Not Another BAD DATE, Adaptación
by Maary Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan nunca ha tenido problemas en encontrar a un hombre.. es encontrar al hombre correcto lo que la lleva de cabeza. Ella piensa que le han puesto una maldición será? Después de muchos años se re-encuentra con su primer amor Edward que vuelve a estar soltero. Podrá Edward ayudar a Bella a terminar con esta maldición? Que habrá pasado para separarlos hace años? descúbrelo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, pero de verdad quiero ser dueña de Edward Cullen. Y la historia es de Ranchel Gibson

**Argumento: **Bella Swan nunca ha tenido problemas en encontrar a un hombre... es encontrar al hombre correcto lo que la lleva de cabeza.

Bella ha tenido incontables citas con sabiondos, mentirosos, perdedores, egocéntricos, ninfómanos... hasta con simples maníacos. Ha tropezado, se ha caído y se ha levantado mil veces... y vuelta a empezar. Desde luego es más que suficiente como para hacer que una chica quiera huir de las citas de por vida. Si fuera capaz de encontrar a un hombre que hiciera que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, como hizo Edward, su primer amor, el quaterback del instituto que hizo que perdiera la cabeza... justo antes dejarla para casarse con otra. Vale, él no era perfecto, pero cuando Bella regresa a Cedar Creek, en Tejas, como consecuencia de una urgencia familiar, se da cuenta de que su amor de juventud sigue tan sexy como siempre... y ahora vuelve a estar soltero.

¿Será posible que estemos ante el final de la mala suerte de Bella con sus citas? Después de todo, perdonar a Edward por haberla roto el corazón hace unos cuantos años y volver a confiar en él es mucho más de lo que Bella, en circunstancias normales, estaría dispuesta a hacer. Pero, aunque Bella puede con todo, hay algo por lo que no está dispuesta a volver a pasar... OTRA MALA CITA.

* * *

**Hola chicas y chicos esta es mi presentación me llamo mariana pero me dicen mary y es la primera vez que escribo de hecho esta es una tipo prueba para poder subir una ADAPTACION, por lo tanto si están leyendo esto Wii lo logre es mi segundo intento.**

**Aclaro de una vez que será una ADAPTACION para no crear problemas, ya que tristemente he visto que varias escritoras han tenido que quitar sus historias por que las personas no leen esta palabra.**

**Esta adaptación se llama Not Another BAD DATE. la leí hace poco y me gusto, espero a ustedes también.**

**Ojala le den a favoritos y estemos juntos hasta colocar la palabra FIN. Dejen sus opiniones si les gusta si no, o si quieren que mejor coloque otra. Tratare de subir un capitulo diario.**

**Saludos y abrazos**


	2. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, pero de verdad quiero ser dueña de Edward Cullen. Y la historia es de Ranchel Gibson

**Argumento: **Bella Swan nunca ha tenido problemas en encontrar a un hombre... es encontrar al hombre correcto lo que la lleva de cabeza. Bella Swan ha tenido incontables citas con sabiondos, mentirosos, perdedores, egocéntricos, ninfómanos... hasta con simples maníacos. Ha tropezado, se ha caído y se ha levantado mil veces... y vuelta a empezar. Desde luego es más que suficiente como para hacer que una chica quiera huir de las citas de por vida. Si fuera capaz de encontrar a un hombre que hiciera que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, como hizo Edward, su primer amor, el quaterback del instituto que hizo que perdiera la cabeza... justo antes dejarla para casarse con otra. Vale, él no era perfecto, pero cuando Bella regresa a Cedar Creek, en Tejas, como consecuencia de una urgencia familiar, se da cuenta de que su amor de juventud sigue tan sexy como siempre... y ahora vuelve a estar soltero.

¿Será posible que estemos ante el final de la mala suerte de Bella con sus citas? Después de todo, perdonar a Edward por haberla roto el corazón hace unos cuantos años y volver a confiar en él es mucho más de lo que Bella, en circunstancias normales, estaría dispuesta a hacer. Pero, aunque Bella puede con todo, hay algo por lo que no está dispuesta a volver a pasar... **OTRA MALA CITA.**

**Prólogo**

Tanya Denali-Cullen era una mujer hermosa. Su muerte no cambió eso. Un sombrío viernes por la tarde, bajo un plomizo cielo gris, todos los asistentes de la Iglesia, coincidieron en que Tanya era un cadáver hermoso. Incluso muerta, era todo lo que su madre la había criado para ser: preciosa, elegante y envidiada. Yacía en perfecto reposo en el pálido satén rosado de su féretro de caoba. Las luces atenuadas brillaban sobre su pelo rubio ceniza y acariciaban su suave rostro perfecto, producto de años de estrictos tratamientos para el cuidado de la piel y de el Botox. Una línea sutil perfilaba sus ojos y sombreaba sus labios. Oscar Seinger, de la funeraria Seinger e hijos, había hecho un excelente trabajo ocultando el profundo corte del lado izquierdo de su frente y la hendidura de su cráneo.

Cuando sus amigos y los miembros de la Junior League pasaron junto al ataúd, vertieron delicadas lágrimas en sus pañuelos con monograma y le agradecieron en secreto al Señor que hubiese sido Tanya, y no uno de ellos, quien se saltara la señal de **STOP** de Vine con la Sexta y colisionara contra el camión de basura de los hermanos Wilson. Un camión de basura, pensó Bree Tanner bajando la vista hacia su amiga desde primer grado. No era una manera muy digna de acabar pero iban a permitirle a Tanya irse con un aspecto maravilloso con su traje de tweed de Chanel y sus perlas Mikimoto.

Un camión de basura. Victoria Sutherlandse dio unos toquecitos en un ojo y ocultó una que conocía desde su primer desfile "Pequeña Miss Chispa". Tanya no se había dejado atrapar por la muerte hecha un desastre y Victoria se preguntó si ya llevaría sus zapatos de tacón de dos tonos de Chanel a juego entonces y si era cierto que se enterraba a la gente sin zapatos.

Un camión de basura. Carmen Blackworth Denali lloró sobre las solapas del traje Sutherland Brothers de su último marido. Su pequeña había sido asesinada por un camión de basura. Qué terrible. Se había ido con solo treinta y dos años. Qué pérdida de una hermosa mujer y una hermosa vida. Al menos, ese marido suyo se había preocupado de ponerla guapa aunque, en realidad, el traje blanco era de la temporada anterior. Carmen miró por encima del hombro a su yerno y a su nieta. La pobre niña se aferraba a su padre y enterraba la cara en su traje negro hecho a la medida. A Carmen nunca le había gustado Edward Cullen. Nunca había entendido porqué estaba tan empeñada Tanya en tenerlo. Dios sabía que era guapo pero resultaba tan… masculino. Con sus grandes brazos, sus grandes hombros y su amplio pecho, y Carmen nunca se había sentido cómoda junto a hombres por cuyas venas fluía 100% testosterona. Un camión de basura. Jesús, María y José. Edward Cullen tomó asiento en el primer banco con un brazo alrededor de su hija de diez años. Tanya habría odiado eso y, desde donde quiera que estuviese, Edward estaba seguro de que iba a convertir su vida en un infierno.

* * *

-Un camión de basura –se quejó Tanya Denali-Cullen al tipo que había tras ella en la cola. Él fue lo bastante maleducado para poner los ojos en blanco.

-Señora, todos tenemos problemas –dijo. Por lo que Tanya podía apreciar, el mayor problema de ese hombre era que su familia lo había sepultado con un traje barato. De JC Penney, probablemente.

Tanya se estremeció con delicadeza. Al menos, Edward la había enviado al cielo a ella con su Chanel y sus mejores perlas. Aunque el traje era de la temporada anterior y había perdido los zapatos de dos tonos a juego. Miró sus pies desnudos, cubiertos por tenues nubes blancas. Esperaba por Dios que Edward no donase sus cosas para subastarlas en la Junior League o era probable que Victoria Sutherland acabase haciéndose con los zapatos. Victoria había tenido celos de Tanya desde su primer desfile de "Pequeña Miss Chispa" y Tanya odiaba la idea de Victoria forzando sus grandes pies huesudos para entrarse esos preciosos zapatos.

Sin dar un solo paso, Tanya avanzó en la cola. Era una sensación extraña, parecida a cambiar de sitio, como si estuviese sobre una cinta transportadora invisible. Pero claro, estar muerta era raro. Un momento antes había acelerado hacia casa para tratar un asunto con Edward y al siguiente se había visto succionada por una luz blanca y había aterrizado en un lugar sin paredes ni sustancia. Pensó que llevaba una hora en la cola, tal vez dos, pero no podía ser así. A un nivel subconsciente, supo que debía haber habido un funeral y que había sido sepultada con su traje blanco. Debían haber transcurrido cuatro o cinco días desde el accidente pero, ¿cómo era posible?

Pensó en su pequeña niña y sintió algo extraño en el pecho. No realmente dolor, como cuando estaba viva. Algo más parecido a un cálido y agradable cosquilleo, lleno de amor y nostalgia. ¿Qué sería de la pobrecita Tiffany? Edward era un buen padre, cuando estaba en casa. Lo que no era a menudo. Y una niña necesita a su madre. Se movió una vez más hasta quedar frente a un altísimo escritorio blanco, ante un par de enormes puentes dorados.

-Por fin –dijo con un suspiro.

-Tanya Cullen –el hombre tras el escritorio habló sin abrir la boca ni alzar la mirada del pergamino que tenía ante él.

-Tanya Denali-Cullen –lo corrigió.

Finalmente levantó la vista y las tenues nubes blancas se reflejaron en sus ojos azules.

Inexpresivo, sacudió una mano y apareció una mujer mayor. Llevaba un severo moño y un traje color lavanda con botones dorados.

-¿Señora Hibanger?

- Highbarger –la corrigió su profesora de sexto curso.

-¿Cuándo murió? Pregunto ella

-Hace cinco años, para los hombres. Pero un día con el Señor es como un millar de años y mil años como un día.

Tanya se sintió como si estuviera otra vez en el colegio escuchando a la su maestra de matemáticas parlotear sobre fracciones.

-¿Eh?

-Dios no cuenta los días como los hombres en la Tierra.

-Oh –supuso que eso explicaba porqué se sentía como si llevase muerta una hora-. ¿Está aquí para llevarme al cielo? –preguntó, preparada para su encuentro con Dios.

Había unas cuantas cosas que quería preguntarle. Cosas importantes como por qué permitía que existieran catástrofes como la celulitis, los juanetes y un pelo horrible. Luego pretendía que Dios respondiera acerca de algunos de los misterios de la vida como quiéndisparó a J.F.K. y…

-Aún no –interrumpió la señora Highbarger la lista de crecientes preguntas y respuestas de Tanya a Dios.

-Sí –estaba segura de no haber oído bien-. Voy a ir al cielo ahora, ¿verdad?

-Mientras estabas en la Tierra, no te ganaste tu lugar en el cielo.

-¿Es una broma?

En lugar de responder, la señora Highbarger se movió sin moverse y Tanya sintió un tirón detrás de ella.

-¡Lo gané de sobra! Recaudé más dinero que nadie para la Junior League. Mis beneficios eran siempre los más espectaculares.

-Solo ayudabas a los demás en tu propio provecho. Para que tu foto saliera en las páginas de sociedad y tratar con prepotencia a tus amigos.

A quién le importaba, pensó Tanya.

-Le importa a Dios –respondió su vieja profesora.

-¿Puedes leerme la mente?

-Sí.

Mierda.

Exacto.

Se desplazaron en sentido descendente como si estuviesen sobre una escalera mecánica invisible y Tanya experimentó el primer amago de pánico.

-¿Voy a ir al infierno? ¿Con Satán y un ardiente foso de fuego?

-No –se estremeció la señora Highbarger -. Irás a un lugar intermedio donde la versión del infierno es distinta para cada uno.

Tanya imaginó a Victoria Sutherland leyendo las actas de las reuniones de la Junior League y sintió una cuchillada mental. Escuchar a Victoria por toda la eternidad sería el infierno.

-Como Dios es todo amor, se te dará una oportunidad de ganar tu sitio arriba.

Eso fue un alivio y Tanya se empezó a sentir más optimista. Había conseguido una plaza en la Universidad de Texas liderando un grupo de animadoras. Comparado con eso, esto sería pan comido.

-¿Cómo?

-Empezarás haciendo lo correcto con aquellos con los que te equivocaste.

Tanya meditó cuidadosamente. Era una buena persona. Casi perfecta.

-Nunca me equivoqué con nadie.

La señora Highbarger miró a Tanya por encima del hombro y un recuerdo flotó frente a su cara. Un recuerdo de pelo castaño, ojos chocolate.

-Oh –con un ademán de la mano, hizo desvanecerse la imagen-. No era adecuada para él. Él no la quería. No, de verdad. Él me quería a mí. Les hice un favor a ambos. Probablemente esté casada y tenga un montón de niños raros.

-Nunca volvió a encontrar de nuevo el amor.

Tanya supuso que Dios quería hacerle arrepentirse de eso pero no lo consiguió. Esa

chica casi le había robado a Edward y todo el mundo sabía que Edward le pertenecía. La chica había sido expulsada de la Liga y recibido exactamente lo que se merecía.

Continuaron descendiendo y el optimismo de Tanya explotó como una pompa de jabón.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Hacer lo correcto.

-¿Como concederle tres deseos? –llegaron a donde fuera de que se dirigiesen y se vio en pie en mitad de unas nubes ligeramente oscuras.

-Más bien como concederle un deseo –la señora Highbarger alzó un dedo-. Tienes una oportunidad para hacer lo correcto. Si no lo estropeas, se trasladarás un nivel más cerca del cielo, donde se te dará una oportunidad más y así sucesivamente.

Así que tenía que hacer las cosas bien con la chica del pelo castaño, como quiera que fuera su nombre. La había odiado desde primer grado. Eso picaba. Mucho.

-No tienes toda la eternidad –le advirtió la vieja profesora-. Si se enamora de alguien, antes de que puedas enmendar el pasado, tu oportunidad de ascender desaparecerá.

Tanya sonrió y pensó en el deseo perfecto.

-UFF –dijo. Y la señora Highbarger sacudió la cabeza.

-No aprendes nunca –la profesora retrocedió un paso hacia unas puertas de cristal corredizas que aparecieron de repente. Las puertas se cerraron con un zumbido y la neblina gris formó paredes sólidas. Por un terrorífico momento, Tanya pensó que podría estar en algún tipo de prisión. La piel le hormigueó y, al mirar hacia abajo, su precioso traje de Chanel humeó, brilló y se convirtió en un horrible y sudado uniforme gris con un 20 en el frontal

-. ¿Dónde estoy? –gritó mientras la Highbarger era engullida por la neblina.

Se volvió y su mirada tropezó con hileras de carritos de la compra e interminables carteles de rebajas. Una anciana con una bata rosa y un blusón azul con una carita sonriente amarilla apareció ante ella.

-Bienvenida a Walmart.

* * *

**Woow estoy muy emocionada tuve que eliminar y volver a subir la historia por que me di cuenta que tenia errores, espero me tengan paciencia por que soy nueva y no tengo idea de como se usa esto.**

**No creí que me atreviera a subir nunca alguna adaptación. Como verán esta historia divertida Tanya deberá pagar por haber separado a Bella y Edward, que deseo pidió Tanya? Pues sigan la historia y lo sabrán.**

**Nos vemos mañana claro si alguien ya lo coloco en favoritos, espero sus opiniones aunque sea digan "hola".**

**Un beso**

Mary


	3. Capitulo 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ **Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, eso incluye al guapo Edward Cullen. Y la historia es de Ranchel Gibson**

**Antes que nada chicas Buenos días!**

**Quiero aclarar un pequeño error, en el capitulo anterior coloque el nombre de Tania en lugar de Tanya, creo que fue por la emoción de adaptar el primer capitulo, no se como cambiarlo así que lo tendré que dejar así hasta que logre averiguar sin borrar el capitulo, de antemano mil disculpas y tratare de que no vuelva a pasar pero bueno soy humana ¿no?**

**Bueno chic les dejo el capitulo y nos leemos abajo**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

-Bésame, nena.

-No, de verdad –bajo la luz de la bombilla de sesenta vatios de su porche, Bella Swan plantó una mano sobre el pecho de su última cita -. Ya he tenido suficiente excitación por una noche.

Banquero de inversiones y antiguo idiota, reconvertido en gilipollas de primera clase, Riley Biers malinterpretó la mano sobre su pecho y dio un paso adelante, arrinconando a Bella contra la puerta delantera. El frío aire de Octubre se deslizó por sus mejillas y por entre las solapas de su abrigo y vio horrorizada a Riley bajar la cara hacia la de ella.

-Nena, no sabrás lo que es la excitación hasta que te encienda con un beso.

-Paso. No cre… Aggg –Riley pegó sus labios contra los de Bella y silenció la protesta. Le metió la lengua en la boca e hizo algún tipo de extraña espiral. Tres círculos rápidos a la izquierda. Tres a la derecha. Repetición. No la habían besado así desde Carl Wilson en sexto grado. Introdujo la mano que tenía libre entre ellos y lo empujó.

-¡Basta! –jadeó, alcanzando el pequeño bolso que llevaba colgado del hombro y buscando las llaves-. Buenas noches, Riley. Él alzó las cejas, boquiabierto.

-¿No vas a invitarme a entrar?

-No –se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta delantera.

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Acabo de gastarme ciento veinte dólares en la cena y no vas a acostarte conmigo?

Ella empujó la puerta abierta y miró por encima del hombro al tarado que estaba en su porche. La noche había empezado bien pero empezó decaer con la ensalada.

-No soy una prostituta. Si querías algo seguro, tendrías que haber llamado a un servicio de acompañantes.

-¡Las mujeres me desean! No tengo que pagar por una prostituta –protestó con excesiva vehemencia-. Las mujeres se mueren por estar con Riley.

Para el momento en que habían sido retirados los platos de la cena, la cita había descendido en picado al tercer nivel del infierno, y Bella se había esforzado por ser agradable durante toda la última hora.

-Desde luego –dijo. Pero no acertó a darle un toque de sarcasmo a su voz. Entró en la casa y se giró hacia él.

-No te preguntes por qué tienes treinta y cinco años y estás sola –se burló él-. Tienes que aprender cómo tratar a un hombre.

Durante la última hora había fingido interesarse por sus desvaríos narcisistas. Ignorar su inagotable jactancia y su presunción de que era una presa apetecible y ella debía sentirse afortunada. Había intentado convencerse a si misma de que él no tenía la culpa. Últimamente, había empezado a pensar que tenía algo que convertía a los hombres en chiflados. Pero este acababa de pasarse de la raya. Estaba hurgando en una herida demasiado dolorosa.

-Y tú tienes que aprender a besar como un hombre –dijo y cerró de un portazo ante su atónita expresión.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a mi vida? –se pasó un extremo del espeso cabello tras la oreja y se reclinó contra la puerta. Empezaba a ser ridículo. Todos los hombres con los que había salido en… ¿cuánto? dos o tres años eran unos gilipollas. Si no lo eran desde el principio, se acaban convirtiendo en gilipollas. Primero había creído que era un imán de gilipollas. Que atraía a los idiotas. Pero luego había empezado a preguntarse si podría tratarse de algo más. Si podía haber algo en ella que convirtiese a hombres, habitualmente normales, en tarados. Porque, realmente, ¿cuántos gilipollas e idiotas había en el mundo? ¿Y cuántas probabilidades había de que ella acabase saliendo con todos y cada uno de ellos? Repetidamente. Sin excepción. No muchas.

Bella echó el cerrojo y se apartó de la puerta. Durante los últimos meses había empezado a creer que estaba condenada. Condenada a tener citas espantosas eternamente.

Colgó el abrigo en el armario de la entrada y se dirigió al comedor. Depositó el bolso en un sofá verde y cogió el mando a distancia que había sobre la mesa de café de cristal y acero. Hacía un par de meses le había mencionado a su amiga Rosalie que creía que podía estar maldita pero Rosaliese lo había tomado a broma y Bella no había vuelto a pensarlo.

Había unas cuantas personas que la consideraban un poco diferente –bueno, quizá muy diferente.

Mientras crecía, había creído en la magia; en polvos mágicos, unicornios y cofres de oro. De niña, creía en grietas en el tiempo y en la vida en planetas distantes. En fantasmas y realidades paralelas. En posibilidades infinitas. Pero de adulta, aunque no había descartado nada de eso definitivamente, no había podido creer por mucho tiempo en la existencia de algo eterno.

Encendió la televisión y se sentó en el brazo del sofá. Aunque ya no creía en nada eterno, se había construido una buena vida, publicando diez novelas fantásticas de ciencia ficción. La investigación para los libros la había llevado a lugares verdaderamente extraños y había presenciado personalmente demasiados ejemplos de fenómenos paranormales, imposibles de explicar por la ciencia, como para desestimarlos sin más con un ademán.

Saltó por los canales de la televisión hasta detenerse en las noticias de las diez. Además de para los libros que había escrito, nunca había investigado sobre maldiciones y no sabían gran cosa de ellas. No sabía cómo funcionaba una maldición, si se echaba mediante brujería o magia negra. Si cualquiera podía maldecir a alguien o se necesitaban ciertos conocimientos sobre maldiciones, hechizos y maleficios. Estoy loca. Bella sintió que se le comprimía el cerebro y depositó el mando a distancia en el sofá. Tan loca como la gente había pensado muchas veces que estaba. Se levantó y fue desde el comedor al cuarto de baño. Porque, ¿qué clase de persona piensa realmente que está maldita? Una loca, esa clase de persona.

Se arremangó, abrió el grifo del lavabo y cogió el jabón. Una loca que no ha tenido una cita o sexo decentes en años. La eterna dama de honor pero nunca la novia. Durante los últimos dos años había asistido a las bodas de dos de sus mejores amigas y la tercera, Rosalie, acababa de anunciar la suya para primavera. Rosalie, que pensaba que todos los hombres eran asesinos en serie en potencia. Rosalie, que era tan paranoica que llevaba un arsenal con sprays de pimienta, nudilleras de metal y pistolas de descargas eléctricas, había encontrado a alguien que la amaba. La loca Rosalie había encontrado a alguien que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella y Bella no era capaz de dar con nadie que quisiese mantener una relación después de la medianoche.

El jabón se le deslizó de las manos mientras hacía una buena cantidad de espuma. Alzó la mirada hacia el espejo y se lavó la cara con los dedos. Era realmente deprimente.

Hasta hacía un par de años, las cuatro amigas estaban solteras y se reunían para almorzar e irse juntas de vacaciones a las Bahamas. Todas eran escritoras y tenían muchas cosas en común. Luego, una a una, se habían casado o estaban a punto de hacerlo y Bella era la única que seguía sola y soltera. Ya no podría seguir cogiendo el teléfono a cualquier hora que le apeteciera para discutir la trama de un libro, los problemas con los hombres o el último episodio de CSI. Después de tener una activa vida social durante años, se sentía sola y abandonada. Sentía lástima de si misma. Bella odiaba sentir lástima de si misma casi tanto como perder el tiempo preguntándose qué había de malo en ella.

Cogió una toallita, la metió bajo el agua caliente y se enjuagó el jabón de la cara. Había estado enamorada dos veces. La última durante tres años. Se llamaba Jacob Black y era alto, moreno y muy sexy. No era perfecto pero ella había pasado por alto su molesto hábito de oler las axilas de sus camisas y tocar una guitarra imaginaría con la cremallera de los pantalones. Pese a sus defectos, tenían algunas cosas en común. A los dos les encantaban las viejas películas de ciencia ficción, remolonear los sábados por la tarde y ambos sabían lo que era perder a un padre muy joven. Jacob era agradable y divertido y ella pensó que le gustaría pasar el resto de su vida siendo la señora Black . Incluso había empezado a elegir mentalmente un diseño chino. Hasta el día, tres años atrás, en que la había llamado culo gordo, allí de pie en su cocina. Estaba hablándose sobre su día en el trabajo y al segundo siguiente se había detenido en mitad de un comentario, había girado la cabeza a un lado como una especie de androide y le había dicho:

-Tienes el culo gordo.

Ella se había quedado tan estupefacta que le había preguntado qué acababa de decir. Desgraciadamente, él lo había repetido.

-Bella, tienes un enorme culo gordo –había dejado su cerveza y separado muchísimo las manos-. De unos tres palmos.

De todas las cosas hirientes que le había dicho, esa era la peor. Podría haberla llamado estúpida o fea y no la habría lastimado tan profundamente. No solo porque ese era su mayor complejo sino porque él sabía cuán profundamente la heriría. Sabía que había heredado el trasero respingón de su abuela Marie y que corría ocho kilómetros cada día, cada maldito día, para mantenerlo en la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. Hasta esa noche, siempre le había dicho que le encantaba la forma en que su trasero le encajaba entre las manos. Aparentemente era un embustero. Peor. Era un embustero consciente.

Bella lo había echado de su vida pero, por alguna razón, Jacob no se acababa de ir del todo. Una vez al mes, aproximadamente, abría la puerta y se encontraba algo en el porche. Un calcetín, un oso de peluche scrubby, un Darth Vader sin cabeza. Cosas que se había dejado olvidadas en casa de Jacob tras la ruptura.

Cerró el grifo y se secó la cara. Sus amigas pensaban que debería hacer arrestar a Jacob o contratar a alguien para que le diera una paliza. Sí, era un acosador, pensó dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, pero no le daban miedo sus incursiones.

Había un montón de gomas para el pelo en el tocador de roble y se recogió el pelo largo en una cola de caballo. Si acaso, estaba más enfadada con Jacob que asustada y desearía que siguiese adelante con su vida. No había sido fácil pero ella lo había hecho.

Se puso una camiseta blanca y regresó al comedor. Había dejado de comprar y de ponerse lencería durante el segundo año de la maldición. La ropa interior sexy era un desperdicio y las camisetas sencillas resultaban más cómodas para dormir.

Había seguido adelante después de cada pérdida y de cada revés en su vida. Se había recuperado de la muerte de su madre cuando tenía diez años y su corazón roto había cicatrizado después de que se lo destrozara el primer amor. No es que equipara la muerte de su madre a ser abandonada por el primer chico que había amado pero ambas pérdidas había sido devastadoras a su manera y le habían cambiado la vida. Perder a su madre le había enseñado a ser independiente. Perder a su primer amor a no entregar el corazón con facilidad.

El Tonight Show reemplazó a las noticias y Bella cambió de canal. No había pensado en su primer amor durante años pero, incluso después de tanto tiempo, se sentía avergonzada por lo rápido y lo intensamente que se había enamorado de él. Lo había amado todo en Edward Cullen. Su sonrisa fácil y el tono de su profunda risa. El peso de su brazo sobre los hombros y el aroma de sus camisetas y de su cálida piel. La primera vez que la besó, lo sintió por todas partes. En el corazón. En el estómago. Detrás de las rodillas.

Lo había conocido durante su último año en la Universidad de Texas pero había sabido quién era él desde el día que puso un pie en el campus, el primer año como novata.

Todo el mundo sabía quién era Edward Cullen. Longhorn, el equipo de fútbol, era famoso, y con su aspecto de chico dorado y sus impresionantes estadísticas, todo el mundo conocía al quarterback estrella de la UT. Todo el mundo sabía que estaba destinado a la liga profesional, del mismo modo que sabían que salía con la jefa de animadoras Tanya Denali.

Bella podía no haber sabido quien era Edward hasta que se conocieron en la Universidad pero conocía a Tanya prácticamente de toda la vida. Las dos procedían del mismo pequeño pueblo de Texas. Habían asistido doce años al mismo colegio público, aunque no eran exactamente amigas. Ni siquiera algo parecido. La familia de Tanya era rica, mientras que el padre de Bella lograba mantener, a duras penas, una existencia de clase media para él y para sus dos hijas.

Tanya no se relacionaba con chicas cuya familia no perteneciese al club Cedar Creek Country y cuyas madres no fuesen miembros de la Junior League. Bella siempre había estado fuera del radio de atención de Tanya hasta que en sexto curso cometió una imperdonable trasgresión. Las dos chicas habían competido por el papel de Campanilla en la producción escolar de Peter Pan y Bella había ganado. Después de eso, Tanya se había asegurado periódicamente de convertir la vida de Bella en un infierno. La última vez, durante su año final en la UT, cuando ambas habían competido por el puesto de novia de Edward Cullen.

Bella se detuvo en el canal Sci Fi, donde emitían los Archivos de Dresden. Se sentó en el sofá y supuso que había peores cosas que hacer un sábado por la noche que ver a Paul Blackthorne, con su abrigo de cuero y su perpetua barba de dos días, resolviendo crímenes paranormales y salvando a Chicago de vampiros sedientos de poder, hombres lobo y otros tipos de malvados. Cosas peores como tener que soportar otra cita espantosa.

Pero esa noche, Paul Blackthorne no le atrapó la atención y su mente volvió a Edward Cullen y a su aspecto con un par de Levi's desgastados y una camiseta vieja. Habían coincidido en clase de Comunicaciones, a la que Bella asistía cuando aún pensaba que sería periodista. Durante las primeras semanas de ese semestre, ella se había sentado en la última fila, tratando de no prestar atención a su bello rostro. Como el resto de chicas de la clase, había tratado de no dejarse distraer por sus amplios hombros y sus grandes brazos. Y como el resto de chicas de la clase, había fracasado.

Edward había sido bendecido con belleza y talento. Era tratado como una estrella del rock, aunque parecía gustarle realmente a todo el mundo en el campus. Al apreciar su duro cuerpo y su hermoso rostro, Bella había supuesto que sería mentalmente lento. Tenía que tener algún defecto mental, tal vez como resultado de haber recibido demasiados golpes en el casco, que haría que toda esa perfección física fuera un desperdicio. ¿Por qué, si no, iba a salir un tipo como Edward con una arpía como Tanya Denali? De acuerdo, Tanya era preciosa, pero había un montón de chicas preciosas en la UT.

Obviamente, él era retrasado o simplemente superficial. Quizá ambas cosas.

Entonces, un día, se había dejado caer en la silla que había delante de la de ella y se había girado. Por si encontrarse mirando de pronto los oscuros ojos castaños, rodeados de largas y espesas pestañas de Edward no la hubiese conmocionado suficiente, él dijo con un perezoso acento sureño:

-Me he estado preguntando cómo logras que tu pelo sea de ese color.

-¿Qué? –estaba tan estupefacta que echó un vistazo hacia atrás para ver a quién le hablaba. Pero como no había nadie más que ella, se volvió y preguntó:

¿Me hablas a mí? –porque los deportistas como Edward, con preciosas novias animadoras, no hablaban con chicas como Bella. Ella estaba en teatro y se relacionaba con gente que debatía sobre la tele transportación interplanetaria.

No es que pensase que no era lo bastante buena o lo bastante guapa, simplemente no vivía en esa misma esfera privilegiada, donde todos te besan el culo porque sabes lanzar un balón o ejecutar un back hand spring perfecto, con un igualmente perfecto salto Herkey.

Su suave risa llenó el silencio entre ellos.

-Sí, estoy hablando contigo. ¿Te pintas el cabello?

¿Se estaba riendo de ella? Odiaba el color de su cabello, no era castaño pero tampoco rojo era una mezcla de los dos que la hacía ver más pálida .

-No hago nada con él –respondió, a la espera de la burla.

-¿Es así por naturaleza? –su mirada ascendió por el rostro de Bella hasta detenerse en su pelo.

-Sí –tenía las pestañas más largas que nunca había visto en un hombre y, aun así, era el tipo más masculino con el que se había tropezado.

-Hmm. Es realmente bonito. Me gusta –volvió a mirarla a los ojos y tuvo un destello de dientes blancos y sonrisa perfecta-. Soy Edward.

¿Acababa de decirle que su pelo era bonito? Impresionante.

-Bella.

-Lo sé.

Impresión número dos.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Claro.

Luego, él se había girado hacia el frente del aula y había cogido una libreta y un lápiz de la mesa. Y Bella se había quedado mirando fijamente su nuca de jugador de fútbol, preguntándose qué diablos acababa de pasar.

La siguiente hora de clase, volvió a sentarse delante de ella. Y, nuevamente, se giró. En esta ocasión le preguntó por su brazalete de plata con tres nudos celtas grabados.

-Este simboliza la interdependencia de la naturaleza –le explicó mientras se preguntaba por qué estaba hablándole otra vez. Ella ni siquiera iba a los partidos de fútbol-. Este, la relación del hombre con la Tierra. Y este es el nudo de unión de los amantes.

Él alzó la vista de su muñeca y sonrió.

-La unión de los amantes, ¿eh?

Bella apartó la mano y se encogió de hombros.

-Eso creen algunos arqueólogos. Los Celtas dejaron muy pocos registros así que nadie lo sabe con seguridad.

Edward recorrió la superficie de la mesa, le cogió los dedos con su cálida palma y entamente tiró de su mano hacia él.

-Nunca había visto un nudo de los amantes como ese.

Bella trató de liberar la mano pero él la agarró con más fuerza.

-No es posible encontrarlos en Penthouse ni en Hustler.

Él se rió entre dientes y la dejó escapar.

-Supongo que eso lo explica –la miró a los ojos durante unos cuantos segundos interminables y luego se volvió, mientras la clase daba comienzo. con los dedos aún tibios tras su contacto, Bella cogió su bolígrafo y fingió prestarle tención al profesor que se encontraba en la parte delantera del aula. Pero para mirar al profesor, tenía que pasar por encima de los amplios hombros de Edward bajo una camiseta, que le ceñía los músculos y se tensaba alrededor de la protuberancia de sus bíceps y se puso a estudiar la parte posterior de su cabeza y su cabello cobrizo.

Edward no parecía lento, como si hubiese recibido demasiados golpes en la cabeza. Parecía casi agradable, aunque tenía que haber algo malo en él. Algo que explicara porqué un tipo agradable salía con Tanya Denali.

Aún estaba considerándolo, cuando cinco horas después Edward entró en el restaurante donde ella trabajaba cinco noches por semana sirviendo pizza. Llegó con tres de sus amigos futbolistas y se quedó hasta que ella terminó de trabajar.

-¿Dónde está tu novia? –preguntó mientras él le abría la puerta.

-¿Qué novia?

Bella salió al fresco aire de la noche e introdujo un brazo en su suéter.

-Ya sabes qué novia.

Él se colocó detrás y sostuvo el suéter mientras Bella trataba de meter el otro brazo.

-Descríbemela.

-Rubia. Flaca. Va por ahí saltando con una falda de animadora.

-Oh, esa novia –le sacó el pelo del interior del cuello del suéter y las yemas de sus cálidos dedos le rozaron el cuello-. No es mi novia.

Bella alzó la mirada hacia las sombras de su rostro.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas.

No era asunto suyo. Al fin y al cabo no le había pedido salir.

-¿No tienes frío?

-Soy como una caldera. Yo nunca tengo frío.

Imaginó que tenía que ver con todos esos músculos. La acompañó hasta la residencia de estudiantes y la dejó junto a la puerta, sin otra cosa que un apretón de manos.

Pero la siguiente noche que la acompañó, la hizo retroceder contra la pared y la besó hasta robarle todo el aire de los pulmones. Le había dicho que no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en dos meses escasos le hizo amarlo tan intensamente que le costaba respirar cuando lo tenía cerca. Le costaba hacer cualquier cosa excepto pensar en él. Cayó tan rápida, completa e intensamente que no se lo había pensado dos veces antes de entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma.

Bella nunca había pensado en reservarse para el matrimonio pero había deseado que su primera experiencia sexual fuese con alguien a quien amaba. Había pensado que esa persona era Edward pero, una vez le había entregado todo lo que era capaz de dar, él le había triturado el corazón como si fuera un bote de Lone Star (cerveza). La había desechado y vuelto con Tanya, y Bella se había quedado tan devastada que había tenido que abandonar la Universidad de Texas a mitad de curso y desplazarse más de mil quinientos kilómetros para vivir con su abuela en Boise, Idaho. Unos cuantos meses después de trasladarse a vivir con su abuela, había recibido la invitación por correo.

**Carmen Blackworth Denali y Esme Platt y Carlisle Cullen tenían el honor de solicitar la presencia de Bella Swan en la boda de sus hijos, Tanya Denali y ****Edward Anthony Cullen**.

No había dirección de respuesta pero Bella supo quién la había enviado. Bella había sabido que Edward se casaría con Tanya pero, aparentemente no era suficiente para ella con tenerlo. Tenía que echárselo en cara.

Nunca le había hablado a nadie sobre su relación con Edward. Ni a sus amigas ni a su hermana. Mirando retrospectivamente, se preguntaba cómo había podido ser tan tonta. No solo había entregado alegremente su corazón. Se lo había entregado a un deportista.

Lo último que había oído era que Edward estaba jugando al fútbol profesional para Denver. No es que ella siguiera demasiado los deportes pero ocasionalmente había oído mencionar su nombre en la sección de deportes de las noticias de la noche o había visto su cara en televisión, en anuncios de Gatorade, Right Guard o crema para la picazón para deportistas. De acuerdo, nunca lo había visto anunciando crema para la picazón para deportistas.

No sabía si aún estaba jugando en Denver o lo habían traspasado. No sabía dónde estaba ni lo que hacía y le importaba una mierda. Esperaba que siguiera casado con Tanya y que su esposa hubiese convertido su vida en un infierno.

Bella recostó la cabeza sobre un cojín y dejó escapar un suspiro. Estaba volviéndose un poco amargada. Respecto a la vida y a los hombres, y en realidad no quería ser así. Le encantaba su vida. Y pese a su racha de malas citas y a aquel primer fracaso, le gustaban los hombres.

¿No?

Se incorporó y miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación. ¿Y si todas esas citas espantosas tenían más que ver de lo que pensaba con el resentimiento y la ira contenidos? Bella sacudió la cabeza. No, ella no tenía resentimiento e ira contenidos. O al menos no pensaba que los tuviese. Aunque, si estaban contenidos, ¿cómo iba a saberlo?

-Oh, Dios –gimió. Estaba loca.

El teléfono sonó, salvándola de aquel tormento mental. Se levantó, fue hasta la cocina y cogió el inalámbrico. Observó el prefijo del número en pantalla y gimió. Aparentemente, el tormento mental no había acabado. Realmente no estaba de humor para hablar con Vanessa, su hermana mayor. La responsable. La que tenía una vida perfecta. La que estaba felizmente casada con un dentista y criaba felizmente a su perfecta hija adolescente en Fort Worth. La hermana perfecta que iba a tener un perfecto niño varón en cuatro meses. La que no estaba maldita ni loca.

Pensó en dejar entrar el contestador pero, al final, contestó por si se trataba de algo importante.

-Hola, Vanny. ¿Cómo va todo?

-William se ha ido.

Bella notó cómo se le disparaban las cejas hacia arriba y se le abrían los ojos de par de par.

-¿Dónde se ha ido?

-Se ha ido con su secretaria de veintiún años.

-No –Bella arrastró una silla de la cocina y se sentó. Nunca le había gustado William pero jamás habría pensado que fuera tan rastrero como para dejar a su esposa embarazada.

-Sí, se llama Stormy Winter.

Supuso que había preguntas más importantes pero la que formuló fue: -¿Es una stripper?

-Él dice que no.

Lo que significaba que se lo había preguntado.

-¿Cómo está Carlie? –inquirió refiriéndose a su sobrina de trece años.

-Enfadada. Conmigo. Con William. Con el mundo. Se avergüenza de que esté embarazada y su padre se haya ido con alguien ocho años mayor que ella. Wow. La vida de Vanessa estaba más patas arriba que la de Bella. Era la primera vez.

-Mi vida es un naufragio –la voz de Vanessa se rompió y comenzó a llorar-. No sé cómo ha podido pasar esto. Un día todo era per-perfecto y al día siguiente William estaba huyendo.

Bella sospechó que debía haber habido señales que Vanessa había preferido ignorar.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? –preguntó, suponiendo que en realidad no había nada que pudiera hacer salvo escuchar.

-Voy a regresar a Cedar Creek. Ven a casa conmigo.

Bella estaba en casa.

-Te necesito, Belli.

No había vuelto a Cedar Creek desde el funeral de su abuelo hacía siete años.

Vanessa estalló en otro acceso de llanto, antes de arreglárselas para decir: -Neces-sito a mi familia en este momento de cris-sis –por cómo sonaba, Vanessa parecía más cerca de un colapso nervioso que de una crisis-. Por favor, tengo que ir a casa. No puedo qued-darme aquí sin William. Todos nuestros amigos lo sab-ben y me compadecen. Mi vida se está desmoron-nando.

Vanessa era la mujer más capaz que conocía Bella, y conocía un montón de mujeres capaces. Por esa y por muchas otras razones, Vanessa y ella nunca se habían llevado bien durante más allá de cinco minutos.

-Oh, Vanny.. –por primera vez en su vida Vanessa la necesitaba y Bella era la única familia que le quedaba. Pero… la vida de Bella estaba en Boise. Había comprado una casa y planeaba pintar su despacho. Había pensado comprarse un Pug (perro).

-Solo por un tiempo. Hasta que Carlie y yo nos habituemos a nuestro nuevo hog-gar.

Tenía su propia vida y amigas aquí. Buenas amigas… que estaban casadas o a punto de casarse y tenían un vida distinta de la suya. Era posible que estuviese maldita con las citas y muy probable que estuviera loca. Tal vez necesitaba un cambio. Escapar de su vida.

Solo por unas pocas semanas.

-¿Cuándo me necesitas?

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, mil gracias a todas las chic que le colocaron en favoritos esta historia sinceramente no creí que nadie lo haría ¿Por que soy tan pesimista? **

**Quiero decirles unas cosas, cambie un poco la historia cuando Edward y Bella hablan sobre su cabello, no se trata sobre el color sino sobre la forma es decir en la novela original la protagonista tenia el cabello rizado, pero no me imagino a Bella con el cabello así entonces decidí cambiarlo espero no les moleste **

**Bueno contestando **

**gaby: Que bueno que te guste, y claro que la seguiré adaptando**

**shadooh17: tratare de actualizar diario si se puede hasta dos veces.**

**mirylion: Muchas gracias por leer esta adaptación contando que ya leíste la novela original, ojala te guste y sobre todo gracias por ayudarme con ese error, de verdad me sirvió de mucho ya que Tanya saldrá varias veces.**

**Bueno chicas tratare de subir otro al rato sino nos vemos mañana, si ven errores o algo que no les gusta por favor díganlo para que pueda crecer como adaptadora.**

**Un beso**

**Mary**


	4. Capitulo 2

**_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es de Ranchel Gibson**

**Nos vemos abajo disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Los texanos aman a Dios, la familia y el fútbol, aunque no siempre en ese orden. Todo depende de la época del año y de lo que le importe a tu última esposa. Bendito sea su corazón. Los domingos son el día del Señor y él tiene el poder sobre los bancos de la Iglesia con su Biblia. Su palabra arrastra a los fieles al fervor religioso con sermones sobre el pecado y la redención, y carga el aire con el zumbido eléctrico del espíritu.

¿Puedo decir Amén?

Dios puede tener los domingos. Pero las noches de los viernes son sagradas para el fútbol de las escuelas superiores. A la largo del Estado de Longhorn, el fútbol de secundaria reina en la gradas, arrastrando a los fieles en un fervor por el campo de juego y cargando el aire con el zumbido eléctrico producido por veinticinco mil entusiastas aficionados.

¿Puedo decir Gloria, Aleluya?

Mientras el sol se ponía en los terrenos llanos de Cedar Creek, las pilas de luces de quince mil vatios inundaron el césped del estadio Warren P. Bradshaw. Armada con enormes colgantes, pompones brillantes y almohadillas del estadio, la mitad de la población de Cedar Creek se presentó para ver el enfrentamiento entre los Cougars de Cedar Creek y sus vecinos los Panthers de Lincoln. Con el trofeo del Estado en juego, la concentración en el juego era intensa.

Desde el momento del saque inicial, la violenta lucha puso a los aficionados en pie una y otra vez, e hizo al entrenador de los Panthers gritar a los árbitros y arrojar su portapapeles. En contraste, el entrenador de los Cougars permaneció en las bandas tan frío como un vaso alto de cristal lleno de té dulce. Solo su intensa mirada, transmitía agitación en el entrenador Edward Cullen, mientras leía la línea defensiva de la oposición, señalaba a sus chicos y ajustaba las jugadas. Amaba el fútbol. Había jugado al fútbol desde antes de lo que podía recordar, pero no tenía un motivo concreto que justificara la tensión que sentía o el modo en que le tocaba algo vital.

Sí, había nacido y crecido cerca de Austin y sabía que el fútbol en la escuela secundaria era tan serio como un ataque al corazón. Sabía que el futuro de algunos de esos chicos dependía del resultado del partido, pero también se suponía que tenía que ser divertido.

Tal vez era porque se trataba de su última oportunidad de jugar al fútbol en estado puro, antes de que los cazatalentos de las universidades captaran su atención y les llenasen la cabeza con dinero y los atractivos de las becas de la NCAA.

Ambos equipos siguieron triturando al contrario hasta los últimos segundos del partido, cuando los Cougars marcaron un touchdown que los dejó a un punto del empate. A falta de tres segundos en el reloj, se situaron en la línea de dos yardas de los Panthers. El central golpeó el balón y el quarterback se lo cedió al running back, que se lanzó en picado hacia la línea de anotación de dos puntos. La mitad del estadio enloqueció mientras los dos puntos necesarios subían al marcador. Pero desgraciadamente, la misma jugada que salvó el partido para los Cougars envío a su running back estrella al hospital West Central Baptist. Allí, las luces fluorescentes bañaban la sala de urgencias de un blanco estéril y cortinas verde azulado y marrón separaban las camas de los pacientes, aquejados de toda clase de enfermedades, accidentes y sobredosis.

Edward Cullen apoyó el peso en una pierna y las manos en las caderas, mientras miraba al joven tendido en una camilla que se encontraba ante él. El dolor se reflejaba en el pálido rostro negro de Don Tate.

Se volvió hacia el médico que estaba a su lado.

-¿Cuánto? –preguntó aunque había jugado el tiempo suficiente como para conocer sobradamente la respuesta.

-Después de la intervención, al menos dos meses –respondió el doctor.

Eso era lo que pensaba.

-Mierda.

Pese a no encontrarse más que en la escuela superior, Don era el mejor maldito running back de la historia de Cedar Creek, puede que de todo el jodido Estado de Texas. Hasta el momento había corrido más de mil quinientas yardas con un promedio de mil. Cazatalentos de Nebraska, el Estado de Ohio y el A & M de Texas habían revisado las grabaciones y estaban impresionados con el chico de diecisiete años. El fútbol era su billete de salida de West Texas y ahora esto. Una lesión en la rodilla podía acabar con su carrera antes de que empezara.

Mierda.

Don se lamió los labios resecos y el temor le frunció el ceño. Un auténtico temor que Edward entendía demasiado bien.

-Entrenador, no puedo quedarme sin jugar dos meses.

-Te recuperarás –prometió Edward, pese a no estar del todo seguro. Don se había roto dos ligamentos de la rodilla derecha y algunos tipos no se recuperaban al cien por ciento.

Edward dejó caer las manos a los costados e hizo otra promesa de la que no estaba seguro pero que trataría condenadamente de cumplir.

-Nadie va a ocupar tu puesto en el equipo.

-Tengo que ir al All-State.

-Lo harás. El año que viene.

El lanzador Gerry Palteer se rompió la rodilla en un partido contra los Gophers en el 89 y fue al All-State al año siguiente. Y él no era ni de cerca tan rápido como tú – Edward desplazó la mirada desde los ojos de Don a los de la madre del chico, al otro lado de la cama. Un bolso verde y dorado, con la forma de un balón y la palabra Cougars impresa en el cuero de imitación, colgaba de uno de los hombros de Rose Tate. Los bolsos se habían vendido a los aficionados el año anterior para recaudar dinero para los cascos nuevos-.

¿Cuánto costará la intervención?

Rose estudió el portapapeles que tenía en la mano y las líneas de preocupación arrugaron su oscura frente.

-No importa, supongo. Si Don lo necesita, lo necesita, pero perdimos nuestro seguro médico cuando Gorman cerró.

Muchas familias habían perdido buenos trabajos cuando la empresa de software había cerrado el año anterior.

-No te preocupes por eso –Edward le tendió una mano por encima de la cama-. Yo me encargaré del papeleo. El colegio tiene un seguro que pagará la asistencia de Don – Rose le entregó el portapapeles y él se lo metió bajo el brazo

-Tú, simplemente cuida del chico. Yo rellenaré todo eso por ustedes –devolvió la atención a su jugador. En unas horas, Don sería trasladado el centro de cirugía de Lubbock-. Te veré cuando vuelvas a casa –dijo y se encaminó hacia los pies de la cama. Antes de abrir las cortinas, echó una mirada por encima de su hombro-. Sé que quieres volver a jugar pero no te fuerces a hacerlo más deprisa de lo que tu cuerpo tarde en curarse –añadió. Y luego se encaminó hacia el vestíbulo. Fue a la sala de enfermeras a rellenar el resto del papeleo.

-Buen partido esta noche, entrenador E –le dijo una enfermera poniéndose detrás del mostrador.

Edward observó de pasada un par de pálidos ojos azules, flanqueados por unas altas cejas, bajo una pila de espeso pelo cobrizo.

-Gracias, encanto. Eres muy amable –el partido no había sido demasiado bueno pero habían ganado.

-Mi nieto jugó para los Cougars en 2002. Era defensa.

Edward no vivía en Cedar Creek en 2002. Jugaba al fútbol en Denver y tenía una vida totalmente distinta. Ahora, seis años después, estaba viviendo una clase de vida que no había entrado en los planes.

-Entiendo que Don Tate irá al centro ortopédico de Lubbock.

-Sí –Edward devolvió su atención a los impresos del seguro –con una población de unos quince mil habitantes, Cedar Creek no tenía los recursos de una ciudad más grande.

-¿Qué representa esto para nuestra carga en el juego?

Edward sonrió pero no se sorprendió por la pregunta de la mujer.

-Significa que Tyler Smith va a tener una oportunidad de acceder al fútbol universitario –respondió, refiriéndose al running back del equipo universitario júnior.

Firmó los papeles y se los tendió al médico que se aproximaba.

El doctor alzó la vista.

-Supongo que no hay ningún seguro en el colegio.

-Ninguno que lo cubra todo pero la señora Tate no tiene por qué enterarse –estrechó la mano del médico-. Gracias por atender a Don.

Las suelas negras de los Puma de Edward mancharon el suelo en unos cuántos puntos mientras salía de la sala de urgencias. Las puertas automáticas se abrieron y se cerraron tras él y dejó atrás las fuertes luces, para salir a la noche de Texas, iluminada por los millones de estrellas que atiborraban el cielo negro. Se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta negra con las palabras Cougars de Cedar Creek escritas en dorado en la espalda.

El aparcamiento se había despejado desde su llegada unas cuantas horas antes de los brillantes círculos de luces iluminando el asfalto. Alcanzó el teléfono móvil que llevaba en el cinturón y lo encendió mientras atravesaba el aparcamiento en busca de su Escalade plateado. Su elección de un SUV tenía más que ver con su necesidad de espacio que con una afición por el mayor de los Cadillac. Con su metro noventa y cinco y ochenta y dos kilos, Edward buscaba algo más que un espacio reducido. Había comprado un Porsche una vez pero lo devolvió a las tres semanas. Conducirlo era como estar embutido en una lata de sopa.

El teléfono móvil emitió uno pitido y bajó la vista hacia la pantalla iluminada. Con el pulgar, se desplazó por la lista de llamadas perdidas y se detuvo en el último número.

Presionó el botón de llamada y, tras unos cuantos tonos, la voz de su hija de trece años llenó el aire.

-¿Dónde estás? –preguntó.

Tiffany se preocupaba cuando llegaba tarde.

-Exactamente donde te dije que estaría –era incomprensible pero tres años después de la muerte de su madre, Tanya, seguía preocupándose si no podía ponerse en contacto con él-. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Nos hemos quedado sin Coca-Cola. ¿Puedes traer?

Edward le echó un vistazo a Rolex de plata que había recibido el día que se retiró de la NHL.

-Tiff, son más de las doce.

-Tenemos sed.

Tiffany estaba pasando la noche con una amiga. Normalmente, él habría llegado a casa mucho antes pero después del partido había ido directamente al hospital.

-Y necesitamos patatas fritas –añadió.

Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros y sacó las llaves.

-Pararé en el E-Z Mart de camino –malcrió a su hija. Lo sabía pero la culpabilidad hacía eso con las personas. No había estado ahí durante los primeros diez años de la vida de Tiffany. Ahora era padre y madre y tenía la desagradable certeza de que la estaba cagando-. ¿Qué clase de patatas fritas quieres? -Lay's barbacoa.

Por encima de la capota de su coche, vio un Celica marrón con el morro apuntando hacia su SUV y su mirada se detuvo sobre el par de largas piernas y el trasero redondo de la mujer que se encontraba junto a la puerta abierta del acompañante. Una de sus manos sostenía la puerta mientras hablaba con alguien que estaba dentro del vehículo.

Llevaba vaqueros y un jersey blanco, y estaba de pie justo bajo un chorro de luz que brillaba sobre su largo pelo.

-¿Papá?

Su espeso pelo castaño le recordó a Edward al de una chica que había conocido hacía tiempo.

Una chica con grandes ojos color chocolate y suaves labios rosados. Una chica cuyos quedos jadeos lo habían vuelto loco cada vez que le besaba el dulce lunar que tenía justo bajo la oreja.

-¿Papá?

Una de las comisuras de la boca de Edward se alzó formando una sonrisa. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en esa chica.

-¿Papá, estás ahí?

Desvió la mirada de la mujer a las llaves que sostenía en la mano.

-Estoy aquí. ¿Qué más necesitas? –abrió en Escalade y se introdujo en él.

-Nada. Date prisa.

-Estoy de camino, pequeña –encendió el SUV y miró a la mujer por última vez. Al inclinarse hacia delante para ayudar a alguien a salir del coche, el jersey se le deslizó hacia arriba en la espalda y el pelo le cayó sobre un lado de la cara.

Edward dejó el aparcamiento del hospital y encendió las luces del coche. Mientras conducía hacia el -Z Mart, su mente regresó al partido contra los Panthers y lo reprodujo en su cabeza. Con Don fuera de la circulación para el resto de la temporada, el equipo iba a tener que depender del quarterback, Sean McGuire, y necesitarían trabajar los pases rápidos, durante las cargas. Sean era más bajo que la mayoría de los quarterback y tenía tendencia a retener el balón unos segundos más de la cuenta mientras estudiaba el campo. La desventaja que suponía la altura de Sean podía superarse con entrenamiento y no cabía la menor duda en la mente de Edward de que el chico trabajaría duro. De que el joven quarterback compensaría la falta de estatura con autodisciplina, una exigente vena competitiva y sus dotes de liderazgo naturales. Esas no eran cosas que pudiesen enseñarse. Los jugadores de la NHL tenían talento pero muchos de ellos no duraban demasiado sin que la fama y los excesos les pasasen factura.

Edward se detuvo ante un semáforo en rojo y presionó el botón de la ventanilla. Mientras el cristal se deslizaba silenciosamente en la puerta, la brisa fresca de la noche trajo el aroma del otoño hasta el SUV, a tierra enfriándose, hojas muertas y el río Concho. Si tres años antes alguien le hubiese dicho que acabaría viviendo en Cedar Creek, Texas, entrenando el equipo de fútbol de la escuela superior, se habría reído hasta caerse de culo y luego le habría dicho que era más simple que la empanada de cacahuetes de su madre.

La luz del semáforo cambió y atravesó la intersección hacia el aparcamiento del E-Z Mart. Una vez en la tienda, cogió un pack de seis Coca-Colas, una bolsa de patatas fritas a la barbacoa y una caja de copos de maíz, porque sabía que se habían quedado sin cereales. Cuando su mujer, Tanya, vivía, le había dejado comer porquerías a Tiffany veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana. Ahora, él no ponía pegas a un poco de comida basura: él tenía una debilidad por los Ding Dongs (pastelitos) imposible de negar, pero trataba de limitar su consumo de comida basura y el de Tiffany a los fines de semana. El de Tiffany porque necesitaba comida nutritiva para crecer y el suyo porque no necesitaba crecer.

-Buen partido esta noche, entrenador E –dijo el cajero, metiendo las Coca-Colas y las patatas en una bolsa.

-Gracias –Edward le tendió un billete de veinte al joven, que llevaba un delineador de ojos y una cresta, raramente vista en Texas.

-Mi hermano gemelo jugó con los Cougars en 2004. Ahora está jugando el Ohio.

-¿Tú jugabas?

-Nah –le tendió el cambio a Edward-. Yo soy estudiante de arte en la Universidad de Pórtland, Oregon. Edward se rió entre dientes. Eso explicaba la cresta.

-Volveré para el próximo semestre.

-Buena suerte en Oregon –dijo Edward y se metió el cambio en el bolsillo delantero. Cogió la bolsa de comestibles y se dirigió hacia la salida. Mientras subía al Escalade, recordó lo que había estado haciendo en 2004.

Cuatro años antes, vivía en Denver, mientras su mujer y su hija residían en Cedar Creek. Las visitaba o ellas lo visitaban a él pero, la mayor parte del tiempo, vivían vidas separadas. Durante los últimos siete años de su matrimonio de diez, habían vivido en distintos Estados. Tanya y él lo preferían así.

En su último año en la UT, sus pases de touchdown habían encabezado los promedios nacionales y había sido fichado por Miami en la primera ronda de los drafts. El año posterior a su graduación se había trasladado al campo de entrenamiento de los Dolphins, mientras Tanya se quedaba en Austin para tener a Tiffany. Cuando Tiffany nació, hicieron las maletas y se fueron a Florida.

Después de los Dolphins, Edward jugó con los Broncos. Él se sintió en cantado de estar bajo la larga sombra de Dan Marino pero Tanya detestaba vivir en Denver. Seis meses después, cogió a Tiffany y regresó al pequeño pueblo de Texas donde se había criado.

De vuelta a ser un pez grande en una pecera pequeña y él descubrió que amaba más la idea de ser la mujer de Edward Cullen de lo que lo amaba a él.

Durante siete años habían vivido una existencia idónea. Ella en Texas. Él en Denver. A Edward le encantaba jugar para los Broncos y suponía que le quedaban todavía sus buenos cinco años antes de retirarse, pero todo había cambiado el 18 de Noviembre en el partido contra Kansas City. No recordaba gran cosa de aquel día, excepto que se había despertado en el hospital y había recibido la noticia de que su carrera estaba acabada.

Durante sus diez años en la NHL, se había repuesto de ocho conmociones cerebrales. Y esas solo eran las que habían sido suficientemente serias como para destacarlas. Tras una serie de escaneos y pruebas, le habían dicho que una conmoción más podría matarlo fácilmente. Se había visto obligado a retirarse en la cima de su carrera. A la edad de treinta y dos.

Habría caído en un depresión profunda si no le hubiesen ofrecido un buen trabajo en la ESPN (empresa de televisión por cable y satélite (entre otros medios) dedicada a la emisión de programación relacionada con el deporte). Durante su paso por la UT se las había arreglado para licenciarse en comunicaciones y estaba en negociaciones con una cadena deportiva cuando su esposa había muerto y su vida había dado un giro completo.

Edward aminoró la velocidad del Escalade y giró hacia el río. Había tenido la intención de coger a Tiffany y llevársela con él pero, el día del funeral, había comprendido que no podía alejarla de sus amigos y del único hogar que había conocido. Mientras estaba sentado en el banco viendo a su mujer en el ataúd, sintió que su vida cambiaba. Con cada lágrima que su hija había derramado sobre las solapas de su traje, él había cambiado. Como una brújula apuntando el norte, su vida giró en una dirección completamente distinta.

Antes de la muerte de Tanya, había podido decirse a si mismo que su hija estaba mejor en Texas viviendo con su madre. Dios sabía que si Tanya no era feliz, nadie lo sería. Y Tanya solo parecía feliz viviendo en Cedar Creek. Pero, sentado ese día en la iglesia, todas las mentiras que se había dicho a si mismo se vinieron abajo y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, antepuso los deseos y necesidades de su hija a los suyos.

Edward giró hacia una verja comunitaria e introdujo tres dígitos en un teclado con visor. Durante el día, las puertas estaban abiertas, permitiendo el fácil acceso a trabajadores y visitantes, pero se cerraban cada noche a las ocho. La puerta se elevó y se cerró tras él y pasó junto a la sede del club Cattail Creek y el campo de tiro. A su izquierda, una villa de estilo mediterráneo, se erguía sobrecogedoramente blanca contra el cielo negro de Texas. Giró a la derecha en la sede del club y pasó junto a una moderna estructura francesa, que parecía compuesta por tres casas apiladas unas sobre otras, y una mansión victoriana con torreones, hacia el largo camino de acceso a la casa de trescientos metros cuadrados, estilo plantación de la Toscana. La puerta del garaje se abrió, cuando pasó conduciendo bajo el pórtico, y aparcó dentro junto a un yate de siete metros Sea Ray.

Tanya había hecho construir la casa poco después de mudarse de regreso a Cedar Creek y, aunque era bonita, reflejaba poco el estilo personal de Edward. A él le gustaban las cosas amplias, pero trescientos metros cuadrados con una casa para invitados y habitaciones para el servicio, al otro lado del patio para la piscina, era excesivo.

Demasiado grande para tres personas, una de las cuales solo vivía allí ocasionalmente.

Durante la construcción, le había preguntado a Tanya por qué quería tener una enorme plantación toscana en mitad de Texas. Ella lo había observado y le había dicho, seria como un ataque al corazón:

-Por el mismo motivo que conduzco un Mercedes y llevo un anillo de diamantes de cinco quilates. Porque puedo –lo que resumía bastante bien la forma de ser de su difunta esposa y era una de las muchas diferencias que los habían separado. No estaba bien ser un asno, solo porque la gente te lo permitía. Eso era algo que él había aprendido y Tanya no.

Edward agarró la bolsa del EZ-Mart del asiento contiguo y atravesó una parte del patio, camino de la casa. Al pasar junto al cuarto de la colada y la despensa, el ruido sordo de la dichosa música hip-hop asaltó sus oídos, procedente del sistema de sonido de la casa.

Entró en una pequeña sala desde la que se podían controlar todos los dispositivos de la casa y desconectó el sistema de sonido. Tras vivir allí tres años completos, conocía el uso de la mayoría de artilugios, botones e interruptores.

-Tiffany –llamó entrando en la cocina y dejando la bolsa sobre la encimera de mármol color miel. Oyó los pasos de su hija, corriendo escaleras abajo sobre las baldosas de terracota, unos cuantos segundos antes de que apareciera. Se había recogido el largo pelo rubio en una cola de caballo y llevaba una camiseta azul y pantalones de franela.

Los brazos y las piernas de Tiffany eran largos y delgados pero aún tenían que madurar la amplia boca y sus grandes ojos verdes. Cuando lo hicieran, no había ninguna duda de que sería tan guapa como su madre.

Una niña de pelo castaño oscuro y extraordinarios ojos azules siguió la estela de Tiffany.

-¿Has traído la Coca-Cola? –preguntó su hija mientras rebuscaba en la bolsa.

Edward no necesitó contestar porque su hija sacó el pack de seis latas y se dirigió al frigorífico de acero inoxidable.

-Cariño, tienes que presentarme a tu amiga.

-Oh, sí –Tiffany cogió dos latas de cola y cerró el frigorífico-. Carlie, este es mi padre –se acercó a la otra chica y le tendió su cola-. Papá, esta es Carlie. Es nueva en mi colegio.

-Es un placer conocerte, Carlie –dijo mientras abría un armario y guardaba la caja de cereales-. ¿De dónde eres?

-De Fort Worth.

-¿Eres seguidora de los Cowboys?

-No, señor. Yo no veo fútbol –abrió su Coca-Cola y tomó un sorbo-. Mi padre me llevaba a visitar a mi abuela a Carolina del norte e íbamos a Darlington a veces.

-Ah, eres una fan del NASCAR (Asociación Nacional de Carreras de Automóviles de Serie).

Ella se encogió de hombros y echó un vistazo a la cocina.

-Era bastante aburrido.

-¿Puedes creer que no le guste el fútbol? –preguntó Tiffany cogiendo el paquete de patatas-. Nunca había conocido a nadie que no le gustase el fútbol.

-Solía jugar en el equipo de fútbol europeo de mi colegio –la mirada de Carlie volvió a Edward-. Es parecido.

Tiffany jadeó y Edward se echó a reír.

-No digas eso demasiado alto por aquí –repuso y cambió de tema para librarla de pronunciar más disparates-. ¿Qué te ha traído a Cedar Creek?

-Mi madre vivía aquí. Ella y mi padre se están divorciando así que nos hemos trasladado por un tiempo.

Carlie no ofreció más información y Edward no se entrometió.

-Vamos –Tiffany abrió la bolsa de patatas y pasó junto a su amiga-. Veamos una película.

-Me voy a ir a la cama así que no la pongáis muy alta. E intentad acostaros a una hora razonable –habló Edward a las espaldas de las niñas, que iban escaleras abajo hacia lo que su mujer llamaba la "sala de teatro", que era más bien como una gran sala familiar con una televisión de alta definición de setenta y dos pulgadas.

Edward dejó encendida la luz de la cocina pero fue apagando las demás mientras se desplazaba por la casa. En el comedor, los sofás de piel, las sillas y las mesas con acabados de madera, habían sido apartados a un lado. Obviamente, Tiffany había estado practicando sus ejercicios de baile, lo que explicaba la alta música que había oído al llegar. A diferencia de su madre, Tiffany no era animadora. Prefería el equipo de baile del colegio. Había heredado la coordinación y el ritmo de sus dos padres pero su feroz competitividad procedía directamente de él. La gente había acusado a Tanya de ser competitiva pero no había sido tan competitiva como territorial.

Pasó junto a la entrada y el pequeño hall de su dormitorio. La casa había sido construida con armarios femeninos y masculinos pero Edward nunca se había preocupado por la ropa.

Tenía unos cuantos trajes bonitos pero prefería las prendas cien por cien algodón y por lo tanto su armario estaba prácticamente vacío. Hasta hacía un año, cuando finalmente había convencido a Tiffany de que ya era hora de donar la ropa de su madre a la Junior League, el vestuario de Tanya ocupaba todo su armario y la mitad del de él.

Las suelas de las zapatillas de Edward se hundieron en la mullida alfombra beige mientras atravesaba la habitación camino de los cajones del vestidor. La cabecera de su cama tamaño gigante descansaba entre dos grandes ventanales, cubiertos por cortinas a rayas azules y verdes. Una vez que había decidido trasladarse a la casa, había hecho enviar los muebles de la habitación de su apartamento de Denver, y había reemplazado los colores pastel que Tanya prefería por sus estampados más audaces y masculinos. El dormitorio era la única habitación de la casa que reflejaba los gustos de Edward y era una de las pocas habitaciones a las que podía entrar sin ver fotografías de su difunta esposa.

Edward se quitó los boxer, recordando que su hija tenía una invitada, y se puso unos pantalones grises de deporte. Su hija no estaba preparada para retirar las fotografías y, aunque tener los ojos verdes de Tanya siguiéndolo de un lado a otro de la casa era un poco inquietante, Tiffany encontraba consuelo en las imágenes.

Edward puso el reloj en un cajón de la cómoda. Durante los diez años que había jugado al fútbol profesional, había dado unos cuatro mil pases y recorrido más de mil yardas.

Había estado en tres pro bowls, ganado una superbowl y había sido votado MVP (MostValuable Placer. Jugador más valioso). Había sido escogido para ingresar en el Pro Football Hall of Fame dos años y se esperaba que fuese votado al primer intento. Tenía más dinero del que podría gastar en dos vidas y obtenía cada día más de las inversiones.

Era el propietario de un negocio de merchandising y entrenaba un equipo de fútbol de la escuela superior por veinticinco de los grandes al año.

Se desplazó hasta una de las ventanas y miró afuera, hacia el patio y la piscina cubierta por una cúpula replegable de plexiglás, de once por once metros y medio. No tenía auténticos motivos de queja. Su vida era sorprendentemente buena… excepto en el aspecto sexual. Tener una hija adolescente hacía muy difícil, si no directamente imposible, tener algún tipo de vida sexual. De todo lo que añoraba, y había mucho que añorar de su antigua vida, lo que más echaba de menos era el sexo.

Apretó una mano contra el frío cristal y pensó en la mujer que había visto en el aparcamiento del hospital. Pesó en su estupendo trasero y en su largo cabello castaño.

Pensó en la chica que había conocido durante su último año en la facultad y en lo loco que lo volvía con una sola mirada de esos grandes ojos chocolate suyos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había pensado en Bella Swan pero, después de tantos años, su recuerdo de ella aún era claro. Tras una vida de golpes en la cabeza, que hacían que le costara recordar algunas cosas, recordaba su pelo, sus sorprendentes ojos y no tenía el menos problema a la hora de recordar cómo era bajo sus manos y cómo se sentía bajo las de ella. No tenía problemas para recordar la primera vez que la había besado en su residencia para estudiantes ni el día que la había acariciado por encima de la ropa. Habían salido poco tiempo pero la recordaba. Supuso que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que ella hubiera sido virgen hasta la noche que lo dejó acariciarla sin ropa.

Edward pasó de largo con la mirada el patio y la casa para invitados. Bella había sido distinta de muchas formas del resto de chicas con las que había salido y eso le había encantado en ella. Dios, en su momento había pensado que podía estar enamorado.

Ahora era más viejo, y supuestamente más sabio, y seguía sin estar seguro de que fuese a saber nunca lo que aquello había significado.

* * *

**Holaaa que les pareció el capitulo**

**Y que creen? en el próximo capitulo habrá re-encuentro entre Bella y Edward no se lo pueden perder.**

**Hagamos un trato déjenme unos Reviews para inspirarme y tratare de subir el capitulo rápido.**

**Un beso **

**mary**


	5. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es de Ranchel Gibson**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

La casa era enorme. Incluso para lo estándares de Texas. Estaba hecha de estuco y piedra y tenía una cubierta de tejas rojas. Bellaimaginó que se suponía de que debía parecerse de algún modo a una villa Toscana pero tenía un ligero aire a Romano's Macaroni Grill y sintió el impulso de pedir unas gambas. O tal vez solo estaba hambrienta después de pasar la noche en el hospital.

Aparcó el coche de su hermana debajo el pórtico y luego avanzó bajo un entramado de viñas hasta un juego de pesadas puertas de madera con tiradores forjados de hierro.

Llamó al timbre y cruzó los brazos para protegerse del frío de la mañana. Había salido corriendo de casa con tanta prisa la noche anterior, que se había olvidado la chaqueta.

Desde el instante que había traspasado la verja comunitaria, había sentido cierto malestar. Apestaba a dinero y a la clase de exclusividad que nunca la habían hecho sentirse cómoda. Ella tenía éxito y había alcanzado un buen nivel de vida escribiendo pero volver a Cedar Creek le había recordado cómo había sido crecer en aquella pequeña ciudad. Crecer en la frontera entre los que tenían y los que no tenían nada.

De niña, había ido en autobús al colegio del vecindario más rico y nunca había encajado. En parte porque su familia era de clase media y en parte porque ella vivía a menudo en su propio mundo. Había hecho algunas amigas en secundaria y en la escuela superior pero les había perdido la pista después de marcharse a la UT.

Encajaba mucho mejor con las amigas que había hecho en Idaho. Sentía que encajaba mucho mejor allí que en el lugar donde había crecido y donde se había criado. Pero aquí estaba, de regreso en Texas, de pie en el porche de una mansión, fuera de lugar con su fino jersey blanco manchado de café, abrochado al frente.

Llevaba una semana en la ciudad. Siete agotadores días de ayudar a su hermana, que habían culminado con una carrera hasta el hospital la noche anterior. Al menos había podido lavarse la cara y usar el cepillo de dientes que había comprado en la tienda de regalos, antes de pasar a recoger a Carlie.

Una de las pesadas hojas de la puerta se abrió y una chica de largo pelo rubio apareció al otro lado.

-¿Eres la madre de Carlie? –preguntó arrastrando las vocales como una auténtica texana.

-Soy su tía –la niña era muy delgada y había algo vagamente familiar en ella. Algo que Bella no pudo precisar. Luego, la sensación se desvaneció. Estaba exhausta y su mente divagaba.

-Yo soy Tiffany –hizo oscilar la puerta abierta y sonrió, mostrando una aparato para los dientes-. Pasa. Estamos terminando de desayunar.

Bella dio unos pasos hacia el interior de un gran recibidor con baldosas de terracota y un medallón Marcala en el centro. Las chanclas le golpetearon los talones mientras seguía a Tiffany más allá de la entrada hasta la cocina, donde todo era de mármol, granito y acero inoxidable. El sol se filtraba a través de un ventanal de cristal enorme, formando dibujos sobre el suelo y los electrodomésticos de una marca comercial bastante habitual.

Bajo el chorro de luz blanca, Carlie estaba de pie con una cadera apoyada en la encimera. Excepto por los ojos Swan, era idéntica a su padre, William.

-¿Dónde está mamá? –preguntó Carlie y tomó un bocado de Pop Tart con azúcar glas rosa.

-Tuve que llevarla al hospital anoche.

Carlie se enderezó y tragó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún está allí? ¿Está bien?

-Tiene algo llamado preeclampsia.

-¿Qué es eso?

La misma Bella no estaba muy segura. Los médicos habían hablado mucho sobre altos niveles de proteínas y los peligros de la hipertensión pero Bella no había entendido realmente el cómo ni el por qué de ello. Solo que se trataba de algo serio. Lo explicó lo mejor que pudo.

-Es algo que pasa en la placenta y causa hipertensión –quizá-. Está bien pero los médicos dicen que tendrá que quedarse en el hospital un tiempo –había una gran posibilidad de que Vanessa tuviera que permanecer los cuatro meses restantes de embarazo en el hospital, lo que significaba que Bella iba a tener que quedarse en Texas más de lo previsto. Mucho más.

-¿El bebé está bien?

-Está bien –por ahora-. Recoge tus cosas. Te llevaré a verla.

Carlie asintió y su fino pelo oscuro le cayó sobre la mejilla. Salió de la cocina, con la Pop Tart olvidada en la mano. Belladeseó conocer mejor a su sobrina y se sintió un poco culpable por no saber bien cómo era. No había visto a Carlie desde su séptimo cumpleaños y había crecido un montón en seis años. Su cuerpo estaba madurando y había empezado a llevar un poco de maquillaje al colegio ese año. No mucho pero no transcurriría demasiado tiempo antes de que entrara en mitad de su etapa de adolescente.

-¿Eres de Fort Worth? –le preguntó Tiffany.

Bella dirigió su atención a la niña que tenía delante.

-No, soy de Idaho.

Tiffany asintió y se pasó el pelo por detrás de las orejas.

-Yo he estado en Des Moines.

Eso estaba en Iowa pero Bellano se molestó en corregir a Tiffany. Muchos adultos pensaban también que Idaho estaba en el centro oeste.

-¿Lo pasaron bien anoche? –preguntó en un esfuerzo por aportar su parte de conversación. No había estado con adolescentes desde que ella era una y no sabía muy bien de qué hablar con alguien veintidós años más joven. ¿Qué hacían las adolescentes actualmente?

-Carlie quiere hacer una prueba para el equipo de baile y yo la estoy ayudando con los ejercicios. Dos chicas fueron expulsadas después de que las pillaran en una fiesta, bebiendo cerveza del barril con los pies en alto.

Aparentemente, las adolescentes bebían cerveza de un barril con los pies en alto. Bellano había empezar a practicar esas cosas hasta la Universidad.

-Carlie bailaba en su antiguo colegio, aunque probablemente ya lo sepas.

En realidad, no lo sabía. Bellaescuchó mientras Tiffany divagaba sobre su equipo de baile y las posibilidades de que fueran a las competiciones nacionales ese año. Y cuando más hablaba, más convencida estaba Bellade que había algo familiar en esa niña. Pero ese algo no estaba claro en la cansada mente de Bella.

-No encuentro mis zapatillas de baile –dijo Carlie, caminando hacia ellas con la sudadera en una mano y la mochila colgada del hombro. Tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas húmedas, como si acabase de restregarse las palmas por la cara.

Tiffany giró sobre sus talones y salió de la cocina.

-Probablemente te las dejaste en el comedor.

Bella pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de su sobrina y siguieron a Tiffany.

-Tu madre y el bebé estarán bien. Cuando me fui del hospital, ella estaba desayunando y el bebé daba patadas –ahora ella también sentía algo pateándola.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad. Va a necesitar mucho reposo pero yo estaré cerca para ayudaros –entraron en el oscuro comedor y Bella le dio un apretón a su sobrina en los hombros antes de bajar el brazo-. Intenta no preocuparte.

-Siempre he querido un hermano pequeño –dijo Tiffany accionando un interruptor.

Delicados candelabros de hierro forjado iluminaron una gran habitación con los muebles arrinconados contra las paredes. Las grandes alfombras habían sido enrolladas dejando el centro de la habitación desnudo-. Pero mi madre y mi padre solo me tuvieron a mí –añadió.

-Yo siempre creí que sería agradable tener un hermano mayor –Bella se adentró en la habitación y echó un vistazo en busca de las zapatillas de Carlie.

En el extremo opuesto, una chimenea hecha de mármol dorado y marrón dominaba la pared. Se habían tallado columnas y cortes jaspeados en la suave piedra y, como el resto de la casa, se acercaba al exceso-. Un hermano pequeño sería muy agra… -se detuvo en mitad del comentario, boquiabierta y con el aire escapándosele de los pulmones. Sobre la chimenea, acariciada por el brillo de una iluminación especial, Tanya Denali la miraba fijamente desde un retrato a tamaño natural. Con sus fríos ojos verdes y una sonrisa, tipo "yo-soy-mejor-que-tú" que Bella reconoció.

Tiffany se situó a su lado y alzó la vista.

-Es mi mamá.

Bella movió la boca tratando de hablar pero las palabras no salieron. La impresión le golpeó el estómago, mientras un leve alfilerazo de calor se extendía desde su pecho hasta la cara. Dio un paso atrás, luego otro.

-Murió hace unos años.

Bella se detuvo. Impresión número dos. ¿Tanya está muerta?

-Lo siento –susurró a través de la obstrucción de la garganta.

-¿No es guapa? Como un ángel.

-Mmm-hmm –se las arregló para decir.

-Ahora solo estamos papá y yo.

Papá. Tiffany y Carlie iban al colegio juntas, lo que significaba que Tiffany también tenía trece años. Lo que también significaba… mierda. A causa de la impresión provocada por Tanya, se había olvidado por completo de papá.

-Carlie, tenemos que irnos. ¡Ahora!

Las dos niñas la observaron y Carlie dijo: -Necesito mis zapatillas.

-Las recogeremos en otro momento –Bella se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Puede que me las dejara abajo.

-Esperaré en el coche –dijo Bellapor encima del hombro, mientras se encaminaba hacia el vestíbulo y hacia la puerta de salida-. Esto no puede estar pasando –susurró para si misma. Sintió los dedos fríos y sacudió las manos. Se torció un tobillo con los adoquines desiguales del camino pero no permitió que algo insignificante como el dolor pinchándole la piel la detuviera-. Oh, Dios mío. No puedo creerlo –metió la directa bajo el pórtico y se encaminó hacia el Celica de Vanessa.

En uno u otro momento, cualquier mujer viva fantasea con encontrarse con un ex y hacerle lamentar haberla dejado. Bella había tenido esas fantasías. Las había tenido una o dos veces con Edward Cullen, pero siempre se había imaginado a si misma crepitantemente sexy, no hecha un asco con manchas de café en el suéter.

Sacó un juego de llaves del bolsillo de los vaqueros. Dios, déjame salir de aquí. Alzó la mirada y las llaves se le cayeron de los entumecidos dedos al ver a la impresión número tres haciendo jogging por el camino hacia ella. La luz del sol quedaba atrapada en el pelo de Edward Cullen como un halo y llevaba un par de Oakley Thump Pros sobre el puente de la nariz. El corazón le retumbó en los oídos a Bellamientras las suelas de las deportivas de él golpeaban rítmicamente los adoquines desiguales.

Bajo la sombra del pórtico, Bellase quedó helada, temerosa de respirar, mientras él subía por el camino. Edward miraba directamente al frente y, por suerte, pasó corriendo junto a ella sin verla. Pero últimamente la suerte de Bellase estaba volviendo una auténtica mierda porque, justo cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer de la vista, él giró la cabeza y la miró directamente. Sus pasos deceleraron y se detuvo. Retrocedió y una arruga surcó su frente. Durante unos interminables segundos, solo la estudió atentamente, con una mirada que Bella sintió más que vio. Su respiración era agitada y tomó aire y luego, lentamente, se llevó una mano a la sien y apagó el reducido MP3 que llevaba acoplado a la montura de las gafas. Se quitó los pequeños auriculares y deslizó las gafas de sol hasta la parte superior de su cabeza. Desde la distancia, la observó con esos oscuros ojos castaños suyos, que podían oprimirle el corazón y atenazarle el estómago. Sus cejas se fruncieron sobre la fija mirada y se alejó de la zona soleada. Con cada paso de sus deportivas, el corazón de Bella martilleó un poco más rápido en su pecho y se encontró depositando una mano sobre el maletero del coche para evitar que le flaquearan las rodillas… o desmayarse… o saltar al interior del coche y bloquear las puertas.

Después de tantos años, seguía moviéndose igual. Relajado, como si reservara la energía para algo importante, como dar un pase largo, esprintar para superar a un defensa o ejercitarse en la cama. El sudor humedecía las axilas de su camiseta azul XTERRA y desaparecía a la altura de su amplio pecho. Un par de pantalones cortos grises de deporte descansaban sobre sus caderas y caían hasta la mitad de sus poderosos muslos. Era más grande de lo que recordaba. Su mandíbula más fuerte, sus pómulos más definidos. La edad no le había robado ni un gramo de atractivo. Si acaso, era incluso más guapo de lo que recordaba. Mientras se obligaba a si misma a permanecer allí y a enfrentarse a Edward, en vez de saltar al coche y salir derrapando por su bonito camino de adoquines, se aferró a la desesperada idea de que tal vez no la reconociese.

-¿Bella? –mucho pedir para ser una idea desesperada.

-Hola –se las arregló para decir-. ¿Cómo estás, Edward?

-Sorprendido –su voz era diferente. Mas profunda. Más masculina de lo que ella recordaba pero su acento era puramente texano-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Catorce años.

Su mirada le recorrió el rostro y se posó sobre su rebelde cabello.

-Estás igual.

Él no. Estaba mejor. Más hombre.

-He venido a recoger a mi sobrina, Carlie.

-Oh –su mirada regresó hasta su cara y tras varios larguísimos segundos dijo: -Se lo diré –se volvió hacia la puerta y dio unos cuantos pasos.

-Ya sabe que estoy aquí.

Se giró de nuevo hacia ella y el sol de primera hora de la mañana se filtró por la parras, sobre su cabeza, perfilando sus ojos y el arco lleno de su boca.

-Tuve que llevar a su madre al hospital –explicó Bella-. Todavía sigue allí.

Una gota se sudor se le deslizó por la sien derecha. Levantó el brazo y se secó el lateral de la cara con la manga corta de su camiseta.

-¿La llevaste anoche?

-Sí.

Dejó caer el brazo a un lado y deslizó la mirada por las manchas de café de su jersey.

-Nada serio, espero.

-No –mintió y apretó las manos para evitar cubrirse las manchas-. Me he enterado de lo de Tanya.

Él alzó la mirada.

-Sí, se mató en un accidente de coche hace tres años.

-Siento tu pérdida –impresión número cuatro. Fue capaz de decirlo sin atragantarse.

-Gracias –Edward dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella y Bella tuvo que acordarse de respirar-. La Junior League no es lo mismo sin ella –se inclinó hacia delante y recogió las llaves que se encontraban a sus pies-. O al menos eso dicen –cuando se enderezó, quedó tan cerca de ella que su cálido aroma le acarició la nariz. En otro tiempo, habría respirado profundamente y aspirado su olor pero era un tiempo muy lejano-. No sabía que vivías en Cedar Creek –dijo.

-No, estaré aquí solo hasta que mi hermana dé a luz.

-¿Cuándo sale de cuentas?

¿Cuándo? Estaba tan cerca que Belladio un paso atrás y se golpeó contra el maletero del coche de su hermana.

-El día de San Valentín aproximadamente –respondió.

-Cuatro meses –él avanzó y la agarró por la muñeca. Deslizó la palma por el dorso de su mano y se la giró-. Es una visita larga –dijo dejándole caer las llaves en la mano.

-Sí –la mirada de Bella descendió hasta sus manos y hasta las palabras "Carpe Diem" tatuadas en llamativas letras en su antebrazo, desde el codo a la muñeca. A menos que se las hubiese hecho quitar, tenía también un par de zetas entrelazadas rodeando su bíceps izquierdo.

La pesada puerta de la casa se abrió y volvió a cerrarse detrás de Carlie y Tiffany y Bella liberó la mano de su agarre.

-Demasiado larga –las niñas avanzaron por el camino, bajo el entramado de vides, hasta la sombra de pórtico-. ¿Encontraste las zapatillas? –preguntó desviandodeliberadamente la atención hacia su sobrina.

Carlie asintió.

-Gracias, señor Cullen. Lo he pasado muy bien.

-Siento lo de tu madre –él retrocedió unos pasos y Bella se deslizó rápidamente hacia el lateral del coche-. Avísanos si hay algo que podamos hacer por vosotras –su voz profunda contenía un rastro de sonrisa cuando añadió: -Me he alegrado de volver a verte, Bella.

Bella tomó la manilla de la puerta y lo miró. Edward había curvado las comisuras de los labios pero no pudo decirle que se alegraba de volver a verlo. Aparte de la impresión de verlo después de tantos años, no sintió nada. Ni el corazón aligerándosele. Ni mariposas en el estómago o un hormigueo tras las rodillas.

-Adiós, Edward –se reunió con Carlie en el coche y rehusó mirar por el espejo retrovisor hasta que se hubieron alejado. A través del cristal vislumbró fugazmente por última vez al hombre que una vez le había roto el corazón. Lo vio pasar un brazo entorno a los hombros de su hija y dirigirse hacia la casa.

Bella devolvió su atención al camino y se incorporó a una calle. Había sido el primer hombre con el que había tenido sexo. Se había estado reservando porque pensaba que tenía que estar enamorada para hacer el amor.

-Bien –hizo un sonido de burla y alcanzó las gafas de sol. Nunca había vuelto a cometer ese error. Como había descubierto a lo largo de los últimos catorce años, a veces el mejor sexo no tiene nada que ver con el amor. A veces es una ardiente liberación de lujuria contenida. Aunque últimamente no lo sabía. La maldición había convertido su vida sexual en un infierno.

-¿Alguien ha llamado a papá?

Se llevo las gafas a la cara y miró a Carlie.

-No estoy segura –pero lo dudaba-. ¿Quieres llamarlo?

Carlie se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que me importe lo que pueda pasarnos.

Bella depositó toda su atención en Carlie, algo mucho más importante que un viejo novio, la falta de sexo o las maldiciones.

-Estoy segura de que le importa lo que os pase.

-No –Carlie sacudió la cabeza-. Pensaba que cuando se enterara de que el bebé es un niño nos pediría que volviésemos a vivir todos juntos. Pero solo le importa Stormy.

-Stormy –Bella hizo un sonido de náuseas y arrugó la nariz como si estuviese oliendo algo podrido-. Qué nombre más estúpido.

-Es una puta –Carlie observó a Bellapor el rabillo del ojo como si esperara que fuese a echarle la bronca por decir palabrotas.

-Sí. Una puta con un nombre estúpido –añadió Bella atravesando la verja e incorporándose al tráfico del mundo real, donde el aire era más fácil de respirar.

-Mamá dice que no debería odiar a nadie pero odio a Stormy.

Bella alcanzó la botella de agua que había entre los dos asientos delanteros y desenroscó el tapón. Vanessa siempre había intentado ser tan buena. La perfecta dama sureña. Y mira lo que había conseguido. Bella nunca había tratado de ser perfecta como su hermana, aunque siempre había tratado de ser amable. Considerada con los demás. Y mira lo que había conseguido ella. Tomó un largo sorbo y volvió a poner el tapón. Podía no estar sola y embarazada pero estaba sola y condenada a tener una espantosa cita tras otra.

-Yo odio montones de cosas –ser sorprendida por su ex novio encabezaba en aquel momento la lista.

-Odio los guisantes –Carlie jugueteó con la cremallera de su mochila-. Odio Cedar

Creek. Es tan pequeño.

-Cierto pero ya has hecho amigos. Tiffany parece simpática –lo que era verdad y además una sorpresa, considerando quien era su madre. Aunque Edward siempre había sido educado. A veces demasiado. Una vez, le había contado que el temor a un linebacker de 110 kilos no era nada comparado con que se le escapara un taco o ser irrespetuoso en presencia de su madre.

Me he alegrado de volver a verte, Bella–había dicho. Pero probablemente solo estaba siendo educado. Nada que le importara.

Bella había perdido su acento. Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Edward. Bueno, tal vez había perdido ese deje sureño "te voy a derretir como si fueras mantequilla" que solía derramarse de su llena boca roja pero seguía siendo condenadamente sexy. Aún tenía ese hermoso cabello y esos ojos chocolate, que te miraban perezosamente incluso cuando estaba alerta. Y todavía era atractiva en otras partes también.

Edward se secó el pelo con una toalla y luego la colgó en una barra del toallero en el baño.

Tenía media hora para llegar a su despacho en Cedar Creek High y revisar las cintas del partido de la noche anterior con los demás entrenadores. Se afeitó y se puso unos bóxer azules, unos Levi's y una sudadera del equipo técnico de los Cougars.

No había parecido muy contenta de verlo, pensó. En efecto, parecía tener una prisa enorme por marcharse. Lo que probablemente era lo mejor. No era la clase de tipo que vive en el pasado ni piensa demasiado en lo que debería o podría haber sido. No revivía sus días de gloria en la NHL ni repetía sus errores. Dios sabía que había cometido bastantes.

Edward alzó la barbilla y se afeitó bajo la mandíbula. Cuando echaba un vistazo a su pasado, lo dividía en tres partes. Antes, durante la NHL y su vida actual. Había conocido a Bella hacía unas cuantas vidas y estaba poco interesado en remontarse tanto en los recuerdos. Especialmente por una mujer que, claramente, no quería saber nada de él.

Apagó la maquinilla y la dejó en el vestidor. Estaba guapa, pensó. Tan guapa como siempre y el frontal de su suéter había resultado realmente interesante.

Su sonrisa se amplió un poco más. Obviamente, tenía frío.

-Papá –lo llamó Tiffany un segundo antes de golpear la puerta. Con su característica impaciencia, no esperó respuesta antes de asomar la cabeza-. ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

-Probablemente sobre las dos –se sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso un par de calcetines limpios. El equipo necesitaba reforzar los pases, ahora de Don iba a estar apartado el resto de la temporada. Edward conocía un montón de trucos y hacer correr a la ofensiva de los Pistol era uno de ellos. Hablaría con los demás entrenadores pero el plan de acción más sencillo sería agotar a los Pistol.

-¿Puedo invitar a unos cuantos amigos mientras estés fuera?

-Tienes que recolocar los muebles del salón mientras estoy fuera.

Los hombros de Tiffany se desplomaron.

-Papá.

Metió los pies en las Puma negras y se ató los cordones.

-Y la sala de la televisión está hecha un desastre. Hay copas y cuencos sucios por todas partes.

-Necesitamos una asistenta –dijo con un largo, largísimo suspiro, cruzando los delgados brazos sobre su delgado pecho.

Cuando Tanya estaba viva habían tenido servicio a jornada completa. Ahora tenían una asistenta una vez por semana.

-No –se puso en pie-. Necesitamos que recojas lo que ensucias.

-Si hago la limpieza, ¿podré dar una fiesta?

Edward se encaminó al vestidor y se puso el reloj en la muñeca.

-¿Cuándo y de qué tipo?

-El próximo fin de semana. Para las chicas de mi equipo de baile.

Doce chicas de trece años. Doce emotivas chicas de trece años propensas a los chillidos y al drama. El verano anterior, una de las amigas de Tiffany se había encerrado en el cuarto de baño con un teléfono móvil y le había gritado a su novio durante todo el día.

¿Qué demonios hacía una niña de trece años con novio, para empezar? Edward prefería una patada en los huevos que pasar por eso de nuevo.

-El próximo partido es el sábado en Midland. El saque inicial es a la una así que tendré que irme el viernes.

-¿Vendrá Lea? –preguntó refiriéndose a la chica del vecindario que Edward contrataba para quedarse con Tiffany cuando él tenía que salir de la ciudad.

-Bien. ¿Puedo dar la fiesta en domingo? Tú ya estarás en casa.

-Cariño –dijo con un suspiro-. Estaré cansado y tú tienes clase al día siguiente.

-Podrás dormir. Yo haré todo el trabajo –dejó caer los brazos a los lados. Era tan implacable como había sido su madre-. Y me aseguré de que todo el mundo se marcha pronto. Por favor, papá.

Edward frunció el ceño y ella lo tomó por un sí y se balanceó adelante y atrás sobre sus talones con entusiasmo.

-Si hace buen tiempo, ¿podemos hacer una barbacoa fuera? –preguntó.

-Dudo que haga tan buen tiempo –cruzó la habitación-. Pero si es así, no veo por qué no.

Tiffany juntó las palmas de las manos como si estuviera rezando y aplaudió con los dedos.

-¡Sí! ¿Puedo invitar chicos?

Edward se detuvo y bajó la mirada hasta el rostro de su hija. Nunca había mostrado interés por los chicos hasta ahora.

-No, chicos no –puso un dedo sobre su nariz-. Aún no.

-¿Por qué?

Prosiguió su camino, saliendo de la habitación y bajando hasta el vestíbulo. Porque él conocía a los chicos de trece años. Había sido uno.

-Mantente alejada de los chicos.

-Tú eres un chico.

Entró en la cocina y cogió una botella de agua del frigorífico. No quería hablar sobre chicos. Hablar sobre chicos podía derivar en el sexo y esa era una conversación que no quería tener con su pequeña. Aún no. Era demasiado joven. Unos meses antes habían tenido su primera conversación sobre sujetadores y había estado a punto de matarlo.

-Carlie, tu nueva amiga, parece simpática –dijo cambiando de tema.

-Sí y creo que es lo bastante buena para entrar en el equipo de baile.

-¿Por qué está su madre en el hospital? –desenroscó el tapón y tomó un sorbo.

-Tiene hipertensión.

Edward se lamió una gota de agua del labio. ¿Hipertensión? Obviamente debía ser más serio de lo que parecía.

-¿Hablaste con su tía?

-Es un poco rara.

Él bajó la vista hacia la botella.

-Rara, ¿cómo?

Tiffany se encogió de hombros.

-Como si tuviera mucha prisa.

Lo había notado. Alzó la mirada hacia su hija.

-¿También es de Fort Worth como Carlie y su madre?

Tiffany sacudió la cabeza.

-Dijo que era de Ohio. Des Moines, creo.

-Cariño, eso está en Iowa.

-Oh.

Lentamente, enroscó y desenroscó el tapón.

-¿Mencionó… si está casada?

No había visto ningún anillo al dejar las llaves sobre su palma pero eso no significaba nada. Por razones diversas, mucha gente casada no llevaba anillo.

-No lo dijo.

-¿Hijos?

-No lo sé –una arruga de sospecha apareció entre los ojos de Tiffany y pareció idéntica a Tanya-. ¿Por qué?

Sí. ¿Por qué? Edward encogió un hombro y tomó un sorbo de agua.

-No crees que sea mona, ¿verdad?

¿Mona? Los cachorros eran monos. Los gatitos eran monos. Bella Swan era más sexy que una fila de bailarinas de barra americana. Y considerando el tiempo que hacía que Edward no veía bailes de ningún tipo; ni sobre el colchón, ni sobre una barra, ni sobre nada, eso era mucho decir. Bajó la botella.

-Cariño, solo quiero saber cómo es la familia de Carlie –mintió prefiriendo reservarse cierta clase de pensamientos.

Tiffany sonrió.

-Mamá también hacía eso.

Sí, lo sabía. Tanya había sido bastante prepotente con las familias de la gente.

Tiffany le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Echo de menos a mamá pero te tengo a ti y no necesitamos a nadie más, ¿verdad?

Él rodeó sus delgados hombros y depositó un beso sobre su luminoso cabello rubio.

-No –respondió porque sabía que era lo que necesitaba oír. Ninguna mujer de pelo castaño, ojos color chocolate e interesantes puntos en el suéter

* * *

**Hola chicas estoy super emocionada por esta adpatacion y por el recibimiento que le han dado.**

**Que les pareció el re-encuentro entre Bella y Edward?**

**No podía esperar para subir el capitulo sus reviews han sido muy importantes para mi de hecho gracias a ellos me anime mas para adaptar rápido.**

**De hecho estoy tan contenta que estoy pensando adaptar otra pero para eso necesito su ayuda me gustaría que me dijeran que tipo de novela les gustaría**

**En el próximo capitulo Bella tendrá una cita que hará Edward?**

**Bueno les mando un beso y nos vemos mañana**

**Mary**


	6. capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer es una lastima que Edward Cullen tenga dueño , Y la historia es de Ranchel Gibson**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

-William llamó finalmente –anunció Vanessa cuando Bella entró en la habitación del hospital el lunes por la tarde.

Bella puso un jarrón de margaritas blancas y claveles azules y una bolsa de ositos Gummi en un estante cerca de la cama.

-Le ha costado lo suyo –dijo, arreglando las flores. Tenía pelo de la nuca todavía húmedo tras la ducha y se había puesto un suéter negro de canalé Van Dutch y unos vaqueros Lucky, al terminar de correr sus ochos kilómetros diarios.

Se volvió para mirar a su hermana, que estaba recostada y ataviada con un camisón blanco, con ribetes de encaje en el cuello y los puños. Parecía Nicole Kidman con su brillante pelo rubio recogido en un suave moño en la nuca, lacio y perfectamente arreglado. Parecía delicada y bella… excepto por la pequeñas líneas de cansancio en los extremos de los ojos y la hinchazón de las manos y la cara. Ambos eran síntomas de la toxemia, junto a la irritabilidad producida por el dolor de cabeza, que le causaba la hipertensión.

-¿Qué dijo? –replicó

-Quería saber si había algo que pudiera hacer por mí. Le dije que solo una cosa – Vanessa apoyó las manos en su redondeado abdomen y Bella esperó que su hermana no hubiese hecho algo tan patético como humillarse y suplicar. Bella lo habría llamado hijo de puta y habría colgado. Vanessa probablemente no hubiese dicho hijo de puta en su vida. Siempre había estado demasiado ocupada tratando de ser una dama.

-¿Cuál? –cogió una taza dorada de plástico con una mano y la jarra de agua fría a juego con la otra.

-Bueno… le dije que se fuera a ***#.,/.*** a su madre.

Bella jadeó y sus manos de detuvieron. El pitorro de la jarra a escasos centímetros de la taza. La mujer que estaba ante ella parecía Vanessa pero un alíen debía haberse apoderado del cuerpo de su hermana. Vanessa nunca usaría un taco como ese.

-Sé que es vulgar y mal educado pero llevaba mucho tiempo queriéndolo decir –deslizó las manos en círculos por su abdomen como si estuviera acariciando al bebé

-. Que te jodan, William.

Una mujer con una bata rosa rizada pasó ante la puerta abierta empujando el pie de un gotero y Bella se las arregló recuperarse lo bastante como para servir el agua. Puso la jarra y la taza en la bandeja y luego colocó una mano sobre la frente de Vanessa. Bella no recordaba si los médicos habían mencionado la fiebre como uno de los síntomas de la preeclampsia pero, definitivamente, estaba pasando algo raro.

-Estoy bien –Vanessa levantó la vista hacia Bella y le apartó el brazo-. Bueno, excepto por el riesgo de la hipertensión, el dolor de cabeza y la hinchazón.

-Encontré tu Handycam (cámara de vídeo) en una caja junto al ordenador –dijo Bella, haciendo un esfuerzo por apartar la mente de su hermana de los problemas. Tomó asiento en la cama junto a la cadera de Vanessa y deslizó el zapato de cuero negro hasta el dedo gordo del pie, dejando que oscilase tras su rodilla-. La batería está cargada y lista para grabar a Carlie durante las pruebas de acceso para el equipo de baile.

-Me gustaría poder estar allí.

-En cuanto acaEriclas pruebas, vendré para acá y las veremos juntas.

-Carlie está pasando por un mal momento. Primero lo de su padre y ahora esto – Vanessa se apretó las manos y las dejó caer a los lados. Demasiado para tratar de mantener la mente alejada de los problemas-. La hice dejar su casa y a sus amigos y ahora…

Tenía que vivir con una tía a la que ni siquiera conocía, pensó Bella.

-Está haciendo amigos en el colegio. Tiffany parece una chica simpática.

-Eso espero. Carlie necesita buenos amigos. Conociste al padre de Tiffany el sábado, ¿no?

Había conocido al padre de Tiffany un poco antes del sábado.

-Sí.

-¿Qué piensas sobre él?

Durante los últimos días, había intentado no pensar en él. En su aspecto sexy y sudoroso, caminando hacia ella, con pasos lentos y fluidos.

-Parecía agradable –se encogió de hombros-. ¿Por qué?

-Carlie dijo que es el entrenador de la escuela superior de Cedar Creek y que antes era futbolista profesional. No recordaba en qué equipo había jugado pero dijo que Tiffany le enseñó los posters, los bobble heads (figuritas con un cabezón enorme sobre un pedestal) y las camisetas de fútbol de las vitrinas

–Vanessa apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada y suspiró-. Supongo que es agradable pero me gusta conocer a los padres de los amigos de Carlie para asegurarme de no son demasiado permisivos –una pequeña arruga se formó entre sus cansados ojos azules-. Hace un año tuvimos problemas cuando se hizo amiga de una niña que no tenía toque de queda, vestía como Britney Spears y estaba madurando demasiado deprisa. De repente, Carlie quiso llevar minifalda y un tanga debajo.

-Mantendré abiertos los ojos y los oídos pero no creo que tengas que preocuparte por Tiffany.

-Carlie dice que su madre no vive en la casa y parece que su padre está realmente ocupado.

¿Ocupado con el trabajo o con las mujeres? –se preguntó. Pensó en el horroroso retrato de Tanya a tamaño natural y supuso que cualquier mujer con dignidad saldría huyendo si tuviera que soportar a la esposa muerta de su novio deslumbrándola todo el tiempo.

-Su madre murió hace unos años.

-Oh, pobrecita.

-Puede que recuerdes a Tanya Denali.

Vanessa cerró los ojos y reflexionó un momento.

-¿No es la que solía torturarte con tu pelo?

Entre otras cosas.

-Sí, esa era la madre de Tiffany.

Los ojos de Vanessa se abrieron y su mirada buscó la de Bella.

-¿Bromeas?

-No.

Vanessa alcanzó los ositos Gummi y abrió la bolsa.

-Qué pequeño es el mundo.

No tenía ni idea.

-Me siento tan impotente. Ni siquiera puedo vigilar a mi hija –se llevó un osito rojo a la boca-. Y con todo lo que pasó con William no he comprado nada para el bebé –se restregó el estómago-. Pobrecito.

Para una maníaca del control tipo A, como Vanessa, estar confinada en la cama tenía que ser el infierno.

-Carlie y yo preparemos las cosas para el bebé. Será divertido –en cuanto Vanessa tuviese el bebé y todo volviese a estar bien, Bella se marcharía. De vuelta a su propia casa y a su vida, con sus amigas.

-Estupendo –Vanessa depositó la bolsa de ositos Gummi sobre la bandeja-. El bebé se está moviendo –contar las patadas y prestar atención a los movimientos era importante en un embarazo con preeclampsia-. Dame tu mano –agarró a Bella por la muñeca y se colocó su palma en el lado derecho del abdomen.

-No noto nada.

-Shhh… ahí. ¿Has notado eso?

Bella sacudió la cabeza. El día anterior tampoco había notado nada. Ni el anterior.

Un momento después, Vanessa la soltó.

-Supongo que se ha vuelto a dormir –señaló la mesita de noche-. Coge un trozo de papel y un lápiz y anota todo lo que te diga.

Una hora más tarde, Bella tenía una lista de tres páginas con lo que el bebé necesitaba, así como otra lista de comportamientos apropiados, actividades y programas de televisión para Carlie. Básicamente, todo lo paranormal estaba prohibido. Lo que significaba que Bella tendría que ponerse al corriente de sus programas favoritos una vez que Carlie se hubiese acostado.

Bella se metió la lista en el bolso, saltó al coche de Vanessa y se dirigió al instituto de secundaria Sterling Park. Nada más entrar al viejo gimnasio, la asaltaron dos sensaciones: era más pequeño de lo que recordaba y olía exactamente igual. A suelo de parqué y pelotas de goma. Un potro rojo y negro se alzaba en el centro, sobre el suelo, y en el extremo más alejado, Carlie y una docena aproximada de chicas desplegaban y se ataban las zapatillas de baile. Carlie se había recogido el pelo atrás, en una cola de caballo atada con una cinta roja y blanca. Bella le dirigió a su sobrina un entusiasta saludo pero Carlie no debió verla porque le dio la espalda. Bella se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la tribuna para sentarse en la tercera fila. Justo debajo de donde se encontraba, cuatro profesores y tres estudiantes constituían la mesa del jurado. Una de las estudiantes era Tiffany Cullen, que llevaba el pelo recogido con una pinza y un lápiz en la mano.

Apenas unas semanas antes, Bella no habría podido imaginarse que se vería a si misma sentada el su viejo gimnasio de secundaria. Escribía acerca de lo extraño y lo improbable pero nunca habría imaginado que un día vería a su sobrina haciendo una prueba de baile para el equipo dirigido por la hija de Tanya y Edward. Ni en un millón de años luz.

Dejó la Handycam cerca y apoyó los codos en el banco de atrás para estirarse mientras esperaba. De hecho, ni siquiera se veía a si misma como madre provisional de una niña de trece años. No sabía nada sobre niños. No había sido responsable de otra vida desde que Steve, su camaleón, murió de viejo hacía cinco años. Y los adolescentes requerían algo más que agua templada, un área limpia para tomar el sol y unos cuantos grillos.

Aunque Bella aún no había descubierto lo que Carlie necesitaba. Carlie odiaba el pollo por era "venoso". Odiaba la ensalada porque la lechuga sabía "sucia". Y odiaba los plátanos por estaban "blandos", incluso cuando no lo estaban.

Bella vivía sola desde los dieciocho años y no cocinaba demasiado. Normalmente encargaba un de filete o pollo George Foreman y hacía una ensalada. Algo rápido y fácil pero Carlie quería cosas elaboradas como espaguetis o enchiladas. O mejor aún, comida basura. Cuando Bella le había explicado que no podían ir a McDonald's o Taco Bell todos los días porque era una comida poco saludable y estaba llena de colesterol, Carlie la había mirada y le había dicho: -Eso es gay –como Bella había descubierto en seguida, cualquier cosa que a Carlie no le gustase o no quisiera oír, era "gay". Bella podría haber señalado que decir que todo era "gay" no era demasiado políticamente correcto pero supuso que Carlie se limitaría mirarla como si fuera vieja y estúpida. Y "gay".

Una chica vestida de spandex negro se situó en mitad del gimnasio, echó la cabeza atrás y esperó. Tras unos cuantos segundos, "Get Ready 4 This" atronó desde el reproductor de CD que estaba situado ante la mesa del jurado. La chica empezó a bailar y no era tanto que fuese mala como que no era demasiado buena. La segunda chica estuvo un poco mejor pero, desgraciadamente, las puertas chirriantes de gimnasio se abrieron y se cerraron tres veces durante la actuación, instando a unos de los jueces a hacer un cartel y colgarlo en el exterior. Después de eso, la gente pasó directamente a los vestuarios.

Media docena de chicas bailaron antes de que le llegara el turno a Carlie. Puso su CD en el reproductor y esperó hasta que sonaron los primeros acordes de "Since U Been Gone" de Kelly Clarkson. Bella se puso en pie y observó a su sobrina a través de la pantalla de la Handycam. Carlie había mencionado que había ido a clases de baile desde que estaba en cuarto. Bella, que también había tomado clases de baile a lo largo de su vida, reconoció el talento natural. Cuando Carlie acabó, dio unos cuantos gritos de ánimo y se metió dos dedos en la boca para silbar. Probablemente acabase de comportarse de un modo realmente "gay" a ojos de Carlie, pero se sentía demasiado agitada y orgullosa como para no hacer un poco de ruido.

Varias chicas más bailaron después de Carlie y, cuando por fin acabaron todas la prueba, eran más de las seis. Bella metió la Handycam en la bolsa que llevaba al hombro y bajó de la tribuna. Luego, se dirigió a donde las chicas se habían reunido, a unos cuantos metros de la mesa del jurado.

-Estuviste impresionante –le dijo a Carlie cuando su sobrina se separó un poco de las otras chicas.

Carlie sacudió la cabeza.

-Me equivoqué dos veces.

-No lo noté –bajó la voz y añadió-. Estuviste mucho mejor que las demás.

Carlie trató sin éxito de ocultar su sonrisa. La primera sonrisa genuina que Bella había visto en el rostro de su sobrina.

-Eso espero. Unas cuantas de las chicas son buenas.

-Coge tus cosas e iremos al hospital a enseñarle a tu madre el buen trabajo que has hecho.

Carlie señaló por encima del hombro izquierdo de Bella.

-Tenemos que esperar hasta que anuncien a las ganadoras.

Bella se volvió hacia la mesa de los jueces, próxima a ellas. Habían juntado las cabezas y hablaban en voz baja.

-¿Van a anunciar a las ganadoras ahora?

-Sí.

Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron estrepitosamente, provocando que todo el mundo se girase mientras Edward Cullen entraba, trayendo consigo los últimos vestigios de la puesta de sol. Aparentemente, no se había molestado en leer la nota de advertencia de la puerta. La puerta se cerró ruidosamente tras él, que se detuvo justo al otro lado para echar un vistazo. Llevaba una sudadera Nike con capucha y unos Levi's descoloridos.

Un silbato le colgaba del cuello y la visera curva de su gorra le ensombrecía la cara y le ocultaba los ojos. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con un aspecto intimidante y enorme, allí en pie, enmarcando la puerta y mirando fijamente. Luego, dejó caer los brazos a los lados y, aunque no podía verle los ojos, supo que había detenido su mirada sobre ella.

Puso sentirla deslizándose arriba y abajo por su cuerpo, acariciando aquí y deteniéndose allá.

-Eh, papá –lo llamó Tiffany.

Se quitó la gorra y cruzó el gimnasio en dirección a la mesa del jurado. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo mientras se aproximaba con su calma habitual. No había hecho más que mirarla y Bella se preguntó si habría imaginado esa sensación de sentir toda su atención sobre ella. Se preguntó si la habría mirado, incluso.

Edward se detuvo junto a Tiffany y dejó la gorra sobre la mesa.

-¿Has acabado ya, bichito?

-Sí.

Una de las profesoras alzó la mirada.

-Hola, entrenador E. ¿Cómo estás?

-No puedo quejarme, Mary Jo –las comisuras de su boca se elevaron en una sonrisa que rezumaba encanto de chico sureño-. Tú estás muy guapa –le dijo a la mujer con edad suficiente para ser su madre-. ¿Te has hecho algo en el pelo?

-Estuve en el Clip and Snip –dijo ella con una risita tonta.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y desvió la atención hacia su sobrina.

-Creo que tenemos que celebrarlo. Vayamos al McDonald's a la vuelta del hospital.

Una arruga frunció la impecable frente de Carlie.

-No sabes si vamos a ganar o no.

-No importa. Hiciste un buen trabajo y diste lo mejor de ti misma. Eso es lo que cuenta –dijo, mientras una pequeña multitud se congregaba bajo la tribuna esperando a los jueces. Muchos dijeron "eh" o "entrenador E". La mayoría mujeres.

-Voy con las otras chicas –dijo Carlie, abandonando a Bella y desplazándose unos pasos.

-Bella Swan. Pensaba que eras tú.

Bella se giró para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que estarían a su altura si ella no llevase siete centímetros de tacón.

-¿Eric Yorkie?

-Sí, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien –le dio un ligero abrazo y luego retrocedió para observarlo. En el colegio, Eric había sido un idiota socialmente inadaptado y ambos pertenecían al mismo club de teatro. Ella había sido Ariel en La Tempestad y él interpretaba a Prospero. Había sido flacucho y llevaba ortodoncia pero se había rellenado y tenía unos dientes estupendos.

Aún era pálido, con el pelo negro, pero se había convertido en un tipo atractivo. No tanto como el hombre que estaba de pie directamente detrás de él, acaparando la atención de todas las mujeres del gimnasio pero, en realidad, había pocos hombres que fuesen más atractivos que Edward Cullen.

-Me alegro de verte –le dijo con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Solo vivir. Enseño matemáticas en el Sterlin' Park.

Un profesor de matemáticas. Edward observó a Bella por encima del hombro del profesor.

Seguramente no viese nada ni remotamente atractivo en un tipo con protector para el bolsillo.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo tú? –le preguntó el profesor de matemáticas.

Edward también quería saberlo.

-Escribo novelas de ciencia ficción y fantasía.

-Wow. ¿Las has publicado?

-Sí, tengo diez libros publicados, acabo de terminar el undécimo y voy a empezar el siguiente –su mirada pasó de largo por encima del pelo negro del profesor y se encontró con la de Edward. No estaba demasiado sorprendido de que escribiese novelas fantásticas.

Había mostrado interés por las hadas, duendes, druidas y otras mierdas raras cuando la conoció. Tampoco estaba demasiado sorprendido de que fuese una autora publicada.

Era una de las chicas más brillantes que había conocido.

-¿Publicas con tu propio nombre?.

-Sí.

-Eh, Edward –lo saludó Lauren Mallory, caminando hacia él. Lauren había sido una buena amiga de Tanya y era miembro de la Junior League.

-Hola, Lauren –se detuvo frente a él y Edward miró por encima de su enorme pelo rubio y devolvió su atención a Bella. La había descubierto al segundo de entrar en el gimnasio. Y había advertido su trasero bajo los vaqueros ajustados. No solo había sido brillante, sino que siempre había tenido un estupendo trasero. Aún lo tenía.

-¿Te llegó la invitación para la noche Ericéfica de las Million Stars? –le preguntó Lauren.

-Sí pero no estoy relacionado con nadie de la Junior League ahora mismo –al igual que el año anterior y hacía dos años.

-Oh, bien –Lauren se aproximó un poco más y puso una mano sobre su brazo-. Todos queríamos mucho a Tanya y te consideramos parte de la familia League.

Extraoficialmente, claro.

-Claro –mientras se iba por las ramas, Edward desconectó y se centró en la conversación que tenía lugar unos metros más allá. Era mucho más interesante que fingir estar interesado en la Junior League. Escuchar a escondidas era de mala educación. Su madre siempre se lo decía pero, personalmente, le importaba una mierda.

-Te aseguro que estás genial –dijo el profesor de matemáticas. Y Edward prácticamente pudo oírlo babear.

-Gracias, Eric. Corro ocho kilómetros diarios.

-Yo también salgo a correr de vez en cuando –dijo el idiota, en lo que Edward supuso que era una chorrada-. Podríamos quedar y ponernos al día.

Bella vaciló y Edward pensó que iba a rechazarlo. En cambio, empujó su cabello por encima de un hombro y sonrió.

-Me encantaría, Eric–le dio su número de teléfono y el tipo bajito lo memorizó en su teléfono móvil.

-¿Puedo pedir la atención de todo el mundo? –solicitó Tiffany poniéndose en pie sobre su silla-. Me gustaría daros las gracias por venir esta tarde y hacer la prueba para acceder a las Stallionettes –bajó la mirada hacia sus notas-. Ha sido una decisión realmente difícil pero queremos dar la bienvenida a Lisa Ray Durke y Carlie Morgan al equipo.

Aplausos y unos cuantos gritos de alegría acompañaron al anuncio. Algunas otras chicas rompieron a llorar y se apoyaron en sus compañeras. Edward vio la sonrisa de Bella asomar a sus ojos, mientras volvía la mirada desde el profesor de matemáticas hasta su sobrina.

-Oh, vaya –Lauren dejó caer la mano-. Roseanna no lo ha conseguido –dijo refiriéndose a su hija-. Perdóname, estará devastada.

Evidentemente, Roseanna era una de las chicas que se había puesto a llorar. Edward no entendía por qué las chicas eran tan emotivas para todo y por qué tenían que mostrar sus emociones en público. No entrar en el equipo de baile no era como perder el campeonato estatal o un partido de la bowl, por el amor de Dios. No era tan condenadamente traumático.

-Hola, papá.

Edward apartó la mirada de Bella y su sobrina para posarla en su hija.

-¿Estás lista para irnos?

-Solo un segundo. Tengo que hablar con Carlie y Lisa Ray primero.

-No te tomes toda la noche –dijo volviendo a ponerse la gorra. Se sentó en el borde de la mesa del jurado mientras el gimnasio empezaba a vaciarse. Calculó que había esperado unos cinco minutos cuando Tiffany, Carlie y Bella se reunieron con él.

-Enhorabuena, Carlie –dijo enderezándose en toda su estatura-. Supongo que esto significa que te volveremos a ver por casa practicando.

-Oh, sí –contestó Tiffany por la otra niña. Mientras los cuatro recorrían el gimnasio, añadió: -Carlie va a tener que aprender los bailes realmente deprisa. Nuestra próxima competición es en pocas semanas.

-Estaré lista –le aseguró Carlie.

Los tacones de los zapatos de Bella repiquetearon sobre el suelo de parqué y el sensual sonido le llenó la mente de ideas.

-Voy a hacer una barbacoa el domingo para todas las chicas –anunció Tiffany-. Tienes que venir, Carlie. Será divertido.

Carlie miró a Bella por encima de su hombro.

-¿Puedo?

-Le preguntaremos a tu madre pero no veo por qué no.

Edward les abrió la puerta a las dos niñas y mientras Bella pasaba se oyó a si mismo decir: -Deberías venir tú también –no había pretendido invitarla. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuese una buena idea. No, rectificó. Estaba seguro. No era una buena idea.

Ella se detuvo, con los rizos sobre los hombros, a pocos centímetros de su pecho. Fijó los ojos en los suyos.

-Creo que no. Debería sentirse aliviado. Por algún motivo no fue así.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-¿De?

Estaba guapa y olía aún mejor, y él respondió: -De alrededor de una docena de niñas de trece años corriendo, gritando, soltando risitas y poniendo música espantosa a todo volumen.

Ella casi sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza y daba un paso hacia el exterior.

-Estoy ocupada.

-¿Con el pelinegro? –la siguió y la puerta se cerró tras él. Si no se conociese a si mismo, pensaría que había sonado celoso. Lo que era ridículo. Incluso aunque estuviera interesado en hacer algo con Bella, lo que no era el caso, no podía estar celoso de un profesor de matemáticas pelinegro.

-Puede –ella rebuscó en su bolso y saco un juego de llaves-. Será agradable ponerme al día con Eric. Después de la semana que he pasado, necesito un poco de diversión.

-¿Diversión? –tomó la visera de su gorra, la echó hacia atrás y la volvió a poner en el mismo sitio-. Imposible.

Ella se detuvo y alzó la vista para mirarlo.

-No es que me importe mucho pero, ¿por qué?

-Lo llenarás de moratones.

-Voy a hablar con él –frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza-. No a pegarle.

Evidentemente, estaban hablando de dos clases distintas de diversión.

-Eh, E –lo saludó el entrenador de fútbol de secundaria cuando se aproximaron-. Un buen partido el del fin de semana pasado. Lástima lo de Don.

Bella alzó la mirada hacia Edward y hacia las sombras que la gorra creaba en su cara. E.

Lo habían llamado así también en la UT. Oírlo despertó una inundación de recuerdos.

Recuerdos de su sonrisa y de su risa. Del tacto de su mano en la parte baja de la espalda.

-¿Cómo va el chico? –preguntó el entrenador de secundaria.

-He hablado con los médicos en Lubbock esta mañana. Va bien.

Bella dio un paso atrás.

-Disculpame –dijo rodeando a Edward para dirigirse al aparcamiento. Recordó la EC tatuada entorno a su brazo. La última vez que la había visto estaban desnudos y ella había recorrido su cuerpo duro con las manos y la boca.

-Bella –la llamó.

Una brisa fría le empujó algunos mechones contra la cara mientras se volvía para mirarlo por encima del hombro.

-Nos vemos.

Ella no contestó. Se limitó a seguir avanzando. Obviamente, iba a encontrarse con Edward ahora que Carlie pasaría mucho tiempo con Tiffany. Sería educada pero eso es todo.

No iba a permitirse sentir nada por él nunca más. No lo amaba y no estaba interesada en despertar los recuerdos. Tampoco lo odiaba aunque no estaba interesada en que fueran amigos.

Carlie y ella recorrieron el breve trayecto hasta el hospital en unos diez minutos y le enseñaron a Vanessa la grabación de la prueba. Después, fueron al McDonald's y Bella pidió una ensalada y Carlie se puso morada con un cuarto de libra con queso, patatas fritas y Coca-Cola. Cuando volvieron a casa, Carlie hizo los deberes mientras Bella hacía la colada.

A lo largo de los siguientes días, la vida de Bella se estabilizó un poco y entró en una rutina. Se levantaba por las mañanas, llevaba a Carlie al colegio y luego corría ocho kilómetros. Visitaba a su hermana en el hospital y escuchaba las últimas noticias sobre los progresos de Vanessa y el bebé. Vanessa añadía líneas a la lista de cosas pendientes que hacer y Bella recorría la ciudad reduciéndola lo mejor que podía. Hacia el mediodía, volvía a casa para trabajar en el comienzo de su siguiente libro: un escenario futurista en un universo paralelo. Durante sus pausas en la escritura se comunicaba con sus amigas de Boise vía e-mail. Había conocido a las tres escritoras unos años atrás, mientras asistían a una conferencia en la misma librería. Las cosas que tenían en común –fechas límite, bloqueo mental y espantosas relaciones- las había convertido rápidamente en amigas. Y aunque, en la actualidad, Bella era la única que seguía sufriendo con las relaciones, todavía eran grandes amigas. En cuanto Vanessa tuviera el bebé y todo volviese a estar bien, Bella no tardaría en volver a casa para verlas en persona.

Para cuando llegó el sábado, Bella estaba lista para tomarse un respiro. Eric Yorkie había llamado durante la semana para decirle que la recogería sobre las siete para llevarla a cenar. Carlie iba a hacer de canguro para la niña de cinco años del unifamiliar de al lado y, para una posible emergencia, Bella le programó su número en el móvil.

Una hora antes de que Eric la recogiera, escogió un vestido rojo de manga larga y unos zapatos de tacón rojo brillante del armario de Vanessa. No se tomó molestias con la ropa interior. De todas formas, no había traído nada bonito en la maleta. Incluso aunque la cita fuese realmente bien y descubriera que sentía una sorprendente atracción por Eric, tenía que estar en casa para cuando Carlie volviera a las once.

Durante el aperitivo, Eric le habló sobre su divorcio y sobre su hija de dos años. Le hizo preguntas sobre su vida y pareció realmente interesado. Se rieron juntos de las anécdotas del colegio. Pero, para cuando Eric pidió la cuenta, Bella ya sabía que no iba a pasar nada más. Nunca. Era muy agradable pero Bella no sentía ningún deseo de desnudarse para él, lo que era una pena porque la cita estaba yendo sorprendentemente bien. Tan bien que empezó a preguntarse si la maldición estaría rota.

Hacia las diez, regresaron a casa y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

-¿Cuándo puedo volver a verte? –preguntó él.

No le importaba considerar a Eric un amigo.

-No lo sé –Bella rebuscó las llaves en el bolso-. Estoy muy ocupada con mi hermana y no tengo demasiado tiempo libre. Llámame y tal vez podamos quedar para tomar un café.

-Oh, eres una de esas.

¿Una de esas?

-Crees que eres demasiado buena para mí. Piensas que porque enseño matemáticas no soy divertido. Piensas que me conformaré con una cita rápida para tomar un café.

-Eric, mi hermana está en el hospital y tengo que cuidar de mi sobrina –dijo con un suspiro-. No tengo demasiado tiempo para otra clase de citas.

-Seguro que no. Apuesto a que si estuviera forrado, encontrarías el tiempo. Si fuera uno de esos tipos que eran populares en el colegio te morirías por salir conmigo.

Bella lo miró y fue incapaz de enfadarse. No era culpa suya haberse convertido en un gilipollas. Era de ella. Aún estaba maldita.

* * *

**Hola chicas y chicos mil gracias por seguir conmigo y colocar nuevas alertas**

**Que les pareció el capitulo? les diré un secreto Bella también tiene un tatuaje **

**Saben estoy tratando de adelantar capítulos por que uno de los mas interesantes es el 11 por ese, pues por que volvemos a ver a Tanya y... ya verán ñaca ñaca**

**Besos **

**Mary**


	7. Capitulo 5

**_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia no es mia es de Ranchel Gibson**

**Hoooola como ven doble actualización felices? HAGANME A MI MAS FELIZ con un solo comentario **

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

A unos doscientos cincuenta kilómetros al oeste de Cedar Creek, Edward estaba empezando a preguntarse a si mismo si estaba maldito también. Maldito con una defensa que vacilaba en las jugadas y no era capaz de dejar atrás cierta línea ofensiva para dar vía libre al quarterback.

Él y sus ayudantes estaba de pie, en el interior del vestuario de los visitantes en el estadio Grande Communications de Midland, rodeados del repiqueteo de las botellas de Tylenol, la estática de las cintas, el olor a hierba, a sudor y a frustración. Tras la primera mitad del partido contra Midland, los Cougars iban perdiendo por catorce puntos.

Edward cruzo los brazos por encima de su chaqueta de fútbol verde oscuro de los Cougars, mientras Joe Brunner, el entrenador de los defensas, dibujaba un diagrama de la zona de carga con un rotulador.

-¡Maldita sea! Hemos pasado toda la semana viendo grabaciones de los Bulldogs –dijo Joe dibujando x y oes en la pizarra-. Sabíamos al salir a ese campo que juegan en su área mejor que cualquier equipo al que nos hayamos enfrentado este año. Su jodido quarterback está relajado, con las manos en los bolsillos, lanzando balones a nuestro punto débil y vosotros no sois capaces de cargar contra él – Joe dibujó rayas y flechas desde los linebackers a las oes y continuó.

A Edward le gustaba Joe. Respetaba sus conocimientos, su dedicación y su instinto. Joe había jugado de cornerback en Cedar Creek y más tarde para Virginia Tech en los noventa. Nadie amaba el fútbol más que Joe Brunner pero tenía un problema que le había impedido ser el entrenador principal. Se volvía loco bajo presión. Justo como si lo hubieran partido en dos con un hacha y saliese una parte oculta de él, empezaba a escupir y a dar vueltas como un demonio. La labor del entrenador era enfriar la mente de los chicos y devolverla al partido pero eso resultaba imposible cuando los cincuenta y tres jugadores que tenías delante se esforzaban para no echarse a reír.

Edward esperó a un lado con el entrenador ofensivo y observó asegurándose de que Joe no enloqueciera. Se interpondría si era necesario, aunque era un alivio comprobar que solo había dos venas latiendo en la frente de Joe. Edward había sido quarterback la mayor parte de su vida, no entrenador, pero había jugado para algunos de los mejores entrenadores y también de los peores. Había dirigido equipos hasta ganar campeonatos y conocía la diferencia entre ser severo y largar una perorata. Sabía que nos jugadores se dejarían las sangre en el campo por alguien a quien respetasen y que los respetase. Un buen entrenador inspiraba esa clase de respeto.

Cuando Joe hubo acabado, Edward avanzó al frente hacia la pizarra.

-Todos sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer –dijo-. Salgan ahí afuera y hagan que esos chicos de Midland lamenten haber aparecido hoy –señaló los extremos defensivos-. Si los bloquean, quiero poder oírlo desde donde estoy, y no quiero volver a ver cómo los detiene ninguno de esos finolis. Rodeen a esos tíos y corran como si tuvieran el trasero en llamas. Vayan detrás de ese quarterback y obligenlo a lanzar antes de que esté preparado –se echó hacia atrás la gorra de fútbol y observó al equipo a su alrededor-. Señores, la primera parte de ese partido es historia. No hay nada que podamos hacer por arreglarla.

Dejémosla atrás. La semana pasada, cuando perdimos a Don, todo el mundo empezó a decir que estábamos acabados. Pero yo no lo creo. Un solo jugador no hace grande a un equipo. Es vuestro trabajo salir ahí y demostrar que tenéis los cojones y el corazón necesarios para darle la vuelta al partido. Sé que podéis hacerlo. La batalla no ha acabado todavía esta noche. No estamos acabados. Solo perdemos por catorce puntos, demostrad que todos sois unos ganadores –los miró uno a uno a la cara-. Quiero oíros: corazón, agallas, gloria.

-¡Corazón, agallas, gloria! –gritó el equipo, mientras se empezaban a poner los cascos.

-¡Ahora salid ahí y pateadles el culo a esos Bulldog!

Edward y el resto de entrenadores siguieron al equipo, con el sonido de los tacos rebotando en las paredes de cemento. Los Cougars salieron corriendo al campo mientras la banda de música de Cedar Creek tocaba el himno de batalla del colegio. Los jugadores se dieron topetazos en el pecho, los cascos y los puños, y en la segunda parte del partido, la defensa logró finalmente romper la línea ofensiva de Midland y neutralizar a su quarterback. Los Cougars acortaron distancias en el marcador y en los últimos segundos del partido marcaron un gol desde la línea de treinta y siete yardas que los hizo ganarpor tres puntos.

Mientras retiraba a sus chicos del campo, Edward pensó en los errores que habían cometido durante la primera parte. El próximo partido era el viernes por la noche contra Amarillo en Lubbock y los Sandies tenían la defensa más fuerte de todos los equipos contra los que habían jugado hasta el momento. Si los Cougars jugaban contra ellos como contra Midland, les servirían el culo en bandeja y desaparecerían sus posibilidades de llegar a la final de campeonato estatal.

Tras el partido, cerca de una docena de autobuses esperaban a ser ocupados por los jugadores, las animadoras, la banda y el cuerpo técnico del equipo, así como sponsors y estudiantes de Cedar Creek. Edward había ido a Midland en su Escalade, prefiriendo la comodidad y la rapidez del Cadillac al autobús.

Normalmente, Tiffany iba a los partidos, pero no cuando tenían que viajar.

Llegó a casa en dos horas y media y se metió en la cama a la 1 de la madrugada. Nunca había entrenamiento los domingos y había planeado aprovechar para dormir. Tiffany tenía otros planes.

-Papá –dijo sacudiéndole el hombro.

Él abrió los ojos con dificultad.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las nueve.

-Será mejor que sea una emergencia.

-Lo es. Tenemos que comprar las cosas para la fiesta.

-¿Qué fiesta?

-Mi fiesta para el equipo de baile. Es hoy. ¿Lo habías olvidado?

Durante unas cuantas benditas horas había olvidado que su casa sería invadida por una docena de niñas gritonas de trece años.

-Cristo crucificado –gimió.

-No blasfemes –le dijo su hija de trece años, sonando parecidísima a su madre.

-Lo siento.

-Levántate. Tenemos que comprar hamburguesas y cosas para hacer la barbacoa en el exterior. Dijiste que podíamos, ¿te acuerdas?

-¿Por qué no os quedáis sentaditas y quietas viendo la televisión?

-Papá, eres tan divertido –rió Tiffany-. He puesto la calefacción en la piscina y les he dicho a las chicas que se trajeran el bañador, si querían. Supongo que podemos arrastrar todas esas enormes estufas desde la casa de invitados hasta la terraza de abajo. O quizá podríamos vaciar la sala de juegos y poner allí unas mesas para después del baño. ¿Qué te parece, papá?

Edward giró sobre su estómago y se puso la almohada en la cabeza.

-Mejor pégame un tiro.

El sol de media tarde se filtró por el parabrisas, cuando Bella detuvo el coche a un lado de la carretera y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Había aguantado en el hospital. Había tenido que ser fuerte por Vanessa pero no había estado tan asustada en toda su vida.

Durante las últimas dos horas había estado en la habitación del hospital con su hermana, sosteniendo la mano de Vanessa y observando cómo iba subiéndole la tensión sanguínea. Los intensos pitidos del monitor fetal aún resonaban en sus oídos.

Los médicos habían estado a punto de trasladar a Vanessa a la sala de partos y de sacar al bebé, antes de que la tensión hubiese empezado a descender lentamente hasta estar fuera de los niveles críticos. A las veintiuna semanas, el bebé tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir fuera del útero pero no sin serias complicaciones.

-Todo va bien, todo va bien –le había dicho una y otra vez a su hermana pese a que, obviamente, no iba todo bien. Pero no había sabido qué más decir. O qué hacer aparte de permanecer allí observando, esperando y sobrellevándolo con ella.

Las lágrimas se le deslizaron por los párpados y abrió la boca para tomar una bocanada de aire. Tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta, y todo el miedo, el dolor y el enojo que llevaba dentro le salieron a sacudidas de los pulmones, mientras lloraba contra sus manos. Las últimas dos horas habían sido las peores de su vida y mientras estaba allí de pie impotente, tratando de ser fuerte por Vanessa, no había podido evitar odiar a William Swan más de lo que ya lo odiaba. Debería haber estado allí. Sosteniendo la mano de su mujer y luchando por su bebé. En lugar de eso, estaba por ahí, comportándose como un idiota y holgazaneando con su joven ayudante.

Bella tomó una honda bocanada de aire y la expulsó lentamente. Las lágrimas cesaron y se pasó las manos por las mejillas húmedas. Mientras buscaba kleenex en la guantera que había entre los asientos, sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolso.

Siendo Vanessa como era, dio con un pequeño paquete de pañuelos de papel en la guantera y sacó uno mientras abría la tapa del móvil.

Eran las tres y media y llegaba un poco tarde a recoger a Carlie de su fiesta con el equipo de baile. Se secó los ojos, se sonó y, en lugar de llamar a Carlie, Bella marcó el número de la casa de Vanessa en Fort Worth, donde William aún vivía. El contestador saltó después del quinto tono de llamada.

-Este es el contestador del Dr. William Swan –comenzó, y se oyó de fondo una risita tonta-. Y de Stormy Winter –puta-. No estoy disponible en este momento –continuó William-. Por favor, deja un mensaje y un número de teléfono donde pueda localizarte.

Era tan típico de William dejar un mensaje pomposo mientras su novia se reía como una tonta de fondo. Imbécil.

Beep.

-William, soy Bella. Llamo para decirte que… -se detuvo. Lo último que Vanessa necesitaba era que el gilipollas llamara y la disgustara. Además, él no se merecía saberlo-. Solo llamaba para decirte que te jodan –dijo. Y cerró al teléfono. De acuerdo, no había sido muy maduro. Pero Vanessa tenía razón. Sentaba bien.

Se echó un vistazo en el espejo retrovisor y dejó escapar un gemido. Tenía los ojos rojos y los párpados inferiores manchados. No estaba dispuesta a llamar a la puerta de Edward hecha un asco. Otra vez. Abrió la tapa del móvil e intentó llamar a Carlie. Podía intentar que Carlie la esperase fuera… tal vez al final del camino de acceso… pero Carlie no contestó.

Vanessa tenía una pequeña bolsa de basura junto al cambio y Bella tiró el kleenex dentro mientras se tranquilizaba. Dio marcha atrás en la carretera y buscó las gafas de sol en el bolso. Llamó al móvil de Carlie tres veces más antes de traspasar la verja comunitaria.

-Mierda –susurró mientras se ponía las gafas de sol. Dejó el móvil en el asiento del acompañante y bordeó el edificio del maravillosamente fabulosísimo club de golf, antes de girar hacia el camino de adoquines de Edward. Había pensando en llamar a Carlie desde el hospital para decirle que llegaría tarde pero no había querido preocupar a su sobrina, ya que no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer. En retrospectiva, se le ocurrió que algún padre podría haber llevado a Carlie a casa.

Dos Mercedes y una furgoneta Ford estaban aparcados bajo el pórtico y Bella dejó el coche de su hermana junto a la furgoneta. Trató de localizar a Carlie una vez más, mientras cogía la sudadera Hard Tail, a juego con sus pantalones de deporte, y metía los brazos en ella. No obtuvo respuesta y se vio obligada a salir del coche y recorrer el camino hasta la fachada principal de la casa. La sudadera tenía una estrella roja con alas a la altura de los senos y se subió la cremallera hasta la mitad del pecho. Su ropa era bonita aunque nada sofisticada. Nada que pudiese hacer que un hombre lamentara haberla largado. Pero sus ojos, a lo asesino en serie, serían un autentico golpe de efecto.

Alcanzó el porche, se ajustó las gafas y llamó a la puerta. A quién le importaba si volvía a tener un aspecto horrible una vez más –se dijo a si misma. No le importaba lo que pensase Edward Cullen ni nadie más sobre ella. Edward era un gilipollas. La gente era gilipollas. Sus cejas descendieron y logró controlar un poco su cínica actitud. En algún momento, durante las últimas semanas, había perdido su habitual optimismo.

La puerta se abrió y Edward apareció ante ella, alto y ridículamente atractivo, aunque lo que realmente lo había hecho destacar siempre, tenía más que ver con esa confianza suya que golpeaba a las mujeres como una gran bola de fuego de testosterona que con su aspecto. Con la seguridad que derrochaba con enorme eficacia y hacía que las mujeres se aproximasen a él. O, al menos, así había sido en su caso.

-Lo siento, llego tarde –dijo mirándolo a través de las oscuras lentes de sus gafas-.

Estaba en el hospital y hubo un problema y… -¿Y por qué tendría que importarle a él?-.

Debería haber llamado para avisar, lo siento.

Él llevaba una camiseta blanca de manga larga, con el logo de la cerveza Moose Drool en el frontal y un brazo, Levi's y unas chanclas negras. Y si hubiera sido una mujer más débil habría sentido la tentación de aspirar y contener la respiración.

-Carlie está en la piscina –dijo él arrastrando tanto las vocales como si no pretendiese acabar hasta la semana siguiente.

-Estamos… ¿A cuánto? ¿12º? –aunque en algunos Estados se considerase una temperatura templada para Noviembre.

-Catorce. Y la piscina está cubierta en invierno.

Por supuesto.

-¿Puedes decirle a Carlie que estoy aquí?

Su mirada descendió hasta las alas de la sudadera. Luego subió lentamente hasta sus ojos.

-Entra.

-Esperaré en el coche –se volvió en dirección al Toyota-. Dile a Carlie que estoy...

-¿Qué te da miedo que pueda pasar? –la interrumpió.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo.

-Nada.

Edward dio un paso atrás, hacia el interior de la casa, y a duras penas pudo verlo a través de las gafas. Su voz llegó desde las sombras, baja y casi ronca.

-Entonces entra, Bella.

-¿Siempre eres tan mandón?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Siempre eres tan difícil?

-Bien –Bella cruzó los brazos bajo los senos y entró en la casa de Edward. Él cerró la puerta a su espalda y lo siguió desde el vestíbulo al comedor.

-¿Tuviste la cita con el tipo pelirrojo? –le preguntó por encima del hombro.

-¿Con Cletus? Sí –a diferencia de la vez anterior que había estado en la casa, los caros muebles y alfombras estaban en su sitio. Mantuvo la mirada clavada en los amplios hombros de Edward y en el pelo rubio que le rozaba el cuello para evitar establecer contacto visual con el gran retrato de Tanya que la estudiaba. Donde quiera que estuviese sepultada, Bella tuvo la seguridad de que estaría revolviéndose en su tumba.

Después de todo lo que Tanya había hecho para separar a Edward y a Bella, ahí estaba ella, en la casa de Tanya con su marido. Bella se habría detenido un instante a disfrutar de tan delicioso giro irónico, si no fuese porque no deseaba estar allí más de lo que Tanya lo desearía.

-Wow. El tipo es rápido.

-Fue una cita agradable –al menos hasta que se había convertido en un gilipollas.

-Sabes que nunca funcionará.

Sí, lo sabía. Estaba maldita.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque se llenaría de moraduras? –lo siguió hasta la cocina-. Y supongo

que no estabas hablándome de golpear a Cletus.

Él abrió el frigorífico y sacó un plato con rodajas de tomate, pepinillos y lechuga.

Varios agudos alaridos procedentes del exterior se colaron en la casa y Edward hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Solías ser más rápida.

-Solía ser muchas cosas.

-Lo recuerdo –le tendió el plato y una de las comisuras de su boca se alzó formando una sonrisa-. Recuerdo un montón de cosas sobre ti –con las manos ocupadas, no pudo detenerlo cuando le cogió las gafas de sol y se las puso sobre la cabeza-. Recuerdo tus ojos, de color turquesa, excepto cuando se volvían de un azul más intenso.

Él habría sido el primer hombre que le había dicho que sus ojos se oscurecían cuando se excitaba. Recordó que estaban en su furgoneta la primera vez que se lo había dicho. Él la estaba besando en la boca y la acariciaba por encima de la ropa y ella había deseado devorarlo.

-Así que, dime, cariño –le dijo en un tono poco más alto que un susurro-. ¿Por qué esos ojos tan bonitos parecen tan tristes?

Un plato de verduras separaba su estómago del de ella y no pensó en preguntarle para qué se lo había dado. Por un breve instante, olvidó que él era un gilipollas. Era una mujer que no había tenido una cita decente en años y él era un hombre. Un hombre increíblemente sexy con un demoledor acento sureño que le acariciaba profundos rincones del alma. Esos cálidos y hormigueantes rincones donde quería ser acariciada.

Los labios y Bella se abrieron y tomó aire. Habría sido fácil descargar los problemas sobre sus amplios hombros.

-La vida no es tan mala –dijo él.

Eso demostraba lo poco que sabía.

-Mi vida es una mierda.

-¿Por qué?

Por muchos motivos.

-Mi hermana está en el hospital luchando por la vida de su bebé y debería ser su marido quien estuviera allí sosteniéndole la mano, no yo.

Edward bajó la mirada hasta la boca de Bella.

-¿Dónde está su marido?

Estaba tan desconcertada por la atención que él le prestaba a su boca que su cerebro tuvo un instante de aturdimiento y soltó: -En alguna parte retozando con Stormy Winter.

La confusión le arrugó la frente pero no levantó la mirada.

-¿Stormy Winter?

-Ah –él deslizó sus ojos castaños hasta los de Bella-. ¿Una stripper?

Bella sonrió.

-Su ayudante.

Una puerta se abrió y Edward desvió la vista.

-Mierda –dijo con un gemido.

-Pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda –repuso una voz femenina, seguida por un repiqueteo de tacones sobre el suelo de piedra.

Edward centró nuevamente su atención en Bella y devolvió las gafas a su sitio, sobre el puente de su nariz.

-Gracias, Genevieve, pero encontré una ayudante. No hacía falta que te molestaras.

Bajo las lentes de sus gafas, Bella cerró los ojos. Por favor, Dios. Genevieve Brooks, no.

-No es molestia –le aseguró Genevieve Brooks, adentrándose en la cocina.

-¿Para qué es el plato? –recordó preguntar por fin Bella.

-Necesito que lo lleves afuera en un minuto –Edward se giró y regresó al frigorífico y

Bella aprovechó para posar la mirada en la parte trasera de sus Levi's. La cartera abultaba uno de los bolsillos y él se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante para sacar una enorme bandeja de hamburguesas y perritos calientes-. Tú puedes coger los bollos que hay sobre la encima, Genevieve –añadió cerrando la puerta.

Los tacones de los zapatos de Genevieve repiquetearon sobre las baldosas mientras se acercaba a la encimera. Era tan alta y delgada como Bella recordaba y vestía una camisa blanca, pantalones beige y una chaqueta de punto. Probablemente de St. Johns.

Varias vueltas de perlas le rodeaban el esbelto cuello y llevaba un diamante del tamaño

de una canica en el dedo anular.

-Esas chicas estarán hambrientas –digo Genevieve. Cogió los bollos y luego se volvió hacia Bella-. Hola, soy Genevieve Brooks-Marshall. Lauren Marshall es mi hijastra –el maquillaje de Genevieve era suave y perfecto y llevaba el pelo negro cortado en una melena recta.

Bella supuso que Lauren estaba en el equipo de baile.

-Carlie Swan es mi sobrina –dijo.

-¿Una de las chicas nuevas?

Bella asintió mientras Edward pasaba junto a ella por la cocina y lo siguió al comedor.

-Obviamente, estoy interrumpiendo tus planes para cenar –le dijo a su espalda-. Así que si me dices dónde puedo dejar esto, recogeré a Carlie y te dejaré con tus invitados.

Él abrió una de las puertas francesas y Bella salió a la terraza.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Genevieve, reuniéndose con ellos.

-Bella Swan –Bella esperó alguna muestra de reconocimiento por parte de una mujer con la que había ido doce años al colegio pero no hubo ninguna. Bella no se sintió del todo sorprendida.

Edward cerró la puerta y las dos mujeres lo siguieron por una serie de escalones de piedra hasta una terraza inferior y un patio de adoquines. Era un claro día de Noviembre y Bella se sintió como en un episodio de "Los mejores hogares y jardines".

Al otro lado del patio, la luz del sol caía sobre una extensión de jardines podados, arbustos esculpidos y un espacio de césped que separaba la casa principal de dos viviendas más pequeñas.

A su izquierda, las chicas del equipo de baile de Carlie nadaban y saltaban a una piscina cubierta por un cristal empañado. Obviamente, Bella no era la única madre que llegaba tarde.

Siguió a Edward hasta una barbacoa enorme instalada en una isla de piedra y pasó junto a varias mesas con manteles amarillos. Entre las mesas había cinco estufas de exterior, capaces de caldear unos seis metros de radio cada una.

Bella dejó el plato junto a una bolsa de patatas fritas y una ensalada de pasta sobre una gran mesa. Un hombre con una gorra de fútbol estaba en pie junto a la monstruosa parrilla. La mujer que se encontraba a su lado, se reía de algo que él había dicho.

Mientras Edward se aproximaba con la bandeja de carne, el tipo de la gorra abrió la gran tapa cromada y frotó la parrilla con un cepillo metálico.

Bella no pintaba nada allí y decidió protagonizar una rápida huída. Se volvió hacia la piscina y, conforme se acercaba al cerramiento, más convencida estuvo de que había cometido algún error con la hora o había un montón de padres que llegaban tarde. Abrió la puerta de cristal y la asaltó el olor a cloro, mientras el ruido de las agudas risas le golpeaba la cabeza como un ladrillo. Descubrió a Carlie agarrada al borde de la piscina y se arrodilló junto a ella.

-¿Llego tarde? –preguntó elevando la voz por encima del ruido y empujándose las gafas

hacia la parte superior de la cabeza.

Carlie se secó el agua de los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Sobre las cuatro menos cuarto.

-La fiesta acaba a las seis.

-Creía que había dicho a las tres.

-No –Carlie sacudió la cabeza-. A las seis. Estuvimos ensayando los bailes nuevos hasta las tres. Quizá te confundiste.

-Obviamente –y Edward no se había molestado en corregirla-. Volveré en unas horas.

-De acuerdo –Carlie sonrió-. ¿Cómo está mamá?

Lo último que Bella quería era borrar la sonrisa del rostro de su sobrina.

-Está bien. El bebé está bien –se levantó-. Diviértete, te veré más tarde.

Carlie se sumergió y luego emergió para nadar hacia un grupo de chicas que estaba al otro lado de la piscina.

La puerta se abrió y Edward apareció con un vaso de vino tinto.

-Es hora de que salgáis de la piscina –dijo elevando el tono, con su voz clara. Y de repente, el alboroto en la piscina cesó. Luego empezó a impartir órdenes como si se dirigiera a los jugadores de un campo de fútbol-. Vestíos. Secaros el pelo. Tenéis quince minutos. Vamos.

Bella medio esperó que añadiera unos cuantos gritos de ánimo. Se hizo hacia atrás para dejarle pasar. Pero él se dirigió a su encuentro, le cogió la mano y le presionó la palma contra la copa.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó. Y desvió la mirada del vino hasta su cara.

-Vino –respondió-. Pensé que podrías bebértelo.

-Supongo que decirte que no quiero vino no serviría de nada.

-Claro que serviría –él encogió uno de sus grandes hombros-. ¿Eres alcohólica?

-No.

-¿Alérgica?

-No –contestó mientras las chicas empezaban a salir de la piscina y a dirigirse hacia el

otro extremo, donde Tiffany les tendía unas mullidas toallas blancas.

-¿Mala bebedora?

-No.

-¿Mormona?

-No.

-¿Una de esas chicas que cuando se emborracha quiere desnudarse?

-No.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

-Es una pena.

Ella sonrió a su pesar.

-Larguémonos de aquí antes de que esas chicas empiecen otra vez con los alaridos perfora tímpanos que emplean en lugar de hablar –le apoyó una mano en la parte baja de la espalda y la condujo hasta la puerta.

A través de la sudadera, su contacto le acaricio la columna, suave e intenso al mismo tiempo, enviando una cálida y vívida descarga sobre su piel y despertando involuntarios recuerdos de su mano deslizándosele por la cintura y arrastrándola contra su costado.

Tomó un sorbo del excelente Merlot y quedó extremadamente agradecida cuando él bajó la mano para abrir la puerta. Cuando salió al camino, sintió que podía respirar de nuevo. Todo ese vapor de la piscina había conseguido sofocarla.

-Si alguna de esas niñas se resfría, su madre vendrá directamente a por mí –dijo mientras avanzaban por el patio.

Bella miró a Genevieve y a la otra mujer que se encontraba junto a la barbacoa y se preguntó si ellas también habrían calculado mal el tiempo.

-Pensaba que había llegado tarde para recoger a Carlie. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que llegaba antes de hora?

-Mi madre me dijo que nunca debía corregir a una dama.

Bella alzó una ceja y levantó la vista para mirarlo.

-Ya. Inténtalo de nuevo.

-Sabía que saltarías dentro del coche y saldrías disparada hacia el camino de acceso.

Tenía razón.

-Y no creo que sea justo que tenga que aguantar esta fiesta solo.

-¿No forma parte de tus obligaciones como padre?

-¿Sufrir? –él asintió mientras pasaban de largo junto a las estufas-. Sí pero nadie me dijo que cambiar pañales apestosos iba a ser la parte más fácil.

-¿Cambiabas pañales apestosos?

-Cuando estaba en casa –se detuvieron junto a la parrilla y Edward le presentó a Cindy Anne Baker. Luego a Joe Brunner, el tipo de la gorra, que era el entrenador de defensas de los Cougars.

-Y ya conoces a Genevieve –dijo cogiendo la bandeja de hamburguesas y perritos calientes y levantando la tapa de la enorme barbacoa.

Genevieve reparó apenas en Bella, dedicándole un alegre: -Sí -antes de centrar su atención en Edward y preguntar-. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

-Nada –respondió él, cogiendo una espátula y colocando las hamburguesas en la parrilla-. Relájate.

-Oh, ya sabes que me gusta sentir que estoy haciendo algo útil –Genevieve tomó un vaso de Merlot y dio un sorbo. Se aproximó a Edward y bajó la voz para que nadie más pudiera oírla.

-¿Cuál es tu hija? –le preguntó Cindy Anne a Bella.

-Mi sobrina. Es una de las chicas nuevas, Carlie.

Cindy Anne tenía el aspecto de una de esas mujeres fornidas que han sido gimnastas en

el pasado. Baja, compacta, animada. Tenía el pelo rubio y un corte en forma de casco.

-¿Tienes hijos?

A través del humo blanco que se alzaba sobre la cabeza de Edward, Bella capturó su mirada y apartó la vista.

-No.

-¿Estás casada? –preguntó Cindy Ann.

-Estuve a punto –dio un rodeo. Y supuso que si Jacob no se hubiera vuelto loco por culpa de la maldición se habría casado con él.

-¿Tienes novio?

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Mi hermana embarazada está en el hospital con preeclampsia. Estoy cuidándolas a ella y a su hija, así que ahora mismo solo tengo tiempo para la familia.

-¿Fuiste a la escuela superior de Cedar Creek? –preguntó Joe mirando a Bella fijamente.

-Sí.

-Estábamos en la misma clase de arte. Me gradué un año después que tú.

Eso captó finalmente la atención de Genevieve.

-¿Estudiaste en Cedar Creek?

-Sí –respondió Bella. Y le dijo en qué año se había graduado. Genevieve estudió su rostro.

-Oh, ahora te recuerdo –se volvió hacia Edward-. ¿Te llegó la invitación la para noche benéfica Million Stars?

-Sí.

-Irás, ¿verdad? Sé que será doloroso sin Tanya. Todavía la echamos terriblemente de menos, por supuesto.

Edward colocó los perritos junto a las hamburguesas y luego bajó la tapa.

-Fuimos las mejores amigas desde nuestro primer desfile "Pequeña Miss Chispa".

Éramos casi hermanas. Tanya era una persona especial y la Junior League no es lo mismo sin ella.

-Eso me han dicho.

-Sé cuánto la querías, todos los sabemos –Genevieve sacudió la cabeza y su melena perfecta le rozó la barbilla-. La vida no ha vuelto a ser la misma sin Tanya.

-Cierto –Edward cambió de sitio los perritos calientes-. Pero de alguna forma nos las arreglamos para seguir adelante.

Bella bajó la vista hasta su vaso y casi sintió pena por Edward. Debía haber querido mucho a Tanya. Durante años, se había dicho a si misma que serían desgraciados juntos. Que él solo se había casado con Tanya para asumir su responsabilidad. Que no estaban enamorados. No de verdad. No de esa forma que dura para siempre. Creerlo, le había hecho sentirse mejor pero no era cierto. Nunca había sido cierto.

Pensó en el retrato a tamaño natural del comedor. La escalofriante fotografía de una mujer muerta. Edward debía haber querido a Tanya. Todavía debía quererla mucho.

* * *

**Pobre Bella el corazón se le destrozo pensando que Edward quiere a Tanya snif snif**

**Discúlpenme si ven algún error la verdad estoy que veo letras por todas partes a alguien le a pasado?**

**Se que este capitulo estuvo flojo pero vendrá pronto uno mas interesante.**

**No cambie los nombre de las mamas por que en si solo saldrán este capitulo y no tiene caso terminarme personajes**

**un beso**


	8. Capitulo 6

**_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es de Ranchel Gibson**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Edward había tenido intención de romper su matrimonio. Una hora antes de que Tanya chocase contra ese camión de basura, él sostenía en la mano los papeles del divorcio.

Después de diez años, no les quedaba ninguna clase de amor. Solo una civilizada, y no siempre pacífica, coexistencia que no era ni remotamente suficiente. Al menos para él.

La diferencia entre ellos era que Tanya había querido seguir viviendo de ese modo para siempre. Amaba llevar la vida de la esposa de un quarterback de la NFL, incluso la de la esposa de un quarterback retirado, más de lo que lo había amado a él. Amaba el status que le daba, especialmente en una pequeña ciudad de Texas.

Durante mucho tiempo, a él no le había importado vivir una farsa de matrimonio. Él vivía en Denver. Tanya en Texas. Él vivía su vida. Ella la suya. A Tanya no le había importado lo que él hiciera o dejase de hacer.

Para cuando había solicitado los papeles del divorcio, no quería a su mujer. Ni siquiera le gustaba demasiado. Y había querido acabar con todo aquello, antes de que el desagrado se convirtiese en algo más fuerte. Era la madre de su única hija y lo último que quería era una guerra en el juzgado pero eso era exactamente lo que ella le había prometido al entregarle los papeles del divorcio esa mañana.

-No puedes hacerme esto, Edward. No lo permitiré –había prometido justo antes de salir por la puerta, disparada hacia una de sus reuniones. Mientras la veía irse, no se había sentido sorprendido por la respuesta. El día que había contratado a su abogado, había tenido claro que estaba metiéndose en una tormenta de mierda.

Edward cerró la tapa de la barbacoa y alzó la mirada. A través del humo, observó a Bella haciendo girar el vino de su vaso. No podía decir que la conociera pero estaba casi seguro de que no era la clase de mujer a la que no le importa lo que haga su marido, siempre y cuando no lleguen noticias.

Bella alzó la vista y él se sintió nuevamente de regreso en la UT, mirándola a través del aula. Como si hubiese algo en ella que necesitara conocer mejor. Algo que atrapaba su mirada y su atención. Algo más que el intenso empuje del deseo. En aquella época se había preguntado qué sentiría al enredar su pelo entre los dedos. Esta noche, se preguntó cuánto tiempo le llevaría hacer que sus ojos se oscureciesen. Una sonrisa le curvó los labios mientras recordaba la noche que le había besado la pequeña hada que llevaba tatuada en el lado izquierdo del abdomen, justo sobre las bragas.

Como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento, las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron y se giró para dirigirse hacia la mesa, unos cuantos metros más allá.

-Estoy segura de que te interesará saber que el gobernador asistirá a la gala benéfica – dijo Genevieve, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Edward en el momento oportuno, antes de que acabara dejándose llevar y se pusiera en ridículo.

-¿De verdad? Vaya –Edward había conocido a un montón de gobernadores y a unos cuantos presidentes también. Había estado en la mansión Playboy y en muchas fiestas con famosos. Algunos le habían gustado. Otros eran pomposos idiotas. Si Genevieve lo conociese un poco, sabría que no era fácilmente impresionable. Especialmente por mujeres estiradas de la buena sociedad que se casaban por dinero y luego se dedicaban a ligar a la espaldas de esos imbéciles.

Genevieve se había invitado a si misma a la fiesta y no es que lo entusiasmaran sus ofertas de ayudarle. Había tenido mujeres como Genevieve cerca durante toda su carrera y la mayor parte de su vida. Mujeres que ofrecían su cuerpo. Y aunque algunas veces, él había aceptado tomar lo mismo que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer, nunca se había liado con mujeres casadas ni con mujeres que no le gustaran. Y no estaba lo bastante desesperado como para empezar ahora.

-Iré a echarles un vistazo a las niñas –se ofreció voluntaria Cindy Ann, dirigiéndose hacia el recinto de la piscina.

-Gracias –dijo Edward, viéndola alejarse. Cindy Ann Baker era una perpetua madre voluntaria, una antigua gimnasta y estaba loca por Ben Brunner. Cuando Cindy Ann había visto la furgoneta de Ben aparcada fuera y había advertido la presencia de Genevieve, se había ofrecido voluntaria rápidamente para "quedarse y echar una mano también". Pero Ben era tan inconsciente de lo que lo rodeaba durante la temporada de fútbol que no habría reconocido a una mujer atractiva ni aunque le hiciera un placaje. Y aunque Cindy Ann no era el tipo de Edward, era bonita, animada y atlética.

La barbacoa chisporroteó, enviándole una oleada de humo a la cara, mientras giraba unas cuantas hamburguesas. Apartó el humo con la mano y echó un vistazo hacia donde se encontraba el entrenador de los defensas, al otro lado de la mesa, charlando con Bella.

La espátula de detuvo a medio giro y una hamburguesa cayó de lado sobre la parrilla.

Tal vez se había equivocado con Ben. Vio a Bella sonreírle a su amigo y entonces Ben se inclinó hacia ella y dijo algo que convirtió la sonrisa en una risa suave y sexy. Bella sacudió la cabeza y le dio una palmada en el brazo a Ben. Edward se preguntó si sería tanamistosa si supiera que Ben había estado casado y se había divorciado dos veces. Si sería tan tocona.

Edward había invitado al entrenador de los defensas para ayudar con la barbacoa, no para que les tirase los tejos a las mujeres.

Una arruga se formó entre las cejas de Edward y enderezó la hamburguesa. Ben era un gran tipo y un gran colega, que tenía la mala costumbre de salir y casarse con las mujeres equivocadas. Necesitaba a alguien que estuviese tan interesado en los deportes como él.

Alguien como Cindy Ann. No una mujer como Bella, a quien no podrían importarle menos. Al menos, no le habían importado hacía catorce años.

Bella era preciosa, tenía un cuerpo maravilloso y no podía culpar a Ben por charlar con ella. Y, en realidad, ¿por qué tendría que importarle a él con quién hablase Bella? Ni debería, ni le importaba.

La puerta de la casa de invitados se abrió al otro lado del césped y doce hambrientas niñas de treces años se encaminaron hacia allí. Tenían el pelo seco y parecían divididas entre el cansancio y el hambre. Edward se sintió agradecido. Todas llevaban un plato y lo llenaron de ensalada de pasta, patatas fritas, hamburguesas y perritos calientes.

-¿El mío está muy hecho? –preguntó Tiffany, aproximándose a la parrilla.

-Sabes que sí –Edward separó el perrito caliente más ennegrecido y lo metió en un bollo.

Una vez estuvieron todas las niñas instaladas en las mesas entre los calefactores, preparó una hamburguesa doble para Ben, un perrito para Cindy Ann y Genevieve tomó un poco de ensalada de pasta.

-¿Qué te apetece, Bella? –preguntó-. ¿Perrito o hamburguesa?

Ella alzó la mirada desde su asiento, unos metros más allá.

-Nada, gracias. Tomé un almuerzo fuerte –se puso en pie y señaló el lateral de la casa-.

¿Puedo salir al camino de acceso por esa puerta?

-Si te abro, sí. ¿Por qué?

-Me he dejado el teléfono móvil en el coche y tengo que llamar a mi hermana para avisarla de que no podremos visitarla hasta después de las seis.

Edward metió un perrito caliente muy hecho en un bollo y cerró la tapa de la parrilla.

-Usa el teléfono de mi despacho. Está más cerca –dio un gran mordisco y masticó-. Está al otro lado de la habitación con la televisión gigante –continuó, señalando un par de puertas de cristal-. Baja por el vestíbulo. La última puerta a la izquierda –mientras la observaba caminar hacia la casa, su mirada descendió desde la parte alta de su cabeza, por el cabello rizado, hacia las alas de ángel y el corazón de su pantalón de deporte, sobre el agradablemente redondeado trasero.

Justo antes de que desapareciera en el interior, alzó la vista hacia la parte baja de su espalda. Había tocado ahí a muchas mujeres. No significaba nada. Solo un gesto caballeroso como su madre le había explicado. Pero hacía un rato, al tocar a Bella, sus pensamientos habían sido cualquier cosa excepto caballerosos.

Tomó otro bocado de su perrito y lo bajó con una Lone Star. Como a Tiffany, le gustaban los perritos crujientes por fuera. Pero, a diferencia de su hija, no le gustaba el ketchup. Con la cerveza en una mano y el perrito en la otra, se sentó junto a Ben y los dos debatieron sobre sus pronósticos para la superbowl. Ben era un acérrimo seguidor de los Cowboys pero a Edward le gustaba la pinta que tenía la línea ofensiva de New England.

-No me importa que tengan a Owens –arguyó Edward-. No se puede formar un equipo entorno a un jugador –se acabó el perrito caliente-. Especialmente entorno a ese llorica, grano en el culo –muchos receptores reclamaban más protagonismo en el campo pero Owens superaba la media.

-Tendrás mucho tiempo libre cuando acabe la temporada de fútbol –dijo Genevieve, tomando asiento frente a Edward y llevándose el vino a los labios. Lo miró por encima del borde del vaso y sus párpados se entornaron un poco-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Edward reconoció la invitación. La había visto cientos de veces en los ojos de cientos de mujeres diferentes. Si no se hubiese tratado de Genevieve Brooks-Marshall, lo habría considerado.

-Supongo que algo saldrá –se levantó y fue hacia un cubo de basura que había tras la parrilla. Tiró la botella de cerveza vacía y se dirigió hacia la casa. Pasó juntos a los sofás de piel, las sillas y la televisión de setenta y dos pulgadas para ir al baño. La mayor parte de la casa estaba como Tanya la había dejado. Excepto la televisión de alta definición. Edward no era de esa clase de tipos que se compran los equipamientos más grandes o los coches más rápidos pero le gustaba la enorme TV. Con unos dos millones de píxeles, a veces el tamaño sí importaba, pensó abrochándose los pantalones.

Al abrir la puerta del baño y apagar la luz, oyó la risa suave procedente del final de vestíbulo. La siguió, pasando junto a la sala de entrenamiento y la sauna, y se detuvo en el umbral de su despacho. Apoyó un hombro contra el marco de la puerta y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Bella estaba sentada al borde de su escritorio hablando por teléfono.

-No dejé una llamada perdida en su contestador –dijo con la mirada baja, sobre el cordón que se había enredado en un dedo-. Menudo perdedor. Llamé para contarle lo que os había pasado hoy al bebé y a ti. Pero en el último segundo decidí que no se merecía saberlo. Tal vez tendría que haber colgado sin más pero no lo hice. Le dije que le dieran y tenías razón, sienta genial.

Bella hizo un mohín y Edward clavó la mirada en sus labios. Nada que él fuese a echarle en cara a una mujer tan guapa.

-Déjalo –hizo un gesto de burla y sacudió la cabeza-. ¿Qué juez lo va a tener en cuenta?

Comparados con que un hombre deje a su mujer embarazada por su ayudante de veinte algo, unos cuantos mensajes no significan nada –alzó la vista y su mirada se encontró con la de Edward. Su mano se detuvo y se puso en pie-. Oye, Sheri, tengo que dejarte pero nos pasaremos por ahí de camino a casa. Sé que Carlie quiere contarte cómo le ha ido el día –sacó el dedo del cordón enrollado del teléfono-. Nos vemos en un rato –dijo. Luego colgó.

-Pensaba que te habías perdido –Edward se alejó de la puerta y entró en la habitación.

-No –ella sacudió la cabeza y se retiró el pelo de la cara.

-¿Cómo está tu hermana?

-Mejor –inhaló aire fatigada y lo dejó escapar con lentitud-. Cuando Sheri tenga el bebé

y todo esté bien, volveré a casa, a mi verdadera vida, y dormiré durante un año.

-¿Dónde vives?

Dejó caer las manos a los costados y lo miró.

-En Idaho.

-¿Idaho? –pensaba que Tiffany había dicho Iowa-. ¿Allí es donde desapareciste cuando dejaste la UT?

Bella estudió el apuesto rostro de Edward, recorriendo la fuerte barbilla, la boca firme y deteniéndose en sus ojos color café. Estaba cansada y no quería hablar sobre el pasado.

Especialmente con el hombre responsable de causarle tanto dolor.

-No desaparecí –apartó la mirada de él y la dirigió hacia una librería empotrada-. Me fui con mi abuela a Boise. Aquello me gustó y nunca me marché –cogió un enorme volumen sobre los mejores quarterback de la NFL de todos los tiempos de Sport Illustrated y lo sacó de su estante-. ¿Apareces aquí? –preguntó mirándolo por encima del hombro.

-En alguna parte.

Abrió la portada y fijó su atención sobre las brillantes páginas.

-¿No sabes dónde?

-Página treinta y dos.

Ella se rió entre dientes y hojeó el libro. El pulido papel estaba frío al tacto y fue pasando las páginas hasta que llegó a la que estaba ocupada por la imagen de Edward, con una camiseta azul y naranja, con el número doce en el frontal y sobre los protectores de los hombros. Un par de pantalones blancos ajustados se le ceñían como una segunda piel y llevaba una toalla blanca, cogida de las presillas que le caía sobre los cordones como un taparrabos. Los intensos ojos castaños de Edward miraban fijamente al frente por debajo de la rejilla de su casco azul y sus labios estaban tensos contra los dientes. Tenía la cadera girada hacia la línea defensiva y el brazo derecho extendido tras él. El fotógrafo hacía tomado la imagen justo antes de que lanzara el balón.

-Estás clasificado en el número once –dijo. Y leyó en voz alta-. Cullen visualizaba mentalmente el partido. Tenía la habilidad de ver cada jugada antes de que ocurriese.

Jugaba duro y de forma brillante y podía aniquilar con perfectas espirales y bombas largas –volvió la página para dar con otra fotografía suya, de pie tras la zona central, con las rodillas dobladas y la cabeza girada a un lado como si estuviese gritando la jugada mientras esperaba la instantánea –leyó la leyenda a un lado de la foto-. "Las chicas siempre querían saber qué sentía al tener las manos de Edward en el trasero", Dave Gorlinski –alzó la vista para mirarlo-. ¿Quién es Dave Gorlinski?

-Un central de la UT –cogió el libro y trató de quitárselo.

Ella no le dejó y leyó otra cita.

-" Edward Cullen tenía las manos más habilidosas que he tenido nunca debajo", Chuck Quince- Bella se mordió el labio superior para evitar reírse-. ¿Quién es Chuck?

-El central de los Dolphins durante mis tres primeras temporadas –esta vez, logró arrebatarle el libro-. Intenta no reírte tan fuerte –y lo dejó en su escritorio.

-Bueno, suena pervertido.

-Cariño, eso no es nada –inclinó la cabeza a un lado y sonrió-. Podría contarte muchas historias si estás interesada en perversiones.

-No, es suficiente –desvió la atención hacia la gran urna de cristal repleta de toda clase de cosas, desde trofeos hasta balones firmados y un par de zapatillas con tacos. Casi sobre cada centímetro de la pared colgaba una de sus viejas camisetas de fútbol, enmarcadas en plexiglás, así como placas y fotografías de Edward en varias etapas de su carrera, empezando con la de un niño con protecciones para los hombros que parecían demasiado grandes para su cuerpo y terminando con la de su retirada.

-Impresionante.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Tanya decoró esta habitación un año o dos antes de morir y la he dejado como estaba.

Está demasiado recargada pero, ¿qué más voy a hacer con todas estas cosas?

-Creo que deberías dejarlas –Bella se volvió para enfrentarse a él-. Es bonito y deberías sentirte orgulloso de ti mismo. Y… Estoy segura de que desde que Tanya… Ya sabes – bajó la mirada hacia el logo de cerveza Moose Drool que había sobre su amplio pecho.

Piensa en algo agradable que decir sobre Tanya-. Estoy segura de que la echas de menos y debe consolar entrar aquí y ver algo que ella decoró. Incluso aunque sea un poco recargado –bueno, no había sido exactamente agradable pero tampoco grosero.

Él se rió sin humor y Bella volvió a mirarlo a la cara.

-No quise decir que la decorara ella misma. Contrató a alguien para que lo hiciera.

Tanya nunca hacía nada por si misma –alzó una mano y le retiró varios mechones de pelo de la mejilla-. No quiero hablar sobre Tanya –las yemas de sus dedos le acariciaron la mejilla mientras él estudiaba sus ojos-. Quiero hablar sobre ti.

Un pequeño hormigueo de calor se inició en un lado del cuello de Bella y descendió cruzándole el pecho. Le tensó los senos y le dificultó respirar.

-No hay nada que decir –intentó reírse pero sonó nerviosa hasta a sus propios oídos.

-Lo dudo.

-De verdad –pasó junto a él y se dirigió hacia la puerta antes de que el hormigueo se le extendiera por todo el cuerpo-. Soy muy aburrida.

A unos cuantos pasos de la salida, la detuvo poniendo la mano sobre su brazo.

-No finjas que no sientes un poco de curiosidad.

-¿Sobre?

-Sobre cómo sería si te besara otra vez. Somos más viejos. Tenemos más experiencia – ella rehusó girarse y Edward deslizó la mano desde su brazo hasta el hombro-. ¿Sería tan bueno como lo era hace catorce años?

Si había sido tan bueno, ¿por qué la había dejado por Tanya? Cerró los ojos. Ambos conocían la respuesta a eso pero el hecho de que Tanya hubiese estado embarazada no lo había hecho menos doloroso. No para ella. Ya no le dolía pero era absolutamente

imposible que se volviera a involucrar en algo con él.

-No, yo no siento curiosidad. Nunca miro hacia atrás.

Como si no hubiese dicho nada, le apartó el pelo hacia un lado.

-¿Me volverías tan loco como antes? –bajó la cara y su respiración le calentó el lateral del cuello-. Y, cariño, me volvías completamente loco –le deslizó una de sus grandes manos por el estómago y la recostó contra su duro pecho-. Fui el primer hombre que te hizo el amor. No he olvidado eso.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Tú tampoco lo has olvidado –le rozó la piel con los labios y el pequeño hormigueo que le había preocupado se le extendió por todo el cuerpo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía segura en los brazos de un hombre. Mucho, desde la última vez que había sentido el cálido contacto de un hombre fluyendo por su cuerpo y el delicioso embate de la lujuria tirando de los lugares apropiados-. Puede que no hay pensado en ello desde hace bastante –continuó-, pero no he olvidado la noche que te llevé al La Quinta en la I-35.

No era exactamente lujoso pero yo no tenía demasiado dinero en esa época.

No le había importado.

Siete veces, si contaba la mañana siguiente. Tomó varias bocanadas cortas e irregulares mientras él le besaba la garganta. El aroma de su piel la embriagó y habría sido realmente fácil sumergirse en él. Cerrar los ojos y limitarse a sentir el gran pecho y los brazos que la rodeaban.

-No me acuerdo –mintió porque decir la verdad haría las cosas mucho más difíciles.

El deslizó la palma por el frente de su sudadera y la respiración se le quedó atrapada en la garganta. La mano pasó rozando ligeramente el borde de su pecho hasta el hombro.

Lentamente, la volvió para mirarla a los ojos. Sonrió mientras llevaba las manos a los laterales de su cabeza y le introducía los dedos en el pelo. Le inclinó la cabeza y los labios de Bella se separaron.

-Mentirosa –dijo en un susurro, antes de bajar la cabeza y besarla. Un ligero roce de sus labios firmes, una húmeda fricción contra su boca mientras ella permanecía complemente inmóvil.

-Es mucho más divertido si participas –le susurró.

Continuó inmóvil mientras las terminaciones nerviosas de todo su cuerpo le gritaban que lo agarrara por la orejas, participara y lo mandara todo al diablo. Que le permitiese hacerla sentir bien, que se amoldase contra él y lo usara para satisfacer el hambre y la necesidad como si fuera un súcubo. Pero conocía todo aquello demasiado bien. Nada bueno saldría de besar a Edward. A veces, el precio de la satisfacción era demasiado alto.

Bella le rodeó las muñecas con las manos y retrocedió un paso.

-Esto no puede volver a pasar.

Él dejó caer las manos a los costados y tomó una honda aspiración, mirándola a través de sus párpados entrecerrados.

-Está pasando, Bella. Si no es ahora, será en otro momento.

Parecía tan seguro que se le secó la boca repentinamente y se encontró sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No, Edward. No, contigo. Nunca más –no podía respirar junto a él y salió corriendo del despacho como si los demonios le pellizcaran los talones.

Los siguientes minutos fueron un barullo de nervios y emociones en estado puro. Bella alegó tener un terrible dolor de cabeza, lo que no estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad, y Cindy Ann se ofreció para llevar a casa a Carlie después de la fiesta. Mientras conducía hasta el otro lado de la verja comunitaria, llamó a Vanessa y le dijo a su hermana que Carlie y ella llegarían tarde esa noche.

Una vez en casa, a salvo en el unifamiliar de Vanessa, tomó una honda bocana de aire y luego exhaló. Edward se equivocaba. No iba a pasar nada entre ellos. Nunca.

Fue del vestíbulo a la cocina y dejó el bolso sobre la encimera de granito. Antes de enfermar, Vanessa se encontraba en pleno proceso de pintar de amarillo chillón la cocina beige. Como resultado, las paredes estaban a medio terminar.

Bella cogió el juego de llaves extra del bol que había sobre un armario y lo ató al cordón de sus pantalones deportivos. Como para todo lo demás, los gustos de Bella eran totalmente opuestos a los de su hermana. Ella prefería las paredes blancas y los muebles coloridos, mientras que Vanessa prefería las paredes coloridas y muebles de tonos tenues.

Cogió una goma y se recogió el cabello en una coleta mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera de la casa y cerraba la puerta tras ella. Había estado corriendo antes pero no sabía que hacer con el exceso de energía que le recorría las venas. La cabeza empezaba a dolerle de verdad y no quería pensar en Edward.

Bajó del porche y adoptó un ritmo familiar. El latido firme de su corazón y la cadencia de sus pasos solía tranquilizarla pero hoy fue como si el pasado le estuviese pisando los talones. No pudo escapar y finalmente la alcanzó al llegar a la esquina de Crockett con la Tercera. Sus pasos deceleraron a la altura de la parada del autobús y se detuvo en la esquina para tomar asiento en el duro banco, con el cartel publicitario de Tina's Tacorama.

Una vieja camioneta, con una jaula para sabuesos roja en la parte trasera pasó, arremolinando las hojas que había sobre la calle y haciendo vibrar el aire frío con su deteriorado tubo de escape.

¿Me volverías tan loco como antes? –le había dicho mientras le enterraba la cara en un lateral del cuello-. Y, cariño, me volvías completamente loco.

Los había vuelto locos a los dos. A él porque no había saltado a su cama la primera vez que la había besado, como el resto de chicas del campus de la UT. Y a si misma porque quería esperar hasta estar segura de que lo quería y de que él también la quería. Había esperado un mes entero. Un periodo corto que se le había hecho eterno. Echando la vista atrás, no podía decir que él la hubiera presionado para que se acostasen. No, a menos que tuviera en cuenta la forma en que la besaba. De un modo tan intenso y tan caliente que la dejaba sin respiración. Y no, si no tenía en cuenta la forma en que la tocaba.

Lenta y pausadamente, una ligera caricia sobre su estómago y sus pechos, que la había enloquecido hasta que ya no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en sentir sus manos sobre ella. Y en sentir las suyas sobre él también.

Bella había tenido otros novios antes. Había pensado que podría enamorarse de alguno de ellos. Las cosas incluso habían llegado bastante lejos pero nunca había estado segura de estar con el tipo apropiado. Con su alma gemela.

Echando la vista atrás, creía que reservarse para su alma gemela había sido una inmadura fantasía romántica. Un ideal tonto, sacado de las historias de hadas que leía de pequeña. Pero en determinado momento, había creído que Edward era eso y mucho más.

Su media naranja, y recordaba el momento justo en que se había lanzado de cabeza y se había enamorado de él. Hasta entonces había tratado de ir con calma. Había tratado de refrenar sus huidizos sentimientos. Pero el día que había aparecido en su habitación con un libro ilustrado del país de las hadas en sus enormes manos, ya no había tenido forma de controlar los latidos de su corazón ni de detener la caída en picado.

El libro no era caro pero había sido perfecto. Seis meses antes de conocer a Edward se había hecho un tatuaje en el abdomen de Titania, la reina de las hadas, sentada en un pétalo de rosa, con su salvaje pelo rubio cubriendo estratégicamente ciertas partes de su cuerpo desnudo.

Bella no había creído en las hadas durante mucho tiempo pero aún le encantaban el arte y el folklore escocés. Tenía maravillosos recuerdos de su abuelo enviándola al jardín con una red para capturar a las hadas que aseguraba vivían entre las rosas y los ranúnculos.

-Vi esto y me acordé de la historia que me contaste sobre tu abuelo –dijo él, tendiéndole el libro.

Solo lo había mencionado de pasada, así que él se echó a reír y le dijo que estaba muy mona. Encontrarse con el libro en las manos, la había impresionado tanto que le espetó:

-¿Fuiste a una librería? –el silencio se hizo entre ellos y Bella levantó la vista.

Parte del placer se esfumó del rostro de Edward mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Sí, imagínate. Sé leer y jugar al fútbol.

-¡No quería decir eso! –trató de arreglarlo. Por mucho que se dijese a si misma que Edward era el típico deportista, sentía que se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones. Ella tenía inteligencia, frente a sus músculos, pero Edward no era idiota. Lejos de ello-. Lo que quería decir en realidad es que fuiste expresamente a la librería para comprarme esto.

Él la observó unos segundos, dudando entre si creerla o no, antes de dejar caer los brazos a los lados y encogerse de hombros.

-Pensé que el libro te gustaría más que cualquier otra cosa.

-No tenías por qué traerme nada –sintió hinchársele un poco el corazón en el pecho. Le había comprado el libro de las hadas, no porque a él le gustara, sino porque le gustaba a ella.

-Mira esta –dijo cogiéndole el libro de las manos. Lo abrió hasta dar con la imagen de un hada sentada en una luna creciente, con el pelo rizado rubio flotando entorno a su cara y su cuerpo desnudo-. Me recordó a ti.

Bella bajó la vista hacia la página y luego la alzó hasta los ojos castaños de Edward. El corazón se le hinchó un poco más y se sintió como si estuviese siendo arrastrada por algo más grande que ella.

-Me encanta. Gracias –cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma de su piel. Te quiero.

Él depositó el libro sobre el pequeño escritorio de la habitación y enterró la cara en su pelo.

-De nada –le deslizó las manos arriba y abajo por la columna y le alcanzó la boca con la suya. Bella vertió todo lo que sentía en aquel beso hambriento y caliente. Su corazón.

Su alma. El amor que le corría por las venas.

Él gimió contra sus labios y le pasó las manos por la espalda hasta alcanzar el trasero y presionar su erección contre ella.

-Me pones tan duro –dijo sin separarse de su boca-. Te deseo.

Conocía la sensación y se quitó la camiseta, dejándola caer sobre la cama. Trató de alcanzarlo pero su mano sobre el estómago desnudo la detuvo. Edward deslizó la mirada desde sus ojos a su barbilla, la garganta y los pechos cubiertos por el sujetador de nailon. Los pezones se le endurecieron en el centro de ambas copas. La miró durante tanto tiempo que ella alzó las manos para cubrirse pero él le sujetó las muñecas. La contemplaba como si no hubiese visto antes una chica desnuda, aunque tenía la seguridad de que había visto más pechos de los que le correspondían.

-Edward, me estás poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Por qué? –él elevó la mirada hasta su rostro y luego la volvió a bajar.

-No sé lo que estás pensando.

Una ligera risa resonó en su garganta.

-Estoy pensando que eres preciosa y yo soy un tipo con suerte. Estoy pensando que, después de tanto tiempo, estoy mirándote por fin –una sonrisa sexy curvó las comisuras de su boca-. O al menos esa es la versión decente de lo que estoy pensando –luego la besó, abriéndose paso por su garganta hasta cubrirle un pezón con su boca caliente por encima del delgado nylon. Sus manos se movieron hacia el cierre trasero y el sujetador cayó al suelo. Susurró algo ininteligible mientras le succionaba la carne desnuda.

Nunca habían llegado tan lejos anteriormente y, en esa ocasión, fue él quien se detuvo.

No había querido que su primera vez tuviese lugar en un dormitorio de finas paredes, en una casa llena de jugadores de fútbol. Al día siguiente, alquiló una habitación en el La Quinta y fue tan maravilloso que ella se colgó incluso más. Él era el experimentado y le había dicho qué hacer y dónde tocarlo. Le había explicado cómo era el buen sexo. Más tarde, aprendería que a veces existe una diferencia entre el sexo caliente y hacer el amor. Edward le había dado ambas cosas. Ella acabaría aprendiendo que el buen sexo sin sentimientos puede ser muy satisfactorio pero que el sexo trepidante, que te nubla la mente y te sacude como un huracán, implica ambas cosas.

También aprendería que cuando algo arde tan intensamente, se extingue en seguida.

Incluso de no haber sido por Tanya, Bella dudaba de que la relación con Edward hubiese durado más allá de su graduación. Había sido todo demasiado intenso. Edward había sido demasiado intenso. Antes o después, le habría roto el corazón.

Con Edward, había sido preferible antes de después. Su único amor verdadero, el tipo que había pensado que era para ella, la había dejado a los dos meses. La noche que le dijo que Tanya estaba embarazada de diez semanas, Bella se había quedado devastada por sus palabras. Le había arrancado el corazón del pecho y la había destrozado. Lo quería con cada célula de su cuerpo y le había llevado años superarlo.

Tenía que pasar, Bella, le había dicho él. Si no ahora, en algún momento. Bella se levantó y regresó al unifamiliar de Vanessa. Solo iba a estar en Texas por unos meses pero, aún en el caso de que hubiese perdido la cabeza y regresado para siempre, lo último que haría sería enrollarse con Edward Cullen

* * *

**Snif snif ya sabemos por que terminaron y como **

**Chicas las invito a leer mi nueva adaptación se llama "experimento de ciencias"**

**Hoy hare otra actualización de esta historia y otras 2 de la nueva.**

**un beso**


	9. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: L****os personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es de Ranchel Gibson**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

El lunes por la mañana, Bella trabajó en el esbozo de sus últimas series futuristas.

Había trazado la trama para los tres primeros libros pero no tenía claros el cuarto y el quinto. No estaba muy preocupada al respecto. Cuando llegara el momento de sentarse a escribirlos, sabría la dirección que debían tomar. Esperaba.

Después de comer, envió e-mails a sus amigas de Boise. Escribir en una habitación vacía, resultaba solitario y, a menudo, aislante. Y necesitaba contacto con la gente del exterior. En cuestión de una hora respondieron a sus correos y descubrió que Emily estaba escribiendo diligentemente y que ella y su marido, Sam, estaban ocupados haciendo un bebé. Alice iba a marcharse de viaje a Rusia con Jasper, su marido periodista freelance. Y Rosalie acababa de firmar un contrato con Hollywood para llevar al cine su último libro, mientras planeaba su boda.

Bella echó un vistazo entorno a la pequeña habitación, en casa de Vanessa, donde trabajaba y suspiró. Mientras sus amigas eran felices viviendo sus vidas, haciendo bebés, viajando y planeando bodas, ella estaba atascada en Cedar Creek. Tenía la maldición de las malas citas, estaba enfadada con un antiguo novio, que le provocaba estremecimientos, pese a su deseo de no sentir nada, y molesta por haberse convertido en la recadera de su hermana.

Sobre el pequeño escritorio, junto a su portátil, se encontraba el bloc lleno con las notas de la lista de Vanessa. Bella esperaba la llegada del día en que Vanessa estuviese de regreso en casa y fuese capaz de cuidar de si misma y de sus hijos. Pero cada vez que pensaba en ese día y se encontraba deseando su llegada, sentía remordimientos. No era culpa de su hermana estar en el hospital. Por el contrario, Vanessa odiaba no poder ocuparse de su lista y hacer recados, más de lo que Bella odiaba hacerlos. Aún así, cada vez que Vanessa añadía una cosa más a la lista, Bella luchaba contra la necesidad de agarrar el lápiz y partirlo como si fuese una ramita seca. Y eso la hacía sentirse culpable y egoísta.

Bella cerró el portátil por ese día y observó las cajas con los muebles del bebé, las bolsas con ropa y pañales, y el resto de artículos para el bebé que se amontonaban en la habitación. El número cinco de la creciente lista de cosas por hacer de Vanessa era:

Pintar y preparar la habitación del bebé. Bella supuso que aún tenía unos cuantos meses para hacerlo y de momento estaba concentrada en los deseos y las necesidades de una chica de trece años. Aunque, en realidad, no estaba segura de cuáles eran esos deseos y necesidades, que parecían cambiar día a día. A veces, minuto a minuto.

La mañana anterior, Bella había hecho Eggos (gofres con sirope de arce) para desayunar. Carlie había levantado la mirada de su plato como si le hubiese servido basura recién tostada y había insistido en que odiaba los Eggos y solo quería Cinnamon

Toast Crunch (cereales). Luego, esa misma mañana, se había enfadado porque se habían levantado demasiado tarde para poder tomar un Eggo.

-Creía que odiabas los Eggos –le había recordado Bella.

Carlie frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

-No, me encantan los Eggos.

Una punzada de dolor le había atravesado la frente a Bella, mientras observaba a su sobrina, al otro lado de la mesa, con aspecto de chica normal, pero obviamente invadida por un alíen, enviado de otro mundo, para volverla loca.

Crees que estás maldita, se recordó a si misma. ¡De acuerdo, más loca! Se cubrió la cara con las manos y respiró hondo. Estaba fuera de su elemento. Carlie y ella no estaban más próximas ahora de lo que lo habían estado el día que Vanessa la había recogido en el aeropuerto, y Bella no tenía ni idea de cómo modificar la situación. Podría preguntarle a su hermana pero no quería estresar a Vanessa con sus problemas con Carlie. Además, no era que no se llevasen bien. Lo hacían; eran más como dos personas, que viven en la misma casa pero no hablan sobre nada importante. A Bella le gustaría conocer mejor a Carlie antes de irse y solo se le ocurría un modo de conseguirlo.

Un mes antes, al hacer la maleta, solo había previsto un viaje de dos semanas. Así que no había cogido demasiada ropa y empezaba a estar un poco harta de la que tenía.

Necesitaba una salida de compras urgente y pensó que Carlie y ella podrían hacer una pequeña excursión de chicas. A todas las adolescentes les gustaba comprar, ¿no? Puede que Carlie y ella pudiesen confiar en Dillard's, el nuevo centro comercial del otro lado de la ciudad.

Bella se levantó y entró en la habitación de Vanessa, donde había trasladado sus cosas.

Con Vanessa en el hospital, hasta que tuviese el bebé, no veía ningún motivo para dormir en el sofá plegable. La enorme cama estaba cubierta por un sencillo edredón rojo de algodón. En su cama, en casa, Bella tenía una colcha de seda de plata, bordada con auténtico hilo de plata. No se consideraba a si misma materialista pero adoraba la buena ropa de cama.

Se ocupó de la colada y, una vez más, se sorprendió de la cantidad de ropa sucia que generaba una adolescente en una semana. A las tres, salió para recoger a su sobrina del colegio. Cuando detuvo el Toyota en el sitio habitual, Carlie y Tiffany se aproximaron al coche.

-¿Podemos acercar a Tiffany a casa? –preguntó Carlie, abriendo la puerta para asomar la cabeza en el interior-. Su padre no puede dejar el entrenamiento de fútbol en el instituto.

-Claro –respondió Bella, y las dos chicas subieron al coche. Mientras se apartaba del bordillo, Tiffany se abrochó el cinturón del asiento trasero y preguntó: -¿Te importaría llevarme a casa el resto de la semana? Mi padre está muy ocupado y no quiero quedarme a esperarlo.

Bella miró por el espejo retrovisor. Con Edward en el entrenamiento, no corría el riesgo de tropezarse con él.

-No, no me importa.

-¿Y la semana que viene? Dependerá de si los Cougars ganan el partido del viernes por la noche –Tiffany se subió la cremallera de la sudadera con capucha y reorganizó la mochila-. No quiero pedirle a ninguna de esas estúpidas madres que me lleve.

Bella sospechó que había algo más y, cuando dejaron a Tiffany en casa, Carlie la informó.

-No le gustan algunas de las madres de las chicas.

-Me he dado cuenta. ¿Por qué?

-Porque cree que solo se portan bien con ella por su padre. Supongo que después de la fiesta de la otra noche, algunas madres están mosconeando a su alrededor y Tiffany cree coquetean y actúan como unas bobas.

Bella salió por la verja comunitaria y pensó que eso era algo a lo que Tiffany iba a tener que acostumbrarse. Edward era muy atractivo y rico. Y... bueno, era Edward Cullen y aquello era Texas.

-¿No le gusta que las mujeres coqueteen con su padre?

-Oh, no –Bella giró la cabeza, para ver a su sobrina hacer un ademán negativo-. No le gusta que haya mujeres a su alrededor, sin más. Dice que quieren casarse con él y que ella no quiere una madrastra.

Bella pensó en Genevieve y no le pareció que estuviese interesada en el matrimonio.

-No todas las mujeres buscan un marido. Algunas solo quieren salir y pasarlo bien. Él es soltero y atractivo –lo que era una subestimación ridícula. Decir que Edward era atractivo era como decir que un huracán es una brisa suave.

-Sí, el señor E es mono. Para ser viejo.

Bella se rió entre dientes. Para ser viejo. Mientras cruzaba la ciudad hacia el hospital, pensó en el roce de su boca contra la de ella y en la seductora atracción de su contacto.

Catorce años atrás, Edward se había movido bien para su edad. Sabía manejarse sobre el cuerpo de una chica y Bella tenía la impresión de que no había hecho más que mejorar.

Cuando entraron el la habitación del hospital, Vanessa estaba sentada en una silla junto a la ventana, esperándolas.

-El bebé está muy activo hoy –dijo, calentando con una sonrisa las cansadas líneas de sus ojos.

Carlie soltó la mochila sobre la cama y fue al lado de su madre. Colocó las manos en el vientre de Vanessa y esperó.

-¿Has notado eso? –preguntó Vanessa.

Carlie asintió, haciendo caer su oscuro cabello por encima de uno de los hombros.

-Ha sido una buena.

Vanessa levantó una mano de su abdomen y la movió hacia Bella.

-Ven, mira.

-Siempre se para cuando te toco el estómago –avanzó hacia el otro lado de su hermana y Vanessa le agarró la mano. La colocó sobre su abdomen y esperó. Justo cuando Bella estaba a punto de retirarla, sintió el movimiento bajo la palma. Se detuvo y fue recompensada con una fuerte patada.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! –alzó la mirada hacia el rostro de su hermana y sonrió-. ¿Era él?

Vanessa asintió.

-¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Taekwondo?

-Puede que esté intentando salir a patadas –sugirió Carlie mientras las tres fijaban la mirada sobre el vientre de Vanessa. A través del fino camisón de algodón, la piel tensa le calentó la palma. Una nueva vida crecía justo bajo su mano y, por primera vez, le pareció real. El bebé le pareció real. Había visto las imágenes de la ecografía, desde luego, pero ahí parecía más alienígena que humano. Había oído su corazón docenas de veces pero sonaba raro y fangoso, no como el latido de un corazón humano.

-¿Has decidido el nombre? –preguntó. Habían hablado sobre nombres pero, ahora que era repentinamente real, parecía correcto que tuviera uno.

-Creo que Swan. Llevará el apellido de su padre pero me gustaría que también tuviese mi apellido de soltera.

-Swan Swan –la sonrisa de Bella creció-. Me gusta.

Carlie sacudió la cabeza.

-A mí me gusta Nick.

-Eso es porque a ti te gusta Nick Jonas –dijo Vanessa.

Bella no sabía que a Carlie le gustase ningún chico.

-¿Va a tu colegio nuevo?

Carlie la miró por encima del estómago de su madre y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Nick es uno de los integrantes de Jonas Brothers. Cantan 'Hold On´ -no llegó a añadir "obviamente" pero no hizo falta.

Bajo la mano de Bella, el bebé dio otra patada y fue como si le despertara algo que tenía atascado en mitad del pecho. Algo en lo que no había pensando mucho últimamente porque no había habido un hombre en su vida durante varios años.

Sí, el señor E es mono. Para ser viejo. Edward tenía la misma edad que Bella. Apartó la mano y fue hasta el otro lado de la cama. Observó a Carlie y a Vanessa hablando y riéndose, mientras trataban de hacer que el bebé se moviera.

-Ahí está otra vez –dijo Carlie con una gran sonrisa.

Estando allí con Vanessa, sintiendo el movimiento del bebé y observando a Carlie tocar el estómago de su madre, Bella tuvo la impresión de estar viendo una familia. Sí, William era un auténtico gilipollas pero eso no impedía que Vanessa, Carlie y el bebé fuesen una familia.

Bella quería eso. Siempre había querido una familia. Mientras había tenido amigas solteras, se había dicho que todavía estaba a tiempo. Pero, una a una, sus amigas se habían casado o iban a hacerlo y a formar sus familias. Y Bella también quería su propia familia. Un hombre que la quisiera e hijos. Niños que crecerían y pedirían Eggos un día y la mirarían como si estuviese chalada al siguiente, declarando que odiaban los Eggos.

-¡Esa ha sido enorme! –Vanessa se rió.

No fue como si allí de pie, mirando a su hermana, oyese repentinamente el tic-tac de su reloj biológico. Fue más bien como si le diesen un golpecito en el hombro.

Siempre hay tiempo, le recordó una pequeña voz en su interior. Pero, ¿lo había?

Eso era lo que quería pensar pero tenía treinta y cinco años y no había conseguido una buena cita en los últimos tres. O estaba maldita o loca y, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de encontrar a un hombre que quisiera casarse con una mujer maldita o loca?

Bien. Los locos tenían una particular forma de encontrarse los unos a los otros. Bonnie and Clyde. Ozzy y Sharon. Whitney y Bobby. De acuerdo, ¿qué posibilidades había de encontrar a un hombre normal que quisiera casarse con una mujer maldita o loca?

No demasiadas. Y ella no quería plantearse criar a un niño sola. Algunas mujeres lo hacían y les iba bien. Pero, sencillamente, no creía que eso fuese para ella. Puede que cambiase de opinión en unos años pero, por ahora, quería el paquete completo.

-Este jueves por la noche hay un rally en el gimnasio del instituto y las Stallionettes van a bailar –anunció Carlie, apartando los problemas de la mente de Bella.

-¿Por qué se celebra el rally de primaria en el instituto? –quiso saber Bella.

-Es el rally de fútbol del instituto –Carlie se volvió para mirar a Bella-. Volverás a filmarlo, ¿verdad?

-Claro.

Carlie apartó las manos del estómago de su madre y saltó una y otra vez sobre las puntas de los pies con nerviosismo.

-El equipo de baile del instituto está en una competición fuera de la ciudad, así que nos lo pidieron a nosotras. ¿No es estupendo que vayamos a actuar en Cedar Creek la noche anterior a un partido de playoffs?

Ver bailar de nuevo a Carlie sería estupendo. Tener que ver de nuevo a Edward no tanto.

En el interior del gimnasio de Cedar Creek colgaban serpentinas verdes y doradas de las vigas. Las repletas gradas habían sido pintadas de verde y dorado, tras la última vez que

Bella había estado allí. En el suelo de madera había un nuevo logo de un puma rugiendo, con aspecto fiero. Y se habían colgado en una pared pinturas de unos cuantos campeonatos nuevos.

Bella estaba de pie junto a puerta, con la Handycam de Vanessa al hombro. La banda de Cedar Creek irrumpió en mitad del gimnasio, mientras las animadoras saltaban, agitando los pompones, al compás del himno del colegio.

Bella no se considera a si misma una persona particularmente emotiva pero escuchar la vieja melodía le provocó una oleada de nostalgia, semejante a sumergirte en un viejo álbum y ver la foto de Hanna, tu primera perra.

La banda concluyó con una resonante nota y ocupó las dos puertas opuestas. Una vez despejado el suelo, Bella buscó a Carlie y la encontró al otro lado del gimnasio, sentada en la fila inferior frente al equipo de fútbol. Llevaba un maillot negro sin pies, chaleco morado brillante, y suaves zapatillas de baile de cuero. Se había recogido el pelo en la nuca y pintado los labios de rojo brillante.

Desde que se habían enterado de que el equipo bailaría en el instituto, Carlie había estado extremadamente nerviosa. ¿Y si no conseguía el chaleco brillante a tiempo? ¿Y si hacía un giro cuando tenía que hacer un salto? ¿Y si no transmitía la suficiente "energía"? Evidentemente, había una energía enorme en el mundo del equipo de baile, puesto que a Carlie le preocupaba muchísimo.

Su mirada se deslizó por las hileras de jugadores de fútbol, todos ataviados con la camiseta del equipo, hasta el entrenador, sentado en el extremo más alejado. Edward llevaba un polo negro de manga larga y una gorra de fútbol verde oscuro que ensombrecía sus ojos. Apoyaba los antebrazos sobre los Levi's que le cubrían los muslos y miraba hacia el centro del gimnasio, donde un hombre con sombrero vaquero blanco y botas tomó el micrófono.

-¡Hola, Cougars! Para aquellos de vosotros que no lo sepáis, soy el director Tommy Jackson –los aplausos que estallaron, fueron ahogados en su mayoría por unos cuantos abucheos-. Estamos aquí esta noche para mostrar nuestro apoyo al equipo de fútbol y animarlos para la victoria de mañana –Bella se adentró en el gimnasio, mientras el director daba las gracias a los aficionados, estudiantes y profesores que habían colgado las serpentinas y hecho los posters. Encontró un asiento libre, hacia el centro de la tercera fila, y se sentó.

-Los promotores han tenido la amabilidad de traer helado que se servirá en la cafetería, justo después del rally. Así que, aseguraros de pasar por allí –hizo una pausa para quitarse el sombrero y reveló una espiral de pelo oscuro-. Hace un año y medio, cuando el entrenador Wilder falleció inesperadamente, no sabíamos lo que sería de nuestro programa de fútbol. Teníamos varios asistentes estupendos pero ninguno estaba preparado para liderar el equipo. Entonces, alguien –pasó la mirada por el banquillo de los jugadores- creo que fuiste tú, Mike, sugirió que le preguntáramos a un hombre, que sin duda saber algo acerca del mundo del fútbol, que nos ayudara –la multitud gritó y pateó.

Las gradas se sacudieron y Edward bajó la mirada al suelo, entre sus botas. La visera de la gorra ocultaba la mitad superior de su rostro y la sombra descansaba justo sobre el borde de su labio superior-. Ahora, escuchemos al hombre que nos llevará a hacernos con el título estatal. ¡El entrenador Eeee!

La multitud gritó incluso aún más fuerte, coreando su nombre y haciendo crepitar el aire de excitación. Edward se puso en pie, se quitó la gorra de la cabeza y la dejó sobre el banco. Mientras sus largas piernas lo trasladaban al centro del gimnasio, se pasó los dedos por el cabello cobrizo.

-De acuerdo. Siéntense todos un minuto –comenzó, el epítome de la calma bajo presión.

Agarró el micrófono y lo ajustó a su altura-. En primer lugar, quiero daros las gracias a todos por venir esta noche y mostrarnos vuestro apoyo. Sé que significa mucho para los chicos –se puso las manos en las caderas y soportó el peso sobre uno de sus pies, enfundados en botas-. Estamos muy contentos de ver a Don con su camiseta esta noche –el gimnasio irrumpió en un salvaje aplauso y él se inclinó hacia delante, aproximándose al micrófono.

-Hablé con los médicos esta tarde y estará listo para jugar el próximo año. Cuando perdimos a Don, la gente dijo que habíamos acabado la temporada pero yo nunca lo creí. Don es un infierno de jugador con un gran futuro pero tenemos un montón dechicos en este equipo que saben jugar al fútbol. Que están listos para acudir a cada entrenamiento y darme el 110 por ciento. Que van a los partidos y se dejan la sangre en el campo. Estoy orgulloso de cada uno de esos chicos y quiero darles las gracias a todos sus padres y madres por haberlos criado –se enderezó, mientras la multitud llenaba en aire de gritos.

-No voy a mentir. Amarillo es un equipo duro y van a salir a ganar. Nuestros chicos también son duros así que lo conseguirá quien más lo desee. Apuesto por nosotros.

Apuesto a que tenemos el corazón, las agallas y la gloria necesarios para demostrarles a esos chicos de Amarillo cómo se juega al fútbol, aquí en Cedar Creek –la multitud explotó, gritando, vociferando y alzando puños en el aire como si estuviesen en un concierto de rock.

Edward giró la cabeza y miró en dirección a Bella. Desde la distancia, su mirada pasó de largo sobre ella, solo para regresar abruptamente, como si él fuera un imán y ella un brillante trozo de metal. Edward esperó unos cuantos segundos a que el ruido se extinguiera, antes de continuar.

-Sé que los chicos lo apreciarán si vais todos mañana por la noche a Lubbock a mostrarles vuestro apoyo –observó a la multitud que se encontraba en los asientos sobre ella y luego alzó una mano-. Gracias otra vez por venir esta noche.

Su paso fácil y seguro lo llevó de regreso al banquillo y, una vez allí, cogió la gorra.

Mientras se sentaba, volvió a colocársela en la cabeza y luego se inclinó hacia un lado para escuchar a uno de los asistentes del entrenador. Las Stallionettes salieron como una

exhalación y Bella empuñó la cámara. Grabó a Carlie mientras bailaba el tema estrella de los N'Sync's, "Bye, bye, bye" y gritó lo más alto que pudo cuando terminó la actuación.

Después, las animadoras de los Cougars tomaron el suelo y saltaron, coreando sus gritos. Hicieron montones de volteretas hacia atrás y una impresionante pirámide humana. A través de la pila de brazos y piernas, la atención de Bella se centró en Edward.

No pudo verle los ojos pero sabía que la estaba mirando. Tenía la mandíbula tensa. La barbilla rígida. Si lo hubiese conocido mejor, habría dicho que estaba enfadado. Pero no lo conocía. No tan bien.

Tras otros quince minutos de gritos, la brigada de los pompones dejó el gimnasio y los jugadores de fútbol la siguieron, chocando manos por el camino. La multitud de las gradas comenzó a dejar sus asientos y Bella se acercó a Carlie, que se encontraba junto a grupo de bailarinas y sus madres. Reconoció a Cindy Ann Baker de la barbacoa de Edward.

-¿Estás lista? –le preguntó a su sobrina.

-¿No podemos quedarnos a tomar un helado?

Miró hacia atrás y distinguió la parte superior de la gorra de Edward. Estaba rodeado como si fuera una superestrella y Bella supuso que lo era.

-Tengo que trabajar esta noche –dijo. Lo que no era del todo mentira. No había trabajado mucho esa mañana y tenía que recuperar el tiempo.

-Por favor –rogó Carlie-. Todas las chicas van a quedarse.

-Nosotros la llevaremos a casa –se ofreció voluntaria Cindy Ann-. Vete a trabajar, antes de que se te haga tarde.

-Gracias.

-Trabaja en casa –Carlie recogió su bolsa-. No se le puede hacer tarde.

Una pequeña arruga se formó entre los ojos azul brillante de Cindy Ann.

-¿A qué te dedicas?

-Soy escritora.

Cindy Ann se quedó congelada y sus cejas se elevaron.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Tú eres Bella Swan, ¿no?

No es que reconocieran a Bella todos los días, ni siquiera a menudo, pero tenía un buen número de fieles seguidores.

-Sí.

-El otro día, en la fiesta, pensé que me resultabas familiar. Pero, cuando dijiste que habías estudiado en Cedar Creek, pensé que me equivocaba porque yo me trasladé desde Alabama hace unos años –se puso una mano en el pecho-. He leído todos tus libros. Mis favoritos son los de las hadas Brannigan. Aunque también me encanta tu serie Star Ship Avalon.

-Gracias. Me alegro de que te gusten –normalmente, le prefería volar por debajo del radar. En casa, nadie sabía quién era y le gustaba que fuese de ese modo. Prefería entrar en la tienda de comestibles a comprar chocolate o una caja de tampones, siendo una completa desconocida.

-¿En qué estás trabajando ahora? –quiso saber Cindy Ann.

Antes de que Bella pudiese responder, Mike Newton se aproximó.

-Hola, señoras.

-Hola, Mike –le sonrió Cindy Ann al asistente del entrenador-. ¿Sabías que Bella es una escritora famosa?

-Pues no. ¿Qué escribes?

Edward se excusó ante los padres que lo rodeaban y se acercó a Don.

-Ve con cuidado ahora –le advirtió-. Te quiero al 100 por ciento la próxima temporada.

Don llevaba muletas bajos los brazos y se apoyaba en una sola pierna. Hizo un sombrío mohín con la boca.

-Odio quedarme sentado sin poder jugar –rezongó.

-Solo es una temporada –pero en el fútbol eso significaba mucho y ambos lo sabían-.

Solo unos cuantos partidos, si lo piensas bien.

Pasaron junto a Mike, que charlaba con Cindy Ann y Bella. Por debajo de la visera de su gorra, Edward miró fugazmente a Bella, vestida con unos vaqueros y el mismo suéter blanco con cremallera al frente, que había llevado el día que apareció bajo su pórtico.

Esa noche, el pelo le caía por la espalda, formando al final de su cabellera unos rizos sexys, y estaba haciendo un trabajo estelar ignorándolo.

Lo que a él le parecía bien. No necesitaba a una mojigata del pasado, poniéndolo caliente y diciéndole a continuación que no iba a haber nada entre ellos.

-Cuidado –dijo, cuando Don se tambaleó. Mierda, no era que hubiese tenido intención de empezar nada entre Bella y él el otro día. Al menos, no allí. En su despacho, con doce chicas de trece años afuera. Una de las cuales era su hija. Cuando había entrado en su despacho ese día, ni siquiera pensaba besarla. Pero luego le había tocado la mejilla - la maldita mejilla, eso era todo- y había querido más. En cuestión de segundos, se había puesto duro como una roca y el recuerdo de la noche que habían pasado juntos en el La Quinta le había inundado la mente. El recuerdo del cuerpo desnudo de Bella, apretado contra el suyo, había bajado de su cabeza a su polla y maldita sea si no había deseado revivir esa noche. Las cinco veces y las dos de la mañana siguiente.

Lentamente, Don y él avanzaron por el gimnasio, mientras la gente los llamaba. Edward asintió, sonrió, saludó y se preguntó cómo había llegado a aquel punto. Deseaba a una mujer que, claramente, no quería nada con él. Nunca le había pasado antes y no sabía por qué le estaba pasando ahora. Puede que su organismo se hubiera vuelto peculiar porque era padre a tiempo completo. Aunque ignoraba qué tenía que hacer al respecto.

Alguien, a quien no reconoció, lo llamó y él sonrió y saludó.

-Hola, ¿qué tal? –aunque lo más probable era que la peculiaridad tuviese algo que ver con su ausencia de vida sexual. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Por decirlo con suavidad.

-Eh, entrenador E.

-Hola, señora Owens –replicó a la madre de Alvin Owens.

Quizá, durante las vacaciones de Navidad, pudiese dejar a Tiffany con su madre en Austin y hacer una pequeña escapada a Denver para salir con los colegas. Tomaría unas cuantas cervezas y tendría sexo. Un montón. Eso tendría que servir. Al menos, tendría que bastar para que dejase de fantasear con una vieja novia, que le había dejado bien claro que no estaba interesada en la gente como él.

Don se detuvo en la puerta para hablar con una chica y Edward continuó por el vestíbulo del colegio, hacia la cafetería, que estaba decorada con recortes de papel y las camisetas de todos los chicos. Los organizadores habían puesto una mesa, donde vendían banderines y dedos de espuma. Edward cogió un cono de helado de fresa y le dio un gran mordisco en la parte superior. Baskin-Robbins podía tener treinta y un sabores pero era él era un hombre de fresa. Siempre lo había sido.

-¿Viste el partido del lunes? –le preguntó uno de los organizadores, mientras él se limpiaba las comisuras de la boca con una servilleta.

No tuvo que preguntar qué partido. No, en el corazón del país de los Cowboys.

-Claro. Romo tiene buena pinta este año –apoyó la cadera en una máquina expendedora y habló sobre fútbol durante unos cuantos minutos más, antes de que Mike entrara en la cafetería seguido de Tiffany, Carlie y otra de las bailarinas. Puede que la chica de Cindy Ann. Bella no estaba con ellos. No es que a él le importara si estaba o no. Una simple observación.

Dio un gran mordisco a su helado. Si no iba con cuidado iba a congelarse el cerebro.

-Denver juega en Pittsburg el sábado por la noche –dijo mientras Mike se aproximaba a ellos. Carlie tenía una especie de fiesta de pijamas del equipo de baile esa noche y a Edward le sonó bien la idea de pizza, cerveza y partido de fútbol con los chicos.

Mike sonrió y se inclinó sobre los tacones de sus Tony Lamas.

-Tengo una cita el sábado por la noche.

-Bien por ti –si alguien necesitaba sexo, ese era Mike. Diablos, puede que incluso más que él. Edward tomó un gran bocado de su cono-. ¿Con Cindy Ann?

-No, con esa escritora –Mike sacudió la cabeza y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho-. La del pelo castaño sexy y el precioso trasero. Estaba en tu barbacoa el fin de semana pasado.

-¿Bella? –tragó Edward. Y sintió congelársele el cerebro, aunque no estuvo seguro de que fuese a causa del helado. Bella no podía salir con Mike. Le pertenecía. Se enderezó, apartándose de la maquina expendedora como si le hubiesen tirado de unos hilos invisibles y soltó el resto de su cono en un cubo de basura.

-Sí, creo que la llevaré a algún sitio agradable. Trataré de impresionarla –sonrió Mike.

Luego bromeó-. Tal vez consiga emborracharla y que me acompañe luego a casa.

Normalmente, Edward se habría reído. Pero, de repente, no estaba de buen humor. No, su humor le pedía que le diese una patada en el culo a Mike, lo que constituía una extraña sensación para Edward, que nunca había sido un tipo posesivo. Bella no era suya y no sabía de dónde había salido ese deseo de darle una patada en el culo a nadie. Ella podía hacer lo que diablos quisiese. Mike también podía hacer lo que quisiese. Podían hacer lo que quisiesen juntos y no era asunto de Edward.

Palmeó a Mike en un hombro y lo rodeó.

-Diviértete.

* * *

**Creo que alguien esta celoso!**

**Próximo capitulo Bella y Edward HOT y la cita con Mike **

**Chicas discúlpenme si hay algún error pero me estoy apurando para derjarles el hot, las invito a pasar a mi adaptación "experimento de ciencias"**

**No se lo pierdan!**


	10. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer que tuvo la idea primero , Y la historia es de Ranchel Gibson**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Los hilos invisibles llevaron a Edward, a través del gimnasio vacío, hacia el despacho del entrenador. Para llegar hasta allí tenía que pasar por el largo vestíbulo, con vitrinas alineadas, repletas de trofeos y fotos del equipo que se remontaban hasta 1953, el año en que el instituto de Cedar Creek había abierto sus puertas.

Una pila de material de juego lo esperaba sobre su mesa y quería estudiar la ofensiva de Amarillo unas cuantas veces más, antes del partido de la noche siguiente. Si los Sandies tenían alguna debilidad era su juego terrestre.

Cuando Edward salió al vestíbulo, su mirada aterrizó sobre Cindy Ann y Bella, las únicas otras dos personas en los alrededores. Se detuvo unos segundos, antes de continuar avanzando hacia ellas.

-Ese fue el primer y único año que estuve en la banda –dijo Bella, señalando una vieja foto y la placa bajo el cristal-. Mi padre me dijo que parecía uno de los soldados del Mago de Oz.

-Yo he hecho gimnasia la mayor parte de mi vida –repuso Cindy Ann. Y alzó la vista al escuchar el sonido de las botas de Edward sobre el linóleo-. Eh, Edward.

-Cindy Ann –Edward miró a Bella a los ojos. Esos cautivadores ojos que a veces se volvían de un chocolate profundo-. Hola, Bella.

-Edward.

-¿No han estado estupendas las Stallionettes esta noche? –preguntó Cindy Ann.

En ese momento, no fue capaz de recordarlo.

-Sí, pusieron el corazón en el baile.

Cindy Ann se volvió hacia Bella.

-Bueno, te dejo para que puedas irte a trabajar –se ajustó la bolsa de armadillo que llevaba colgada al hombro-. Y recuerda, si escribes alguna vez más libros sobre las hadas Brannigan, me encantaría leerlos.

-Lo pensaré. Gracias por llevar a Carlie a casa.

-De nada –se dirigió hacia la puerta y dijo por encima del hombro-. Adiós, Edward.

-Nos vemos –él bajó la mirada desde el rostro de Bella a su garganta y los redondeados montículos de sus pechos bajo el fino jersey, y hacia la zona inferior del lateral de su abdomen-. ¿Aún andas con las hadas?

-No demasiado, últimamente –ella se movió para rodearlo pero la detuvo depositando una mano sobre su brazo.

-Qué lástima –dijo. Y volvió a subir la mirada hacia su rostro. Con solo el contacto de su brazo bajo la mano, una ardiente bola de deseo lo golpeó tras la cremallera de los vaqueros-. Tengo unos cuantos buenos recuerdos, besando el hada que llevas tatuada justo sobre las bragas.

Sus labios se abrieron y se le colorearon las mejillas.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Sigues insistiendo.

-Es cierto.

-Cierto pero memorable. Al mismo nivel que ganar la Superbowl. O ese pase de cincuenta y cinco yardas a DaShaun Wilson en los últimos tres segundos del partido contra Chicago. Y, cariño, esa fue una espiral perfecta. La ESPN aún pone ese vídeo –si hubiesen estado en un lugar más privado, habría tenido serias tentaciones de ponerse de rodillas y reencontrarse con el hada pero ella tenía razón. Hacía mucho tiempo. Varias vidas, y al mirar su rostro vio las semejanzas con la chica que había conocido una vez pero también las diferencias. Su boca era un poco más amplia y sus labios más suaves de lo que él recordaba. Su pálida piel todavía era suave y su pelo sexy, . Los ojos eran los mismos. El mismo chocolate que provocaba cosas en su

interior cuando ella lo miraba.

-Mike me ha dicho que tenéis una cita –Edward no podía recordar haberse sentido nunca antes tan posesivo. No, con una mujer. Con ninguna.

-Sí.

-Primero el pelinegro y ahora Mike –él desplazó la mano por su brazo hasta el hombro y hacia un lado del cuello. Bajo el pulgar, sintió el apresurado latido de su pulso-. ¿Por qué?

-Deben pensar que soy agradable y quieren pasar tiempo conmigo.

No pensaban que era agradable. Pensaban que era sexy y que querían pasar tiempo con ella en la cama. Puede que estuviese proyectando sus propios deseos pero no pensaba que fuese el único.

-Sé por que te lo pidieron ellos. Lo que no tengo tan claro es por qué dijiste que sí.

Bella hizo descender las cejas como si pensara que estaba loco. Edward se sintió como si estuviese loco.

-¿Por qué no debería decir que sí?

-Porque en realidad no quieres estar con ellos, Bella –había un millón de razones, todas ellas válidas, por las que no debería desear de nuevo a Bella Harris. En ese momento, ninguna le importó. No le importó absolutamente nada, mientras acunaba su cara en las manos-. Quieres estar conmigo.

Las comisuras de su boca llena se curvaron hacia abajo.

-Sigues siendo tan arrogante y tan pagado de ti mismo como siempre.

Él sonrió.

-Probablemente.

-¡No era un cumplido!

-No importa. Tengo razón.

Ella le rodeó las muñecas con las manos.

-No, Edward. Te equivocas. No quiero estar contigo.

Si había pretendido detenerlo, hizo exactamente lo que no debía.

Al mirarla a los ojos, apreció una sutil sombra, que no se advertía en ellos un momento antes, y sintió su pulso enloquecer.

-No mientes mejor ahora de lo que solías hacerlo.

Edward inclinó la cara a un lado, para evitar golpearla en la frente con la visera de la gorra y la besó. Un suave y agradable beso, que contrastó con el salvaje deseo que le golpeaba el pecho, le hacía latir la ingle y lo urgía a apoyarla contra la vitrina de los trofeos. En cambio, presionó ligeramente la boca contra la de ella y le rozó la mejilla con el pulgar.

Bella separó los labios con un leve gemido y capturó su aliento en los pulmones. Ella depositó las manos sobre su pecho y el calor de las palmas propagó el fuego, a través de su piel, retorciéndole el vientre con una mezcla de placer y dolor. Bella exhaló una ligera bocanada de aire caliente contra su boca, transformando el placer y el dolor en una necesidad casi insoportable.

Bella se apartó y la mano de Edward cayó a un lado. Dentro del pecho, sintió el corazón latiendo con fuerza, mientras se esforzaba por respirar. Observó los ojos sexys de Edward, de expresión adormecida, y recordó los trucos que empleaba catorce años atrás. Como su leve, borlón y despiadado contacto la hacía desearlo incluso más.

-Eres un tramposo.

Él sonrió mientras la alcanzaba.

-Gracias.

Bella dio un paso atrás, poniéndose fuera de su alcance.

-¡Sigue sin ser un cumplido, Edward!

Cada célula de su cuerpo ardía. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era tocarla y sus terminaciones nerviosas se retorcían en una bola de ansiedad.

Su mano cayó a un lado.

-Cariño, ven aquí.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió otro paso.

-No me fío de ti.

-Nena, no confías en ti misma.

Era cierto. No confiaba en si misma y en no acabar cediendo a sus trucos y a sus suaves métodos, que la volvían loca.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿No encuentras a ninguna mujer dispuesta a dejarse acosar?

En lugar de molestarlo, como había pretendido, él se echó a reír.

-Encontrar mujeres dispuestas nunca ha sido un problema para mí.

-Dios, no puedes evitarlo. Eres un fanfarrón patológico –alzó una mano y dio otro paso atrás-. No era un cumplido.

-Arrogante. Tramposo. Fanfarrón patológico. ¿Algo más que no te guste de mí?

-No tenemos toda la noche.

-Tengo diez minutos.

-No es suficiente tiempo –dio otro paso atrás y se detuvo junto al cartel del baño de mujeres.

-En eso te equivocas, dulzura –él metió los pulgares en los bolsillos delanteros de los vaqueros, llamando la atención de Bella sobre el enorme bulto bajo la cremallera-. El hombre adecuado puede llevarte al límite y hacerte gritar Ave Marías en diez minutos.

Estaba convirtiendo sus insultos en juegos preliminares. Y lo peor es que funcionaba. Se lamió los labios, con la mente confusa.

-No soy católica.

-No importa –sacudió la cabeza y avanzó hacia ella-. Todo el mundo da la bienvenida a

Jesús en tiempo de descuento.

-Eso es algo que solo diría un deportista idiota –y entonces, como la mujer madura que era, giró a su izquierda y prácticamente se sumergió en el cuarto de baño. Fue hacia el lavabo y colocó una mano fría sobre la porcelana y la otra sobre su caliente mejilla.

Había sido realmente adulto. Llamarlo deportista idiota y salir corriendo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y chocó contra la pared.

-Deja de huir, Bella.

Ella se volvió y jadeó.

-No puedes entrar aquí –Edward cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella. Bella señaló el dispensador de tampones y declaró lo obvio-. Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas.

Él echó un vistazo a los seis compartimentos y los dos lavabos, antes de que su mirada regresara a Bella.

-Eso parece.

-Te pillarán aquí.

Edward se apartó de la puerta.

-No sería la primera vez.

-Estás loco.

-No lo estaba, hasta que volviste a mi vida –fue avanzando hacia ella y se quitó la gorra-

. Te miro y recuerdo cómo te besaba, cómo te tocaba y cómo te hice el amor. Te deseo más de lo que creo haber deseado nunca a ninguna mujer –dejó la gorra en la encimera, entre los lavabos-. No puedo evitar preguntarme por qué has vuelto a mi vida.

-Estoy aquí porque mi hermana me necesita –puso las manos sobre su pecho y retrocedió un paso, por cada uno que él avanzaba.

-Yo te necesito.

-No. Tú me deseas.

-Es lo mismo.

-No. El oxígeno es algo que necesitas –su espalda dio con la pared, junto al último de los compartimentos.

-Quédate quieta –dijo, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros-. Y deja de huir de mí.

-Deja de venir detrás de mí.

Él sacudió la cabeza y su mirada enlazó la de Bella.

-Empiezo a pensar que te necesito tanto como el oxígeno.

Conocía la sensación. Bajo la camiseta de algodón, sus duros y definidos músculos le calentaron las palmas y, en lugar de dejarlas caer a los lados como una chica lista, deslizó las manos por su pecho y enlazó los brazos entorno a su cuello. Qué diablos. La maldición se encargaría. Alzó la cara mientras él bajaba la boca hasta la suya. Tensó las manos sobre sus hombros y, durante varios latidos, Edward permaneció completamente inmóvil. Luego, un gemido le brotó de la garganta y bajó una mano hasta su cintura. La atrajo hacia su pecho y la besó. Como siempre, suave y dulcemente, creando una deliciosa succión mientras sumergía la lengua en su boca.

Bella dejó caer el bolso al suelo y luego enterró los dedos en los laterales de su magnífico pelo. El calor irradiaba de su pecho calentándole los senos. Sintió el estómago ligero, la respiración pesada y sus pezones se fruncieron, endureciéndose terriblemente. Mientras la boca de Edward le hacía el amor a la suya, trató de permanecer inmóvil. Intentó mantener las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y no recorrer los duros contornos de su pecho y de su espalda. Pero entonces él deslizó los dedos bajo el borde inferior de su suéter, presionando los pulgares sobre su estómago, y Bella dejó que sus manos comenzaran a pasearse sobre él.

Apretó las piernas para combatir la cálida necesidad que la humedecía entre los muslos.

Se recordó que estaban en el cuarto de baño de señoras del instituto de Cedar Creek y no podía sacarle la camiseta de los Levi's y sentir su piel desnuda. Definitivamente, no podía recorrerlo de arriba a abajo con la boca y devorarlo como un helado de chocolate caliente pero, hasta que la maldición actuara y pusiese fin a esa locura, iba a sentir como el deseo sexual se derramaba sobre ella.

Sus pulgares le avivaron la piel y el hormigueo se extendió hasta su pecho. Volvió la cabeza a un lado y regresó en busca del calor. Le dio largos y hambrientos besos y él presionó su erección contra su pubis.

-Mmm –gimió contra su boca. Y deseó más, antes de que todo acabara. Edward metió una rodilla entre las suyas, mientras movía una mano sobre su suéter hasta el extremo superior de la cremallera. Sumergiendo la lengua en su boca, bajó la cremallera hasta liberarla. Luego, le puso las manos sobre los pechos, cubriéndolos sobre el satén blanco del sujetador.

Edward deslizó la boca por un lateral de su garganta y ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

-No sabes cuánto te deseo –gimió, deslizando las manos hacia la zona posterior del sujetador.

-El cierre está delante –le susurró ella. En realidad, sí sabía cuánto. Lo sentía enorme y tan duro contra la pelvis, que la presión resultaba casi dolorosa. Alzó la rodilla por encima de su muslo y le rodeó la cintura con la pierna. Edward le desabrochó el sujetador y ella se retorció contra él, sintiendo la dura presión entre sus vaqueros y los de él.

La áspera respiración le elevó el pecho a Edward, mientras le empujaba el suéter y los tirantes del sujetador por los hombros y por los brazos. Se echó atrás para mirarla, descendiendo hasta sus grandes manos, llenas con los pechos de Bella.

-Eres igual que en la Universidad –dijo, con la voz convertida en un ronco susurro.

-Soy más mayor –jadeó cuando sus pulgares le golpearon ligeramente los endurecidos pezones y recordó el libro sobre quarterbacks de su despacho y la cita sobre sus "habilidosas manos".

-Mejor –giró una mano y, lentamente, rozó con los nudillos la dolorida punta de sus pechos-. Perfecta.

Bella alzó la vista hacia su rostro, a sus labios abiertos y sus ojos castaños inundados de deseo. De algún modo, había perdido el control sobre él, sobre si misma y sobre la situación. Había esperado que la maldición interviniese. Pero no lo había hecho y ella había perdido la voluntad y el buen sentido para detenerse. Se deshizo del suéter y los tirantes del sujetador, manteniendo las muñecas a un lado, hasta que cayeron sobre el suelo de baldosas. Luego, deslizó las palmas sobre su duro pecho y sus hombros y se inclinó hacia delante para besarlo. Sabía bien. A hombre caliente y excitado. Había pasado tres años sin sentir algo tan maravilloso como las manos de Edward, su cálida boca y su pene duro empujando contra ella.

Como el punto de ignición de un incendio intensificándose, el beso se inflamó y lo volvió todo carnal y hambriento, con bocas y lenguas desesperadas. Edward se frotó contra ella, rozando su dolorida humedad y avivando el fuego. La piel le hormigueó, los pechos se volvieron pesados y los pezones dolorosamente tensos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía ese delicioso placer.

-Para –gimió él, mientras movía las manos sobre su trasero y empujaba contra ella, fijándole las caderas contra la pared. Sintió la frialdad de la pared en la espalda y bajo las manos, y los músculos de Edward volverse duros como la piedra mientras se inmovilizaba. Sus pulmones se expandieron cuando él aspiró una honda bocanada y susurró sobre su cabello-. Dime que no.

-¿No?

-Intenta sonar más convincente –deslizó la cálida palma sobre su cintura, dejándole un caliente sendero en el estómago-. Dame una bofetada –su pulgar le rozó la zona inferior del pecho-. Dime que no podemos hacer esto aquí.

Se habría echo a reír, habría gritado o le habría besado el cuello si el sonido de las voces no hubiesen penetrado en su bruma sexual, extinguiendo instantáneamente el caliente deseo que ardía profundamente en su estómago. Se lanzó a por su suéter y su bolso y

Edward la arrastró a uno de los compartimentos, mientras la puerta del cuarto de baño se abría.

-Está en mi clase de matemáticas –dijo una voz adolescente-. Es bastante mono.

-Está bueno.

-Me pidió salir. ¿Crees que debería?

Edward sostuvo el bolso mientras ella introducía los brazos en el suéter.

-No lo sé. Su novia es Sara Lynn Miller.

-Es fea.

-Sí, tú eres más mona.

El sonido del agua corriendo ahogó las voces de las chicas, mientras Bella juntaba los

extremos del suéter y se subía la cremallera.

-Alguien se ha dejado aquí la gorra –dijo una de las chicas cuando el agua se cerró.

Bella estudió la cara de Edward. Él miraba por encima de su cabeza como si pudiese ver a

través de la puerta. Con expresión petrificada.

-Es una gorra de fútbol de los Cougars. Solo los jugadores las llevan –hubo una pausa y

luego-. ¿Quién es el número doce?

Edward le tendió el bolso y cerró los ojos como si estuviesen a punto de dispararle.

-No lo sé.

-¿Cómo habrá llegado aquí?

Buena pregunta. Bella abrió la puerta del compartimento y la cerró tras ella. Por el

rabillo del ojo, observó su sujetador blanco sobre las baldosas blancas del suelo. Se

colgó el bolso del hombro y avanzó hacia el lavabo y las dos chicas vestidas de

animadoras. Esperaba que no tuvieran que usar el baño y descubrieran su sujetador.

-Gracias –dijo. Y arrancó la gorra negra y verde de la mano de una de las chicas.

-¿Es tuya? –preguntó la chica.

-Sí –Bella se la colocó en la cabeza y abrió el agua. Mientras se lavaba las manos, miró

a través del espejo a una de las chicas, que llevaba demasiado lápiz de ojos.

-Solo los jugadores de fútbol llevan esas gorras.

Y los entrenadores.

-No es la gorra de los jugadores –cerró el agua y arrancó una toalla de papel.

-Se parece mucho.

-Es similar.

La chica del lápiz de ojos masticó su chicle, pensativa.

-¿Dónde la conseguiste?

Del tipo que hay escondido en el último compartimento. Se encogió de hombros.

-En Internet.

-Oh.

La miraron como si quisiesen discutir más pero al final le dirigieron la mirada favorita de Carlie, en plan "eres muy cutre", y salieron del baño.

-No hay moros en la costa –dijo arrojando la toalla de papel a la basura. Las suelas de sus zapatillas chirriaron sobre las baldosas.

-¿Edward?

Él no contestó y Bella empujó la puerta del compartimento. Estaba sentado sobre la cisterna, con las botas en el asiento. Tenía los antebrazos apoyados en los muslos y las manos le colgaban entre las rodillas.

-Ha estado jodidamente cerca –alzó la mirada para clavar en ella sus turbulentos ojos castaños-. ¿Aún crees que no va a pasar nada entre nosotros? ¿Nunca?

No, no estaba segura. No del todo.

-Nos detuvimos –lo que debía admitir que era una respuesta patética.

Él señaló a su derecha.

-Estaba a segundos de quitarte los pantalones y clavarte contra la pared.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-Dudo que las cosas hubiesen llegado tan lejos.

-¿Quién iba a detenerme? –dejó caer la mano-. ¿Tú?

Le habría gustado pensar que sí pero no podría jurarlo.

-Está claro que hay asuntos sin resolver entre nosotros –dijo, esforzándose por sonar racional y por encontrarle sentido a algo que carecía por completo de sentido.

Él alzó una ceja.

-¿Asuntos sin resolver? –se levantó y Bella dio un paso hacia atrás-. Yo llamaría a lo que hay entre nosotros deseo a la vieja usanza –colgó una muñeca sobre la parte superior del compartimento-. Por supuesto, solo soy un deportista idiota.

-Edward, no quise decir eso. Siento haberte llamado deportista idiota.

-Yo siento haberte llamado a ti calientapollas.

Una arruga le frunció la frente.

-No me llamaste calientapollas.

Él sonrió.

-¿No?

-¡No soy una calientapollas!

Él alineó la mirada con la suya.

-Entonces, sal corriendo de aquí, antes de que te haga demostrarlo.

No necesitó que se lo repitiese. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió al vestíbulo vacío sin mirar atrás.

Bella abrió la puerta del unifamiliar y luego soltó las llaves en el bolso. No podía creerse que se hubiera dejado el sujetador en el cuarto de baño. Se había olvidado por completo de él hasta que estaba a medio camino de casa y había bajado la vista hacia el fino tejido del suéter. Durante aproximadamente medio segundo, había pensando en volver a por él pero la idea de encontrarse con alguien con los pezones claramente visibles, le había hecho reconsiderarlo. Suponía que el conserje lo encontraría y lo tiraría. Lo que era una pena, porque le gustaba ese sujetador.

Sonrió ante la idea del conserje encontrándolo y tratando de descubrir cómo había llegado allí.

Dejó el bolso sobre la mesa del pequeño recibidor y se dirigió a la cocina. Había perdido el sujetador mientras besaba a Edward en el baño de las chicas. ¿Cómo había ocurrido? Un segundo tenía el control y al siguiente lo había perdido. Un segundo le estaba diciendo que no quería tener nada con él y al siguiente le decía que su sujetador se abrochaba por delante.

Abrió el frigorífico y sacó una Pepsi light. Había esperado que la maldición interviniese y lo convirtiera en un bicho raro que le repugnara. Pero, por primera vez en tres años, la maldición no se había interpuesto.

La única vez que contaba con la maldición, la había dejado colgada. Con Edward. El último tipo del planeta al que debería besar y tocar. Especialmente, en el cuarto de baño de señoras del instituto de Cedar Creek. Debería sentirse horrorizada y avergonzada, y bueno… se sentía así. Pero ni la mitad de lo que debería.

Ni la mitad de lo que necesitaba sonreír.

Durante tres largos años había creído que vivía bajo una maldición. Esta noche, la maldición no había aparecido para convertir de Edward en un gilipollas. Tal vez eso

significase que estaba rota. Puede que hubiese un número finito de citas espantosas y que la maldición se hubiese acabado. O puede que en realidad nunca hubiese habido una maldición. De cualquier forma, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía libre. Se atrevía a pensar que, quizá, la pesadilla que había vivido se había acabado.

Bella se dirigió a la habitación del bebé y se quitó la gorra de Edward de la cabeza, dejándola sobre el escritorio, junto a su portátil. Se atrevía a esperar que Mike no se convertiría en un gilipollas el sábado por la noche cuando saliese con él.

Le gustaba Mike. De acuerdo, lo poco que sabía de él. Era bastante mono, en su estilo cowboy sureño. Ese estilo que verías en un anuncio de John Deere (maquinaria agrícola), con su acento sureño y sus buenos modales sureños.

El siguiente sábado por la noche, entre fajitas de ternera y una jarra de Margaritas en El Rancho Restaurant and Cantina, Bella descubrió que Mike Brunner tenía buenos modales. Le sostuvo la puerta y la ayudó a ponerse y quitarse la chaqueta. Pero, principalmente, aprendió que Mike adoraba tres cosas: el fútbol de secundaria, el fútbol universitario y el fútbol profesional.

-Ese partido hizo historia –dijo, refiriéndose a un partido que había jugado en la Universidad de Virginia. La había recogido a las ocho, ataviado como muchos otros tipos del oeste de Texas, con una camisa del Oeste beige con botones de perla, Wranglers (vaqueros) nuevos y un par de Justin's (botas). Un sombrero de vaquero de paja le cubría el pelo castaño-. Vives en Boise, ¿verdad? Tienen un buen programa, allí en el WAC (Western Atheltic Conference)

Pese a su obsesión por el fútbol, también descubrió que era un tipo agradable y se sintió fatal porque no dejó de compararlo con Edward. No era tan alto ni tan guapo y, cuando lo miraba, no sentía esa debilidad que experimentaba cuando Edward estaba cerca. Lo que tendría que haber sido un punto a favor de Mike.

Varias veces durante la cena, Bella había intentado abandonar el tema del fútbol. No solo porque no fuese aficionada, sino porque el tema le traía pensamientos relacionados con cierto quarterback retirado. Y cuando pensaba en Edward, pensaba en su vergonzoso comportamiento en el baño de señoras. Y cuando pensaba en su vergonzoso comportamiento, el estómago se le encogía y la piel le empezaba a arder.

-Dime lo que haces cuando no estás entrenando –le preguntó a Mike, mientras enrollaba su primera fajita.

-Soy el propietario del Whistle Stop Mart –sus brillantes ojos verdes se cruzaron con los de ella sobre la mesa y sonrió-. No es muy excitante pero gano dinero vendiendo gas y patatas fritas.

Cuando sonreía así, casi podía perdonarlo por ser un fanático del fútbol.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, tiene sus desafíos. Aunque no como entrenar. Me encanta entrenar.

Claramente.

-¿Quién ganó el partido anoche? –preguntó, cediendo por el momento.

Él dejó de comer y la miró como si su coeficiente intelectual no tuviese más que un dígito.

-Los Cougars. ¿No fuiste?

-Tenía que trabajar.

La conversación cambió a la escritura por unos minutos. Luego Mike mencionó que leía libros sobre deportes, principalmente sobre fútbol. Por supuesto.

Para cuando Mike le tendió al camarero su tarjeta de crédito, Bella se sentía confusa por el tequila. Lo que ayudaba a sobrellevar el dolor que producía tanto fútbol.

-¿No saliste con alguna chica durante un tiempo en secundaria? –preguntó, haciendo todavía un esfuerzo.

-Sí. Con Randa Lynn Hardesty. Era animadora.

Previsible. Todos los jugadores de fútbol salían con animadoras, ¿no?

El camarero volvió con el recibo y Mike calculó el importe y firmó el comprobante.

-Y mi primera mujer.

-¿Tu primera mujer? –Bella alcanzó el abrigo y se deslizó del reservado-. ¿Cuántas has tenido?

-Solo dos.

¿Solo dos?

Él se levantó y la ayudó a meter los brazos en las mangas.

-Y tú nunca has estado casada, ¿verdad?

Bella sacudió la cabeza y alzó la mirada hacia él.

-Está claro que soy una vaga.

Después de cenar, Mike la llevó a casa y le estrechó la mano tras acompañarla a la puerta

principal.

Bella deseó sentir algo. Incluso una pequeña parte de lo que sentía cuando Edward ponía

sus manos sobre ella habría sido agradable. Pero no hubo nada.

-Lo he pasado bien esta noche –dijo, metiendo la mano libre en el bolsillo del abrigo-.

Gracias.

-Yo también lo he pasado bien. Quizá podamos salir otro día.

-Tal vez pero, con mi hermana en el hospital, estoy muy ocupada –recordó la cita con Eric y contuvo la respiración, esperando. Mike sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

-Lo comprendo. Con el entrenamiento y todo eso, yo también estoy ocupado. No tengo mucho tiempo para salir, así que la próxima vez que tenga una noche libre te llamaré. Si tú también estás libre, podemos comer algo por ahí. Sin presiones.

Sintió tal alivio que tuvo que luchar contra la necesidad de rodearlo con los brazos y darle un enorme achuchón. No se había convertido en un gilipollas como Eric. Puede que la maldición se hubiese acabado de verdad.

-Me gustaría, Mike.

-Bueno –él dejó caer la mano y se giró para marcharse. Al llegar al final de las escaleras, se detuvo y alzó la vista hacia ella. Una sonrisa le curvó los labios mientras decía: -Supongo que tienes algunas amigas guapas.

Ella pensó en sus amigas de Boise.

-Sí.

-Aún no son las diez. ¿Por qué no las llamas y montamos una fiesta en mi casa? Me apetece un sándwich de piel –se inclinó sobre sus talones y dijo: -Yo pondré la carne.

* * *

**Que? como se le ocurre decir eso? es un cerdo**

**Y Edward con Bella en el baño?**

**Que opinan les mando otro? o hasta mañana**


	11. Capitulo 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es de Ranchel Gibson

Capitulo 9

El domingo por la tarde sintonizaron la retransmisión del partido de fútbol en la enorme TV de Edward pero él no prestó ninguna atención, mientras Denver machacaba en la línea de 49 yardas.

-Es guapa, interesante y me gusta de verdad. Quiero verla de nuevo –dijo Mike desde su extremo del gran sofá de cuero de Edward-. Habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que cuando no estuviéramos ocupados podríamos salir otra vez, y entonces… Y entonces tuve que decirle que llamara a unas amigas para hacer un trío. Dije: "Yo pondré la carne" y ni siquiera sé de dónde salió, E. Un segundo estaba mirándola, pensando en lo guapa que estaba y al siguiente le hablaba sobre sándwiches de piel.

Mike parecía tan desgraciado que Edward supuso que era preferible no reírse de su amigo.

-¿Dijiste "sándwich de piel"?

El entrenador de defensas asintió y tomó un sorbo de su Lone Star.

-Estoy bastante seguro.

Pero había ciertas cosas que un hombre no podía oír sin echarse a reír. La carcajada leburbujeó en el pecho y le sacudió los hombros. Tuvo que dejar la Pearl sobre la mesa para evitar tirársela por encima.

-No es gracioso.

Desde la perspectiva de Edward, era endiabladamente gracioso. Y también una liberación.

No solo porque Mike no había besado a Bella, sino porque estaba razonablemente seguro de que no habría una segunda cita entre ellos.

-Ni siquiera estaba pensando en los tríos y, de pronto, abrí la boca y lo solté. Fue como si algo me impidiera conservar el control.

Desgraciadamente, Edward conocía la sensación y su risa se apagó. Cuando se trataba de Bella, obviamente, él tampoco mantenía el control. Solo pensar en su pérdida de control lo aterrorizaba. Cualquiera podría haber entrado en ese cuarto de baño mientras tenía a Bella contra la pared, le cubría los pechos desnudos con las manos y presionaba su erección contra la entrepierna de sus vaqueros.

Pero su falta de control no solo lo asustaba, lo sorprendía profundamente. Había hecho unas cuantas cosas salvajes a lo largo de su vida pero nunca había arriesgado su reputación. Siempre había mantenido el control. Siempre había tenido la última palabra.

Había ido con mucho cuidado de no crear escándalos y ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que habría ocurrido si el entrenador del equipo de fútbol hubiese sido descubierto, en esas circunstancias en el cuarto de baño, por un par de alumnas del instituto.

-Nunca he hecho un trío –refunfuñó Mike, tomando otro trago de su cerveza-.

Probablemente, tú sí.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Pierde su gracia después de un tiempo.

-No creo que pueda volver a mirarla a la cara.

No había ninguna posibilidad de que Edward evitase a Bella. Era sencillamente imposible. Tiffany y Carlie eran amigas y estaban en el mismo equipo de baile. Estaban obligados a encontrarse de nuevo.

Asuntos sin resolver. Cogió su cerveza, mientras Denver marcaba un touchdown en la línea de quince yardas. Solo había una forma de plantearlo, supuso. Pensó en ella en ese baño, con los pezones rosados contra sus palmas y decidió que solo había una manera de resolver esos asuntos. Y no consistía en evitar a Bella y pasearse con una constante erección.

Cuando hubo acabado el partido, acompañó a Mike hasta la puerta e hizo la cena para Tiffany y para él. Gratinó pollo, preparó una ensalada Caesar y calentó una barra de pan de petaca, que había adquirido en el supermercado local. Tiffany estaba inusualmente callada y le preguntó si algo iba mal.

-No –ella sacudió la cabeza y jugueteó con su ensalada. No la creyó pero Tiffany no le permitió saber lo que tenía en mente hasta el siguiente jueves por la mañana.

-Tengo mi primera competición de baile este sábado –le recordó desde el otro lado de la mesa, mientras desayunaban-. Me marcharé a San Antonio mañana, después de clase.

Por supuesto, lo sabía. Habían estado hablando sobre ello toda la semana.

-Ojalá pudiera estar allí, bichito. Pero sabes que tengo el partido contra Amarillo, en Lubbock, ese día.

Ella removió los cereales y suspiró.

-Lo sé. No todos los padres pueden ir.

Edward dio un mordisco a su bagel tostado con crema de queso y se preguntó si se proponía hacerle sentirse culpable. O mejor dicho, aún más culpable.

-La familia de Carlie no puede ir. Su madre está en el hospital y su tía tiene que quedarse por si hay algún problema.

-Tiff, sabes que yo iría, si pudiese.

Ella asintió y comieron en silencio durante un rato, antes de que dijera: -Tengo trece años.

-Sí, ya lo sé.

-Soy lo bastante mayor como para ir a competiciones de baile sola.

-Efectivamente –su culpabilidad creció un poco más, mientras vertía mermelada de fresa en el bagel.

-Lo bastante mayor para llevar dinero y asegurarme de que no pierdo el autobús de vuelta a casa.

Edward dio un bocado y masticó.

-Sí, eres lo bastante mayor como para hacer un montón de cosas de adulto.

-¿Y lo bastante mayor para llevar maquillaje?

Edward tragó.

-¿Qué?

Ella alzó la mirada.

-Papá, todo el mundo en el colegio lleva maquillaje.

-No –la idea de su niña emperifollándose con colorete lo horrorizó-. Tú no necesitas maquillaje.

-Solo un poco –trató de ablandarlo.

-No.

-Si mamá estuviese viva, me dejaría.

Probablemente fuera cierto pero no era un argumento con posibilidades de convencerlo.

-Cariño, estás preciosa sin él.

-¡Nunca me dejas hacer lo que hacen las demás chicas!

-No, eso no es cierto.

-¡Sí lo es! El verano pasado no me dejaste ir a la feria con Lyndsy Shiffer y fue todo el mundo menos yo.

-Eso fue porque la madre de Lyndsy se pasa la vida en el taburete de un bar country.

-No iba a emborracharse esa noche.

-Ya, ya.

Tiffany se levantó.

-¡Odio mi vida! Quiero a mi madre. ¡Ella lo entendería! –dio media vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación.

Edward miró la escalera vacía y luego bajó la vista al pan que sostenía en la mano. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? ¿De verdad estaba Tiffany tan preocupada por un poco de rimel y brillo de labios? No eran cosas realmente importantes. Nada por lo que alterarse tanto.

Terminó de desayunar y cargó el lavaplatos. Ni siquiera pretendía entender a las adolescentes. Eran tan… emotivas. Se metió las llaves del coche en el bolsillo y subió las escaleras. Le había dado a Tiffany alrededor de quince minutos para llorar y librarse de lo que fuera que la trastornaba. Era hora de llevarla al colegio.

Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos mientras la abría. Tiffany yacía sobre el estómago en la cama, en mitad de una enorme colcha rosa, rodeada de almohadas y peluches. En la pared, estaba pintado el castillo de Cenicienta, completo, con el carruaje tirado por caballos de calabaza. El dormitorio había sido diseñado para una niña pequeña, no para la adolescente que sollozaba bajo el dosel de gasa de color rosa. Para la adolescente que pensaba que ya era lo bastante mayor para llevar maquillaje.

Tiffany levantó la cabeza y Edward cruzó la habitación.

-Echo de menos a mamá –susurró.

Edward echó un vistazo a las numerosas fotografías de Tanya que había en la habitación y se sentó junto a su hija.

-Lo sé –cogió la mano de su hija y jugueteó con su anillo de plata-. Pero ella no está aquí y yo estoy intentando hacerlo lo mejor que sé. Tiffany giró sobre la cama y apartó la mano.

-Si mamá estuviese aquí podría hablarle sobre cosas de chicas.

-¿Qué cosas?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Cosas de las que no puedo hablar contigo.

-Puedes contármelas.

Ella lo miró de reojo.

-No creo.

-Sé un montón de cosas de chicas –suponía que era cierto, aunque tenía más experiencia en cosas de chicas mayores.

Tiffany sacudió la cabeza y fijó la mirada en el techo.

-Hay cosas que tú no entenderías.

-¿Como el maquillaje?

-Sí y…

-Y, ¿qué?

-Por qué las otras chicas del colegio tienen la regla y yo no.

-¡Vale! –Edward se puso en pie de un salto y sintió que le zumbaban los oídos.

-¿Ves?

Volvió a sentarse, mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuello.

-Puedes hablarme sobre esas cosas.

-Sí, claro.

-No, de verdad –le acunó la cara con las manos. No sabía una mierda sobre la regla de las chicas. Excepto, tal vez, que estaban de mala leche durante esos días. Dios, nunca se había planteado cuándo la tenían por primera vez. Y no quería hacerlo ahora. No, tratándose de Tiffany.

-Así que, todas las demás chicas, ¿eh?

Ella lo miró. Su pequeña, que estaba intentando crecer desesperadamente, aún no estaba preparada para abandonar su habitación de Cenicienta.

-Papá, no tienes por qué hablar sobre ello.

-No, está bien –se rascó la nuca-. ¿Te preocupa tener algún problema?

-Puede.

-Bueno, podemos llevarte al médico.

-¡No! –sacudió la cabeza y se le colorearon las mejillas.

-De acuerdo, siempre puedes llamar a una de tus abuelas y preguntarles.

Tiffany arrugó la nariz.

-Tal vez.

Y como se sentía un completo inepto y absolutamente culpable por no estar a la altura, Edward dijo: -Y quizá puedas llevar un poco de pintalabios. Rosa suave.

-Y rimel.

-Un poco.

-Y sombra de ojos. Azul.

-Dios, no –la idea de su pequeña embadurnada con sombra de ojos azul lo horrorizó casi tanto como la imagen de sus mejillas llenas de colorete-. Lo próximo que querrás será un piercing en la nariz como el de ese toro que vimos en la feria el verano pasado.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Oh, papá.

El miércoles por la tarde, Bella se recogió el pelo y salió a toda prisa hacia el colegio de Carlie. Se había entretenido escribiendo y llegaba tarde a por Carlie y Tiffany.

-Lo siento –dijo mientras subían al Toyota de Vanessa-. Estaba trabajando y he perdido la noción del tiempo.

-No pasa nada –Carlie cerró la puerta del acompañante y dejó la mochila en el suelo,

entre sus pies-. ¿Puedes llevarnos al mostrador de Estée Lauder, en Dillard's?

-Claro, ¿qué necesitáis?

-Maquillaje –Tiffany subió al asiento trasero y tan pronto como se puso el cinturón,

Bella se incorporó al tráfico.

Podía comprar unas cuantas cosas para si misma.

-¿Tu padre te ha dado permiso?

-Sí, papá me dio su tarjeta de crédito y me dijo que no volviera a casa con pinta de prostituta.

-Como Jenny Callaway –dijo Carlie soltando un bufido. Y las dos chicas se echaron a reír.

La última vez que Bella había visto a papá, acababa de salir de un compartimento del cuarto de baño. Al principio, había estado demasiado cegada por la esperanza de que se hubiese acabado la maldición como para sentir algo más que alivio y alegría, pasando por alto lo que había sucedido en ese baño. Una semana después, todo lo que quería era encogerse y gemir. Si esas chicas no hubiesen entrado, no estaba segura de no haber acabado haciéndolo con Edward contra la pared. No quería ni pensar en lo que habría ocurrido si él no la hubiese metido en el compartimento, antes de que las chicas abriesen la puerta.

-¿Tía Bella?

Giró la cabeza para mirar a su sobrina.

-¿Sí?

-No, Carlie –susurró Tiffany desde atrás.

Carlie se volvió y miró a Tiffany por entre los asientos.

-Podría saberlo.

Bella vio a Tiffany sacudir la cabeza a través del espejo retrovisor. Sus ojos eran enormes. Se parecía tanto a su madre que la asaltó un recuerdo de Tanya, burlándose de la marca de pantalones que Bella llevaba.

-¿Qué pasa?

Carlie regresó a su asiento.

-¿Cuándo empezaste a tener la regla?

El coche viró ligeramente cuando Bella le echó una mirada a su sobrina.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a Lilly Ann Potts le bajó la semana pasada. Lo que significa que la tiene todo octavo grado, menos Tiffany.

Bella se detuvo ante un semáforo en rojo y, una vez más, echó un vistazo por el retrovisor. Tiffany estaba inclinada hacia delante con la cabeza enterrada en su mochila.

Dudaba seriamente de que todas las chicas de octavo tuviesen la regla, menos Tiffany.

-¿Estás preocupada por eso? –le preguntó.

Tiffany se encogió de hombros.

-Piensa que tiene algún problema –expuso Carlie-. Y no tiene una madre para hablarle sobre ello.

El semáforo se puso en verde y Bella cruzó la intersección. Ella tampoco había tenido madre a los trece y sabía lo que era perder esa figura tan importante en tu vida. Sentir siempre esa nostalgia en el corazón. Aunque, al menos, ella tenía a Vanessa. A la perfecta grano en el culo de Vanessa para explicarle las cosas.

-Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía diez años. Aunque tenía una hermana mayor a la quepodía hablarle sobre las cosas delicadas que no quería contarle a mi padre.

Tiffany levantó la cabeza.

-He intentado hablarlo con papá. Dice que podría ir al médico pero yo no quiero. Ni tampoco quiero hablar con mis abuelas. Y puede que no sea nada malo pero vi una historia en TV de unas chicas que tenían demasiadas hormonas masculinas, no les bajó la regla y les salió bigote. No quiero que me salga bigote.

Bella nunca había oído algo así pero supuso que podía pasar.

-Creo que yo tenía trece cuando me bajó la regla pero mi amiga Gail tenía catorce. Era más bajita que yo y maduró más tarde.

-¿Ves? Te dije que no te preocuparas –Carlie se quitó una mancha azul de esmalte del pulgar.

-Creo que mi madre maduró tarde –dijo Tiffany.

-Sí, es verdad.

Tiffany se enderezó.

-¿La conociste?

-Nos graduamos en el instituto de Cedar Creek el mismo año –dijo, girando hacia el parking de Dillard's-. No teníamos el mismo grupo de amigas pero la conocí.

Bella aparcó y las tres salieron del coche y se dirigieron hacia la entrada principal.

-¿Mi madre tenía muchos novios? –preguntó Tiffany, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho, sobre su suéter rojo.

Tanya siempre había salido con jugadores de fútbol.

-Creo que sí.

-¿Eran monos?

-Claro –Bella se colgó el bolso del hombro-. Pero supongo que tu padre lo sabe mejor que nadie –entraron en la tienda y se detuvieron frente al mostrador de los perfumes-. Deberías pedirle que te hablase sobre ella.

Tiffany se encogió de hombros y se roció de Juicy.

-Le pregunto pero no la conocía antes de que llegara a la UT. Y además, él siempre dicecosas como "no había nadie como tu mamá" y que me quería mucho.

Edward tenía razón. Bella nunca había conocido a nadie como Tanya, lo que era una suerte.

-Deberías preguntarle a Victoria Sutherland –Bella cogió una botella de Burberry, se arremangó y se pulverizó las muñecas-. Conoció a tu madre mejor que yo.

Tiffany sacudió la cabeza y su pelo rubio dorado le rozó los hombros.

-Solo habla conmigo para poder estar cerca de papá. Igual que las otras.

-Huele esta –Carlie acercó su muñeca a la nariz de Tiffany-. Huele a pomelo.

Dejaron los frascos de colonia y Tiffany preguntó, mientras se dirigían al mostrador de Estée Lauder: -¿Cómo era mi madre en el colegio?

Una mala puta.

-Bueno, era alegre y guapa –Bella rebuscó en su memoria algo agradable que decir-. Era animadora y popular –luego, mintió de lleno-. Era sencillamente maravillosa –tragó saliva a través del nudo que le oprimía la garganta-. Realmente estupenda.

Tiffany sonrió, mostrando una boca metálica. Todo su rostro se iluminó.

-Todo el mundo la quería.

-Sí. Todo el mundo la quería –Bella sonrió y se alegró de haber mentido.

-La abuela Carmen dice que todo el mundo la quería porque era muy dulce.

Bella abrió la boca pero tenía la garganta totalmente obstruida. Por lo visto, su límite era una mentira sobre Tanya al día.

-Mmm-hmm –se las arregló para decir y fue salvada de más comentarios por una dependienta de Estée Lauder de pelo rubio y maquillaje perfecto. La empleada las hizo sentar en sillas frente a un espejo y las dejó probar el maquillaje, mientras les ofrecía consejos.

Bella se sentía mal por Tiffany. Quedarse sin madre a los diez años era duro y, aunque estaba segura de que Edward quería a su hija, nunca podría reemplazar a su madre. Tiffany nunca podría acudir a él con esas preguntas, especialmente embarazosas, que todas las chicas tienen cuando su cuerpo empieza a cambiar. Se preguntó si debería contarle a

Edward que Tiffany le había hablado de sus problemas.

Mientras las chicas se ponían un poco de colorete rosa, Bella cogió un delineador líquido y se trazó una estrecha línea color ciruela en la base de las pestañas. Aumentó el volumen de las pestañas con una máscara mágica y luego se volvió hacia su sobrina.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Me gusta el delineador pero…

-Pero, ¿qué?

-No te ofendas, tías Bella, pero la goma del pelo tiene que desaparecer.

-¿Desaparecer, a dónde?

-En la basura.

Alzó una mano hacia la coleta, en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi goma del pelo?

Tiffany se inclinó hacia delante y respondió: -Es tan de los noventa. Nadie lleva gomas del pelo ya.

-La madre de Jordon Kent, sí –dijo Carlie, contemplándose a si misma en el espejo-. La vi cuando vino a recogerlo al colegio.

-Sí y también lleva pantalones de talle alto y un enorme flequillo.

Bella se sintió de pronto realmente mayor y bajó la mano.

-¿En serio? Mi goma del pelo está pasada de moda, ¿no? -¿cómo podía no saberlo? ¿Y cómo había pasado a estar tan desfasada repentinamente?

-Tu goma del pelo es una reliquia –Tiffany le dirigió una sonrisa compasiva-. Pero tienes los ojos bonitos.

¿Los ojos bonitos? ¿No era eso lo que se le decía a la gente poco atractiva, cuando no se te ocurría algo agradable que decir?

-Y eres muy mona cuando no llevas el pelo recogido con una goma añadió Tiffany, arrojándole unas migajas.

¿Mona?

-Gracias –dijo, alzando la mirada hacia la dependienta-. Me llevaré la máscara mágica.

El delineador ciruela y un pintalabios de color marrasquino –consultó el reloj y se volvió hacia su sobrina-. ¿Qué vas a comprar tú?

-¿Yo? No tengo la tarjeta de crédito de mamá.

-No te preocupes por eso. Yo tengo toneladas de tarjetas de crédito.

-¿En serio? –Carlie sonrió-. ¿Vas a comprarme maquillaje?

-Claro. No creo que a tu madre le importe y no he usado mis tarjetas desde que estoy aquí. Me siento un poco indigente.

-¿Te importa si compro un corrector? –Carlie señaló una espinilla en su barbilla-. Es tan penoso.

Bella observó los tipos de corrector que la vendedora había dejado ante ellas y señaló un pequeño tubo-. ¿Te gusta este? Parece tu color.

Carlie asintió y la vendedora se volvió para sacar una caja de corrector.

-¿Quieres ir a ver a tu madre antes de cenar? –preguntó Bella a su sobrina.

-Después. Tiffany vendrá con nosotras a casa y su padre la recogerá sobre las seis.

-Oh –el recuerdo de Edward con sus grandes manos "habilidosas" sobre sus pechos irrumpió inconvenientemente en su mente.

-Espero que no te importe. El entrenamiento de papá va a alargarse un poco esta noche.

Bella no sabía si estaba preparada para volver a ver a "papá" tan pronto. Había esperado poder evitarlo hasta que el recuerdo del encuentro en el cuarto de baño se desvaneciese un poco.

-No hay ningún problema. A Sheri no le importará que vayamos a verla un poco mástarde de lo habitual.

La vendedora envolvió el corrector y un brillo de labios rosa junto con el maquillaje de Bella y Tiffany señaló los cosméticos que quería.

-Tienes mucha suerte, Carlie –dijo Tiffany, volviendo a tomar asiento-. Me encantaría tener un hermano pequeño.

-Notamos cómo da patadas a todas horas.

-Tienes que dejarme cuidarlo contigo.

-De acuerdo. Te dejaré cambiarle los pañales.

Tiffany arrugó la nariz.

-Aggg…

La vendedora sacó un rimel, dos tubos de pintalabios rosa y un cubo transparente con un bote de color azul en el centro.

-¿Va a estar de acuerdo tu padre con esa sombra de ojos azul? –le preguntó Bella a la chica de trece años.

Tiffany asintió y sacó la tarjeta American Express Plantino de Edward.

-No le importará.

A las seis y cuarto, Edward se presentó en el porche del unifamiliar de Vanessa, ataviado con una amplia sudadera con capucha. El cielo gris de Noviembre lo bañaba en una ligera sombra y, como siempre, verlo provocó ciertas cosas en su interior.

-Hola, Bella.

-Tiffany –llamó por encima del hombro-. Tu padre está aquí –dio un paso hacia el exterior y cerró la puerta tras ella-. Necesito hablar contigo.

Él bajó la cabeza para mirarla, adoptando una expresión cuidadosamente neutra.

-Si es sobre lo que pasó en el baño, creo que es bastante razonable decir que los dos nos dejamos llevar y…

-No es sobre eso –lo cogió del brazo y le hizo bajar las escaleras. Le había dicho una vez que era una caldera humana y tenía razón. El calor irradiaba de él, templándole la mano y el antebrazo-. Hay algo más importante que lo que ocurrió en ese baño de lo que tenemos que hablar –a su regreso de Dillard's había estado pensando en la preocupación de Tiffany respecto a su cuerpo y, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se convencía de que tenía que contárselo a Edward-. Tiffany me ha dicho que tiene miedo de que nunca le baje la regla y le salga bigote.

Se detuvieron al final de la escalera y él se volvió para mirarla.

-¿Te ha dicho todo eso?

Bella asintió y se soltó el brazo.

-Pensé que debías saber que me lo ha contado.

-Mencionó algo así el otro día –bajó la mirada hasta sus ojos-. Aunque no dijo nada sobre el bigote.

-Evidentemente, vio algo en la TV que la asustó –Bella alzó un hombro-. Estoy segura de que va a madurar tarde. Tanya era pequeña.

-Puede ser. Su madre era delgada, sí.

Delgada, pequeña y hermosa. Bella apartó la vista y cruzó los brazos para protegerse del frío. Llevaba una camisa de manga larga pero no le ofrecía suficiente protección contra el frío de la noche.

-Me ha hecho preguntas sobre Tanya.

Echaron a andar, uno junto al otro, hacia el Escalade plateado.

-¿Qué preguntas?

-Cómo era en el colegio. Esa clase de cosas.

-¿Qué le has contestado?

Bella alzó la mirada y simplemente dijo: -He mentido.

-¿Sobre?

-Le he dicho a Tiffany que Tanya era maravillosa y todo el mundo la quería.

No estuvo segura pero le pareció verlo alzar una de las comisuras de la boca, formando una sonrisa.

-Deduzco que no todo el mundo pensaba que era maravillosa.

Bella se detuvo junto al bordillo.

-No, no todo el mundo.

Él introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera y miró por encima de la cabeza de

Bella, como si estuviese distraído observando algo al otro lado de la calle.

-Gracias. Sé que Tanya no era tu persona favorita.

-No –miró a su espalda pero no había nadie aparte de Edward y ella-. Convirtió mi vida en un infierno.

-No fuiste la única.

Se preguntó si Tanya también habría convertido la vida de Edward en un infierno.

-No importa lo que yo piense o lo que pienses tú. Tiffany parece una buena chica. Está siendo muy dulce con Carlie en un momento difícil en la vida de mi sobrina.

-Tiffany es una buena chica –los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron mientras seguía mirandopor encima de su cabeza-. No sabía que estaba preocupada por si le salía bigote y pensaba que podía contarme cualquier cosa. Supongo que no se siente cómoda contándole ciertas cosas a su padre –finalmente la miró-. Te agradecería que me lo hicieses saber si te cuenta algo más.

Bella asintió.

-Perdí a mi madre cuando tenía diez años así que sé cómo se siente.

-Es verdad. Me lo contaste en la UT –deslizó la mirada hacia su boca y hacia el frontal de su camisa. Su voz se volvió ronca y su acento más pronunciado cuando dijo: -Tengo algo para ti.

No estaba segura de querer saber qué tenía para ella. Podía ser algo que no había tenido durante mucho tiempo. Algo que realmente deseaba pero no debería desear. Frunció el ceño para ocultar su confusión.

-Crece, Edward.

Él la observó por un momento y luego dijo: -Cariño, tienes una mente muy sucia.

Bella se llevó una mano al pecho.

-¿Yo? –antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, la puerta de abrió y Tiffany recorrió el porche y bajó las escaleras.

-¿Estás lista? –preguntó Edward, con el cálido acento arrastrado ausente ahora en su voz.

-Sí –Tiffany se colgó la mochila de un hombro y abrió la puerta del acompañante del Cadillac-. Gracias por llevarme a Dillard's.

-De nada –apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica-. Y recuerda una cosa. Estar poco desarrollada puede parecer un asco ahora pero, cuando tengas treinta, parecerá que tienes veinticinco y todas tus amigas te envidiarán.

Por primera vez en años, Edward soñó con Tanya. En el sueño, estaba de nuevo en la UT, atravesando solo el túnel del Texas Memorial Stadium. El golpeteo de sus tacos resonaba en el cemento y el casco que llevaba en la mano le golpeaba el muslo.

Aminoró el paso y luego se detuvo al ver a Tanya, de pie junto a la enorme entrada, vestida con el traje de Chanel con que la había enterrado.

-Hola, Edward.

Un pesado y sofocante peso le oprimió el pecho.

-¿No vas a decirme hola?

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

Ella se arregló el pelo rubio y fijó sus ojos verdes sobre Edward.

-Estoy embarazada –sonrió y se colocó una mano sobre el estómago plano-. Vas a ser papá.

El pesado y sofocante peso le contrajo los pulmones y le cerró la garganta. Se despertó, jadeando, con el pulso martilleándole en la cabeza. El edredón parecía de plomo, aprisionándolo y lo apartó. Se sentó al borde de la cama, sin poder recordar haberse sentido tan feliz de estar despierto en su vida.

-Qué mierda de pesadilla –se levantó y cruzó la oscura habitación hacia el baño. La alfombra, bajo sus pies, dio paso a las cálidas baldosas y pasó de largo junto a la tarima con la gran bañera de spa. La luz de la luna lo bañó a través de la claraboya mientras se retiraba los boxer para usar el inodoro. La última vez que había soñado con Tanya, ella había vuelto de la muerte para gritarle por tratar de divorciarse. Prefería ese sueño al de esta noche.

Volvió a recolocarse la ropa interior y tiró de la cadena. No sabía por qué había aparecido Tanya en su sueño para decirle que estaba embarazada pero se sentía jodidamente contento de haberse despertado y de que no fuera real.

La luz de la luna le recorrió la espalda mientras se movía bajo los tragaluces, camino de la habitación.

Recordó cuando Tanya lo había localizado, catorce años atrás, en la casa donde vivía con un par de colegas. Le había dicho que estaba embarazada. Había sucedido la última vez que habían estado juntos. Unos cuantos días antes de que él la dejara.

-No soy una de esas chicas que tienen hijos fuera del matrimonio, Edward. No lo haré – Tanya cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, con un claro propósito.

Y él había mirado a esa chica a la que una vez había querido, y se había sentido como si la vida se le escapara entre los dedos. Solo había una cosa que podía hacer.

Y había hecho lo correcto.

La piel del pecho se le erizó mientras avanzaba por la casa, hacia la cocina, donde abrió el frigorífico. Sacó la leche y, bajo el brillante resplandor de la nevera, bebió directamente del envase.

Lo habían educado para comportarte bien. En realidad, nunca había tenido elección.

Pero no había sido fácil. Casarse con Tanya porque estaba esperando un bebé, había causado problemas desde el principio.

Bajó el cartón y se lamió la leche del labio superior. Uno de los principales problemas había sido que él siempre se había preguntado si el embarazo había sido un accidente o si Tanya había dejado de tomar la píldora a propósito. Luego, unos años antes de su muerte, ella había reconocido que había sido adrede. Estaban discutiendo sobre su falta de vida sexual y ella había querido cabrearlo.

-Sí, dejé de tomarla, lo admito. Me engordaba –había dicho-. Siempre te lo has preguntado y ahora ya lo sabes.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho.

-¿Qué más da ya? –había preguntado ella. Y tenía razón. No importaba. No importaba catorce años antes, diez años atrás o incluso ahora. Accidente o no, se había casado con ella. Le había dado una preciosa hija y él nunca se había arrepentido de eso.

Metió el cartón en el frigorífico y cerró la puerta. Quería a Tiffany pero nunca había tenido más accidentes. Se había asegurado.

Lo último que quería era otro matrimonio con una mujer a la que no quería y en la que no podía confiar. Ya había pasado por eso y era una mierda.

* * *

**Hoooola chicas mil disculpas por no haber actualizado pero tengo visitas y me han traido de arriba para abajo pero me les escape jajaja**

**Bueno este capitulo es para mirylion FELIZ CUMPLEAÑO y... como regalo especial hoy actualizare hasta donde regresa Tanya y pide otro deseo que será? cual habrá sido el primero? **

**Bueno nos vemos en un ratito**

**Chao**


	12. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es de Ranchel Gibson**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

El viernes a las diez, Bella dejó a Carlie en el autobús y se despidió. El equipo de baile, con sus seis chaperonas, se dirigía a San Antonio y no se lo esperaba de regreso hasta el domingo por la tarde. Casi dos días completos de libertad que prometían paz y tranquilidad.

Vio marcharse el autobús y luego se detuvo en el hospital para visitar a Vanessa. Su hermana estaba inquieta y aburrida, así que Bella compró lima de uñas, crema para los pies y esmalte rojo y se hicieron la pedicura. Se quedó unas cuantas horas y al volver a casa se sumergió en la bañera de hidromasaje con la última novela de misterio de Lucy Rothschild. Unos cuantos años antes, Lucy había sido la sospechosa número uno en un caso de asesinato en serie. El detective asignado a la investigación se había enamorado de ella y se habían casado.

Bella se hundió aún más en la bañera y las burbujas con aroma a flor de cerezo se le deslizaron por los hombros. Se había recogido el pelo sobre la cabeza con una de sus terribles gomas. A veces no había nada mejor que un buen baño caliente de espuma y un libro estupendo. Permaneció en la bañera hasta que el agua se enfrió y desaparecieron las burbujas y después salió y se envolvió en una toalla.

El unifamiliar estaba silencioso, lo que resultaba más extraño que relajante. Eso la sorprendió, puesto que había vivido sola muchos años y nunca antes lo había encontrado raro. Se secó y se puso una de sus camisetas y sus bragas blancas. Mientras se ponía un par de suaves calcetines con monos de color rosa, sonó el timbre de la puerta y agarró su albornoz negro.

No sabía quién podría ser pero esperó que no fuese Mike con otra de sus ofertas de sándwiches de piel.

No era él. Bella vio a Edward a través de la mirilla, de pie el en porche, con la luz brillando sobre su pelo e iluminando el lado izquierdo de su impresionantemente hermoso rostro. Una oleada de calor le recorrió la columna y se le instaló entre los hombros. Sabía, sin ninguna duda, que abrir la puerta sería una mala idea.

Él alcanzó el interruptor y llamó al timbre de nuevo. Volvió a presionarlo tres veces, antes de que ella corriera el cerrojo. Abrió la puerta y Edward apareció ante ella, ataviado con su chaqueta REY azul polar y unos vaqueros gastados. Su mirada descendió por la cara de Bella hacia el albornoz, y de ahí hasta sus pies.

-Bonitos calcetines.

-Gracias.

Volvió a ascender por su cuerpo con la mirada.

-¿Estás sola?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te ha costado tanto abrirme? ¿Estabas decidiendo si dejarme entrar o no?

-Aún lo estoy decidiendo.

Él sonrió, alzando una de las comisuras de la boca.

-Invítame a entrar.

No era buena idea.

-Tengo algo para ti y no quiero dártelo aquí.

Bella lo miró boquiabierta.

-Si te acercas la mano a la bragueta, juro por Dios que llamaré a la policía.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Jesús –buscó en el bolsillo de su polar y sacó el sujetador blanco-. Creo que esto es tuyo.

Bella alargó la mano pero él lo apartó de su alcance antes de que pudiera cogerlo.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Del suelo del cuarto de baño de señoras. Pensé que querrías recuperarlo.

Ella extendió la mano.

-Quiero.

-Tú tienes algo mío. Haremos un intercambio.

-¿Qué?

-Mi gorra de entrenador.

Bella se ciño el albornoz y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿No tienes más gorras?

-Claro pero esa es mi gorra de la suerte. Estamos en el puesto trece y, oh, no voy a estropearlo mañana contra Amarillo llevando una gorra distinta.

-Si te dejo entrar, ¿te comportarás?

Él alzó las manos, simulando estar tan desarmado como un Boy Scout. El sujetador, colgando de uno de sus dedos por un tirante estropeó la imagen de inocencia.

Bella abrió la puerta por completo y él entró.

-¿No podías haber llamado antes?

-No tengo tu número.

Eso era cierto.

-Tu gorra está en la habitación del bebé –se volvió y el pesado ruido de sus botas sobre el suelo de madera la siguió de cerca. Entraron en la habitación donde se encontraba el pequeño escritorio, su portátil y las cajas con los muebles del bebé.

-¿Cómo está tu hermana?

-Hoy está bien –cogió la gorra del escritorio y se volvió hacia él-. Cada día que consigue seguir adelante con el embarazo es una buena noticia –le tendió la gorra y él le dio el sujetador.

Luego observó la habitación.

-Parece que tienes mucho trabajo.

-Sí –Bella dejó el sujetador en el escritorio y miró a su alrededor. A todas partes, excepto a él, a sus grandes hombros y a su amplio pecho. Siempre había sabido que la habitación era pequeña pero, con Edward dentro, parecía un cubículo-. Tengo que montar todos esos muebles y estaba pensando en pintar la habitación de azul. Quizá con nubes en el techo –se encogió de hombros y, debido al tamaño de la habitación, captó el aroma a jabón de su piel, lo que le provocó una peligrosa necesidad de dar unos pasos adelante y enterrarle la nariz en el cuello-. Tengo que ir a una tienda de bricolaje. Ni siquiera tengo un destornillador.

-Todas las chicas deberían tener unas cuantas herramientas a mano.

Ella sonrió

-No lo digas –le advirtió Edward.

-Cuando planifiqué la visita se me olvidó el cinturón de herramientas en casa.

Le llegó el turno de sonreír a él.

-¿Tienes un cinturón de herramientas?

-Bueno, es más bien una caja de herramientas que incluía un cinturón barato.

Edward le pasó la mirada por la parte superior de la cabeza.

-¿Te estabas preparando para alguna especie de fiesta?

-No –ella alzó la mano y se quitó la goma. Sacudió la cabeza y el pelo le cayó por la

espalda. Se preguntó si iba a intentar, y cuándo, alguno de sus hábiles avances-. Estaba en la bañera.

-Lo primero que me llamó la atención cuando te conocí fue tu pelo –golpeteó la gorra contra una pierna-. Te vi y pensé que parecías una chica sexy. –Edward desvió la mirada desde su pelo hasta sus ojos-. Creo que nunca te lo había dicho.

-No, nunca.

-Luego, te miré a los ojos y me resultó imposible alejarme. Recuerdo rondar alrededor de la pequeña pizzería donde trabajabas para poder acompañarte de vuelta hasta tu habitación.

-Sí -su estómago revoloteó y la necesidad de enterrarle la cara en el cuello aumentó-. Y me compraste ese libro sobre las hadas de las flores.

-¿Sí?

-¿No te acuerdas?

-Nena, tengo más conmociones cerebrales de las que soy capaz de recordar.

-Bueno, fue realmente amable y dulce.

-Aunque siento desilusionarte –dijo, con una sonrisa autocrítica curvándole los labios-. Seguramente lo hice para meterme en tus pantalones.

-¿Qué? –ella se echó a reír-. ¿No fue porque te gustaba?

-Oh, me gustabas –Edward se pasó los dedos por el pelo y se puso la gorra-. Me gustabas un montón. Y quería acostarme contigo.

Bella esperó a que dijese algo sobre que aún quería acostarse con ella. Sobre los dos desnudos, haciéndolo.

En cambio, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Tengo un partido importante mañana. Buenas noches, Bella.

¿Eso era todo? ¿De verdad había ido a por la gorra?

-¿Te vas?

Edward se detuvo junto al umbral y miró hacia atrás.

-¿Vas a pedirme que me quede?

¿No iba a besarla, a acariciarla, a sobrecargar sus sentidos y a hacer saltar por los aires su capacidad para decirle que no? Abrió la boca pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta.

-Eso pensaba –Edward continuó hacia la puerta y puso la mano sobre el pomo.

-¡No te vayas! –le soltó. No había esperado su visita. Y no había esperado desear que se quedara pero no lo lamentaba.

-Sabes lo que significará, si me quedo.

-Sí –en el momento en que le había abierto la puerta, sabía lo que ocurriría.

-Dices que sí pero emites más señales contradictorias que ninguna otra mujer que haya conocido. Y, francamente, cariño, no quiero irme de aquí con una erección.

Bella bajó la mirada hasta el gran bulto que había tras su cremallera.

-Demasiado tarde –quería que ocurriera-. ¿Tienes un condón?

En lugar de abrir la puerta, Edward se recostó contra ella.

-Siempre.

-Entonces, quédate.

Él levantó las manos, ofreciéndole todavía la oportunidad de elegir. Bella cruzó rápidamente el espacio que los separaba, antes de poder reconsiderar su decisión.

Deslizó las manos por el frontal de su suave polar hasta sus hombros y le enterró la nariz en el cuello. Aspiró hondo y el aroma de su piel reavivó todos los lugares que le había calentado la semana anterior-. Haz que sea estupendo y no lo lamente mañana.

Él posó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

-Eso supone un montón de presión.

-¿Podrás con ella?

Edward bajó la cara hasta la suya.

-Cariño, doy lo mejor de mí trabajando bajo presión –Bella entreabrió los labios y él le dio un beso húmedo y maravilloso, que le encogió el estómago y la alzó sobre las puntas de los pies.

Bajo el suave resplandor de la luz del recibidor, Bella abrió la boca y le rozó la lengua con la suya. Una de las manos de Edward avanzó desde su espeso cabello, por la espalda, hasta trasero, aproximándola para presionar el bulto duro de su erección contra ella. El albornoz se abrió y él se apretó contra su abdomen, cubierto por una fina camiseta.

Deseaba a Edward. Solo una noche. Deseaba sus caricias. Sus besos. Sentirlo en su interior.

Él le deslizó las manos hasta los hombros y le bajó el albornoz por los brazos. Cuando cayó a sus pies, Edward le alzó la camiseta y la agarró por el trasero, prácticamente desnudo, con ambas manos. Un ahogado gemido salió de su garganta cuando le devolvió el beso y se rindió a un deseo más grande que su capacidad para resistirse. Lo que tampoco había deseado intentar hacer durante demasiado tiempo.

Ese beso se incendió, convirtiéndose en un caliente y codicioso enredo de bocas, y en un profundo y devorador placer. Edward sumergió la lengua en su boca como si estuviese en su interior, y su cuerpo respondió con una cálida humedad entre las piernas, que la dejó ceñida a él, deseando más. Movió las manos con avidez sobre él; su polar, la camiseta que llevaba debajo y su nuca. Le quitó la gorra de la cabeza y la chaqueta por los hombros, y él se la sacudió de los brazos. Se separaron lo suficiente como para poder sacarle la camiseta por la cabeza y luego deslizó las manos por su pecho desnudo.

Recorrió los músculos definidos y la piel caliente con los dedos y después se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo. Reconoció las letras EC tatuada que le rodeaba el bíceps y estudió el nuevo tatuaje de su antebrazo. Deslizó la mirada por los músculos de su duro pecho cubierto de vello cobrizo, hacia el marcado abdomen y la línea cobriza más oscura que le rodeaba el ombligo y desaparecía bajo la cintura de sus vaqueros.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Solo un hombre seguro de la respuesta podría formular esa pregunta.

-Me gusta, sí.

Bella dio un paso atrás y tomó el borde inferior de su camiseta. Se la sacó por la cabeza y el cabello volvió a caerle sobre la espalda. Lanzó a un lado la camiseta y se irguió frente a él, con sus calcetines de monos rosas y las bragas blancas. Edward recostó la cabeza contra la puerta y la observó, hambriento.

Ella alzó una ceja y Edward le sonrió, elevando las comisuras de los labios en un gesto depredador.

-Me encanta lo que veo –alargó una mano y la atrajo hacia él, acomodando la pesadez de sus senos desnudos contra su pecho. Los pezones presionaron contra su carne caliente y se acrecentó el calor y la humedad en su sexo.

Él bajó la boca hasta la suya una vez más. El beso fue salvaje y caótico, distinto de cualquier cosa que recordara haber experimentado antes. Fue áspero, dulce y embriagador. Dos personas entregándose a una necesidad puramente física y devoradora, hasta que él gimió y retrocedió. Su respiración era pesada cuando dijo: - Bella –el deseo que ardía en sus ojos castaños la hizo sentirse hermosa-. ¿Dónde está tu cama, cariño?

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante para besarle la garganta y deslizó una mano en la suya.

-Ven conmigo –lo guió al dormitorio de Vanessa.

-Enciende la luz –dijo Edward, recostándola contra su pecho. Sintió la vibración de su voz contra la nuca-. No vamos a hacer esto a oscuras.

La dejó ir y ella encendió una lámpara que había sobre la mesita de noche. Lo observó desabrocharse los pantalones y bajárselos por las piernas. Llevaba unos bóxer grises, con una banda elástica blanca en la cintura y una costura vertical. Mientras él apartaba los pantalones de una patada, Bella se aproximó y deslizó una mano por su abdomen, bajo la goma. Metió la mano y cogió su grueso eje. Él había sido su primer amor. Su primer amante. El tiempo había diluido el recuerdo pero regresó de inmediato. Su sólida pesadez, mientras deslizaba la palma por su pene caliente. Edward gimió profundamente y le cubrió la mano con la suya, acariciándose arriba y abajo hasta que no pudo resistirlo más y le colocó la mano sobre uno de sus hombros. La empujó hacia la cama y la siguió.

Murmuró algo contra su garganta, palabras dulces explicándole cuánto la deseaba, lo duro que lo ponía y cómo lo hacían sentir sus manos. Deslizó la boca por su hombro, saboreándola y luego descendió para besarle los pechos. Lamió uno de los pezones con la punta de la lengua, antes de succionarlo.

Bella gimió su nombre y arqueó la espalda con inconsciente necesidad. Le enterró los dedos en el pelo, observándolo a través de los pesados párpados mientras le besaba los pechos y succionaba los pezones fruncidos. La trabajó hasta que su respiración se volvió agitada y luego descendió por su cuerpo. Le besó el abdomen y, justo bajo el ombligo, trazó un húmedo sendero con la lengua.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó, cuando dejó la cama para arrodillarse entre sus muslos.

-Reencontrarme con tu hada –le bajó las bragas por las piernas y le colocó las manos bajo los muslos, alzándola hasta apoyarle las rodillas sobre sus amplios hombros.

Luego, se inclinó sobre ella y le besó el tatuaje del hada del abdomen. Su cálido aliento le rozó la piel mientras preguntaba: -No te importa si le doy un mordisquito, ¿verdad?

Bella tragó con dificultad y sacudió la cabeza. Él le besó el estómago y le mordió el interior del muslo, colocándole las cálidas palmas entre las piernas. Luego deslizó una mano hacia arriba y le acarició el clítoris.

Bella gimió profundamente y sintió su risa satisfecha contra el interior del muslo.

Después, le abrió la carne resbaladiza y le colocó una mano debajo. La alzó como un festín y bajó la boca hacia ella.

Catorce años antes, la había besado en el mismo sitio. Pero ahora se le daba mejor. Era mejor usando la lengua y sabiendo con que intensidad succionar. Provocó y chupó hasta casi hacerla correrse. Luego deslizó un dedo en su interior y le acarició el punto G. No conocía esa técnica catorce años antes y ella se corrió.

-¡Edward! –gritó, mientras un intenso orgasmo se propagaba por su cuerpo. Arqueó la columna y él esperó hasta que el último espasmo la sacudió. Luego le rozó la cara interna del muslo con la boca y se levantó.

-Llevaba dos semanas deseando hacer eso –buscó en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y sacó un condón-. ¿Estás lista para continuar?

Bella se sintió como si fuese de gelatina mientras lo miraba. Debería sentirse saciada, lista para dar media vuelta y dormirse. Pero cuando contempló su hermoso cuerpo y su poderosa erección, deseó más. Mucho más. Y supo que no se sentiría realmente saciada hasta que lo obtuviese.

Se incorporó para agarrarle la mano y tirar de Edward, haciéndolo aterrizar sobre ella. Su duro pene ardía contra su abdomen, cuando le besó la garganta, los hombros y lo empujó para acostarlo sobre su espalda. Su piel se pegó contra la de él en los puntos donde se rozaban y le quitó el condón de la mano para abrirlo. Estaba más que preparado y ajustó el látex en la gruesa cabeza desenrollándolo sobre su dura longitud.

-Creo que esto te va a gustar –se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, se posicionó y luego descendió lentamente. Era grande y extremadamente duro y se tomó su tiempo, sintiendo cada bulto y rugosidad, a través del fino látex, hasta que la cabeza de su pene le golpeó el cuello del útero.

Edward contuvo la respiración mientras le deslizaba las manos por los muslos y las caderas, hacia la cintura.

-Solo verte ahí arriba, ya me gusta.

-Espera y verás –lentamente, Bella se elevó, girando las caderas y volviendo a descender. Lo provocó con su cuerpo, apretando los músculos entorno a él, sumergiéndolo más profundamente y utilizándolo para acrecentar el fuego sexual que la consumía.

-Has aprendido unas cuantas cosas –dijo él, aferrándola con más fuerza por la cintura.

Bella rotó las caderas, alimentando sus respectivas necesidades y le miró los brumosos ojos, mientras él la observaba. Se inclinó hacia delante para besarle un lado del cuello. Presionó los senos contra su pecho y le susurró al oído: -Me encanta sentirte. Duro. Enorme.

Edward rodó, arrastrándola, hasta depositarla sobre su espalda. Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y la besó con dureza. Le introdujo la lengua en la boca, mientras se enterraba en su cuerpo. Ella se sintió como mareada, cuando la empujó contra la cama con el poderoso embate de sus caderas. Pegó su boca a la de él, le rodeó la cintura con una pierna y lo siguió durante cada embestida. Edward los catapultó al orgasmo, empujando una y otra vez.

-No pares, no pares –le susurró ella con cada arremetida, hasta que la primera oleada la asaltó y se precipitó a través de ella una y otra vez durante una eternidad. Curvó los dedos, tensó los puños y abrió la boca en un grito silencioso.

Edward gimió palabras de alabanza y placer. Le dijo que era preciosa y lo bien que se sentía en su interior. Con un último movimiento de caderas, se sumergió en ella y se detuvo. Tensó el agarre sobre sus dedos y le enterró la cara en el cuello. La liberación convirtió en piedra los músculos de su espalda y de sus hombros y emitió un último gemido, que pareció surgir del centro de su alma.

Su aliento le acarició la mejilla y luego le susurró al oído: -¿Estás bien?

-Mmm-hmm.

-¿No te he hecho daño?

¿Hacerle daño? Se echó a reír.

-No.

Edward levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Una sonrisa impenitente asomó a sus labios.

-Fui algo duro al final, lo siento.

Bella le recorrió los hombros y la espalda con las manos. Alzó la vista hasta los familiares ojos castaños de Edward. Nada en el sexo que acababa de practicar con él, recordaba al chico que había conocido una vez. Edward era distinto y ella también. La principal diferencia era que no lo amaba. Él le habría proporcionado una sesión de sexo estupenda. Increíble. Pero no era amor. No tenía nada que ver con el amor y a Bella le pareció bien así. Lo último que necesitaba era enamorarse del hombre que le había roto el corazón.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Edward presionó la frente contra la suya y le recorrió el muslo con una mano-. ¿Te apetece un poco de pizza?

Nada le había recordado al chico que había conocido, hasta ese momento. Edward siempre se había sentido famélico después del sexo.

-¿Qué me dices de un sándwich, en lugar de pizza?

-Es realmente sexy –Edward recorrió las piernas de Bella con la mirada, mientras se rascaba el pecho desnudo. Se había puesto los vaqueros y tenía un aspecto totalmente relajado, sentado en un taburete junto a la barra de la cocina.

-¿El qué? –le tendió un vaso de té dulce y se sentó junto a él.

-Eso que llevas.

-¿Esto? –Bella bajó la vista hacia su camiseta, agarró la tela y se la separó del estómago. Se sentía algo avergonzada por no tener nada sexy que ponerse pero, al hacer la maleta para su visita, no lo había tenido en cuenta el sexo precisamente.

-Sí –él le dio un mordisco a su sándwich de jamón y queso suizo y lo pasó con un sorbo de té dulce.

-Es una camiseta vieja.

-Pero eso es lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti. Eres sexy incluso sin intentarlo.

¿Lo era? No se sentía sexy últimamente. Entre el trabajo, su hermana y Carlie se sentía principalmente cansada.

-Si piensas que esto es sexy, es que no sales suficiente.

-Cariño, tengo una hija adolescente –depositó el vaso sobre la barra-. No salgo absolutamente nada.

Bella lo encontró difícil de creer.

-¿Nada?

-No había estado en la misma habitación que una mujer desnuda hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuánto? –Bella tomó un sorbo de su té.

-Veamos. Fue antes de que Tanya muriera. Eso lo sé. Probablemente, unos cuatro ocinco meses antes de que le entregara los papeles del divorcio.

El té se le fue por el conducto equivocado y ella escupió y tosió.

-¿Te estabas divorciando de Tanya?

-Sí pero no lo comentes. Tiffany no lo sabe y me gustaría que siguiese sin enterarse.

-De acuerdo pero… -Bella depositó el vaso en la barra-. No importa.

Él tomó otro bocado y masticó pensativo.

-No importa, ¿qué?

-No es asunto mío pero, si te estabas divorciando de ella, ¿por qué parece tu casa un santuario?

Edward dejó el sándwich en el plato y giró su taburete para mirarla.

-Es cierto que no hemos cambiado gran cosa en la casa desde que Tanya murió. Los muebles de mi dormitorio y los de la habitación de audiovisuales son nuevos pero Tiffany prefiere dejar las cosas como están.

-Oh. Eso explica el enorme retrato espeluznante de Tanya –pero antes o después tendrían que cambiar. Dejar las cosas como estaban no podía ser sano para ninguno de los dos.

-¿Crees que es espeluznante?

-Oh, sí. ¿Tú no?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy acostumbrado, supongo. En realidad, ni siquiera le presto atención.

-La primera vez que estuve en tu casa y vi ese retrato de Tanya, casi tuve un paro cardíaco.

-Me lo imagino –Edward se echó a reír y se rascó el pecho-. Cuando yo llegué a casa y te vi bajo el pórtico pensé que debía estar alucinando. Ahí estabas, con tu cabello castaño y tu suéter blanco, y no parecías muy contenta de verme.

Bella se volvió para mirarlo y sus rodillas desnudas se metieron entre las de él.

-Estaba sorprendida. Primero, ese enorme retrato horrible de Tanya y luego tú.

Él le cogió la mano y le besó el dorso de los dedos.

-No he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde ese día –le dio la vuelta a la mano y le besó la muñeca, extendiendo un cálido hormigueo por su antebrazo y el codo-. Sé que solo estás en Cedar Creek para ayudar a tu hermana pero me alegro. Soy un bastardo egoísta y me alegro de ir a tenerte cerca una temporada.

Cuando hubo terminado de comer, volvió a hacerle el amor. No volvió a pedir más comida y Bella se sumergió en el sueño, rodeada por sus brazos. Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba sola.

Como todo buen practicante de los rollos de una noche, Edward se había ido sin despertarla siquiera. Sin vacías promesas de volver a llamarla. Sin incómodas despedidas.

Esas eran las normas del sexo sin amor. Esas eran las normas de dos personas que se enrollan. Le parecía bien, incluso aunque le hiciese sentirse un poco vacía.

Se tumbó de espaldas y observó los dibujos del techo. Sí, esas eran las normas. Pero no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde estaría Edward y qué estaría haciendo.

Por algún motivo, la maldición no parecía afectarlo. Al menos hasta ahora. Y no le habría importado usar su cuerpo unas cuantas veces más antes de que la maldición lo eliminara y ella tuviese que acompañarlo a la puerta.

* * *

**Chicas mil disculpas no me van a creer pero me quede dormida, sip me quede bien dormida y apenas me acabo de levantar, lo primero que hice fue agarrar la computadora y enviarles este capitulo.**

**hasta al ratito**


	13. capitulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es de Ranchel Gibson**

**Chicas y aquí esta... Tanya **

* * *

**capitulo 11**

Desde el otro extremo del pasillo de los zapatos, Tanya Denali-Cullen miró el nuevo envío de vestidos Metro7. Desde donde se encontraba, distinguió que los había negros, grises y rosa fucsia. No pillarían a Tanya ni muerta, incluso aunque ya lo estuviese, vestida de fucsia. El fucsia era vulgar y el gris le parecía deslucido.

A su izquierda, vio a su competidora por el jersey dolmán negro. Se llamaba Jules Brussard, una advenediza de la Junior League de Nueva Orleans. Tanya saltó por encima de una pila de cajas de zapatos, remató con una voltereta hacia atrás y acabó con un salto de vallas a la izquierda, plantando accidentalmente los pies en el enorme pecho de Jules. Jules voló hacia atrás y golpeó contra un estante de tratamiento para adelgazar los muslos Hanes Her Way.

-Lo siento –dijo Tanya casi sin aliento, cogiendo el jersey negro de la estantería.

Tanya había aprendido unas cuantas cosas, desde que había sido sentenciada a Walmart hacía tres años. Primero, que solo porque se viese obligada a llevar ropa de Walmart, no tenía porque dejarse. Estar muerta no había cambiado su sensibilidad por la moda. Naturalmente, era envidiada por sus compañeras.

Lo segundo que había aprendido era que tenía la energía y la resistencia de una adolescente. Podía hacer saltos, abrirse de piernas y dar volteretas hacia atrás como si nada, igual que cuando estaba en el equipo de animadoras de la UT. Desgraciadamente, no era la única que tenía su antiguo cuerpo. Había una mujer en el departamento de Belleza capaz de tumbarte de una patada de karate si te acercabas demasiado al lápiz de ojos.

Lo tercero que había aprendido era que tras el logo sonriente vivía un montón de gente muerta cabreada que, como ella, había sido condenada injustamente, injustamente sentenciada y abocada a una vida de música ambiental.

A ella le habían asignado una eternidad colocando zapatos en las estanterías. Lo que tendría que horrorizarle pero solo le hacía añorar sus días de Prada, Manolo Blahnik y Valentino. Los zapatos baratos no olían como los Fendi.

Suponía que podría haber sido peor. Podría haber sido sentenciada a la cocina, donde tendría que haber batido ensalada de col y cocinado nuggets de pollo para toda la eternidad.

Se dirigió al probador y se despojó de la gasa estampada que le había arrebatado a una mujer del departamento de electrodomésticos el día anterior. Se metió el jersey negro por la cabeza y este se le ciñó al cuerpo. Cuando se contempló a si misma en el espejo de cuerpo entero, sonrió. Estaba hermosa y perfecta, como siempre.

Pero, a diferencia de lo habitual, la imagen onduló y se disolvió ante sus ojos. Los estantes de ropa brillaron como en un espejismo y después desaparecieron. Bajó la mirada hacia si misma y descubrió que el Metro7 negro se había ido. En su lugar estaban el traje de tweed de Chanel y las perlas Mikimoto.

-Aquí estabas. Nunca has estado donde se suponía que debías estar.

Alzó la mirada.

-¿Señora Highbanger?

-Highbarger –la corrigió su profesora de sexto curso-. Se supone que debías estar en la sección de zapatos. No en moda.

Tanya se encogió de hombros.

-Acompáñame –sin mover los pies, Tanya se deslizó por entre las tenues nubes tras su profesora-. Has conseguido otra oportunidad para ascender.

-¿Sí?

La señora Highbarger inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. Aún llevaba ese horroroso traje malva con botones dorados pero Tanya supuso que no era culpa suya que alguien la hubiese enterrado con algo tan infernal. Aunque debía encontrarse en su armario cuando había muerto.

-¿Voy a ir al cielo ya? –preguntó.

-La decisión es tuya –como si estuviesen subiendo unas escaleras invisibles, ascendieron entre las nubes.

-De acuerdo. Vamos –tras el infierno de Walmart, estaba preparada para el cielo.

-Aún no. El deseo que le concediste a la mujer con la que te portaste mal en vida, ha enmendado parte del daño que causaste mientras habitabas tu cuerpo terrenal.

-¿Eh?

La señora Highbarger miró a Tanya por encima del hombro.

-En realidad, tu deseo ha ayudado más que perjudicado a largo plazo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Sorprendida?

Del todo. ¿No le había echado a como se llame **la maldición de las malas citas**? La mujer se lo tenía merecido por intentar robarle el novio a Tanya.

-No, claro.

Dios sabe cuándo mientes.

Ups.

-¿Ha encontrado a alguien?

Se detuvieron y las nubes se agruparon para formar una pantalla de cine. Aparecieron las imágenes de un partido de fútbol y Tanya reconoció a Edward, de pie en una de las bandas. Estaba tan atractivo como recordaba.

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-Mira.

Edward gritó unas cuantas órdenes, hizo varias señas con las manos y luego observó desde la banda mientras los Cougars de Cedar Creek ponían el balón en juego.

-¿Es entrenador en mi antiguo instituto?

-Sí.

-Pensaba que había aceptado un trabajo en la ESPN.

-Se quedó en Cedar Creek por tu hija.

-Oh –Tanya se alegraba. A Tiffany le encantaban su casa y sus amigos.

La imagen se desvaneció y dio paso a un Cadillac Escalade plateado, cuyos faros atravesaban la noche, negra como la tinta, e iluminaban la autopista de Texas. Edward estaba sentado dentro, tamborileando con los pulgares sobre el volante. Reconoció el gesto impaciente y sonrió. A su manera, había querido a Edward. Le había dado todo lo que ella deseaba e incluso más. Dinero y posición. Y a su hija.

-¿Cómo está Tiffany? –le preguntó a su vieja profesora. En realidad, no estaba preocupada por su hija. Sabía que Edward la cuidaría. Pero la echaba de menos. La muerte había cambiado muchas cosas pero no esa.

-Está bien.

El Escalade se detuvo junto a un bordillo y Edward salió y caminó hasta la puerta de un unifamiliar. Llamó, la puerta se abrió y como se llame apareció en el umbral, vestida con lo que parecía un camisón negro que se le pegaba al cuerpo. Tanya jadeó cuando

Edward dio un paso y la envolvió en sus brazos.

-¡Oh, diablos no! Esto no puede estar pasando –la muerte había cambiado muchas cosas pero no esa intensa emoción, similar al odio. Observó a Edward devorar la boca de la mujer. En el transcurso de sus diez años de matrimonio, él había estado con otras mujeres. Tanya lo había sabido y no le había importado. El día que había decidido trasladarse a Cedar Creek, mientras él seguía viviendo en Denver, había sabido que satisfaría sus necesidades con otras. Era de esperar y, siempre que no se metiera en un escándalo sexual, ella se sentía feliz con el arreglo. Podía acostarse con quien quisiese, excepto con esa mujer.

-¿Cómo ha pasado? –Tanya dio un paso adelante y agitó los brazos y las manos hasta que la imagen desapareció.

-Todas esas citas que han fallado durante los últimos tres años, la han mantenido soltera.

-¿Por qué la maldición… quiero decir, el deseo no funciona con Edward?

La vieja profesora se encogió de hombros.

-Dios obra de formas misteriosas. Tal vez es el destino.

-Entonces, ¿están juntos?

-Es una relación nueva pero sí. En parte debido a ti. Si tú no hubieses intervenido, ella se habría casado con otro.

Tanya se cruzó de brazos. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Algunas personas no entendían lo que era que te quitasen lo que te pertenecía. Ver el coche de tu madre embargado, como se llevaban tus muebles y el banco ejecutaba la hipoteca sobre tu casa. El segundo marido de su madre le había dejado la cuenta limpia y lo habían perdido todo. Habían vivido como las mendigas, de la caridad de los parientes, hasta que mamá había encontrado a un hombre rico con el que casarse y lo había repuesto todo. Tanya había odiado vivir así pero había aprendido una valiosa lección. Gana a toda costa y no permitas que nada ni nadie te quite lo que es tuyo.

Nunca.

-Has dicho que había conseguido otro deseo –descruzó los brazos-. ¿Correcto?

-Sí pero esta vez no tienes que usarlo con la mujer a la que hiciste daño. Eso ya ha sido enmendado y puedes emplear este deseo para ayudar a la humanidad. Puedes hacer cosas maravillosas. Ayudar a terminar con la pobreza o el sida o en la búsqueda de curas para las enfermedades. Te sugiero que pienses en el bienestar general.

En su enemiga.

Te sugiero que no hagas lo que estás pensando.

Nunca había escuchado a la señora Highbarger y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora. Solo había una cosa que podía hacer. Algo por lo que Edward siempre se había sentido resentido y por lo que siempre la había odiado. Algo por lo que odiaría también a como se llame. Cerró los ojos y dijo: -Allí. Está hecho.

La señora Highbarger sacudió la cabeza, muy decepcionada una vez más.

-Sigues sin aprender –dijo mientras su imagen comenzaba a brillar.

-¡No puede tenerlo! –gritó Tanya-. Como se llame siempre ha estado celosa de mí. Me quitó el papel de Campanilla en sexto curso. ¡Y luego intentó quitarme a Edward pero él era mío!

Como la vez anterior, la profesora dio un paso atrás, deslizándose al otro lado de unas puertas de cristal que aparecieron de pronto. Las puertas se cerraron y la neblina gris formó paredes sólidas. La piel de Tanya se estremeció cuando su precioso traje de Chanel se retorció y se transformó en un horrible vestido de poliéster con estampado floral y un enorme lazo en el cuello. Le llegaba justo por debajo de la rodilla y parecía recién salida de 1983.

Pasó la mirada por encima de los bastidores de ropa y los estantes de sábanas y toallas, hasta llegar a una enorme pared con herramientas de automoción.

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?

Un caballero, con una sonrisa amistosa y el nombre Norman grabado sobre el bolsillo del polo, caminó hacia ella.

-Hola –dijo-. Bienvenida a Sears. El hogar de las herramientas de todo buen manitas.

* * *

**Hola pues como ven Bella tenia razón Tanya le hecho una maldición de las malas citas jajaj ahora cual habrá sido el nuevo deseo?**


	14. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es de Ranchel Gibson**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Edward alzó la mirada y vio oscurecerse los ojos de Bella.

-¿Vas a invitarme a entrar?

Ella asintió y dio un paso atrás, hacia el interior de la casa.

-¿Ganasteis el partido?

-Sí –la siguió.

-¿Cuál fue el resultado?

-No lo sé –Edward posó la boca de regreso sobre sus suaves labios. Trató de ser suave, cuidadoso, pero Bella no colaboró. El beso que le dio evaporó cualquier pensamiento de suavidad. Era todo lenguas resbaladizas y connotaciones sexuales. Lo que le parecía bien. A veces no hay forma de mantener el control y es estupendo algo rápido y duro.

Cerró la puerta de una patada y tiró de ella para ceñirla tanto contra su cuerpo, que sintió su silueta sobre el pecho. Bella le deslizó las manos por los brazos y la espalda, hambrienta, como si no hubiese tenido suficiente. Le gustó saber lo que le provocaba.

Dios, para él tampoco había sido suficiente.

La había dejado esa mañana a las cuatro y, dieciséis horas después, ahí estaba de nuevo en busca de más. Había conducido como un loco desde Amarillo para ir a buscarla y ni siquiera sabía si ella querría verlo.

La mano de Bella se deslizó desde su cintura hasta la parte delantera de su pantalón.

Presionó su erección y lo acarició a través del tejido. Un deseo caliente e intenso le tensó el escroto y tuvo que afianzar las rodillas para evitar caerse.

Alzó la cara en busca de aire.

-No he podido mantenerme alejado.

-Esperaba que vinieses. Fui al E-Z Mart –deslizó dos dedos en la parte superior de su camisón y sacó un condón envuelto en plástico negro-. A la dependienta casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas, cuando dejé la caja de extra grandes sobre el mostrador.

Dios, le encantaba que estuviese preparada. Le cogió el condón y se lo metió en el bolsillo trasero.

-¿Qué habrías hecho si no hubiese aparecido?

-Buscarte –Bella le quitó la sudadera verde y negra por la cabeza y fue a por el cinturón-. No tengo tu número así que no podía llamarte y pedirte que vinieras.

-Lo arreglaremos –él alzó el bajo del pequeño camisón negro de Bella y se lo subió a la cintura-. Luego –le posó las manos en el trasero, cubierto por unas braguitas de seda.

Mientras ella tiraba del cinturón, él bajó la cara hasta la curva de su cuello y abrió la boca sobre su suave piel.

-Me gusta esto –olía flores y la besó de camino al encaje de la parte superior del camisón.

-Lo he comprado esta tarde. Es más sexy que la camiseta.

-Me gusta la camiseta –le agarró las muñecas para impedir que sus inquietas manos terminaran lo que habían empezado y las sostuvo tras ella-. No tan rápido –ella arqueó la espalda y le enterró la cara en la clavícula. Rozó la mejilla contra sus pechos y succionó sus pezones duros a través de la seda del camisón. Le encantaban sus senos.

En las manos. En la boca. Contra el pecho.

-Déjame. Quiero tocarte –Bella luchó contra su agarre pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla tocarlo. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que todo acabase. Podía no recordar ese libro que le había regalado una vez pero recordaba aquello. Al menos, su cuerpo lo hacía. Se sentía de nuevo como a los veintidós. Como si lo hubieran retomado, exactamente donde lo habían dejado.

Cuando le dejó las muñecas libres, ella buscó el frontal de su pantalón. Tiró de él, se lo desabrochó e introdujo la mano dentro. Le rodeó la polla con su palma suave y él estuvo a punto de perder el control, antes de poder estar en su interior.

-Nena, tienes que parar –la giró y le apoyó la espalda contra su pecho.

-No –susurró Bella, alzando las manos y bajando su boca hasta la de ella-. Luego.

Le dio un largo beso húmedo, reduciendo su voluntad prácticamente a cero. Le encantaba su forma de tocarlo. Cómo le permitía advertir lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Había estado con mujeres capaces de cualquier cosa, con tal de follar con un jugador de fútbol, y era capaz de diferenciar cuándo una mujer lo sentía y cuándo trataba solo de impresionarlo. Bella no estaba actuando. Lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba a ella. Y él la deseaba. Con cada salvaje latido de su corazón. Con ese oscuro rincón de su alma que quería inclinarla hacia delante, rozar la mejilla contra ella, lamerla de arriba a abajo y enterrarse profundamente en su caliente y húmedo cuerpo.

Le cogió las manos, que le había colocado en la nuca, y las llevó hacia abajo, frente a ella. Luego la inclinó y ella se aferró al borde de la mesa del recibidor. Le bajó las bragas por las piernas y palmeó su suave trasero. Le gustaba su culo redondo casi tanto como sus pechos. Sacó el condón del bolsillo, mientras los pantalones se le deslizaban por las piernas. La hebilla del cinturón golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo.

-Separa un poco los pies –dijo, quitándose la ropa interior y enfundándose el condón.

Ella lo hizo y le deslizó una mano sobre el culo y entre las piernas. Estaba húmeda y preparada, y gimió cuando la abrió y le acarició la carne resbaladiza. Arqueó la espalda al sentirlo posicionarse y deslizarse en el cálido y estrecho calor de su cuerpo. Estaba increíblemente apretada y Edward salió casi por completo, para hundirse de nuevo en ella.

Le puso el pelo a un lado y le mordió ligeramente el otro lateral del cuello. Mía, pensó, cubriéndole el cuerpo con el suyo. Ella presionó el trasero contra él, en busca de más.

Edward se lo dio, en forma de largas y poderosas embestidas. Se introdujo una y otra vez en su interior, con el corazón retumbándole en la cabeza, mientras sentía el primer intenso latido del orgasmo. Lo ordeñó, arrancándole una prolongada liberación desde lo más profundo del vientre. Empujó con dureza en su interior y la fina barrera del condón cedió. Un chorro de fuego líquido lo rodeó, lo exprimió y lo dejó seco. El placer más intenso que había sentido en su vida le recorrió el cuerpo y Edward cerró los ojos. Sintió el fuego extendiéndosele por la piel, tensándolo interiormente y robándole la respiración.

El corazón le retumbó en la cabeza y pensó que había muerto e ido al cielo.

-Mierda.

Bella se ató el albornoz negro a la cintura, salió del baño principal y se dirigió hacia los sonidos procedentes de la cocina. Edward acababa de darle el mejor polvo rápido de su vida. Había sido caliente e intenso, y luego él había salido de su interior, se había puesto los pantalones y se había ido al baño de invitados sin pronunciar palabra.

Se encontraba junto al fregadero de la cocina, llenando un vaso de agua. Le daba la espalda y la luz le arrancaba destellos dorados en el pelo y se derramaba sobre sus hombros desnudos, los planos duros de la espalda y a lo largo de su columna. Los pantalones le caían bajos, sobre las caderas.

Se giró y bajó el vaso. Se había abrochado los pantalones pero no el cinturón.

-El condón se ha roto.

-Lo sé –había sido deportista. Su matrimonio no había funcionado y suponía que debía haber estado con más mujeres de las que le correspondía. Bella agarró el vaso y lo vació, deseando algo un poco más fuerte. Como un limoncello o una snakebite (bebida. Mitad cerveza, mitad sidra). No iba a asustarse, se dijo a si misma. Aún no-. Vamos a hablarlo.

Mientras rellenaba el vaso, la miró por encima del hombro.

-No había practicado sexo sin condón desde la noche que Tiffany fue concebida.

El alivio le aligeró la tensión de la espalda y el nudo del estómago, y le formó una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

-Entonces, no creo que tengamos ningún problema –le cogió el vaso de la mano y confesó-. Yo no había practicado sexo desde hace bastante tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –se volvió hacia ella y apoyó la cadera contra la encimera.

Ella tomó un sorbo y le devolvió el vaso.

-Tres años, cuando rompí con mi novio. Empezó a comportarse de una forma tan rara que me hice pruebas. Y estoy limpia. No tenemos ningún problema.

Edward bajó la mirada hacia su abdomen.

-¿Mis chicos están nadando a contracorriente en busca de tu óvulo y tú no crees que tengamos ningún problema?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-Llevo un DIU.

-¿Qué es un DEU? –tomó un sorbo y la miró por encima del borde del vaso.

-DIU. Dispositivo intrauterino. Es un anticonceptivo.

-¿Cómo de efectivo es?

-El margen de error del DIU es del uno por ciento.

-¿Estás segura? –dejó el vaso sobre el mostrador y una arruga le frunció la frente-. No quiero otro hijo.

Bella sabía que no debería sentirse insultada pero no pudo evitarlo. De repente, la

estaba mirando como si fuese el enemigo.

-Estoy segura. Me lo puse hace unos meses, durante una de mis revisiones anuales y un DIU es justo lo que se supone que es. Créeme, Edward. Yo tampoco quiero un hijo en este momento. Por eso implanté un método anticonceptivo en mi cuerpo.

-Tanya dijo que estaba tomando la píldora cuando se quedó embarazada pero mintió.

Ella cruzó los brazos bajo los pechos.

-¿Crees que estoy mintiéndote, Edward?

-No serías la primera mujer que miente respecto a algo así –ladeó la cabeza y la estudió.

Nunca la habían acusado de mentir respecto a los anticonceptivos. Y ser comparada con Tanya le hizo desear darle un puñetazo.

-Entonces, tienes que irte –en lugar de golpearlo, Bella salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la calle. Se preguntó si aquello formaba parte de la maldición. Edward era normalmente un tipo racional pero en ese momento estaba loco. Se había convertido en un gilipollas pero, a diferencia de las últimas víctimas de la maldición, no encontraba fácil perdonarlo.

Recogió su sudadera del suelo. ¿Qué clase de mujer mentía sobre anticonceptivos?, se preguntó echando chispas. Aparentemente, Tanya.

Bella se guardó esa información para pensar en ella más tarde.

-No me compares con otras mujeres. No mentiría respecto a algo así –dijo, tendiéndole la sudadera-. Resulta insultante incluso que lo pienses.

-Nunca antes se me había roto un condón –cogió la sudadera y se la pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Y?

-¿Y por qué ahora? –metió las manos en las mangas y tiró de la sudadera para cubrirse el pecho y el estómago.

Bella bajó las cejas y trató de controlar la ira.

-No quiero un hijo tuyo, Edward. Me iré tan pronto nazca el bebé de Vanessa y pueda cuidar de si misma. No voy a volver más y lo último que quiero es criar un niño sola.

-Pero no tendrías que criarlo sola –sacó las llaves del bolsillo delantero del pantalón-. Yo no permitiría que eso ocurriera y creo que lo sabes.

Eso la encendió.

-¡Has sido tú el que ha aparecido en mi puerta esta noche y ahora te comportas como si fuese culpa mía que se rompiera el condón! Como si hubiese hecho algo.

-Era tu condón. Cualquier hombre sano se lo preguntaría.

-¡Lárgate! –lo interrumpió, abriendo la puerta y señalando la oscura noche exterior.

-Jesús, ¿por qué estás tan cabreada?

Bella lo empujó por el pecho hasta que salió al porche.

-Puede que esto te sorprenda, Edward Cullen, pero no todas las mujeres del mundo mienten y se mueren por tener hijos tuyos. En realidad, algunas de nosotras encontramos la idea terrorífica.

-Ahí está –él se atrevió a sonreír-. Cuando te cabreas, recuperas el acento.

-Bien, entonces tendrías que poder entender esto. ¡Que te jodan y no vuelvas a aparecer en mi porche nunca más! –cerró de un portazo, mientras sus propias palabras le resonaban en los oídos, con la las vocales arrastradas como si fuese una texana. Su madre no la había criado para decir palabrotas. Ni tampoco a Vanessa. Pero, últimamente, ambas parecían maldecir con alarmante frecuencia. Maldijo a Edward y al gilipollas de Jacob por eso. Le habría gustado hacer lo mismo con la maldición, por convertir a Edward en un idiota, pero no pudo. No, Edward no había necesitado ninguna ayuda externa.

Se había convertido en un idiota por sus propios medios.

Edward se detuvo al cruzar el comedor y alzó la vista hacia el retrato de Tanya que se encontraba sobre la chimenea. Bella pensaba que era espeluznante. Ladeó la cabeza y alzó la vista hasta los ojos verdes de Tanya, que le devolvieron la mirada. Él no pensaba que el retrato fuese espeluznante. La suave luz especial incidía sobre él como si estuviese colgado en el Met (The Metropolitan Museum of Art), haciéndolo parecer más narcisista que espeluznante. No es que, en realidad, él pensase demasiado ni una cosa ni la otra. Habían transcurrido más de tres años desde la muerte de Tanya y, a menos que alguien la mencionara en alguna conversación, no pensaba demasiado en su esposa muerta.

-…¿por qué parece tu casa un santuario? –le había preguntado Bella la noche anterior.

¿Su casa era un santuario de Tanya? ¿Había permitido que el dolor de su hija y su propio sentimiento de culpabilidad respecto a la muerte de Tanya, dictaran cómo debían vivir en su propia casa? Tal vez. Y puede que cuando Tiffany regresara, hablasen sobre quitar el retrato.

Entró en el vestíbulo de su habitación y encendió la luz.

Puede que esto te sorprenda, Edward Cullen, pero no todas las mujeres del mundo mienten y se mueren por tener hijos tuyos. En realidad, algunas de nosotras encontramos la idea terrorífica.

Sonrió mientras se desvestía. Luego, se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Había reaccionado exageradamente. Sin duda. Pero el condón roto lo había dejado helado hasta la médula y le había retorcido las tripas hasta formar una pelota. No confiaba en las mujeres, cuando se trataba de anticonceptivos. Solo en si mismo. ¿Pero pensaba que ella estaba mintiendo?

Edward abrió el agua de la ducha y entró dentro. No, no pensaba que ella mintiese. No solo porque hasta la noche anterior, Bella había tratado de huir de él, sino además porque no pensaba que fuese capaz de mentir respecto a algo tan importante.

Pensó en el partido de fútbol que habían jugado ese día. Habían conseguido la victoria en los últimos cuatro minutos y sabía que era en parte culpa suya. No había sido capaz de dedicarse a los chicos por completo. Su mente había estado dividida entre el terreno de juego y Bella. Mientras su Tight End estaba tiendo dificultades para efectuar los pases, Edward tenía problemas para mantener la mente en el juego, alejada de Bella.

Mientras debería haber estado observando a su Tight End más de cerca para asegurarse de que mantenía la posición de las manos, se había estado preguntando qué estaría haciendo Bella con las suyas y calculando la distancia de regreso a Cedar Creek.

Había estado distraído. Impaciente por ganar y volver con Bella. Algo que nunca le había sucedido antes. Siempre había sido capaz de mantener la cabeza en el juego y de dejar su vida privada fuera del campo. Nada había afectado a su juego nunca.

Especialmente, una mujer.

Tal vez los tres años que había estado sin sexo habían dificultado que pudiese concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese Bella. En atraerla contra su pecho y desnudarla.

El equipo lo había notado y Mike incluso lo había comentado.

-¿Pasa algo, E? –le había preguntado mientras salían del vestuario tras la primera parte-. Pareces distraído.

-Nada –le había asegurado al entrenador de defensas. Y lo había hecho algo mejor durante la segunda parte.

Les pedía a sus chicos el 110 por ciento y no merecían menos de él. Tenía que ponerle freno a su relación con Bella; decelerar las cosas, antes de que le causaran auténticos problemas. Aunque no iba a volver a ser un problema, considerando que lo había echado a patadas de su casa y le había dicho que no volviera más.

De acuerdo, se había equivocado al acusarla de mentir pero el condón roto lo había vuelto loco. Había un uno por ciento de probabilidades de que estuviese embarazada pero a Edward no le gustaban las cifras. Una vez más, puede que el condón roto fuese una distracción que no necesitaba. Tenía que ganar un partido más para hacerse con el campeonato estatal el mes siguiente y necesitaba concentrar toda su energía en traerse el trofeo a casa.

Bella era preciosa y le habría gustado llegar a conocerla de nuevo. Reencontrarse con ella fuera de la cama y reconectar aún más dentro pero lo último que necesitaba era una mujer que lo distrajera. Especialmente, una que lo tocaba en zonas duras con sus suaves manos y lo hacía desear olvidarse de todo, excepto de estar con ella.

Ignorar completamente a Bella no era una opción. Primero, porque no quería hacerlo y segundo, porque resultaba imposible. Ya lo había intentado y no había funcionado. Pero necesitaba bajar el ritmo. Al menos, hasta después del estatal.

Recordó su mirada mientras le cerraba la puerta en las narices. El estatal era en unas cuantas semanas y ella necesitaría tiempo para enfriarse

* * *

**hola**


	15. Capitulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es de Ranchel Gibson**

* * *

Capitulo 13

-Tía, Bella. ¿Sabes cuál es la raíz cuadrada de dieciséis?

Lo pensó un momento, mientras extendía mantequilla en una tostada.

-Creo que cuatro –observó a Carlie, que estaba haciendo los deberes en la mesa de la cocina. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había calculado raíces cuadradas-. O puede que treinta y dos –cortó la tostada y la puso en un plato, junto a los huevos revueltos-. No, es cuatro. Creo.

-No importa –dijo Carlie, haciendo un gesto. Y sacó una calculadora de la mochila.

Pulsó unos cuantos números y luego escribió sobre una línea del papel.

-¿Cuál es?

-Cuatro.

Carlie había estado triste durante tres días, desde su regreso de la competición de baile el domingo. El equipo había quedado tercero y ella décima en su exhibición en solitario.

-No pude concentrarme –le había dicho-. Estaba preocupada por si mamá tenía el bebé y me había ido.

-La décima, por encima de un montón de chicas de los otros equipos, no está tan mal –le había respondido Bella. Pero había sido como hablarle a la pared-. Mira, todo lo que puedes hacer es intentar que salga lo mejor posible. Y si no es suficiente, hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

-Eso dijo mamá.

-Tu madre es una mujer sabia –Bella se oyó a si misma y se sorprendió.

-Tiffany dice que me ayudará con los movimientos de ataque.

-Muy amable por su parte. ¿Va a ayudarte aquí? –Bella no había visto a Edward desde la noche que lo había echado y quería seguir así. Estaba ocupada y no tenía tiempo para un hombre que se asustaba de ese modo por un condón roto, especialmente después de que le explicara que el margen de error de su dispositivo para el control de natalidad era del uno por ciento.

-Probablemente en su casa, porque es más grande –Carlie pulsó unos cuantos números más en su calculadora.

-Te llevaré después de clase y te recogeré a las cinco –dijo Bella, deslizando el plato frente a su sobrina-. Te agradecería que estuvieses fuera esperándome.

-¿Por qué?

Porque el padre de Tiffany es un gilipollas que piensa que las mujeres le mienten para tener hijos suyos.

-Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-De acuerdo.

Tras dejar a Carlie en el colegio, Bella corrió sus habituales ocho kilómetros y luego le llevó a Vanessa un ramillete de lilas. Las flores olían de maravillan, eran preciosas y seguramente animarían a su hermana.

Cuando Bella entró en la habitación, Vanessa no estaba allí y, por unos terribles segundos, pensó que podrían habérsela llevado al paritorio. Al otro lado de la habitación, sonó la cisterna del inodoro y se abrió la puerta del baño. Vanessa se asomó a la habitación, con el camisón rosa arrugado, el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y círculos oscuros bajo los ojos.

-Pensaba que te había pasado algo –Bella se posó una mano sobre el corazón desbocado-. Ha estado a punto de darme un ataque.

Vanessa sacó las rosas marchitas de un jarrón que había junto al lavabo y las tiró.

-Estoy tan aburrida. Agradecería la emoción de un paro cardíaco, con tal de animar un poco las cosas –bajó el jarrón y lo llenó de agua.

-¿Una mala noche? –Bella cogió las lilas del lavabo y las metió en el jarrón.

Vanessa las sacó y arregló los tallos.

-He tenido insomnio otra vez. No creo que haya dormido nada.

-¿No hay nada que puedas tomarte?

-No –Vanessa metió una lila en el jarrón y luego otra-. Incluso vi la maratón del Sabor del Amor en VH1. Temporadas 1 y 2. Pensé que eso podría hacerme dormir.

Bella estaba casi segura de que el Sabor del Amor estaba en la lista de programas de TV prohibidos para Carlie y no se habría sentido más sorprendida si Vanessa le hubiese dicho que había visto una maratón de Chucky.

-En lugar de hacerme sentir cansada, tuve que quedarme para ver a cuál de esas putas falsas le daban la patada y… quién tiene reloj -Vanessa cortó un tallo y metió una lila en el jarrón.

-¿Perdona?

Una arruga frunció la frente de su hermana.

-¿Acabo de decir putas falsas?

-Me temo que sí.

-Estoy tan aburrida –dijo Vanessa, emitiendo un prolongado suspiro-. Obviamente, me estoy volviendo loca.

Vanessa no era la única. Bella debía estar loca para haberse acostado con Edward Cullen otra vez. Nunca era buena idea empezar de nuevo con un ex novio. Lo sabía y deseaba poder estar de regreso en casa, en Boise. Si estuviese en casa, llamaría a sus amigas y convocaría una comida de emergencia. Les hablaría sobre Edward y ellas le dirían que era estupenda y que Edward era un gilipollas. Incluso aunque fuera mentira. Le darían consejos que, probablemente, ignoraría pero al menos la animarían.

-Cuéntame algo interesante. Lo que sea –suplicó Vanessa. Y llevó el jarrón hasta a la mesita de noche-. Estoy tan harta de mirar estas mismas paredes. Podría gritar.

Bella pensó en sincerarse con su hermana. En hablarle sobre Edward. Pero al final no lo hizo. Vanessa y ella nunca habían tenido esa clase de relación. Su hermana siempre había sido demasiado crítica y Edward había sido el rollo de una noche, bueno de dos, que había tenido lugar en casa de Vanessa, mientras su hija estaba fuera de la ciudad. Bella no sabía lo que pensaría su hermana al respecto. Mierda. No estaba segura de lo que pensaba ella al respecto.

-Ve a lavarte el pelo y te lo rizaré –le dijo-. Luego podemos dar un paseo hasta la sala de espera del vestíbulo para observar si el pez grande del acuario se come al pequeño.

-Eso es sádico y triste –Vanessa sacó el champú-. Pero es la mejor oferta que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Mientras Bella le rizaba el pelo a Vanessa, hablaron sobre Carlie, el bebé y el proceso de divorcio de Vanessa. Para cuando Bella acabó con el pelo de su hermana, Vanessa estaba cansada y lista para dormir. Concertaron una cita para ir a ver al pez caníbal al día siguiente y Bella se marchó antes del mediodía.

Tenía tiempo para trabajar. Tres horas enteras, antes de empezar a hacer cosas e ir a recoger a Carlie al colegio. Pero al llegar a su calle, encontró a Edward, sentado en el porche. Supo que era él desde media manzana de distancia. El Cadillac aparcado junto al bordillo resultaba inconfundible. Al igual que sus largas piernas, los hombros anchos, su pelo cobrizo y la intensa mirada que clavó en ella, mientras la observaba aproximarse hasta allí. También fueron inconfundibles el leve revoloteo en su estómago y el pulso agitado, ninguno de los cuales fueron bienvenidos.

El lugar de aparcar en el garaje, salió del coche y avanzó por el césped hacia él. Junto a sus grandes botas de vaquero, había una caja del tamaño aproximado de una hogaza de pan. Estaba envuelta con un lazo rosa enorme y cubierta de papel de color rosa brillante.

-Siento lo de la otra noche –dijo, mientras se ponía en pie.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente? –si pensaba que podía aparecer con lencería y esperar que lo perdonara, ya podía empezar a pensarlo de nuevo.

-Portarme como un capullo por lo del condón roto. Sé que dijiste que no volviera a aparecer por tu porche pero pensé que podrías reconsiderarlo.

-¿Por qué? –a menos que fuese La Perla. Podía perdonar muchas cosas, a cambio de esa ropa interior deliciosa. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ponerse ropa interior fabulosa. Pero la caja era demasiado grande para contener delicadas prendas de lencería.

Una brisa fría le rozó las puntas del pelo.

-Tengo algo que necesitas.

Una vez, un novio le había regalado un uniforme de enfermera horrible y otro unas esposas y un látigo de cuero.

-¿El qué?

-Invítame a entrar y te lo enseñaré.

-Será mejor que no sea algo sin entrepierna –subió unos escalones hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la misma altura. El revoloteo del estómago se le extendió al pecho-. Y no pienses ni por un segundo que puedes venir aquí con una disculpa y un regalo y te perdonaré.

Él pareció considerarlo antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Suena justo.

-Y no creas tampoco que puedes usar esos movimientos tramposos tuyos –depositó un dedo sobre su pecho-. Y me desnudaré.

La diversión asomó a los bordes de sus ojos.

-No, señora.

-Tus viejos trucos pueden funcionar con mujeres más débiles pero yo no soy tan fácil.

-Nunca he pensado que lo fueses –le pasó el pelo por detrás de una oreja y sus dedos fríos le rozaron la mejilla. Siguió sintiendo su contacto, incluso después de que retirara la mano-. Por eso he ideado movimientos tramposos nuevos, solo para ti.

Casi sonrió pero no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo. No solo se trataba de su comportamiento. Le había llevado tres días disculparse. Le dirigió una dura mirada y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Abrió la puerta y, una vez dentro, él la cerró tras ellos.

Bella colgó sus chaquetas en el armario del vestíbulo y él le tendió el regalo que le había traído. Era pesado y Bella deslizó la mirada desde su polo negro de Ralph Lauren a la caja que tenía en las manos. Dejó la caja sobre la mesa de la entrada y le quitó el lazo. Obviamente no era ropa interior, aunque la caja no era de la forma adecuada, de todas formas.

La abrió y sacó un cinturón de herramientas de cuero completo, con destornilladores, martillo y una cinta métrica colgada.

-Un cinturón de herramientas –dijo, sonriendo. Ningún hombre le había regalado nada que de verdad necesitase.

-Lo siento, no tiene entrepierna.

-No importa –se lo puso sobre las caderas y lo abrochó por encima de los vaqueros-. ¿Podemos probarlo?

-Estoy listo.

Tuvo la sensación de que él no estaba hablando sobre probar las herramientas pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para que le importase. El martillo le golpeó la cara externa del muslo mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación del bebé. Solo era un cinturón de herramientas. Un trozo de cuero con piezas de metal colgando de él y trató de no hacer ninguna lectura del regalo. Como pensar en su esfuerzo al ir a la tienda de bricolage y seleccionar las herramientas, expresamente para ella. O al envolverlo y esperar en el porche hasta que regresara. Probablemente fuera uno de sus trucos para desnudarla pero tuvo que concederle puntos por ello.

Edward se detuvo en mitad de la habitación y observó las cajas, apiladas contra las paredes.

-¿Qué quieres montar primero?

-La cuna.

Él sacó el destornillador plano del cinturón y extrajo las grapas del cartón sin esfuerzo.

A Bella le habría costado una eternidad quitarlas. Las grandes manos, que habían lanzado balones de fútbol con facilidad por el campo, durante la mayor parte de su vida, le recordaron que, a veces, un hombre resulta útil fuera del dormitorio.

-No tienes que ayudarme con esto –observarlo, le encendió una pequeña chispa en la boca del estómago. Su cuerpo pareció recordar la habilidad de esas manos sobre ella y la pequeña chispa empezó a recorrerle las venas-. Estoy segura de que tienes otras cosas que hacer.

Él alzó la mirada.

-Hay muchas cosas que debería estar haciendo pero estoy aquí –la miró fijamente a los ojos unos segundos, antes de devolverle su atención a la gran caja-. He intentado mantenerme alejado. Después de que me echaras de casa, pensé que probablemente fuese lo mejor. Eres una distracción y no puedo permitirme tener distracciones en este momento –le devolvió el destornillador y abrió la caja con sus grandes manos-. Hay cintas que tengo que revisar y jugadas que tengo que visualizar mentalmente, antes del entrenamiento de hoy. Pero, aún así, estoy aquí. Montando muebles de bebé para ti, porque no puedo sacarte de mi mente. Pongo una cinta y todo lo que puedo hacer es pensar en ti –retiró el embalaje y cogió el manual de instrucciones que se había caído al suelo-. Pero la cuestión es, Bella, que no estoy del todo seguro de si tú quieres que esté aquí o no –el polo se le salió de los Levi's y se deslizó hacia arriba por los bronceados músculos de la espalda. Él se enderezó y la miró por encima del manual de instrucciones-. No sé lo que quieres.

Bella lo contempló, allí de pie, ocupando más espacio del que le correspondía, con sus largas piernas y sus anchos hombros, ofreciéndose a montar la cuna del bebé, y tampoco lo supo. Después de la sequía que había vivido durante los últimos tres años, resultaba agradable volver a tener un hombre cerca. Pero tener cerca de este en particular, no era una buena idea por múltiples razones.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No.

-No suenas convenida.

-Quiero que te quedes. Es que… No quiero querer que te quedes -tomó aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente-. Ni siquiera sé si es una buena idea volver con alguien del pasado.

Es tan… -alzó una mano y la dejó caer a un lado-. Normalmente, lo que rompió la relación, sigue ahí, sin resolver.

-Ella ya no está.

-No pero tampoco sé si es buena idea recoger algo que está roto en pedazos.

Edward inclinó la cabeza a un lado y la miró.

-Ayer, mientras estaba observando a mis jugadores haciendo ejercicios, me acordé de cuando te di ese libro de hadas en tu dormitorio, hace catorce años. Un segundo estaba gritándole a mi Tight End y, al siguiente, recordando tu expresión cuando te di el libro.

Me acordé de cuánto te gustó.

-Mucho.

-Y luego me acordé de la noche que te conté que Tanya estaba embarazada.

Ella también se acordaba de eso.

-Recuerdo tu mirada.

Bella bajó la vista hacia las puntas de sus zapatos planos de terciopelo.

-A eso me refiero, cuando hablo de no recoger los pedazos rotos.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos unos segundos, antes de que Edward dijera: -Fui a tu dormitorio unos cuantos días después pero te habías ido. Nadie sabía a dónde.

Ella alzó la mirada.

-¿Preguntaste?

-Sí.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Quizá no deberíamos hablar sobre esto.

-Yo creo que sí –dejó las instrucciones sobre el montón de piezas de la cuna-. Siempre sentí el daño que te hice.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Lo he superado.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí –era cierto. Pero eso no quería decir que fuese lo bastante estúpida como para cometer el mismo error dos veces. Era más mayor y más sabia. No iba a permitirse sentir nada por Edward. Para empezar, él vivía en Texas. Y su vida estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, esperándola.

-Esperaba que fuese así porque, hice lo que dice, porque creía que era lo correcto. A riesgo de que me digas que me jodan y vuelvas a cerrarme otra vez la puerta en las narices, tienes que saber que si se diera la misma situación, tendría que hacer exactamente lo mismo. Tuve que dar un paso adelante y aceptar la responsabilidad de lo que había hecho. No fue fácil pero no tuve elección.

-Sé que no la tuviste. Siempre supe que tuviste que hacer lo correcto. Era una de las cosas que me gustaban de ti pero eso no significa que doliera menos –miró sus ojos castaños y dijo: -O que esté dispuesta a dejar que vuelvas a herirme de esa forma de nuevo.

-No voy a hacerte daño –la alcanzó y la estrechó contra su pecho-. Me gustas. Y creo que yo te gusto a ti. Somos adultos. Deja que nos divirtamos juntos mientras estás aquí.

Sus dedos le rozaron la espalda, causándole un cálido hormigueo en la columna. A través de sus respectivas ropas, su pecho le calentó los senos y Bella no quiso que cesara el hormigueo. Aún no. No se quedaría el tiempo suficiente para desarrollar sentimientos profundos hacia él. Esta vez no.

-De acuerdo pero no me pidas que salgamos –dijo, temiendo que si tenían una auténtica cita la maldición se aseguraría de mandarlo todo al infierno.

-¿Qué? Claro que te pediré que salgamos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo hagas. Eso lo estropeará todo –le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y alzó la boca para besarlo. Le gustaba. Después de tres años de sequía, la hacía sentirse deseada. Pero eso no era amor. No era el mismo amor que le atenazaba el corazón y le producía dolor de estómago, que había sentido hacia él tantos años antes. Ni siquiera era el tipo de amor fácil que había sentido de adulta, junto a algunos otros de los hombres de su vida.

Esta vez era simple lujuria que la aceleraba y le tensaba en estómago. Era lo bastante mayor como para no confundir las dos cosas. Para reconocer la diferencia y no confundirlo con emociones más intensas. Ni siquiera cuando él le hizo el amor en el suelo y le provocó un orgasmo que la dejó débil y jadeante. Ni siquiera cuando regresó los dos días siguientes para repetirlo.

Edward y Tiffany se fueron a Austin a visitar a su familia para las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias pero él apareció en el porche de Bella, activo y madrugador, el siguiente lunes por la mañana. Corrieron juntos ocho kilómetros y él le habló sobre el pan de maíz relleno y la ambrosia (ensalada de fruta) de su madre.

-¿Te gusta la ambrosia? –se las arregló para preguntar Bella mientras corrían.

Normalmente, no le gustaba hablar mientras bufaba y resoplaba pero Edward no parecía tener el mismo problema. De hecho, se había girado unas cuantas veces para correr de espaldas.

Presumido.

-¿A ti no?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-Demasiadas cosas juntas en el mismo cuenco.

-¿Estás segura de que eres de Texas?

A veces, ella también se lo preguntaba.

Durante las siguientes dos semanas corrieron juntos la mayor parte de las mañanas laborables. Al volver, se enjabonaban el uno al otro en ducha de Vanessa o en la bañera y practicaban un montón de actividades distintas. Edward se aseguraba de comprar sus propios condones y ella se encargó de que siempre hubieses barritas de muesli o croissants para después. Juntos, incluso consiguieron montar la cuna y la hamaca del bebé.

Él aparcaba siempre el Escalade junto al bordillo y no parecía preocupado porque alguien pudiese verlos correr juntos pero Bella sabía que Tiffany no era consciente de que su padre estaba pasando tanto tiempo con ella. Y no se engañaba pensando que le parecería bien.

-Papá quiere quitar el retrato de mi madre –mencionó Tiffany un día, mientras Bella la llevaba a casa después del colegio-. Dice que ya es hora pero me resulta triste. ¿Tu padre quitó todas las fotografías de tu madre de la casa cuando ella murió?

De algún modo, Bella supo que "todas las fotografías" era una exageración.

-No todas. Solo las que lo entristecían –miró los ojos verdes de Tiffany a través del retrovisor-. Quizá podáis encontrar algo que colgar que os haga felices a los dos.

Una arruga se formó entre las cejas de Tiffany y Bella devolvió la mirada a la carretera.

-¿Crees que la foto de mamá lo entristece?

No.

-Háblalo con él.

-Sí, ya –bufó Tiffany-. De lo único que quiere hablar es del partido del viernes por la noche.

Se trataba del partido para la final del campeonato estatal, que iba a disputarse al otro lado de la ciudad en el estadio Warren P. Bradshaw. La ciudad al completo llevaba celebrándolo una semana. El periódico local había escrito sobre el inminente partido y sobre Edward y la historia había sido recogida por los periódicos de todo el Estado. Lo habían entrevistado del Dallas Morning News y del Austin American Statesman. Una antigua estrella de la NFL convertida en entrenador del equipo de secundaria de una pequeña ciudad de Texas promovía grandes titulares.

Bella le había preguntado si toda esa presión lo ponía nervioso. Él se había encogido de hombros.

-Todo el mundo está nervioso justo antes de un partido. L. C. Johnson solía vomitar antes de cada partido. Muchos chicos lo hacen.

-¿Y tú?

-Nah.

-¿Quién es L. C. Johnson?

Él se rió entre dientes y le besó la curva del cuello.

-Solo el mejor Dual Threat de la NFL. El último año que jugué en Denver, revolucionó las estadísticas. Corrió mas de mil seiscientas yardas y atrapó cada maldito pase que le lancé.

Ella se apartó el pelo para ofrecerle un mejor acceso.

-¿Lo echas de menos?

-¿Jugar? –le recorrió el hombro desnudo con un dedo y le bajó el tirante del sujetador-. A veces, pero no tanto como solía. Echo de menos dar el pase perfecto. Y echo menos ganar la batalla. Pero no tener que salir de la cama a la mañana siguiente a un partido. O jugar con el dolor y las nauseas provocados por el golpe de un tipo decidido a matarme.

Bella se echó hacia atrás y lo miró a los ojos.

-Eso es horrible.

-Es parte del juego. Además, tenía masajista personal.

Ella se echó a reír.

-No logro ver a Tanya dando masajes.

-Cariño, Tanya no vivía en Denver conmigo.

-¿Nunca?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Vivió aquí durante la mayor parte de nuestro matrimonio. Al otro lado de la ciudad, en esa enorme casa que se hizo construir. Yo venía a verlas a ella y a Tiffany tanto como podía.

Bella no pudo imaginar estar casada con Edward y vivir tan lejos de él.

-Eso no se parece demasiado a un matrimonio.

-No lo era.

Miró fijamente sus ojos castaños y formuló una pregunta que no era asunto suyo.

-¿Cómo podíais seos fieles el uno al otro viviendo en diferentes Estados?

-Yo no lo era.

Bella había supuesto que él había sido el típico deportista y eso la perturbaba más de lo que debería. Le molestaba más de lo que tenía derecho. Apartó la mirada.

-Oh.

Edward depositó una mano en el lateral de su cara, haciéndola mirarlo de nuevo.

-A Tanya le importaba una mierda con quién me acostaba. Deduzco por tu expresión que no lo compartes.

Tenía razón. No lo hacía.

-Tú eres capaz de querer a un hombre en cuerpo y no me quería de esa forma.

-¿Qué quería?

-Dinero y estatus. No lo importaba lo que yo hiciese, siempre que ella tuviera lo que quería.

-¿Qué obtuviste tú?

Edward la miró como si nunca hubiese pensado en formularse esa pregunta. Sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

-¿Cómo hemos acabado hablando de esto?

-Por el fútbol.

-Ahh –le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la aproximó a él-. ¿Vas a venir al partido?

Bella alzó la vista hacia su hermoso rostro y casi dijo que sí pero algo la hizo contenerse. Algo en su interior la obligó a tratar de mantener el corazón a salvo. A salvo de enamorarse otra vez de él completamente.

-Tengo que pasar tiempo con Vanessa –dijo. Y apartó la mirada para no ver la decepción en sus ojos.

* * *

**Bueno chicas les gusto el capitulo?**

**Mi adaptación Experimento de ciencias ya casi llega a su fin y lamentablemente a esta tampoco le queda mucho mas o menos 5 capitulo mas el epilogo.**

**Bueno quiero invitarlas a que lean experimento de ciencias o sino aunque sea solo el ultimo capitulo en donde es una encuesta para saber que novela quieren que adapte. **


	16. Capitulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es de Ranchel Gibson**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

14

El segundo sábado de Diciembre, los Cougars de Cedar Creek se enfrentaron contra Odessa por el campeonato estatal, en el estadio Warren P. Bradshaw. Veinticinco mil aficionados de todo el Estado ocuparon los asientos, gritando, animando y pateando.

Al llegar la media parte, el resultado era un empate a catorce y Edward se encontraba en pie en el vestuario local, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sus chicos habían jugado un fútbol casi perfecto. Habían jugado sincronizados, atacando, marcando y moviendo el balón por el campo. Habían hecho todo lo que les había pedido pero se temió que no fuese a ser suficiente. Odessa había ido a ganar y eran más grandes y más rápidos que los Cougars.

Mike se encontraba frente a los chicos, repasando las jugadas defensivas y, por una vez, no estaba hecho una furia. Revisó las estrategias y lo que debían hacer, dependiendo de cómo se alinease la ofensiva de Odessa.

Edward conocía la presión del juego, la había vivido la mayor parte de su vida. La última vez que había sentido una presión así había sido cuando jugó la superbowl. Cuando Mike terminó, avanzó hacia el equipo. Los miró a todos, allí sentados, magullados, sangrando y manchados de hierba. Nunca se había sentido más orgulloso.

-Chicos, me habéis dado todo lo que tenéis. Os habéis dejado la sangre y el sudor en ese campo. No os habéis guardado nada y el resto de los entrenadores y yo os lo agradecemos. No voy a mentiros. Sois tipos inteligentes y os merecéis la verdad. Esos chicos de Odessa son más grandes y más rápidos que nosotros. Sabíamos que intentarían entrar pero estamos aguantando. Codo con codo. Golpe a golpe, tal como hablamos. Podéis sentiros orgullosos de lo que habéis conseguido hoy. Pero ahora, cada uno de vosotros va a tener que encontrar reservas extra en alguna parte. Algo que os haga jugar mejor de lo que habéis jugado en vuestras vidas. Vais a tener que aprovechar cada oportunidad. Cada ventaja. Cuando salgáis al campo, echadle cojones. Pegad en todas las jugadas y no les regaléis nada. Sé que podéis ganar. Puede que ellos sean más grandes y más rápidos pero vosotros sois más inteligentes. Ganará quien más lo desee.

Miró las caras de sus jóvenes guerreros, el pelo sobresaliendo en ángulos extraños o pegado a la cabeza.

-Ahí está, caballeros. Por esto es por lo que hemos jugado toda la temporada. Algunos de vosotros seguiréis jugando en la universidad. Otros escogeréis diferentes caminos.

Pero, maldita sea… Les garantizo que hasta el último de vosotros recordará esta noche.

Pueden conseguir un recuerdo glorioso o no. La elección es suya. Si ponen el suficiente corazón y las suficientes agallas, la gloria es vuestra. Reunió al equipo entorno a él.

-Así que quiero oíros a todos: corazón, agallas, gloria.

-¡Corazón, agallas, gloria! –gritaron, golpeando pechos y cascos. Luego soltaron un grito de batalla y corrieron hacia el campo y hacia el destino que los esperaba.

Edward se reunió con los demás entrenadores y siguieron a los jugadores, a través del túnel, hacia el estruendo de trompetas y el retumbar de tambores, mientras la banda de Cedar Creek tocaba el himno de batalla del colegio.

Durante el tercer cuarto, ambos equipos jugaron un fútbol de manual. Pero en los últimos cinco minutos Odessa aprovechó una oportunidad y, finalmente, su velocidad le reportó ventaja. Marcaron en la línea de treinta y ocho yardas. Edward permaneció en la banda, con el corazón en el estómago, estudiando las formaciones ofensivas y defensivas de los dos equipos. Observó cómo estaban alineados y, a cinco minutos del último cuarto, por fin descubrió lo que había estado buscando: una brecha en la defensa de Odessa. Algo que no había percibido durante las horas que había pasado visualizando cintas. Si los Cougars podían sacar ventaja de ello, explotarlo, podrían darle la vuelta al partido. Pidió tiempo muerto y se retiró para reunirse con su quarterback. Le dijo que empezara jugando por la izquierda. Luego, se volvió hacia la banda y algo le hizo alzar la vista.

Tal vez fue la explosión de una bocina en el aire o alguien agitando unos pompones plateados pero, cuando alzó la mirada, la vio. Estaba sentada en la segunda cubierta, un par de filas por encima del centro. Quizá fue su hermoso cabello castaño lo que atrajo su mirada o tal vez su sonrisa. Fuera lo que fuese, siempre había sido igual. Si ella se encontraba entre la multitud, la atención de Edward se posaba sobre Bella.

Devolvió su atención al juego, tiró de la visera de la gorra hacia abajo y sonrió.

Ella había ido. Así que sería preferible que ganasen ese partido.

Al haberse criado en Texas, Bella tenía nociones básicas de fútbol. El partido se dividía en cuatro cuartos y cada equipo trataba de marcar un touchdown mientras se encontraba en posesión de balón. Viendo a Edward, tuvo la sensación de que el juego era bastante más complicado que eso. A primera vista, daba la impresión de estar sencillamente ahí pero, cuando más lo observaba, más advertía el movimiento de sus manos. Señalaba a la derecha o a la izquierda, hacía algún tipo de señal con los dedos o sacaba a alguno de los jugadores del huddle (corro). Hablaba por el auricular y levantaba un puño cerrado en el aire cuando los Cougars hacían una buena jugada. Era como un general dirigiendo a sus tropas y Bella sintió que el corazón se le calentaba un poco mientras lo observaba.

Cuando él se giró y alzó la mirada hacia donde se encontraba, sintió que se le aligeraba el estómago, subía y caía en picado.

Se alzó el cuello del chaquetón de lana sobre las mejillas y le echó un vistazo a Carlie, sentada dos filas más abajo con Tiffany y algunas otras chicas. Bella se alegraba de que Carlie hubiese hecho buenas amigas tras su traslado a Cedar Creek. De no haber sido así, los últimos cambios en su vida habrían sido mucho más duros para una chica de trece años.

La multitud entorno a Bella gritó y ella observó el campo. Uno de los Cougars interceptó el balón en la línea de quince yardas de Odessa. A cuatro minutos del final, los Cougars mantuvieron la posesión y avanzaron con el balón a un ritmo constante por el campo. Si hubiese sido un niño, Bella habría cruzado los dedos, mientras avanzaban cuidadosamente, yarda tras yarda. A menos de treinta segundos del final, la tensión zumbaba en el aire y le atenazaba la nuca, cuando el quarterback de los Cougars cayó, miró a su derecha y luego lanzó el balón a la izquierda. El balón surcó el aire hacia las manos del receptor, que corrió hacia la línea de anotación, desde la línea de diez yardas.

La multitud enloqueció, saltando y gritando, mientras los seis puntos subían al marcador. Odessa aún ganaba por un punto, a falta de cinco segundos.

-Entramos en tiempo de descuento –dijo el hombre que se encontraba junto a ella.

Llevaba la cara pintada de verde y negro y llevaba una camiseta de los Cougars.

¿Tiempo de descuento? Bella no tuvo claro que fuese a poder controlar los nervios durante el tiempo de descuento. Se preguntó cómo se las arreglaba Edward. Había pedido tiempo muerto y bajó la mirada para observarlo, con su chaqueta verde oscuro de los Cougars, rodeado por los jugadores y señalando, mientras estos asentían con sus cascos.

Luego retrocedió hacia la banda y se puso las manos en las caderas. Mientras observaba alinearse al equipo, se recolocó la visera de la gorra como si no diese con la altura adecuada.

-Van a ir a por los dos puntos –dijo el tipo que estaba junto a ella, en tono grave-. Espero de verdad que no la jodan.

La atención de Bella regresó a la línea de scrimmage al efectuarse el saque. El quarterback atrapó el balón, se inclinó hacia atrás, sosteniéndolo sobre la cabeza para efectuar un pase a la izquierda. La defensa anticipó el pase y se congregó en la zona de anotación, dejando un enorme agujero a la derecha, por el que pasó corriendo el running back de Cedar Creek. Para cuando Odessa vio que el balón no había sido lanzado sino entregado, este ya se encontraba en la zona de anotación.

-Han hecho la Estatua de la Libertad –gritó el tipo que estaba a su lado, cuando la mitad de la muchedumbre estalló y la otra mitad gimió. Dos puntos más subieron al marcador, en el lado de los Cougars, mientras el reloj marcaba 00. Final del partido. -¿Hemos ganado?

El tipo asintió y agarró a Bella para pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Co…cómo? –se las arregló para decir, mientras el tipo saltaba arriba y abajo y ella trataba de evitar la pintura de su cara. ¿Cómo había entregado el balón el quarterback, mientras todos pensaban que lo había lanzado? ¿Eso era legal?

-Ha sido jodidamente brillante –luego soltó un aullido que hizo que le zumbasen los oídos. La echó hacia atrás, dejándola sentada sobre sus talones y a continuación saltó un par de hileras de asientos y se dirigió hacia el campo.

Al principio, Bella no consiguió ver a Edward pero después lo descubrió en un punto del campo, en medio de su equipo. Los chicos saltaban unos sobre otros, haciendo con las manos signos de cuernos. Dos de los jugadores corrieron por el campo con una gran arca de hielo y vaciaron su contenido sobre la cabeza de Edward. Él se giró, mientras los cubitos de hielo le rebotaban contra los hombros y la parte superior de la gorra. Se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

Carlie se aproximó a Bella y se sentaron juntas para presenciar la ceremonia de entrega del premio. Bella vio a los Cougars alzar el enorme trofeo dorado y pasárselo de unos a otros. Nombraron a los mejores jugadores y Edward dio un pequeño discurso sobre el equipo. Fue entrevistado para las noticias de lugares tan lejanos como Austin y Dallas y cuando la multitud dejó las gradas, Edward y los jugadores se dirigieron hacia el túnel.

-¿Estás lista? –le preguntó a Carlie, sacando una de las listas de Vanessa del bolsillo.

Tenían que ir a comprar dos árboles de Navidad. Uno para el hospital y otro para casa.

Así como adornos y regalos.

-Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de Navidades. Tenemos que decorar el unifamiliar y la habitación de tu madre –dijo. Y alzó la mirada para echar un último vistazo a Edward y a su gorra de la suerte, que ella había rescatado de manos de un par de animadoras, ese día, un mes atrás, en el cuarto de baño de señoras. Tiffany se quedó tras la multitud y esperó a que su padre se aproximara a ella.

Distinguía su cabeza por encima de los que lo rodeaban, mientras les estrechaba la mano a dos personas, que estaban esperando a los entrenadores y los jugadores junto a las vallas del estadio. Distinguía su gorra de fútbol y su enorme sonrisa. El corazón se le hinchó como un globo cuando lo vio. Lo quería y estaba muy orgullosa de ser su hija. A veces, la aterrorizaba pensar que pudiese pasarle algo como a mamá. Cuando pensaba en perder a papá, le dolía el estómago y se le comprimía el pecho.

Un hombre, con un gran sombrero de vaquero, sacudió la mano de su padre. Luego lo rodeó con los brazos, dándole un enorme abrazo. El hombre parecía estar llorando.

A Tiffany le gustaba el fútbol pero, espera… no era como una competición del equipo de baile. Eso sí era duro.

Continuó esperándolo mientras la multitud se presentaba a su paso, sacudiéndole la mano y palmeándole la espalda. Ella observó su reloj de pulsera rosa. Habían pasado unos cuarenta minutos. Cielos, era un buen rato esperando y la multitud no parecía disminuir. A Tiffany no le importaba compartir a su padre de vez en cuando pero aquello empezaba a ser ridículo. Se suponía que tendría que haberse ido con Becky Lee y su madre, Cindy Ann, pero había preferido esperar a su padre.

Finalmente, tras unos cuantos minutos más, él miró en su dirección. Sonrió y saludó, alzando una mano. Tiffany le devolvió el saludo y él amplió la sonrisa. Algo en sus ojos la hizo bajar lentamente la mano y girarse. La mirada de Tiffany aterrizó sobre Bella y Carlie, que se encontraban unos pasos más atrás. Volvió a girarse y su padre le hizo señas para que se reuniese con él. Pasó por encima de las sillas verde y negro del estadio y se abrió paso entre la multitud. Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, él alargó una mano pero no la cogió a ella. A escasos centímetros de donde Tiffany se encontraba, su padre asió la mano de Bella y tiró de ella.

-Disculpe –le dijo a alguien que estaba hablándole. Colocó una mano en la cintura de Bella y la otra a un lado de su cara y allí, delante de la ciudad entera, la besó.

El corazón de Tiffany se contrajo y sintió que se quedaba sin respiración.

-Papá –jadeó. Pero él no la oyó. Estaba demasiado ocupado succionándole la cara a Bella.

* * *

**Chicas próximo capitulo habrá pleitos, **

**Bueno un pequeño anuncio, como habrán leído esta historia casi llega a su fin y por eso estoy viendo cual será la próxima adaptación, asi que necesito su ayuda y me digan de que quieren erótica, de época, de amigos que enamoran, millonarios, mujeriegos, asesinatos, jefes par poder darles opciones y ustedes voten.**

**Por favor espero noticias suyas, un beso**


	17. Capitulo15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es de Ranchel Gibson**

**Chicas antes que nada mil disculpas por no actualizar pero andaba muy emocionada con mi otra adaptación q se em fue el santo al cielo.**

**falta poco para el final**

* * *

Capitulo 15

-Felicidades –dijo Bella contra la boca de Edward. Bajo sus manos, tenía los hombros húmedos, a causa del enorme arcón de hielo que los jugadores le habían vaciado por encima.

La besó intensamente y después la ciñó contra su pecho.

-Lo celebraremos luego –le dijo al oído-. Cuando estemos solos.

-Estamos en vacaciones de Navidad. No hay colegio –le recordó-. Eso podría ser difícil.

Él gimió.

-Encontraré alguna forma de desnudarte –se echó hacia atrás y la miró a los ojos-. Gracias por venir.

Ella le devolvió la mirada y contempló sus brillantes ojos castaños y las líneas que se le formaban en los extremos. Se le hinchó el corazón de orgullo, alegría y algo más.

-Me alegro de haber venido. -¡Entrenador E! –lo llamó alguien. Y Edward observó por encima de su cabeza. Sonrió y

dejó caer las manos a los lados. Luego, volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

-Te veré pronto.

Pronto resultó ser el lunes por la mañana. Tiffany y Carlie habían ido a pasar el día al campamento de baile de San Angelo y Edward apareció en el porche temprano.

Llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una sudadera, y emprendieron juntos su carrera habitual.

Solo que esta vez, comenzó a detenerse cada pocas manzanas para besarla. La calentaba con su gran cuerpo y ella le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos. En la esquina de la Quinta y Yellow Rose, Edward le cubrió la boca con la suya y ciñó la pelvis a la de ella. Bella se meció contra la dura longitud de su erección y los habituales ocho kilómetros se convirtieron en una carrera corta, tras la que acabaron en la bañera spa de Vanessa, rodeados de agua caliente y burbujas con aroma a rosas.

-Estabas muy sexy allí abajo, en la banda, el sábado –dijo. Edward estaba sentado en la bañera frente a ella y le recorrió la cara externa de la pantorrilla desnuda con la punta del pie-. Ahora entiendo por qué todas las chicas de la Junior League piensan que estás buenísimo –Bella inclinó la cara para ocultar la sonrisa bajo las burbujas.

Él alzó una ceja y le cogió el pie.

-¿Solo las chicas de la Junior League?

-Puede que algunas otras –se encogió de hombros-. Era más interesante verte a ti que el partido.

-Cuando levanté la vista hacia las gradas y te vi, no pude creerme que estuvieses allí – Edward le presionó los pulgares sobre el arco del pie y se lo masajeó en pequeños círculos-. Me alegro de no haberte descubierto hasta la segunda mitad.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque verte incrementó en unas diez veces la presión del juego –le levantó el pie y le besó el empeine-. No quería meter la pata y perder delante de ti.

Las burbujas se le deslizaron por el lateral del pie y del tobillo. Bella lo observó, sentado frente a ella, besándole el pie y algo cálido y efervescente le ascendió por el pecho.

-Querrás decir que no querías perder delante de toda la ciudad.

-Eso también pero, principalmente, no quería ponerme en ridículo delante de ti –movió los pulgares hacia el talón y le presionó los labios sobre el arco del pie. Luego, ladeó la cabeza y dijo: -Cuando jugaba al fútbol, no tenía que preocuparme por impresionar a las mujeres. Mierda. Creo que eres la única mujer a la que he intentado impresionar – suavemente, le mordisqueó el empeine-. Primero en la UT y ahora aquí.

Bella sintió los párpados repentinamente pesados.

-¿Estás tratando de impresionarme justo en este momento?

-¿Por qué si no crees que estaría aquí sentado, oliendo como un jardín de rosas y rodeado de burbujitas?

-¿Porque te gustan las burbujitas?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-Me gustas tú. He deseado volver a estar contigo desde que te vi en el gimnasio del instituto.

Querer estar con alguien no era amor pero iba a costar hacérselo entender a la cálida sensación que sintió junto al corazón. El estómago se le elevó como si hubiese tragado una bocanada de burbujitas. Tenía un problema. Un grande y terrible problema de pelo caobay ardientes ojos castaños, que la miraba por encima de la punta de su pie.

-¿En qué estás pensando? –preguntó él, en un tono poco más alto que un susurro.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-En nada –en realidad, no quería saberlo. Mierda, ni siquiera ella misma quería saberlo.

De alguna manera, se estaba enamorando otra vez de él. Lo sentía con cada roce de la boca de Edward y con cada latido de su corazón. En algún momento, tras la noche que la había besado en el cuarto de baño de señoras, sus sentimientos habían crecido, fortaleciéndose.

-¿Entonces por qué frunces el ceño?

No había sido consciente de estar haciéndolo hasta que él lo había mencionado. Se obligó a sonreír.

-Porque voy a echarte de menos cuando me vaya –dijo. Lo que era cierto aunque no lo que había estado pensando.

-Aún queda mucho para eso. Quién sabe. Puede que para entonces no quieras marcharte.

Esperó a que añadiera algo más. Como que quería que se quedara en Cedar Creek, con él. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, le mordisqueó suavemente el talón. Bella se dijo que debería salir de aquella bañera. Huir tan lejos como le fuera posible, antes de que se enamorase de él por completo.

Pese a no ser la decisión más inteligente, le cogió la mano y bajó el pie. Edward tiró de ella, mientras se hacía con el condón que había dejado sobre un lateral de la bañera. Se levantó y ella le quitó el envoltorio negro de las manos. Se arrodilló ante él, con los pechos embadurnados de burbujas con aroma de rosa y los chorros de agua caliente hormigueándole entre los muslos. Cerró la mano libre entorno a su larga erección y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Edward entonó los ojos y Bella abrió los labios y lo tomó con la boca.

Él gimió profundamente y le apartó el pelo de la cara. Bella deslizó la mano arriba y abajo por su duro eje y presionó la lengua contra la prominente vena que se encontraba justo bajo la gruesa cabeza.

-Eso es estupendo –dijo él en un susurro, observándola con los ojos enturbiados por el deseo. Siguió trabajándolo con la boca y él le enterró los dedos en el pelo. No la empujó ni le presionó la cabeza como solían hacer muchos hombres. Solo le acarició el pelo y observó mientras Bella se tomaba su tiempo. Le dijo que le encantaba lo que le estaba haciendo y luego inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se corrió.

Cuando hubo acabado, le puso las manos sobre la parte superior de los brazos y la levantó.

-Gracias –dijo. Y la estrechó contra su pecho-. Recuerdo la primera vez que me hiciste eso –le recorrió la columna arriba y abajo con los dedos. Luego, le asió el culo con ambas manos.

-Yo también –Bella introdujo una mano entre sus cuerpos y le cogió el pene. No estaba tan duro como hacía un momento y lo acarició hasta que recuperó la rigidez-. Y también me acuerdo de lo rápido que te recuperabas. Aún lo haces –desenrolló el condón sobre su eje y lo empujó por los hombros para sentarlo, sumergiendo en las burbujas la mitad de los definidos músculos de su pecho. Luego se montó a horcajadas sobre él, le apoyó las palmas de las manos en la cara y lo besó. Le rozó la piel caliente con las puntas de los senos y deslizó los dedos entre su pelo. Le besó el cuello y la garganta y lo recorrió con las manos, acariciando cada rincón a su alcance. Ya no era solo sexo. Había más implicado que meras partes del cuerpo y, cuando lo acogió profundamente en su interior, volvió a depositar las manos sobre su rostro y lo miró. Su laboriosa respiración le rozó la mejilla, mientras se movía, contoneando las caderas.

-Edward –susurró, con voz pesada por el deseo y la emoción. En cuestión de minutos, un orgasmo le recorrió la piel y le atenazó el corazón. Sus paredes vaginales se contrajeron entorno a él, que le clavó los dedos en el trasero. Mientras Edward se corría en su interior, buscó su boca, volcando en el beso los nuevos y conflictivos sentimientos que la invadían.

Cuando acabaron, Edward le apartó el pelo de las mejillas. Luego, escrutó su rostro como si estuviese buscando algo.

-No creía que el sexo pudiese ser aún mejor que la semana pasada pero me equivocaba.

Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó un lateral de la cabeza. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ahora que había vuelto a caer de cabeza y se había enamorado de él.

Edward le mordió un hombro con suavidad.

-Las próximas semanas van a ser caóticas –dijo contra su piel-. Con las chicas de vacaciones hasta después de Año Nuevo. Pero quiero verte. Quiero pasar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda, antes de que tu hermana tenga el bebé y regreses a Idaho –le besó la curva del cuello-. Voy a echar de menos estar contigo.

Bella podría haber respondido un montón de cosas. Como que ella también iba a echar de menos estar con él. Pero no lo hizo. Sus sentimientos por él eran demasiado dolosamente nuevos. O tal que fuesen los viejos sentimientos, que se habían mantenido ocultos, a la espera. Estaba asustada y confundida, y no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Claro –dijo él, inclinándose hacia atrás para mirarla-. ¿Tienes más gofres de esos que

se recalientan?

-¿Eggos?

-Sí. Me encantan.

Bella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. No la quería a ella pero le gustaban sus Eggos.

Cuando Edward se hubo ido, Bella se mantuvo ocupada escribiendo sus series nuevas. Se llenó la cabeza con personajes de otras galaxias y una trama descabellada. No quería pensar en sus sentimientos por Edward. No quería diseccionarlos y analizarlos punto por punto. Era mucho más sencillo calcular viajes espaciales e inventar nuevas formas de vida.

A las cinco y media fue a recoger al Carlie al colegio. En cuanto aparcó tras los autobuses que habían llevado al equipo de baile a San Antonio supo que había sucedido algo. Su sobrina estaba sola y tenía los ojos rojos y la mochila colgando de un hombro.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó, cuando Carlie subió al coche.

-Nada.

-¿Dónde está Tiffany? ¿No necesita que la lleve a casa?

-Se ha ido con Lauren Marshall.

-¿No es la hijastra de Genevieve Brooks?

-Eh… sí –Bella estaba bastante segura de que a Tiffany no le gustaba Genevieve.

-¿Por qué? –se incorporó al tráfico y se dirigió hacia el hospital-. Podríamos haberla llevado a casa.

-No quiere volver a venir con nosotras.

Bella observó a su sobrina.

-¿Se han peleado?

Carlie sacudió la cabeza y la oscura cola de caballo le rozó los hombros del abrigo.

-Te vio besar a su padre después del partido.

-Oh –devolvió la vista a la carretera. Mierda-. Y ahora me odia.

-Dices que eres igual que las demás. Que solo fingías que te gustaba para conseguir a su padre.

-Eso es una tontería –se detuvieron ante un semáforo en rojo y Bella se pasó el pelo por detrás de una oreja-. ¿Tú la crees?

Carlie se encogió de hombros.

-En realidad no pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Dijo que no podré volver a ir a su casa a practicar los ejercicios de baile más. Y si no los practico durante lo que queda hasta el viernes, podríamos perder la competición contra Pampas –las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Carlie-. Si no le gusto, tampoco les gustaré a las demás chicas.

-Sí seguirás gustándoles.

-No –se sorbió la nariz y se secó los ojos-. Si no le gusto a ella, no.

Bella pensó en el infierno que había sido la secundaria y se encogió.

-Ojalá no nos hubiésemos trasladado aquí nunca –lloró Carlie-. Echo de menos mi antiguo colegio y mis antiguos amigos.

-¿No puedes pedirle a una de las otraschicas que venga a casa para practicar los ejercicios contigo?

-Tal vez.

-¿Entonces por qué no pruebas y movemos todos los muebles del comedor mañana por la noche? Podéis practicar allí.

-De acuerdo.

Pero cuando Bella condujo hasta el colegio al día siguiente, para recoger a Carlie del ensayo, estaba sola de nuevo. Había sufrido otro día de indiferencia por parte de Tiffany y se sentía más sola que nunca. Para el viernes, como las cosas no habían experimentado ninguna mejoría, Bella se lo mencionó a Edward, mientras armaban el Harris's Swing 'N Bounce (móvil para la hamaca del bebé). Las chicas estaban en el centro comercial, junto al resto del equipo, vendiendo galletas para recaudar dinero para un viaje y ellos aprovecharon para verse.

-¿Te ha comentado algo Tiffany sobre que te vio besarme después del partido del campeonato estatal?

Él levantó la vista de las instrucciones que tenía entre las manos.

-No pero no creo que nos viera.

-Sí nos vio.

-No me ha dicho nada –Edward dejó las instrucciones y cogió una pata de metal-. ¿Te ha comentado algo a ti?

-Evidentemente, no me habla. Se lo dijo a Carlie. Creo que está muy enfadada.

-Puede que esté un poco disgustada pero se le pasará.

Bella abrió una bolsa de plástico con tuercas y tornillos.

-No lo creo.

-¿Por qué no?

Bella no quería chismorrear sobre la hija de Edward.

-Deberías hablar con ella.

-Lo haré pero quiero que me digas antes lo que sabes.

-Está cabreada conmigo y no quiere seguir siendo amiga de Carlie.

Edward le cogió la bolsa y sacó un tornillo largo.

-Hablaré con ella esta noche y veré qué puedo hacer. Todo se arreglará –se echó hacia atrás y entrecerró los ojos mientras leía las instrucciones-. Jesús, esto es complicadísimo.

Bella sacó la pequeña hamaca del embalaje y pasó la mano por encima del estampado de animales de la selva.

-Por eso es tan mono –dijo. Sacó la caja de música y le dio cuerda. "Rock-a-Bye Baby"

llenó la habitación-. ¿No te entran ganas de tener un bebé con todo esto?

Él alzó la mirada de las instrucciones y frunció el ceño.

-No.

Bella se rió.

-Ahora ya sabes montar los muebles. Cuando yo tenga un bebé te contrataré.

-¿Cuándo tengas un bebé? –Edward cogió una barra curvada-. No me digas que eres una de esas mujeres cuyo reloj hace tic-tac.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

-No es tanto un tic-tac como una golpecito en el hombro. Siempre he querido tener niños pero estar cerca de Vanessa me ha vuelto un poco clueca.

-¿Clueca?

-Como si necesitara tener un par de pollitos en el nido.

-¿Dos?

-¿Nunca has querido tener más de un hijo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Tanya era hija única y quería que Tiffany fuese hija única. Me pareció bien.

-Tiffany quiere un hermanito.

-Lo sé pero Tiffany quiere un montón de cosas que no puede tener.

-No quiere que nos sigamos viendo.

Edward encajó dos tubos.

-Estoy seguro de que cuando Tiffany y yo regresemos de Austin después de Año Nuevo lo superará.

Bella deseó poder ser tan optimista.

-Las llevaremos a ella y a Carlie a ver una película o algo así.

Podía funcionar o ser desastroso.

-De acuerdo.

-Es una cita.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada de citas –le gustaba Edward y lo último que necesitaba era que la maldición le saliera al encuentro.

-¿A qué viene tu aversión por las citas?

Si se lo dijera, pensaría que estaba loca.

Edward le tendió a Tiffany una caja de adornos de Navidad y cogió una estrella dorada.

Pese a que pasaban el día de Navidad en Austin, adornaban juntos el árbol todos los años. Tanya solía contratar a un profesional pero Tiffany y él preferían escoger un árbol y hacerlo ellos mismos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que me viste besar a Bella, el otro día después del partido?

Tiffany encogió un hombro pero no levantó la mirada de las bombillas de colores que tenía en las manos.

-Me dio vergüenza. Me sorprende que no saliera en las noticias. Toda la ciudad te vio hacerlo con ella.

Eso era un poco exagerado. Solo los había visto la mitad de la ciudad y ni echándole mucha imaginación podía confundirse el beso que le había dado con hacerlo. Cuando ahora lo pensaba, creía que quizá tendría que haber esperado hasta estar a solas con

Bella. Pero en su momento, no había sabido que Tiffany estaba mirando.

-Me gusta Bella.

-Yo la odio.

-La odias porque me gusta –se subió a la escalera-. Lo que es un motivo estúpido –a veces, Tiffany le recordaba tanto a Tanya que lo preocupaba-. No he visto a Carlie por aquí practicando esta semana. Espero que no hayas pagado el enfado con tu amiga.

Tiffany colgó unas cuantas bombillas en el árbol y apretó los labios. No habló pero no hizo falta que dijese nada. Edward la conocía lo bastante para saber qué estaba pensando.

Se estiró para alcanzar la punta del árbol y colocó la estrella encima-. ¿Está recta?

Tiffany alzó la mirada y asintió.

-Estoy seguro de que nunca escupirías contra el viento, bichito –dijo mientras bajaba de

la escalera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Solo que eres lo bastante inteligente como para no permitir que lo que sientes respecto a Bella impida que le sigas ayudando a Carlie. Tenéis una competición a la vuelta de la esquina –sabía lo que Tiffany quería oír pero no iba a conseguirlo. No iba a dejar de ver a Bella para contentarla-. Odiaría veros perder porque estás cabreada.

-Sé lo que estás haciendo –Tiffany dejó la caja y cogió un poco de espumillón-. Ayudaré a Carlie porque me cae bien y porque estamos en el mismo equipo de baile.

Pero no me gusta su tía y no pienso ser simpática con ella.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. Había ido mejor de lo que pensaba, aunque peor de lo que había esperado.

-Te gustaba hasta que descubriste que me gusta a mí también. No pensaba que fueras tan caprichosa.

-Pero papá –dos lágrimas brillaron entre sus pestañas-. Me llevó de compras y me habló sobre mamá. Y yo, incluso la aconsejé respecto a esas estúpidas gomas que lleva. Y durante todo ese tiempo, solo fingía que yo le gustaba para poder verte.

-Cariño, no creo que la gente tenga que fingir que le gustas.

-Ya, claro.

No se trataba de que Tiffany pensase que la gente fingía que le gustaba. Esa era la excusa que se daba. En realidad, tenía más que ver con que no quería más mujeres en sus vidas, aparte de Tanya. Edward lo sabía y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer al respecto.

Fue hacia la cocina y sacó una botella de agua del frigorífico. Tiffany y él se marcharían en unos días para pasar las Navidades con su familia en Austin. Estarían fuera hasta después de Año Nuevo. Puede que eso fuera lo que Tiffany necesitaba. Un respiro. Le había dicho a Bella que las cosas se calmarían cuando Tiffany y él regresaran. Que ya se le habría pasado el enfado. Y esperaba que así fuese. Estaba mucho más interesado en un poco de tiempo libre postemporada que en participar en un drama.

No. Nada de dramas.

* * *

**Maratooon**


	18. Capitulo 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es de Ranchel Gibson**

* * *

Capitulo 16

El día de Navidad, la temperatura al otro lado de la ventana en el hospital era de cuatro grados. El suelo estaba cubierto de papel brillante de colores y lazos, y junto al arbolito que habían puesto la semana anterior se apilaban los regalos abiertos. Habían visto "Una historia de Navidad" en la TV del hospital, acompañadas de cacao y rosquillas, mientras se turnaban para notar las patadas y movimientos del bebé bajo el creciente abdomen de Vanessa.

Bella hizo fotos a Vanessa y Carlie con gorros de Santa Claus. Se atracaron de chocolate y barras de caramelo, y Bella le contó a su hermana lo complicado que había sido montar las piezas del cambiador del bebé. Pero no le habló de Edward. Aún no. Sus sentimientos eran demasiado recientes y confusos y, aparte, la relación no duraría. Iba a marcharse cuando Vanessa tuviese el bebé. Estaba deseando vivir en su propia casa de nuevo, rodeada por sus cosas e inmersa en su rutina. Ahora que estaba casi segura de que la maldición de las malas citas se había roto o había acabado, deseaba recuperar su vida. Aunque la idea de salir con alguien, que no fuese Edward, la hacía sentirse mal. Su corazón rechazaba la idea de otro hombre rodeándola con sus brazos.

Él no la había llamado durante los dos días que llevaba en Austin. Por supuesto, debía estar ocupado con la Navidad y la familia, y puede que fuera mejor que estuviese fuera.

Necesitaba tiempo para si misma. Tiempo para pensar. Con su hermana en el hospital, teniendo que ocuparse de una chica de trece años y pasando el resto de su tiempo con Edward, necesitaba desvincularse de la montaña rusa emocional en que se había convertido su vida en Cedar Creek.

A las cuatro de la tarde, Carlie y ella dejaron el hospital. Tomaron una cena ligera y Bella se metió en la cama. No se despertó hasta las siete de la mañana siguiente. Aún estaba cansada y sentía unas ligeras nauseas y supuso que los nervios y tanto chocolate le habían pasado factura. Mientras se daba media vuelta para volverse a dormir, sonó el teléfono. En un momento de descuido, pensó que podría ser Edward.

Llamaban del hospital. Acababan de llevarse a Vanessa al paritorio. Su presión sanguínea se había disparado e iban a practicarle una cesárea para sacar al bebé.

-Carlie –gritó Bella, corriendo hasta la habitación de su sobrina-. Tenemos que ir al hospital. Tu madre va a tener el bebé.

Ambas agarraron su ropa y se vistieron lo antes que pudieron.

-Ayer estaba bien –dijo Carlie, con lágrimas de temor resbalando por sus mejillas.

Bella se saltó todos los semáforos en rojo de camino al hospital pero, para cuando Carlie y ella llegaron a la sala de maternidad, Harris Swan ya había nacido y había sido trasladado a la unidad de cuidados intensivos de neonatos. Carlie sollozaba descontroladamente en la pequeña sala de espera, mientras aguardaban a que sacaran a Vanessa del paritorio. Bella abrazó a su sobrina y permanecieron juntas hasta que finalmente vio a su hermana, cubierta hasta la barbilla con una sábana blanca. Parecía totalmente agotada y tenía los ojos rojos a causa del llanto. Carlie apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su madre, dando la impresión de ser muy joven y estar muy asustada.

-¿Estás bien, mamá? –preguntó a través de las lágrimas.

-Casada pero bien.

-Siento no haber estado aquí cuando me necesitabas –dijo Bella, luchando por contener las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos.

-Has estado aquí cuando más te he necesitado –repuso Vanessa, frotando el brazo de Carlie-. No sé qué habríamos hecho sin ti estos últimos meses, Dele. Gracias.

Bella sonrió.

-Me alegro de haber venido –y era cierto.

-¿Lo has visto? –preguntó Carlie.

Vanessa miró durante unos cuantos segundos más a Bella, antes de girar la cabeza y hablar contra la frente de su hija.

-Tiene el pelo oscuro como tú. Cuando lo han sacado, ha empezado a llorar. Lo cuál es bueno. Sonaba como un gatito –alzó la mirada hacia Bella y esta se secó una lágrima de la mejilla-. No más lágrimas. Yo voy a estar bien. El bebé va a estar bien. Todos vamos a estar bien.

Más tarde, ese día, Carlie y Bella llevaron a Vanessa a la unidad de cuidados intensivos para neonatos y las tres contemplaron a Harris en su incubadora. Llevaba un gorrito azul de punto y el tubo de su cánula nasal le pasaba sobre las mejillas. Tenía una sonda de temperatura pegada a la barriga y una aguja en el dorso de la pequeña manita.

Las tres le tocaron los pies y las piernas y abrió los ojos para mirarlas. Luego bostezó como si hubiese tenido un día agotador, lo cuál era cierto, y volvió a dormirse.

Los siguientes tres días se convirtieron en un borrón de insomnio y preocupación. La presión sanguínea de Vanessa bajó lentamente y Harris ganó cincuenta y seis gramos.

El sábado por la tarde, Vanessa se encontraba lo bastante bien para ser dada de alta pero el bebé tendría que quedarse hasta que cogiera más peso. Su función pulmonar era buena y mejoraba cada día, lo que había constituido la mayor preocupación.

Mientras Bella y Vanessa recogían las pertenencias de esta y esperaban a que trajesen la silla de ruedas para llevarla hasta la puerta del hospital, William Morgan entró en la habitación. Parecía más viejo de lo que Bella recordaba. Y más bajo. Su pelo oscuro raleaba. Se sintió aliviada al ver que no había traído a su novia consigo.

-Si nos perdonas –dijo, dirigiéndose a Bella en ese tono desdeñoso que ella había odiado siempre.

Bella miró a su hermana.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

Vanessa sacudió la cabeza.

-No, a menos que quieras hacerlo.

Bella sonrió y miró a su pronto ex cuñado. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Me quedaré.

William frunció el ceño.

Una sonrisa cansada curvó los labios de Vanessa.

-¿Has visto al bebé? –preguntó, metiendo un cepillo en su neceser-. Es igual que Carlie cuando nació.

-Sí –William apartó la mirada de Bella-. Me gustaría llamarlo como mi padre.

-¿Alvin? –Vanessa sacudió la cabeza-. Quizá podría ser su segundo nombre.

-Pero mi familia…

-Se llama Harris –lo interrumpió Vanessa cerrando la bolsa-. Ya he rellenado el certificado de nacimiento.

-¿Sin consultarme?

-No estabas aquí.

-Es mi hijo.

-Al que verás en vacaciones y una vez al mes durante el resto del año. Cuando sea lo bastante mayor, claro –entró una enfermera con la silla de ruedas y Vanessa sonrió-. Ah, aquí está mi transporte –Vanessa cruzó la habitación y se sentó-. ¿Puedes coger mi bolsa? –le preguntó a Bella.

-Claro.

-Carlie está en casa arreglándolo todo para mi regreso –le dijo Vanessa a su en breve ex marido-. Llámala. Estoy segura de que le gustará verte. La enfermera condujo a Vanessa fuera de la habitación y Bella cogió la bolsa.

-Cuando veas a Carlie, deja a tu asistente en el hotel. Tu hija ha pasado por un motón de cosas y no necesita ver a tu novia.

La mirada de William se estrechó como si de repente hubiese olido algo podrido.

-No me digas lo que necesita mi hija. Sé cuidar de Carlie.

-Oh, has hecho un trabajo cojonudo últimamente.

-No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme.

Bella estaba cansada y no se sentía bien debido al estrés de los últimos días. La noche anterior, no había podido contestar la única llamada de Edward y no estaba de humor para la mierda de William.

-Yo no abandoné a mi familia.

-No has visto a tu hermana en seis años.

Eso dio muy cerca del clavo.

-Puede que no la visitara tanto como debía pero, cuando Van necesitó a alguien, me llamó. Soy la que ha estado sosteniéndole la mano estos últimos meses mientras luchaba por salvarle la vida al bebé –se señaló el pecho-. Soy la que ha estado cuidando de tu hija adolescente. ¡No tú! Tú le diste la espalda a tu familia para ir detrás de un pedazo de culo, de una forma casi ilegal. Así que no entres aquí y pienses que puedes soltarme esa mierda encima.

-Nunca tuviste ninguna clase.

-Y tú nunca tuviste clara tu posición –se sintió libre de señalar Bella, ahora que ya no iba a seguir siendo familia suya y que Carlie no estaba cerca-. Eres dentista, William, no cirujano cardiovascular. Repones muelas, no válvulas cardíacas. Por el amor de Dios, despierta.

Bella salió por la puerta y casi se tropezó con los pies de su hermana.

-Creía que te habías ido –dijo.

Vanessa sonrió.

-Pensé que debía esperar por si necesitabas que te rescatara de William. Pero creo que era él el que necesitaba que lo rescatasen de ti –la enfermera empujó la silla de ruedas y avanzaron hasta el vestíbulo. Vanessa cogió la mano de Bella y señaló con una sombra de sonrisa-. Ser dentista es una profesión noble, supongo que lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé.

De camino a casa, encargaron las recetas de Vanessa en la farmacia y luego Bella condujo hasta el unifamiliar y metió a su hermana en la cama.

-Voy a recoger tus recetas –le dijo a Vanessa, metiendo los brazos en las mangas del abrigo-. Si necesitas algo, Carlie está en el comedor –el estómago se le revolvió y tuvo que tomar una bocana de aire y expulsarlo lentamente-. No debería tardar –cogió el bolso que había dejado sobre la cama.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás pálida.

-Nada –soltó el bolso y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño. No se había sentido demasiado bien durante los últimos días pero era la primera vez que vomitaba. Cuando hubo acabado, se enjuagó la boca y se lavó los dientes-. No bebas de mi vaso –dijo al salir del baño-. Creo que tengo la gripe.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace?

-Unos cuantos días. Viene y va –cogió el bolso de nuevo-. Normalmente, es peor por la mañana, cuando me levanto.

-¿Podrías estar embarazada?

-Por Dios, no –metió la mano en el bolso y sacó las llaves-. Tienes la mente llena de bebés. No estoy embarazada.

Su hermana frunció el ceño.

-Suena a nauseas matutinas. Sé lo que son. Las he pasado dos veces. -Vanessa, para. No estoy embarazada. Llevo un DIU.

-Interesante. No has dicho que no hayas estado practicando sexo.

-¿No?

-¿Has estado viendo a alguien?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-¿A quién?

¿Qué importaba que Vanessa lo supiese? Edward volvería a casa en unos días y Vanessa lo vería cuando saliesen a correr juntos. Si volvían a correr juntos.

-A Edward Cullen.

-El entrenador de fútbol –las cejas de Vanessa se dispararon hacia su frente-. ¿Ese que ha estado en todos los periódicos y las noticias de las últimas semanas?

-Sí.

-¿El padre de la amiga de Carlie?

-Sí. Me ha estado ayudando a montar los muebles para el bebé.

-Suena a que ha hecho algo más que eso –Vanessa frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Nada. No estoy embarazada.

-Compra una prueba cuando vayas a la farmacia.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la habitación. Calculó su último periodo. Solo llevaba dos semanas de retraso… No, tres. Pero se había retrasado antes y no era preocupante.

-¿Lo has comprado? –preguntó Vanessa desde la habitación.

-¿Tus pastillas? –dejó la bolsa sobre la encimera y respondió-. Sí, las tengo.

-No –se contoneó Vanessa, entrando encorvada en la cocina con una mano sobre el abdomen-. El test de embarazo.

-Shhh. Habla más bajo. No quiero que Carlie te oiga.

-William vino a recogerla –se sentó cuidadosamente en un taburete-. ¿Lo has comprado?

-Sí pero solo para que te calles de una vez –seguía sin estar preocupada-. Llevo un DIU.

Él usa condón –se había roto una vez pero, ¿qué posibilidades había?

Vanessa rebuscó en la bolsa y sacó la caja. La abrió y leyó las instrucciones.

-Sostener bajo el flujo de orina durante cinco segundos –le tendió a Bella la varilla de plástico-. Indica que no se introduzca en la vagina.

-Aggg. Y no pensaba hacerlo.

Bella cogió la varilla, fue al cuarto de baño y regresó unos minutos después. Dejó la varilla sobre una servilleta en la encimera, al otro lado de la cocina, y le dio a Vanessa un vaso de agua.

-¿Te has lavado las manos? –preguntó Vanessa mirando la varilla de reojo.

-Sí, mamá –respondió Bella, preparando una tostada.

-Come y tómate esto –dijo. Y le tendió a Vanessa la tostada y la medicación.

Le dio la espalda a la varilla durante un par de minutos, luego la cogió y se quedó mirando el signo positivo.

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó Vanessa, en mitad de un bocado de tostada.

Bella cogió las instrucciones y las consultó.

-Obviamente, esto está defectuoso. Usamos condón.

-¿Siempre?

-Se rompió una vez.

-Es todo lo que se necesita.

Bella sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza y cogió su abrigo y el bolso.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A comprar otra prueba.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, otras cinco varillas de embarazo se alineaban sobre la mesa. Todas mostraban un signo positivo en el display. Bella tenía los dedos de las manos y de los pies entumecidos y se sentía más enferma de lo que había estado en los últimos días. Tenía la cara enrojecida y se sentó junto a Vanessa para no desmayarse y acabar en el suelo. Aún no acababa de creerse los resultados. Tenía que tratarse de un error.

Vanessa le agitó una mano frente a la cara.

-¿Estás ahí?

-¿Qué? –su voz sonó débil, como si procediera de un largo y oscuro túnel.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas viendo a alguien?

-Porque no sabía si era algo serio.

-Pues acaba de convertirse en algo realmente serio.

-No estás ayudándome –se cubrió las mejillas con las manos-. Esto es una pesadilla. No puedo estar embarazada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡No lo sé! Acabo de enterarme.

-Tienes que decírselo.

-Puede que no esté embarazada.

Vanessa señaló las pruebas.

-Has suspendido seis test.

-Tal vez se trate de un lote defectuoso. Podría pasar.

-No, no podría.

La mente se le aceleró y los pensamientos se estrellaron unos contra otros.

-Puede que Edward no se dé cuenta –no tenía que preguntarse cómo iba a reaccionar Edward.

Recordaba la noche que se había roto el condón y lo sabía.

Su hermana la miró del modo que Carlie la miraba a veces. Como si la mera voz de

Bella le restase puntos dolorosamente a su coeficiente intelectual.

-Lo notará. Tienes que decírselo.

-No volverá hasta el miércoles. Tengo hasta entonces para decidir qué voy a hacer.

Vanessa le cogió una mano y le apretó los dedos fríos.

-¿Qué sientes por él?

-¿Por Edward? –Bella sacudió la cabeza como si no lo supiese, pero lo sabía-. Quiero a Edward –susurró, diciendo en voz alta las palabras por primera vez-. No pretendía enamorarme de él pero lo hice. Lo vi venir y pensé que podría detenerlo. Pero me equivoqué.

-Puede que todo salga bien.

-No –las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos-. Él no me quiere –y definitivamente no quería tener un hijo con ella. Sacudió otra vez la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se le deslizaban por las mejillas. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Fuera lo que fuese lo que sentía por ella, no iba a cambiar.

Se secó las mejillas y dejó caer las manos sobre la mesa, mientras un pensamiento irrumpía en su mente. Dios mío. ¿Aquello era parte de la maldición? ¿Una mala cita que había acabado en embarazo? ¿Y cómo de loca estaba para pensarlo?

Vanessa se levantó y le palmeó el hombro.

-Cuidaré de ti como tú has cuidado de mí –respiró profundamente y puso los ojos en blanco-. Wow, esta pastilla para el dolor es estupenda. Me siento de maravilla.

* * *

**Que opinan les muestro la reacción de Edward?**


	19. Capitulo 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es de Ranchel Gibson**

**CHICAS VUELVO A SUBIR APARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO POR QUE HACIA FALTA AQUI ES DONDE EDWARD SE ENTERA QUE SERA PADRE, NO ME DI CUENTA QUE FALTABA HASTA QUE UNA LECTORA MUY AMABLE ME LO HIZO SABER **

**blanca ES PARA TI ESTE CAPITULO MIL GRACIAS**

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

Edward llamó al timbre y se meció sobre los talones. Le había dicho a Bella que volvería el día dos pero había cogido a Tiffany y todas sus tonterías y regresado la noche anterior. Tiffany se había pasado la mayor parte del día de Navidad haciendo pucheros y él había echado de menos la tranquilidad que siempre encontraba con Bella. Al día siguiente era Año Nuevo. Si ella podía encontrar a al alguien que se quedara con Carlie, le gustaría llevarla a la gran fiesta de Radisson, al otro lado de la ciudad. Sabía que era rara respecto a las citas pero ya era hora de que lo superara. Lo que había entre ellos era algo más que sexo.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer con un albornoz azul apareció ante él. Era rubia y estaba encorvada.

-Lo siento –se apartó para mirar el número de la casa y luego regresó-. ¿Está Bella?

-Ha ido a llevar a Carlie al hospital a ver a su padre. Tú debes de ser Edward.

-Ah, sí –miró los ojos azul turquesa del cansado rostro de la mujer-. Y tú debes de ser Vanessa.

Ella abrió la puerta por completo para que la siguiera al interior.

-Bella volverá en seguida.

-Y ya debes haber tenido el bebé.

Vanessa cerró la puerta tras él.

-Sí.

-Enhorabuena. ¿Cómo está?

-Sigue en el hospital pero está evolucionando bastante bien. Gracias por montar los muebles.

-De nada –la siguió mientras ella renqueaba hasta el comedor-. ¿Puedo traerte algo? – preguntó-. ¿Café? ¿Té? ¿Una silla de ruedas?

-No –ella tomó asiento lentamente en el sofá-. ¿Cuánto conoces a mi hermana?

Edward se detuvo a mitad de sentarse en una silla.

-Nos conocimos en la UT y luego volvimos a encontrarnos aquí hace unos meses –se sentó y le echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared-. ¿Cuándo crees que volverá Bella? Estoy seguro de que necesitas descansar y no quiero impedírtelo.

Vanessa entrecerró los ojos, agitando una mano para desestimar su preocupación.

-¿Qué sientes por ella?

No se había sentido tan examinado desde aquel lanzamiento tras cinco intercepciones contra los Bears en 2001.

-Bella es fantástica.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero, ¿qué sientes por ella?

Nunca lo habían sometido a un interrogatorio sobre una chica desde… Bueno, nunca lo habían interrogado así.

-Tal vez debería volver más tarde.

La puerta del garaje se abrió y Vanessa se recostó contra los cojines.

-Acabo de oírla.

No pasó más allá de un minuto pero dieron la impresión de ser cinco. La puerta del garaje se abrió y se cerró y Bella gritó desde la cocina: -He vuelto. William estaba en el hospital y el dependiente llevaba peluquín.

-Estoy aquí.

Hacía una semana que Edward no oía la voz de Bella y el sonido se le extendió por la piel.

Había intentado llamarla varias veces pero no se había hecho con ella.

-He parado en Starbucks a comprar un poco de té. Pensé que ayudaría… -se detuvo al verlo y abrió los ojos de par en par. Llevaba un suéter grande y grueso, vaqueros y dos vasos en las manos.

-Eh, hola –dijo él, poniéndose en pie.

-No te esperaba hasta el miércoles.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Me aburría –te echaba de menos. Si la hermana de Bella no hubiese estado sentada en el sofá, mirándolo como si fuese un criminal, habría colocado ambas manos sobre la cara de Bella y la habría besado hasta que ella lo arrastrara a la habitación. O a la bañera. O a la ducha. O al suelo. No le importaría llevarse a Bella a casa y hacerle el amor en su cama pero Tiffany estaba allí.

-Los dejaré solos –Vanessa se escurrió hasta el borde del sofá y Edward cruzó la habitación para ayudarla a ponerse en pie-. Gracias –dijo. Y arrastró los pies hacia Bella. Cogió uno de los vasos de papel con té y dio un sorbo-. Díselo.

-Shhh –Bella le echó un vistazo a Edward y luego le devolvió la atención a su hermana-.

Ni siquiera estamos seguras.

-Bells, no seas estúpida. Estamos seguras.

Le dirigió a su hermana una mirada dura y luego pegó en su semblante una sonrisa falsa.

-Me voy a la cama.

Vanessa miró por encima del hombro.

-Encantada de conocerte, Edward.

-Igualmente –fijó la mirada sobre la espalda de Vanessa hasta que desapareció. Algo pasaba entre las dos hermanas pero lo primero era lo primero. Se acercó a ella y colocó las manos sobre las mejillas de Bella. Bajó la cabeza, rozó los labios contra su boca y esperó a que la abriera. Ella permaneció rígida e inmóvil como unos cuantos meses atrás, cuando pensaba que no debían tener nada juntos. Edward retrocedió para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? –tuvo la sensación de que lo sabía. Desde que habían vuelto a reencontrarse, ella le había estado hablando de que se marcharía cuando su hermana tuviese el bebé. Sabía que se iría pero no había previsto que fuese tan pronto ni que la idea lo dejase tan frío.

-Oh… -ella encogió un hombro. Luego cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Edward deslizó las manos hasta sus hombros.

-¿Qué es? –no le importaría que decidiera trasladarse a Cedar Creek. Le gustaba practicar sexo regularmente. Le gustaba tenerla en su vida.

Bella abrió los ojos y replicó, exhalando el aire: -Tengo que contarte una cosa.

Edward tensó las manos y se armó de valor para recibir la noticia de que se iba. Se preguntó que haría si le pedía que se quedara.

-Creo que podría estar embaraza. Quizá.

Dejó caer las manos y escrutó su pálido semblante. Sintió que se le retiraba la sangre de la cabeza y le corría hacia el estómago.

-Dime que estás bromeando.

-Ojalá.

El suelo se abrió bajó sus pies y sintió como perdía el control de su vida.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

Bella tomó un sorbo de té. El líquido le calentó la garganta y el estómago revuelto.

Alzó la mirada hacia los ojos castaños de Edward y la creciente arruga que se había formado en su ceño.

-He hecho seis pruebas de embarazo y todas han dado positivo –lo quería con cada latido de su corazón. Le encantaba el modo en que su pelo rubio le rozaba la frente y la curva de sus labios cuando sonreía. Le encantaba su facilidad para hacerla reír y la forma que tenía de mirarla cuando estaban solos. Por no la estaba mirando así en aquel momento y deseó desesperadamente que la abrazara y le dijese que todo iría bien, incluso aunque no fuera cierto-. Estoy embarazada.

En cambio, él retrocedió como si fuera repentinamente radioactiva.

-Maldita sea –se restregó la cara con las manos y luego se presionó la frente con los dedos-. Joder. ¿Cómo demonios ha pasado?

El corazón de Bella se hundió pero no la sorprendió. Pasó junto a él y tomó asiento en el sofá. Estaba cansada y enferma, y solo quería meterse en la cama y despertarse para descubrir que todo había sido una pesadilla.

-No lo sé. Se suponía que no tenía que pasar.

Edward dejó caer las manos y se volvió para mirarla.

-Dijiste que llevabas uno de esos DIU.

-Y lo llevo. O lo llevaba. O, no lo sé –tomó un sorbo de té-. El condón solo se rompió una vez. Solo una. No lo entiendo. No puedo creerme que esto esté pasando. Estoy tan sorprendida como tú –deslizó la mirada sobre él y el corazón se le hundió un poco más.

Tenía la misma expresión que la noche que se había roto el condón. La miraba con sospecha y desconfianza-. No lo digas, Edward –le advirtió.

Pero él siguió adelante y lo dijo de todas formas.

-No creo que estés tan sorprendida como yo. Obviamente, no llevas un DIU.

Había querido poder atenuarle el choque pero ahora mismo no se sentía generosa. Ella también seguía en estado de shock y no estaba culpándolo.

-¿Crees que lo planeé?

Edward cruzó los brazos sobre la camisa de franela pero no dijo nada. Tampoco necesitó hacerlo.

-No te mentí sobre el DIU y no te atrevas a sugerir que hice algo con el condón.

Tampoco sabía que tuvieses turbo nadadores, capaces de saltarse todos los métodos anticonceptivos.

-Sabía que esa era la única forma de obligarme a volver a casarme.

Bella dejó el té sobre la mesa y se levantó. Lo quería y sus palabras la hirieron.

-¿Quién ha hablado sobre casarse?

-¿No se trata de eso? –él alzó la barbilla y la observó-. Te dejo preñada y nos casamos.

-No.

-Déjame dejártelo muy claro. Esta vez no estoy preguntando.

Bella sintió que su corazón no resistiría mucho más.

-Márchate –señaló hacia la puerta principal. Estaba cansada y enferma y no se sentía de humor para soportar el enfado de Edward-. Tengo hora con el médico mañana –dijo, con los labios tensos, a causa de su propio enfado-. Te llamaré cuando me lo hayan confirmado.

Él metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros y sacó la llave.

-¿Mañana a qué hora?

Había llamado a la ginecóloga de Vanessa, que tenía una cancelación e iba a poder atenderla.

-A las diez y media. Te llamaré hacia el mediodía.

-Yo te llevaré.

-Puedo conducir.

-He dicho que yo te llevaré.

-Bien –pero eso no cambiaría nada. Descubrirían que estaba embarazada y Edward seguiría sin quererla. Y ella seguiría sola, asustada y preguntándose qué demonios iba a hacer.

Edward estaba inusualmente callado de camino a la consulta a la mañana siguiente. Su aroma llenaba el Escalade, una mezcla de desodorante, jabón y olor a cuero. Llevaba pantalones de vestir y un abrigo de lana azul sobre una camisa con botones. Tenía el pelo húmedo como si acabara de salir de la ducha y parecía cansado. Bella conocía esa sensación. Le había preguntado cómo se encontraba y si podía hacer algo por ella pero eso era todo.

Se sentaron en la sala de espera junto a otras parejas, con mujeres en varios estados de gestación. Mientras Bella cumplimentaba la información médica, Edward colgó sus abrigos en el perchero de la entrada y luego tomó asiento junto a ella y ojeó una revista de golf. Por encima del cuestionario, Bella observó a la pareja que se encontraba frente a ellos. El hombre tenía una mano sobre el redondeado abdomen de su mujer y se inclinó para decirle algo al oído. Ella sonrió y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Una pareja enamorada, feliz de ir a tener un bebé.

Devolvió la atención al cuestionario y sintió una punzada en el corazón. Miró a Edward de reojo. Ella nunca tendría eso. Ni contacto amoroso ni suspiros reconfortantes. Ningún hombro fuerte sobre el que apoyar la cabeza. Él levantó la vista de la revista. Sus ojos estaban desprovistos de emoción.

Alrededor de una media hora más tarde, apareció una enfermera para llamar a Bella.

Cuando ella se puso en pie, Edward también se levantó. Se giró hacia él y susurró: -

Quédate fuera.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Ni lo sueñes.

La idea de tener que subir al potro frente a Edward le calentó las mejillas.

-Las cosas serán bastante personales ahí dentro.

Él bajó la cabeza para decirle al oído: -He tenido la cara sobre tu entrepierna. Dudo que

vaya a ser más personal que eso.

Sus mejillas ardieron.

-Bien pero si estoy embarazada, será mejor que no empieces a maldecir y a decir de nuevo que te engañé.

Edward se sentó junto a su hombro derecho mientras la doctora Helen Rodríguez la examinaba. No dijo nada cuando la doctora confirmó que estaba embarazada y Bella se resistió a mirarlo para comprobar su reacción.

Una vez concluido el examen, la sábana de papel que tenía entorno a las caderas crujió mientras Bella se sentaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado con el DIU? Mi médico dijo que estaba ahí cuando me hizo la última revisión en Junio.

La doctora Rodríguez se enderezó y se quitó los guantes de látex.

-Diría que lo tienes en el útero pero no puedo estar segura sin una prueba de ultrasonido –tiró los guantes a la papelera y cogió el historial del Bella-. Vístete y la enfermera te acompañará para que podamos hacer la prueba.

Montones de pensamientos cruzaron la mente de Bella pero no se quedó con ninguno de ellos. Estaba embarazada. Era real. Iba a tener un bebé. No trató de responder ninguna pregunta hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de la doctora.

¿Qué significaba que tenía el DIU en el útero?

-Estás embarazada –Edward frunció el ceño y le tendió las bragas y los vaqueros.

Ella saltó del potro y se asió a la mesa para sostenerse mientras se ponía las bragas.

Edward la agarró por un brazo y deseó que las cosas fuesen distintas.

-Al contrario de lo que piensas, esto no me hace feliz –tenía el estómago revuelto y le dolía el pecho. Estaba asustaba y solo quería que alguien le dijese que todo iba a ir bien- . No me siento más feliz con esto de lo que te sientes tú.

-Lo dudo –él dejó caer la mano-. Eres la mujer cuyo reloj biológico le daba golpecitos en el hombro.

Alzó la mirada, se puso los vaqueros y se los abrochó sobre el abdomen aún plano.

-No uses mis palabras contra mí. Querer tener una familia algún día y un embarazo no planeado son dos cosas distintas.

El arco de sus cejas lo dijo todo. Nunca creería que aquello no era algo planeado.

Edward y ella siguieron a la enfermera a una segunda habitación y, unos quince minutos después, yacía sobre una camilla con pegotes de una sustancia de color claro sobre el estómago, mientras la doctora le recorría la piel con la sonda.

-No veo en DIU por ninguna parte –dijo-. Si estuviera ahí, tendría que ver el cobre.

Bella miró a la doctora y luego devolvió su atención a la pantalla del monitor.

-¿Ha desaparecido?

-No está en ninguna zona de la pelvis.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no? –preguntó.

-Muy bueno. Un DIU representa un riesgo para el embarazo. Si estuviese ahí, tendríamos que dilatarte el cuello del útero y arriesgarnos a provocar un aborto involuntario o dejarlo. Y en la séptima semana de gestación hay un veinticinco por ciento de posibilidades de aborto involuntario. La cifra se eleva al cincuenta por ciento hacia la mitad del embarazo.

-¿Cómo puede un DIU simplemente desaparecer? –preguntó Edward.

La doctora lo miró.

-Entorno al siete por ciento de los DIU's son expulsados del cuerpo de la mujer.

Normalmente, durante el primer año tras la inserción –desvió la mirada de regreso a

Bella-. Lo que convierte este caso en algo inusual porque tú llevabas el tuyo tres años – señaló el monitor y movió la sonda-. Aquí hay un latido.

Bella examinó el monitor y Edward se inclinó hacia delante en la silla para poder verlo mejor.

-¿Esa pequeña cosa blanca rodeada de negro? –preguntó.

-Sí. Eso es un bebé.

A Bella le pareció un langostino.

La doctora deslizó la sonda unos centímetros.

-Y aquí está el segundo.

Bella entrecerró los ojos. La pantalla parecía una especie de televisión entre canales, a excepción de los dos círculos de color negro con imágenes en blanco en el centro.

-¿El latido aparece en dos sitios a la vez?

La doctora se echó a reír.

-Hay dos bebés.

-¿Qué?

-Mierda –Edward se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

-¿Dos? –Bella oyó un zumbido en los oídos.

-Sí. Vas a tener gemelos –le aseguró la doctora.

Ella cerró los ojos.

-Mierda.

Media hora después, Edward la ayudó con el abrigo. Armada con vitaminas, la carta con la fecha para su siguiente visita médica y la ecografía de los gemelos, Bella salió de la consulta. Mientras avanzaba hasta el Escalade de Edward, se sintió entumecida por la impresión. La visión se le volvió borrosa cuando bajó la mirada hacia la ecografía.

-Estas manchas blancas borrosas no parecen bebés –su voz sonó como proveniente de una larga distancia-. No quiero tener gemelos –dijo. Y levantó la foto-. Tú me has hecho esto, Edward.

-Sí. Yo y mis turbo nadadores.

-No es gracioso. ¿Qué voy a hacer con… -levantó dos dedos-. ¿Dos?

Él abrió la puerta del acompañante del Cadillac.

-Gemelos. Jesús, ¿estás tomando drogas para aumentar la fertilidad?

Bella lo golpeó en el hombro, por encima del abrigo.

-Me dejas embarazada de gemelos y luego te comportas como si fueses la parte herida – pensó en lo grande que Vanessa se había puesto con Harris y luego lo multiplicó mentalmente por dos-. Voy a ponerme como una ballena –gimió-. Se me van a hinchar las manos y los pies. ¡Y todo por tu culpa! –ardientes lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas mientras subía al coche. Edward cerró la puerta y ella se restregó las mejillas con la mano. ¡Gemelos! Ya no sabía que iba hacer con un bebé. Y mucho menos con dos.

¿Cómo iba a arreglárselas para cuidar de gemelos? Un bebé ya sería bastante duro pero, ¿dos? Fijó la mirada al otro lado de la ventanilla lateral mientras Edward subía al coche. Él encendió en motor y permaneció sentado un momento, con el sonido de la calefacción llenando el silencio entre ellos.

-Por una vez –habló por fin-. Me gustaría asistir a mi propia boda sin que la novia estuviese preñada.

Bella se volvió para mirarlo.

-¿Qué? No voy a casarme contigo.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

-Estás embarazada –dijo con un suspiro-. De gemelos. No puedes ocuparte de dos bebés sola.

Bella había estado pensando lo mismo pero no iba a admitirlo ante él.

-Ese no es un motivo para casarse –sacudió la cabeza-. Tú no quieres casarte conmigo más de lo que yo quiero casarme contigo.

-No importa –puso en marcha el Escalade y se deslizaron por el parking-. Elige una fecha, iremos al juzgado y lo haremos –dijo sin el menor rastro de emoción.

-Me he quedado embarazada, no idiota. No voy a cometer dos errores –era todo tan terriblemente poco romántico, tan desprovisto de amor, que le habría resultado divertido de no ser tan triste-. Tú no me quieres y yo no quiero un matrimonio horrible para empeorarlo todo aún más. Admítelo. No quieres casarte conmigo, más de lo que querías casarte con Tanya.

Edward la miró y luego alzó la vista hacia arriba.

-Probablemente no sea tan malo.

No se dio cuenta hasta que él habló de que había estado conteniendo la respiración, esperando que le dijese que quería casarse con ella porque la amaba. Había vuelto a enamorarse por segunda vez del mismo hombre que no la quería. Solo que esta vez era peor. Dos veces peor.

-Tú no eres Tanya –la miró a los ojos.

Bella se echó a reír, esquivando el pequeño nudo que tenía en la garganta. Qué ironía.

Tanya y ella se habían odiado siempre la una a la otra y, aún así, habían acabado embarazadas del mismo hombre, que no las quería a ninguna de las dos. La única diferencia era que Bella no lo había hecho a propósito. Y, por supuesto, que le pediría mucho más que dinero y posición social al hombre con el que se casara.

-Tienes razón. Yo esperaría mucho más de ti que Tanya. El dinero es fácil. Yo esperaría algo que no creo que puedas darme.

-¿Qué es?

-Fidelidad.

-¿Y no crees que pueda ofrecértela?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Un hombre tiene que tener un motivo para ser fiel.

-¿Sí? –dijo él en tono burlón-. ¿Como cuál?

-Tiene que querer a su mujer.

Edward observó a Tiffany remover los ravioli por su plato. Se había comido la mitad de la pasta y la ensalada y ahora estaba haciendo dibujos en la salsa.

-¿Has acabado? –le preguntó.

Ella asintió pero no levantó la cabeza.

-Tengo que hablarte sobre algo importante.

-¿Es sobre Bella?

-Sí.

-No quiero hablar sobre ella.

Mierda. En realidad, Edward tampoco quería hablar sobre ella. No con Tiffany. No, hasta que hubiese resuelto algo en su propia mente. Pero supuso que sería mejor hacerlo, antes de que se enterase de la noticia por Carlie.

-Va a tener un bebé.

El tenedor se detuvo y, finalmente, Tiffany alzó la mirada.

-Dos bebés, en realidad.

-¿Tuyos?

-Sí.

Sus grandes ojos verdes se ensancharon.

-¿Han tenido… -se detuvo para deletrear la palabra-. ¿s.e.x.o.?

-Así es como se hacen los bebés normalmente.

Se reclinó en la silla y lo miró como si de repente se hubiese convertido en algún tipo de pervertido.

-¡Puaj! Es tan… asqueroso –jadeó y se quedó con la boca abierta-. Ni siquiera estáis casados.

Dios, ahora se sentía como un pecador. Como un pecador pervertido.

-¿Cómo has podido hacer… eso?

Edward se puso en pie y retiró los platos.

-Soy un hombre adulto y algunas veces los adultos hacen "eso". Lo entenderás algún día.

-¡Eres asqueroso!

Aparte de todo lo demás, pensó mientras se desplazaba por el comedor, su hija pensaba que era asqueroso. Dejó los platos sobre la encimera y colocó las manos sobre el granito frío. ¿Cómo se había jodido su vida de esa forma? Justo cuando todo empezaba a ir mejor de lo que había ido en mucho tiempo, el suelo se abría a sus pies. Dios, daría cualquier cosa por regresar a su vida de unas semanas antes, cuando todo iba bien.

Cuando había ganado el campeonato estatal y podía relajarse. Cuando solo aspiraba a ver a Bella cada mañana, hacer el amor y compartir un gofre después.

¿Cómo había vuelto a pasarle algo así? Había aprendido la lección la primera vez.

Había tenido cuidado con Bella. Incluso después de que le dijese que llevaba un DIU, se había puesto siempre condón. Pensó en su rostro mientras la doctora la examinaba. Estaba pálida y cansada. Cuando se había deslizado de la mesa para ponerse las bragas, Edward había creído que se desmayaría y había tenido que agarrarla de un brazo para evitar que se cayera. Había tenido que luchar contra la necesidad de estrecharla contra su pecho y decirle que todo iba a ir bien. Pero finalmente no lo había hecho. Todo no iba a ir bien.

Gemelos. Le costaba asimilar la idea de un bebé y mucho más de dos. Él no quería más hijos. Joder, la mitad del tiempo no sabía que estaba haciendo la hija que ya tenía.

Tampoco quería una esposa. No había tenido intención de plantear el matrimonio como una opción pero al verla sentada en el Escalade, llorando porque iba a ponerse como una ballena, se había sentido responsable. Bella lo había acusado de dejarla embarazada y de actuar luego como si fuese la parte herida, lo que en parte era cierto. Y por unos cuantos segundos se había sentido como catorce años atrás, cuando Tanya le había dicho que estaba embarazada. Como la vez anterior, le había propuesto matrimonio pero, a diferencia de Tanya, Bella lo había rechazado. Debería felicitarse a si mismo.

Me he quedado embarazada, no idita. No voy a cometer dos errores –le había dicho-. Tú no me quieres y yo no quiero un matrimonio horrible para empeorarlo todo aún más.

Tendría que estar haciendo la danza de la victoria en la zona de anotación pero no se sentía con ganas de celebrarlo.

Admítelo. No quieres casarte conmigo más de lo que querías casarte con Tanya. No había pensado demasiado en casarse con ninguna mujer. Preñada de sus gemelos o no.

Recordaba cómo se había sentido al casarse con Tanya. Responsable. Resignado.

Atrapado. Como catorce años atrás, era responsable de haber creado una nueva vida, dos nuevas vidas, y se sentía como si algo lo hubiese golpeado en el pecho y lo hubiese dejado sin aliento. Pero no atrapado. Bella no había intentado atraparlo o no estaría tan disgustada. Probablemente, debiese aclarar eso con ella. Puede que incluso disculparse por pensar que le había mentido respecto al DIU. Sí, puede que lo hiciese cuando ella no estuviera tan afectada.

-¿Papá?

Edward volvió la cabeza para mirar a Tiffany.

-¿Sí?

-¿Vas a casarte con Bella?

-Se lo pedí –se apartó de la encimera-. Pero me dijo que no.

-¿No le gustas? –preguntó Tiffany, como si la mera posibilidad fuese imposible.

Bella había rechazado casarse con él y no pensaba que fuese capaz de ser fiel.

-No, no creo que le guste en este momento.

-¿A ti te gusta ella?

-Sí –le gustaba. Le gustaba cómo se le enrollaba su pelo entre los dedos y lo rojas que se le ponían las mejillas cuando corrían. Le gustaba que se hubiera desplazado a Texas para ayudar a su hermana. Le gustaban un montón de cosas de Bella, que prefería no pensar con su hija cerca. Pero sobretodo, pensó, le gustaba cómo lo hacía sentirse cuando estaba con ella. Vivo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Tiffany avanzó hacia él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

-Siento haber dicho que eras asqueroso. Siempre serás el mejor.

En aquel momento no se sentía "el mejor". Su vida se había convertido de repente en un jodido desastre. Había recibido un golpe frontal. Ahora, necesitaba recuperarse e idear un plan de juego.

Lo único que tenía claro era que, al ir a tener sus gemelos, quedaba descartada la idea de que Bella se fuese de la ciudad.

Bella se sentó en el borde del sofá, donde había dormido la noche anterior, y tomó un cuidadoso sorbo de té. Encendió la TV y vio el final de Today. Carlie y Vanessa se habían marchado al hospital hacía una hora. Esa mañana, el pequeño Harris vendría a casa para empezar su nueva vida con su madre y con su hermana.

Bella se acurrucó en la colcha y tomó otro sorbo, deseando poder retenerlo esa vez. Le dolía el hombro de dormir en el sofá plegable y pensó en su propia cama. En su propia casa. Y sintió una oleada de nauseas que no tuvo nada que ver con el embarazo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y lo ignoró. Volvió a sonar y ella apartó la colcha. Edward.

Tenía que ser él. ¿Quién más sería tan avasallador de buena mañana? Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, para encontrarse mirando los ojos verdes de Tiffany y su sombra azul neón.

-Mi padre dice que vas a tener sus bebés –repuso la adolescente sin molestar siquiera en saludar.

-Sí –movió la cabeza para echar un vistazo al exterior-. ¿Sabe él que estás aquí?

-No. Vinieron Mikey Lauren y se fue a desayunar con ellos al Caralinda's Cozy Café

–Tiffany jugueteó con la cremallera de su abrigo-. Creo que están saliendo.

-¿Quién? ¿Mike y Lauren?

Tiffany asintió.

Solo unas cuantas semanas antes, Mike había querido hacer un sándwich de piel con

Bella.

-Entra –cerró la puerta tras de Tiffany y la chica la siguió hasta el comedor.

-¿Sabes si son niños o niñas?

-¿Qué?

-Los bebés.

-Aún no.

Su mirada descendió hasta el estómago de Bella.

-No pareces embarazada.

-No estoy de mucho tiempo.

Volvió a alzar la vista.

-¿Cuándo nacerán?

-En Agosto.

Sus ojos se ensancharon y se señaló a si misma.

-Mi cumpleaños es en Agosto.

Bella sonrió ante la ironía.

-Mi papá dice que no quieres casarte con él –Tiffany cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho-.

¿Por qué?

No sabía muy bien cómo explicarle algo así a una chica de trece años. Así que,

simplemente dijo: -Porque él no me quiere.

-Puede que lo haga –Tiffany se encogió de hombros-. Algún día. Deberías pensarlo.

Bella no estaba dispuesta a esperar hasta que llegase ese día. Ladeó la cabeza.

-Creía que yo no te gustaba.

-Las cosas son distintas ahora.

Lo que era una gran subestimación.

-¿Dónde está Carlie?

-Vanessa y ella han ido a traerse el bebé a casa.

-Vaya. ¿Hoy?

Bella oyó el coche entrar en el camino de acceso.

-En este preciso momento.

Unos minutos después, todas ellas estaban amontonadas en la habitación del bebé, viéndolo dormir, en la cuna que Edward había montado. Bella fue la primera que dejó la habitación. Regresó a su rincón en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Estaba exhausta y necesitaba dormir durante un año o dos.

Quería irse a casa


	20. capitulo 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es de Ranchel Gibson**

**Snif Snif quiero llorar este es el final **

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

-¿Estás, qué? –Rosalie Hale se irguió en la silla donde estaba sentada, con un trozo de tarta de chocolate suspendido en el tenedor frente a su cara.

Alice Brandon examinó a Bella desde el otro lado de la mesa de la cocina con los ojos de par en par, mientras Angela Weber dejaba su vaso de vino y arqueaba una ceja-. ¿Me tomas el pelo? –preguntó Alice

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Sus tres mejores amigas estaban sentadas a la mesa de la cocina de su casa en Boise, disfrutando de la tarta de Angela. Llevaba en casa un día y medio y sus amigas habían acudido para comer juntas y charlar. Bella había esperado hasta el postre para dejar caer la bomba.

-No –respondió tomando un bocado de tarta-. No bromeo. Estoy embarazada.

-Y has esperado hasta ahora para decírnoslo.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Sabía que cuando os lo contase no hablaríamos de nada más y quería saber antes qué han estado haciendo.

Una de las comisuras de la boca de Rose se alzó.

-¿Haaabéis?

-¿De cuánto estás? –preguntó Angela

-De ocho semanas –dos meses. Las nauseas no habían remitido y tenía los pechos doloridos. Prácticamente podía sentirlos crecer, presionando contra las copas de su sujetador.

Las tres amigas se miraron las unas a las otras y Rose preguntó: -¿Quién es el padre?

-Se llama Edward Cullen –el sonido de su nombre en los labios le trajo recuerdos que le encogieron el corazón. La distancia no había acelerado el proceso de curación.

Una arruga frunció el ceño de Alice.

-¿Por qué me resulta familiar?

-Era jugador de fútbol profesional –recordó el día en su despacho que había leído sobre sus habilidosas manos. Tomó otro bocado y dijo con la boca llena de tarta-. Jugaba para Denver.

La arruga del ceño de Alice se suavizó.

-¿Ese Edward Cullen?

-¿El quarterback? –Rose volvió a alcanzar su vaso de vino-. Es enorme.

-Sí –Dios, la tarta no le había sabido tan bien desde que salía con el porrero Doug en la Universidad y trató de concentrarse en eso, en vez de en lo que echaba de menos a Edward. Como la primera vez que había estado con él, su tiempo juntos había sido ardiente, intenso y breve, y la había dejado hecha polvo.

-No me gusta el fútbol –Angela sacudió la cabeza-. Lo siento, no sé quién es. ¿Cómo lo conociste?

-Lo conocí hace años en la UT –respondió. Luego las puso al corriente. Les contó que Edward había sido el primer hombre con el que se había acostado y les habló de Tanya-. Ahora vive en Cedar Creek con su hija –terminó. Tomó un sorbo de su café descafeinado y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo. Si sabría siquiera que se había marchado hacía dos días. Se había ido sin decírselo. No por herirlo o por rencor, sino porque él habría querido saber cuándo iba a volver y Bella no lo sabía. O tal vez él no lo quisiese saber. Puede que ni siquiera le importase. No había llamado así que suponía que no le importaba. Probablemente, estuviese por ahí celebrando que había rechazado casarse con él.

-Supongo que es demasiado tarde para mi charla sobre sexo seguro –repuso Rose.

-Usamos dos anticonceptivos –o al menos, ella creía que estaba aportando uno.

-¿A qué se dedica ahora? –quiso saber Alice.

-Entrena el equipo de fútbol de secundaria –dijo. Y recordó cómo se colocaba y se recolocaba la gorra mientras estaba en la banda. Le dolió el pecho pero no iba a llorar.

Ahora no. Sus amigas estaban allí. No quería entristecerlas con su inminente marea de llanto. Aún no.

-¿Qué piensa sobre el bebé?

Bella alzó dos dedos.

-Voy a tener gemelos.

-¿Qué?

-¡No!

-Sí, gemelos. Y Edward Cullen piensa que me quedé embarazada a propósito para obligarlo a casarse conmigo.

-Gilipollas.

-Capullo.

Alice le cogió la mano.

-Tú nunca harías eso. Si piensa eso, entonces no te merece.

Bella sonrió y presionó los dedos de Alice.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué planes tienes? –preguntó Angela.

Bella se encogió de hombros y fijó la mirada en las oscuras ventanas que se encontraban sobre la cabeza de Angela. Fuera, grandes copos de nieve flotaban hacia abajo, cubriendo la tierra de un blanco virginal. Era la primera semana de Enero. Año nuevo. Nevada nueva. Vida nueva.

-Sabes que te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos –habló Angela por todas ellas.

-Lo sé –Bella miró a sus amigas, que tan importantes eran para ella. Las cuatro estaban tan unidas como si fuesen familia. Habían pasado muchas cosas juntas y compartido su escritura, sus problemas y sus alegrías. Las quería como si fuesen de su propia familia.

Pero, con gran dolor de su corazón, supo que su vida ya no estaba allí. Su vida se encontraba a más de un millar de kilómetros de distancia. Con Vanessa, Carlie y Harris. Y con Edward. No criaría a dos niños tan lejos de su padre. No sería justo para ellos. A Edward podía parecerle bien tener a sus hijos viviendo a varios Estados de distancia. Así había sido con Tiffany hasta hacía tres años. Pero a Bella no le parecía bien. No se había quedado embarazada sola y no iba a criar a esos bebés sola. Una vez nacieran los bebés, Edward y ella tendrían que compartir la custodia. No podía pedirle que se desarraigase y se mudase de Texas. No sería justo para Tiffany. Así que, Bella tendría que dejar su casa. Y la idea de abandonar a sus amigas añadía otro motivo de profundo pesar.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Angela-. Pareces cansada.

-Estoy cansada. Duermo mucho y me despierto cansada. En el vuelo hacia aquí leí "Qué esperar cuando estás esperando" y parece que es normal –había pasado los últimos dos días leyendo y mirando la ecografía de los bebés-. Tengo algo que enseñaros –dijo. Y dejó la cocina. Cogió la foto de su vestidor y cuando volvió la dejó sobre la mesa.

Durante los últimos días, había empezado a sentir un cierto instinto maternal. Cuanto más miraba las imágenes, más reales parecían y más protectora comenzaba a sentirse.

No había planeado tener un hijo de esa forma pero no era culpa suya. Una inesperada ola de calor y amor la recorrió y bajó una mano para cubrirse el estómago. No era culpa suya parecer dos pequeños langostinos.

-Bueno –dijo Alice, sonriendo-. Son adorables.

Angela se rió.

-Son igualitos a ti.

Rosalie se inclinó hacia delante para apreciarlos mejor.

-¿Este tiene pene?

-No bromees sobre eso. Voy a tener niñas –el timbre de la puerta sonó y Bella se marchó a contestar. La risa de sus amigas la siguió mientras cruzaba el comedor y abría la puerta. Inmediatamente, se quedó helada, de un modo que no tenía nada que ver con la nieve que caía del cielo.

-Jacob.

-Hola, Bella –su antiguo novio estaba en el porche, ataviado con una chaqueta vaquera forrada de borreguillo-. Estás estupenda.

Bella no supo si gritar, llamar a la policía o darle a Jacob un puñetazo en la cabeza.

Durante tres años, había estado dejándole porquerías en el porche como si estuviese en una especie de loca misión de reconocimiento.

-Venía a devolverte esto –le tendió una bolsa de supermercado-. Es ese uniforme de enfermera que compramos en La Boutique del Placer.

Se lo quitó de las manos y cruzó los brazos sobre el grueso suéter.

-¿Por qué no te has limitado a dejarlo en el porche y a escabullirte como llevas haciendo tres años?

Sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

-Porque quería decirte que no voy a volver a hacerlo más –su respiración formó vaho frente a la cara de Jacob y encogió un hombro-. No puedo explicarte por qué he estado haciéndolo. Simplemente no lo sé.

Ella sí lo sabía.

-El pelo se me erizaba y…

-¿Te comportabas como un loco? –era la maldición.

-Sí pero ya lo he superado –le dirigió una sonrisa que solía derretirle el corazón-. Estás estupenda –repitió.

Llevaba un suéter grueso, vaqueros y pantuflas de peluche. Se había recogido el pelo con una de aquellas temidas gomas y dudaba seriamente parecer otra cosa más que un desastre.

-Quizá podríamos salir a tomar algo algún día.

Incluso aunque no hubiese estado esperando los bebés de otro hombre, no habría aceptado la invitación. Abrió la boca para rechazarlo amablemente pero una voz detrás de Jacob dijo: -No va a ir a ninguna parte contigo.

Bella desvió la mirada desde la sorprendida cara de Jacob hacia Edward, mientras él avanzaba bajo la luz del porche. Llevaba su abrigo de lana oscuro y la luz del porche brilló sobre la nieve que había sobre sus grandes hombros y su pelo. Bella sintió que el estómago se le elevaba hasta estrellársele contra el corazón.

-¿Quién es este? –preguntó Jacob.

Jacob era un tipo grande pero Edward era aún más grande. Sus ojos castaños perforaron a Jacob como si se hubiese atrevido a interceptar un pase perfecto.

-Nadie que te importe una mierda –Edward pasó por delante de su antiguo novio-. ¿Te pierdo de vista dos días y me encuentro con una especie de idiota pidiéndote salir? Si crees que voy a mantenerme a la espera para volver a pillarte entre citas es que estás loca –señaló a su espalda con el pulgar-. ¿Le has dicho que estás embarazada?

-No venía al caso.

Edward la miró con dureza.

-Aún estás embarazada, ¿verdad?

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Por supuesto. ¿Por qué crees que no?

-Puede que porque te fuiste sin decirme nada.

La idea de terminar el embarazo había salido de su mente tan pronto como había pasado por allí. Tal vez, si no hubiese visto la ecografía le habría dedicado a esa opción más que un pensamiento pasajero. Pero la había visto y los bebés eran más reales con cada hora que transcurría.

-Si hubiese decidido terminar con el embarazo, te lo habría dicho.

-Ahh… -dijo Jacob. Y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos-. Supongo que ya te veré, Bella.

-De acuerdo.

-No, no lo harás.

Bella miró fijamente los ojos de Edward, que se encontraban al mismo nivel que los suyos. Apenas podía creer que realmente estuviera allí frente a ella.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-De la manera habitual. Cogí un avión. Alquilé un coche con GPS. Y aquí estoy.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo?

-Por Vanessa –una bocanada de su cálido aliento se deslizó entre ellos-. Fui a su casa esta mañana y ella me dijo que te habías ido. Te marchaste sin decirme a dónde o cuándo pensabas volver.

-No tengo que consultarlo contigo, Edward.

Él se balanceó sobre los talones.

-No pienso dejar que te traslades a la otra punta del país con dos de mis hijos.

Bella planeaba volver pero él no tenía por qué saberlo. No en ese momento, cuando estaba siendo tan mandón. Le clavó un dedo en el pecho.

-No vas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

Él le observó la mano y volvió a alzar la mirada hasta su rostro.

-Ya no se trata solo de ti, Bella. Vas a tener a mis bebés y no puedes recoger y salir huyendo cuando te apetezca.

Ella dejó caer la mano.

-No estaba huyendo.

-Igual que hace catorce años.

-No huía. Me fui.

-Es lo mismo.

-No, no lo es.

-Podemos discutir sobre esto adentro.

Ella no quería discutirlo en ninguna parte.

-Bella, me estoy congelando las pelotas aquí afuera.

Incluso aunque no sentía la menor simpatía por sus pelotas congeladas, dio un paso atrás y Edward la siguió al interior.

-Hola, señoras –dijo, mirando a su espalda.

Con el uniforme de enfermera en la mano, Bella se giró y cerró la puerta. Sus tres amigas se encontraban en mitad de comedor, cruzadas de brazos, observando a Edward.

Bella lo rodeó y dejó la bolsa en una silla.

-Edward, estas son mis mejores amigas. Ella es Angela Weber. Escribe novelas de misterio –luego señaló a Alice-. Alice Brandon. Escribe novelas románticas históricas. Y esta es Rosalie Hale. Escribe sobre crímenes reales.

-Bella me ha hablado mucho sobre vosotras, señoras. Es un placer conoceros en persona –se desabrochó el abrigo y se lo quitó, como si pretendiese quedarse un buen rato. Bajo el abrigo, llevaba una camisa a rayas blancas y azules metida dentro de unos Levi's-. Hace mucho frío, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-No está mal.

Rose ladeó la cabeza y lo observó.

-Ha hecho más frío.

-No he visto una buena tormenta de nieve desde que estaba en Denver. Nunca pensé que lo echaría de menos pero lo he hecho –Edward sonrió y la súbita inyección de testosterona en la sala ablandó a sus amigas, normalmente inalterables. Mientras Bella le colgaba el abrigo en el armario, le preguntaron sobre su viaje y sobre el vuelo en mitad de la tormenta de nieve.

Luego,Rose fue al grano.

-Bella está embarazada. ¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó como si fuera el padre de Bella.

Edward sonrió.

-Eso es algo entre Bella y yo.

Rose asintió y recogió sus cosas para marcharse. De camino, posó una mano sobre el hombro de Bella y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Tienes el spray de pimienta que te regalé?

Bella frunció el ceño.

-En alguna parte.

-Hazte con él y con la maza –miró a Edward-. Si se pasa de la raya, liquídalo.

Bella sabía que bromeaba.

Angela fue la siguiente.

-Llámame si necesitas algo.

-Lo haré.

Entonces le llegó el turno a Alice.

-Te quiero.

-Lo sé –Bella aceptó su abrazo de despedida-. Yo también te quiero –se despidió una última vez de sus amigas y luego cerró la puerta tras ellas y regresó al comedor. Edward estaba junto a la chimenea observando las fotos de la repisa.

-No estaba huyendo, Edward. Pensaba regresar a Cedar Creek.

-¿Cuándo? –él dejó una de las fotografías y la miró.

-No estoy segura.

-¿No crees que deberías haber hablado conmigo antes de irte? ¿No te parece que podrías haberme mencionado tus planes?

-Tal vez –Bella se restregó la cara con las manos-. Pero necesitaba alejarme y pensar.

Estoy confusa y asustada, y no sé qué estoy haciendo ni qué voy a hacer. Tengo treinta y cinco años y nunca me había pasado algo así –se tragó las lágrimas, cuando lo que realmente quería hacer era apoyar la cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward y echarse a llorar.

Por descontado, eso era imposible-. Me siento tan estúpida. Aunque hice de todo, excepto practicar la abstinencia, para evitar quedarme embarazada. Sé que no me crees pero no sé cómo ha podido pasar.

Él la miró desde el otro extremo de la habitación y dijo: -Sí te creo.

Por fin. Aunque no representaba un gran consuelo.

-Tendría que haberlo sabido. Y lo sabía. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo el

gilipollas. Lo siento.

La disculpa la sorprendió y su tonto corazón se empeñó en encontrarle más significado del que tenía.

-Bueno –dijo, cruzándose de brazos-. Deberías.

-Lo creas o no, no he venido a discutir.

Bella frunció el ceño. Casi la engañó.

-Has venido a comprobar si había terminado el embarazo.

-Aunque se me pasó por la cabeza, tampoco es el motivo por el que estoy aquí.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? –dejó caer los brazos a los lados-. ¿No podrías haberte limitado a llamar?

-Sí, podría. Pero hay algo que tengo que decirte y creo que deberías oírlo en persona, no por teléfono –Edward cruzó la habitación hacia ella-. Dijiste que un hombre tiene que querer a su esposa para serle fiel. He estado pensando en ello y creo que tienes razón. A Tanya le daba igual con quién estuviese y yo no la quería –se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos. Luego tomó aire y dijo: -Contigo es distinto. Te quiero, Bella. Tenía que venir hasta aquí para decírtelo. Te quiero.

Bella lo observó detenidamente y su corazón se encogió como una esponja.

-Cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, pensé que el suelo se había abierto bajo mis pies. Pero me equivoqué. Fue cuando fui ayer a casa de tu hermana y descubrí que no estabas, cuando el suelo se abrió realmente bajo mis pies –bajó la cabeza y añadió contra su boca-. No puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti.

-Te quiero, Edward –susurró ella, justo antes de que la besara tierna y suavemente, y le llenara el corazón. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le devolvió el beso profunda e intensamente, hasta que él levantó la cabeza. Su respiración era rápida y agitada cuando la atrajo contra su pecho.

-Vuelve a casa. Vive conmigo –le dijo al oído-. Cásate conmigo, Bella. Y no porque estés embarazada. No porque yo me sienta responsable o porque tú estés asustada.

Cásate conmigo porque te quiero, tú me quieres y deberíamos estar juntos.

Bella se echó hacia atrás y contempló sus ojos castaños entrecerrados. Se le formó una lágrima en las pestañas y tragó para deshacerse del dolor que sentía en el pecho.

-Sí –dijo-. No porque esté asustada y embarazada. Porque te quiero.

Él le limpió la lágrima con el pulgar.

-Cuando llegaste a la ciudad, pensé que habías regresado por algún motivo –alzó una de las comisuras de la boca, formando una sonrisa-. Lo admito. Pensé que el motivo era estrictamente sexual.

-Volví para ayudar a mi hermana.

-Volviste para ayudarme a mí –Edward le dio un beso suave que calmó sus preocupaciones y le ablandó el corazón.

Él también la había ayudado. Había roto la maldición, aunque supuso que sería mejor no mencionarlo.

-Tú nos ayudaste a Vanessa y a mí. Montaste los muebles de Harris.

-Los muebles eran una excusa para estar contigo.

Bella le rodeó el pecho con los brazos y se presionó contra su enorme cuerpo cálido.

-Empecé a enamorarme de ti el día que me regalaste el cinturón de herramientas.

-Ah, te sentiste deslumbrada por las herramientas brillantes.

Ella asintió.

-Tus herramientas son deslumbrantes.

Edward se rió.

-Recuerdo el día que te vi bajo mi pórtico. Fue como si acabase de ver un fantasma pero estabas preciosa.

-Ah, te sentiste deslumbrado por mi falta de sueño y por mi pelo salvaje.

-Siempre me he sentido deslumbrado por tu pelo salvaje –Edward le frotó las manos arriba y abajo por la espalda y, de alguna forma, le sacó el suéter por la cabeza-. Antes de ese día, eras un recuerdo. El recuerdo de una chica preciosa que conocí en la Universidad y me eligió para hacerle el amor por primera vez –la miró a los ojos y dejó caer el suéter al suelo-. Doy gracias a Dios porque saliste de mis recuerdos y entraste en mi vida.

Ella se ocupó de los botones de su camisa.

-¿Qué pasa con Tiffany?

-Estará bien. Creo que está deseando tener un par de hermanos.

Los dedos de Bella se detuvieron en el último botón cuando alzó la mirada.

-¡Hermanos!

Edward se sacó la camisa de los vaqueros y le observó el abdomen desnudo.

-¿Cómo están los chicos?

-Chicas. Las chicas me han tenido toda la mañana con nauseas.

-Lo siento –él se sacó la camisa por los brazos y le apoyó el estómago desnudo contra su cálida piel. Sonrió. Luego bajó las cejas-. Tienes los pechos más grandes.

-Me duelen.

-Lo siento –pero no parecía sentirlo mucho.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-Gemelos. No solo me dejas embarazada sino que me embarazas de gemelos.

-Sí –dijo él sonriendo. Y esta vez no se molestó en decir que lo sentía.

Bella le recorrió los costados y los planos duros del pecho con las manos. ¿Quién habría pensando que encontraría el amor en el último sitio que esperaba? Con el hombre que una vez le había roto en corazón en pedazos. ¿Quién habría pensado que Edward Cullen sería el hombre que rompería la maldición bajo la que se encontraba?

Bella no. Edward le había dado su corazón y la había rescatado de una vida de malas citas.

Le había dado dos bebés, que crecían en su interior, y nunca podría lamentarlo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Y se acabo... o no? falta saber que paso con Tanya **

**Nos veemos**


	21. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es de Ranchel Gibson**

* * *

**Epílogo**

Tanya miró el nuevo vestido tubo Covington, del departamento de prendas de vestir femeninas. Ese vestido debería haber sido suyo pero se le había adelantado una pija de la alta sociedad de Nueva York. ¿Quién habría dicho que esas chicas de los Hamptons supiesen moverse de ese modo?

Observó la caja de bisutería y perlas de imitación. ¿Cómo había pasado de la sección de calzado en Walmart al departamento de joyería en Sears? ¿Qué había de justo en eso?

El cambio solo servía para recordarle las maravillosas joyas que había tenido en vida.

Sears solo era una versión distinta del mismo infierno que Walmart.

Echó un vistazo a la colección Black Hills dorada, que tan espantosa era a distintos niveles. Sears vendía las colecciones verde, rosa y Black Hills dorada cuando, en realidad, si no podías permitirte el platino, ¿qué más daba una que otra?

Unos días antes, habían recibido un cargamento de collares. Todos hechos de distintos tonos dorados y personalizados, en estilo Foxy Lady, and Hot Momma, Nicole, y Verónica. Cualquiera con un gramo de clase sabía que llevar cosas personalizadas era vulgar y tenía tonos socialistas.

Justo cuando acababa de coger un interesante pendiente de rubí, la caja de las joyas onduló y se desvaneció en la nada. Las paredes de Sears se evaporaron, la piel se le estremeció y, una vez más se encontró entre las nubes, vestida con el traje de chaqueta de Chanel y las perlas Mikimoto. Alzó la mirada cuando la señora Highbarger apareció repentinamente de la nada.

-Me alegro de que estuvieses en tu puesto esta vez. No estoy de humor para perder el tiempo buscándote. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

Tanya no estaba segura pero no le pareció que hubieses estado en Sears todo aquel tiempo.

Siete meses, la informó su antigua profesora sin hablar.

-Has conseguido otro deseo.

Tanya se sorprendió y se sintió un poco confusa.

-¿Está embarazada como se llame?

-Sí, de dos niños.

Gemelos.

-¡Sí! –alzó el puño en el aire-. Hay un Dios.

Por supuesto que hay un Dios. Y te oye.

Ups.

Como si fuesen una sola, ambas ascendieron por la escalera invisible y Tanya preguntó:

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Compruébalo por ti misma.

Se detuvieron, las nubes se aclararon y Tanya bajó la mirada hacia el jardín de un patio.

Como se llame llevaba un largo vestido blanco y una corona de rosas en su pelo salvaje.

Edward se encontraba junto a ella, ataviado con un traje azul oscuro. La rodeaba por los costados con los brazos y tenía las manos sobre su embarazado abdomen. Parecía feliz.

Más feliz de lo que lo había visto fuera de un campo de fútbol. Más feliz de lo que nunca había sido con ella. Se suponía que la maldición no debía funcionar así. No era justo. No era justo que ella tuviese que quedarse como una esclava en Sears, vendiendo circonitas cúbicas y perlas falsas por toda la eternidad, y él fuera a ser feliz con como se llame.

-¿Entonces se han casado?

-Hoy mismo.

La ira y el odio se arremolinaron en su pecho. Aquello no podía pasar. Ella no podía permitir que pasase.

-¿He conseguido otro deseo?

-Sí. Úsalo sabiamente.

Se llevó los dedos a los labios, considerando qué hacer. Todo lo que había intentado hasta entonces había fracasado. Necesitaba algo bueno. Algo infalible. Algo…

Bajo la nubosa visión, Tiffany cruzó el patio hacia su padre. El pecho de Tanya se hinchó de orgullo y amor. Su niña estaba creciendo. Llevaba un ligero vestido de seda rosa y el pelo recogido en la cabeza, rodeado por rosas rosa. Estaba preciosa, igual que Tanya a su edad.

Edward dijo algo que hizo reír a Tiffany y ella le dio un golpecito en el brazo. Luego se inclinó hacia delante, se colocó las manos alrededor de la boca y habló contra el abdomen de su nueva madrastra.

-¿Cuál es tu siguiente deseo? –preguntó la señora Highbarger.

Tanya abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Odiaba a Edward por no haberla querido de la forma que amaba a su nueva esposa. Odiaba a como se llame todavía más… Pero Tiffany parecía feliz. Realmente feliz.

-No lo sé.

-No tenemos toda la eternidad. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Contempló la imagen varias veces. Deseaba ver a su niña feliz, más de lo que quería fastidiar a Edward y a su nueva esposa. Abrió la boca y se oyó decir a si misma: -Creo que no voy a hacer nada –incluso aunque eso significara regresar a Sears y llevar un collar personalizado Foxy Lady para toda la eternidad.

La señora Highbarger sonrió.

-Por fin.

-¿Por fin, qué?

La profesora dio un paso atrás y cruzó las pesadas puertas doradas que aparecieron de pronto. Las puertas se cerraron y la niebla formó paredes sólidas. Aunque conocía el procedimiento, Tanya se sintió aterrorizada cuando la piel le hormigueó y bajó la mirada para captar cómo se desvanecía su precioso traje de chaqueta de Chanel.

-¿Dónde estoy esta vez? –gritó. El traje se disolvió y en su lugar apareció un vestido negro de seda de cocktail, de Carolina Herrera. En sus pies, unos zapatos de tacón Christian Louboutin.

Miró a su alrededor y jadeó. Gucci. Fendi. Louis Vuitton. Se llevó una temblorosa mano a los labios cuando reconoció las marcas y los olores.

-Saks Quinta Avenida –susurró. La tienda principal. De haber podido, habría llorado.

Finalmente, Tanya Denali-Cullen había muerto e ido al cielo

* * *

**Este es el FIN mil gracias por quienes se quedaron conmigo y también a quienes se unieron a esta historia.**

**Estoy adaptando Batalla de sexos esta muy entretenida ojala me acompañen y a lo mejor no se quizás si me dejan un comentario yo me anime a adaptar otra, les dejo las opciones y me dicen}**


	22. Opciones

**Chicas tengo un monton de novelas que quiero adaptar pero estas son las que mas o menos me gustan mas díganme cual quieren.**

* * *

**SEDUCIR A UN GRANUJA **

Lady Isabella Marie Swanestá en un apuro. Comenzó cuando el mejor amigo de su hermano —a quien ha guardado durante mucho tiempo un gran secreto— accedió a actuar como su tutor en la temporada, solo para seducirla después en medio de un atrevido vals.

Pero cuando la música se detuvo y la expectante sociedad esperaba que Edward Cullen, el Conde de Hawfield, la reclamara como suya, él mostró su desinterés claramente. En lugar de sucumbir a la humillación, Isabella hizo lo que cualquier joven recientemente rechazada y con un perverso ingenio hace; secretamente y pluma en mano, escribe una guía que muestra a las damas como seducir a los granujas más impenitentes… y acaba siendo el más caliente escándalo en todo Londres.

Todo honorable canalla sabe que las hermanas de sus amigos están prohibidas, pero Edward vislumbra en Isabella una chispa traviesa en sus ojos a la que no es capaz de resistirse. Intentó apartarla de su lado como pudo, pero pasa sus días escuchando su risa y las noches soñando con sus besos. Siempre había evitado a jóvenes inocentes y a madres que sólo tienen en mente encontrar al mejor marido para sus hijas, pero… ¿acaso un hombre que no tenía intención alguna de casarse habrá encontrado a la candidata ideal para ser su esposa?

* * *

**UN ANUNCIO ESCANDALOSO**

_"Se busca: un marido que no sobresalga en nada en particular, con una dote pequeña, __muchos libros, muebles varios y una anciana tía incluida. Ociosos, holgazanes y caballeros __de similares características no serán tenidos en cuenta."_

_Señorita Isabella Swan_

_Una escandalosa dama..._

Isabella Swan sabia que poner un anuncio para encontrar marido en la Gaceta del Agricultor podría traer problemas... y tenia razón. Cuando el oscuramente atractivo y arrogante encantador Edward Cullen se presenta en su puerta, los curiosos residentes de Sydney Dovedale se lanzan a una voragine de incansables cotilleos. Después de todo, es bien sabido que Bella es una joven que necesita una firme dirección. Pero incluso Bella no es tan escandalosa como para casarse con un completo extraño... .o si?

_... Busca atractivo desconocido._

Edward Cullen ha estado buscando a Bella durante la mitad de su vida. Ella no puede recordarle, en cambio, Edward nunca podrá olvidarla. Pero recordar el pasado entraña peligros que prefiere evitar, es mejor mantener ese secreto si quiere tentar a Bella con... la mas impropia propuesta

* * *

S**ECRETO**

Hace once años, el Co-ed Slayer asesinó nueve estudiantes femeninas en el campus de la Universidad de Oregon State. Isabella Swan apenas escapó del ataque, pero perdió a su mejor amiga, cuyos restos nunca fueron encontrados. Como la única víctima sobreviviente, Isabella ayudó a mandar al sádico asesino serial a prisión de por vida.

Ahora, cuando un odontólogo forense está examinando dientes y huesos para el Examinador Médico estatal, Isabella se encuentra devastada cuando llega a una escena del crimen e identifica los restos del esqueleto como su amiga de la Universidad. Los restos son descubiertos en el suelo del ex policía Edward Cullen. Mariposas vuelan entre él e Isabella, incluso mientras se dan cuenta que los testigos de la fiscalía de hace una década, ahora están siendo asesinados uno por uno. Toda la evidencia apunta hacia la Co-ed Slayer como el culpable. Sólo, que él hace tiempo que está muerto. ¿Entonces, quién es el nuevo asesino? ¿Y Isabella está próxima a morir?.

* * *

**ALGUNAS COSAS QUE ME GUSTAN DE TI**

Es su primera temporada en Londres y la joven Isabella Swan ya ha conseguido un pretendiente. El conde de Newbury, un anciano repugnante que solo busca heredero para su fortuna, le ha propuesto un matrimonio de conveniencia que solucionaría la penuria económica de su familia tras la muerte de su progenitor. A pesar de sus reservas hacia el noble, Isabella no ve otra salida a las difíciles circunstancias a las que se enfrentan los suyos y ya ha tomado una determinación.

Hasta que el atractivo canalla Edward Cullen, sobrino del conde y aspirante a su titulo y fortuna, se cruza en su camino hacia el altar. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Seguir la lógica y los dictados de las convenciones y entregarse a una vida lúgubre e infeliz o capitular ante la desaforada pasión que ha nacido con una simple mirada y un roce casual?

* * *

**EL BEBE ES MIO?**

No es mi hijo, ¿verdad?"

Ésa es la pregunta a la que más le temo. Verás, tengo un secreto. Mi novio no es el padre de mi hijo, sino una de las personas más famosas que haya vivido jamás. Y él ni siquiera lo sabe.

Una vez asistente personal del chico salvaje del rock Edward Cullen, Bella Swan ahora está asentada y viviendo en el sur de Francia con su novio Jacob y su hijo Anthony. Pero viven una mentira - una mentira que pondrá sus vidas de cabeza. Porque el hijo de Bells no se parece a Jacob, se parece a su padre estrella de rock y, tarde o temprano, el mundo se dará cuenta...

* * *

**DURMIENDO CON UN EXTRAÑO**

Bella sabe quién se supone que debe ser. Pero una noche apasionada con un misterioso extraño le enseñará quién quiere ser.

_Deberías dormir con un extraño_, su mejor amiga le susurra en el oído mientras despegaban hacia Vegas para un último viaje pre-boda. A pesar de sus mejores intenciones, cuando Bella Swan entra al casino y lo ve a él, un hombre cuyas ropas confeccionadas emanan una presencia poderosa e incluso peligrosa, se pierde en ese momento. Tal vez es el vestido, mucho más corto de lo que normalmente usaría o el whisky pero algo la hace entregarse a él más completamente que con otro hombre antes.

Se suponía que fuera algo de una sola noche. Pero justo cuando piensa que quiere más, él aparece en su oficina con una agenda. Como el billonario director de la corporación que está relacionada con la compañía de relaciones públicas de ella, sus exigencias se vuelven la realidad de ella… y su deseo es más que simple atención en la sala de juntas

**Debo decir que este libro tiene 3 partes y**

**seguramente varias ya lo leyeron ya que esta siendo un boom.**

* * *

**Bueno chicas a Votar ya se que son muchas de hecho hay 2 historias mas pero no me llamaron tanto la atención y creí que de por si son demasiadas, por favor decidan o decidiré yo. **


End file.
